Le Roi-Démon
by PoivronRouge
Summary: Avril 1578. Alors qu'il poursuit l'unification du Japon, Oda Nobunaga affronte une menace imprévue. Pour y faire face, il doit chercher de nouveaux alliés... et de nouvelles armes. Mais ses décisions changeront l'histoire du Japon... Préquelle.
1. Prologue: Ishiyama Honganji (Kennyo)

**Prologue**

 **Ishiyama Honganji**

Kennyo, onzième supérieur du Honganji, quitta le goeido où il venait de célébrer un office. Suivi de son fils aîné et héritier Kyōnyo, il s'engagea sur la galerie couverte qui reliait le lieu saint avec l'autre bâtiment principal de l'Ishiyama Honganji, l'amidado.

Le religieux avait trente-six ans. Cependant les responsabilités et les soucis avaient creusé et émacié ses traits, jauni son teint, si bien qu'on lui aurait donné quinze ans de plus. Son fils qui marchait à quelques pas derrière lui semblait une version plus jeune et plus vigoureuse de Kennyo. Les voir cheminer côte à côte accentuait l'impression de flétrissure dégagée par l'abbé.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient au milieu de la galerie, quand ils virent un moine et une nonne se diriger vers eux. Kennyo sentit son cœur s'accélérer en reconnaissant, sous le voile de la religieuse, le visage de son épouse Nyoshun-ni.

Bien que conclu pour raisons politiques, le mariage de Kennyo et de Nyoshun-ni avait été extraordinairement heureux. Le religieux avait trouvé en son épouse un soutien inébranlable et une profonde compréhension. Cette union d'exception avait été couronnée par la naissance de trois fils, Kyōnyo, Kenson et Junnyo.

Derrière la religieuse marchait Renkai, un cousin de Kennyo. Avec son visage carré aux traits rudes, son cou de taureau reposant sur un torse puissant, Renkai semblait la réincarnation de leur aïeul commun Rennyo.

Kennyo accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa femme et son cousin. Il remarqua alors que le beau regard pur de cette dernière était inhabituellement troublé. Quant à Renkai, ses épais sourcils se contractaient en une expression de colère.

Lorsque Kennyo et Kyōnyo arrivèrent à la hauteur de Nyoshun-ni et Renkai, ce dernier les salua avec la brièveté que sa parenté lui autorisait. Il enchaîna ensuite sans transition :

-Nous venons de recevoir un message de nos fidèles de l'Echigo. Uesugi Kenshin est mort.

Kennyo flancha sous le coup. Le décès du seigneur d'Echigo, fervent bouddhiste et soutien de l'Ishiyama Honganji, était une catastrophe pour son monastère.

-C'était un véritable croyant et un défenseur de la Loi bouddhiste, soupira-t-il finalement. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il renaîtra dans la Terre Pure.

-Les fidèles de l'Echigo affirment qu'Oda Nobunaga l'a fait assassiner, ajouta Renkai d'un ton de fureur contenue.

Le regard de Kennyo se porta au-delà de l'enceinte du temple. Il survola la ville qui se blottissait à son pied et les flots de la Yodogawa qui les encerclaient, et alla se poser sur les collines entourant l'estuaire de la rivière.

La rangée de fortins plantée au sommet, les bannières qui les ornaient – une vision devenue trop familière, hélas ! – lui rappelait chaque jour depuis deux ans la menace qui planait sur le temple. Oda Nobunaga avait donc décidé d'assassiner Uesugi Kenshin dans l'espoir d'abréger le siège de l'Ishiyama Honganji ? D'après ce que Kennyo savait du personnage, l'hypothèse était malheureusement vraisemblable.

-Par chance, nous avons encore le soutien des Mōri, fit remarquer Kennyo.

Le clan Mōri était le maître de l'ouest de Honshu. Et surtout, il disposait d'une flotte sans rivale dans tout le Japon. Tant qu'il serait en mesure d'approvisionner l'Ishiyama Honganji par voie d'eau, le blocus d'Oda Nobunaga resterait sans effet.

-Si Oda Nobunaga recourt à des moyens aussi déloyaux que l'assassinat, nous n'avons aucune raison de le ménager, gronda Renkai. Nous devrions _les_ utiliser.

Kennyo hésita. Il croyait en la justesse de sa cause, au pouvoir de Bouddha Amida, en la foi puissante de ses fidèles. Employer le moyen suggéré par son cousin lui paraissant un manque de confiance envers Bouddha Amida.

Mais peut-être se posait-il des questions inutiles ? Peut-être était-ce, sur le principe, la même chose que d'employer des armes nouvelles ? Comme les armes à feu dont ses officiers avaient introduit l'usage...

Tournant la tête vers son cousin, Kennyo acquiesça.


	2. Attaque sur Nijō

**Attaque sur Nijō**

Les couloirs du palais de Nijō étaient plongés dans le silence et l'obscurité. Une silhouette solitaire s'avançait dans le noir. Elle se déplaçait sans faire le moindre bruit, comme si ses pas ne faisaient qu'effleurer le parquet. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle fit coulisser lentement, avec précaution. La porte s'ouvrit avec un imperceptible grincement. L'ombre en franchit le seuil.

La pièce où elle venait d'entrer était étroite et nue, à peine éclairée par une bougie qui achevait de se consumer. Assis contre le mur, deux jeunes hommes somnolaient, un sabre entre les bras. L'intrus passa devant eux sans même faire crisser le tatami, et se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait dans le fond. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir avec la même discrétion que la précédente.

Mais son mouvement créa un léger courant d'air qui fit vaciller la flamme de la bougie. Ce fut suffisant pour réveiller l'un des deux garçons. Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, sabre dégainé. Son adversaire dégaina un sabre court et tenta de se défendre. Mais le second garçon se joignit au premier, et se mit en outre à appeler à l'aide.

Un bruit de pas résonna aussitôt dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une demi-douzaine de gardes pénétra dans la pièce. Le premier d'entre eux jaugea rapidement la situation du regard et transperça l'intrus de sa lance. A sa grande surprise, l'attaquant disparut aussitôt, ne laissant qu'une feuille de papier en forme de silhouette humaine.

-C'est un hitogata ! s'exclama l'un des gardes abasourdi.

Le premier moment de surprise passé, le chef des gardes se ressaisit.

-Celui qui manipulait ce hitogata doit encore se trouver dans les murs de ce palais ! tonna-t-il. Faites-le prisonnier ! Je veux toute la garde à sa recherche jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons trouvé !

-A vos ordres ! rugirent ses hommes avant de se disperser dans les couloirs.

La porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme vêtu d'un yukata de nuit, les yeux flamboyant de colère, fit son apparition sur le seuil. Aussitôt, le chef des gardes mit un genou en terre. Baissant la tête, il déclara avec contrition :

-Ue-sama, je suis profondément désolé ! Un hitogata a réussi à s'introduire à l'intérieur du palais et arriver jusqu'à votre antichambre. Nous avons pu le neutraliser, mais son propriétaire erre encore entre nos murs. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour ce manquement impardonnable, ue-sama !

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient figés dans la même attitude respectueuse. Leur seigneur les contempla en silence un long moment. Son visage exprimait un mélange de rage et de perplexité. Un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre dans le couloir, et un archer apparut sur le seuil de la pièce. Pliant le genou il annonça d'une voix sonore :

-Ue-sama, nous avons retrouvé l'instigateur de cette attaque. Il s'agissait d'un moine. Mais quand nous étions sur le point de le capturer, il s'est jeté du haut des remparts en criant : « Namu Amida butsu » !

Serrant les poings, tout son corps frémissant de colère, Oda Nobunaga cracha :

-Kennyo !

* * *

Oda Nobunaga avait rassemblé ses vassaux dans la salle d'audience du palais de Nijō. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce : le maître était de mauvaise humeur. L'attaque imprévue de l'Ishiyama Honganji l'avait contrarié, et le fait qu'elle ait failli réussir alimentait encore son mécontentement.

A genoux devant Nobunaga, le front au raz du sol, les chefs des unités militaires en garnison à Nijō s'excusaient avec profusion.

-Cela n'arrivera plus jamais, lui assura le chef de ses archers.

-Vraiment ? demanda Nobunaga sarcastique. Et si Kennyo décide de recourir à nouveau à la magie, comment comptez-vous l'en empêcher ?

-Ue-sama, vous devriez retourner à Azuchi, suggéra le chef de ses gardes du corps. Nous pourrons plus facilement vous protéger là-bas.

-C'est la seule solution que vous avez à me proposer ? lança Nobunaga. Me terrer à Azuchi pour éviter d'être attaqué par Kennyo ?

Sa voix, d'ordinaire assez aigüe, avait encore monté de quelques octaves. Ses vassaux, qui avaient appris à reconnaître le moindre signe d'irritation chez leur maître, frémirent. Les hommes agenouillés devant lui s'excusèrent à nouveau, aveu de leur impuissance.

Nobunaga promena un regard hautain sur les têtes abaissées devant lui.

-Demandez à l'Empereur de me dépêcher deux des onmyōji attachés à la Cour, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Ue-sama, risqua une voix timide, les onmyōji de la Cour savent uniquement établir les calendriers et exercer des rituels de purification. Il y a longtemps qu'ils ont perdu l'habitude d'utiliser la magie pour se battre.

Nobunaga foudroya son vassal du regard, mais ne répliqua pas : l'homme avait raison, et il le savait.

-Alors trouvez un moine qui pratique la magie bouddhiste et embauchez-le comme garde du corps, dit-il avec impatience.

-La pratique du mikkyō est quasiment abandonnée de nos jours, objecta l'un de ses vassaux d'une voix hésitante. Il n'existe plus de moines versés dans la magie bouddhiste en dehors de la secte Shingon, et peut-être la secte Tendai. Les seuls monastères où ces connaissances ont été perpétuées jusqu'à nos jours sont le mont K-Kōya et le m-mont Hiei…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter que Nobunaga s'était brouillé avec le premier et avait fait brûler le second, et qu'obtenir la coopération de l'un ou de l'autre était inenvisageable. Tous les participants à la réunion étaient déjà arrivés à la même conclusion.

Dans un mouvement de rage, Nobunaga jeta son accoudoir contre le mur. Les vassaux les plus proches se dispersèrent en poussant de petits cris apeurés comme une volée de moineaux effarouchés.

Korezumi Gorozaemon, premier intendant de la maison Oda, qui était resté sur la réserve jusque-là, prit alors la parole.

-Et si nous embauchions des yōkai pour vous servir de gardes du corps, ue-sama ? suggéra-t-il. La magie bouddhiste a été développée à l'origine pour lutter contre ces créatures. Elles doivent donc présenter une certaine résistance contre elle.

Nobunaga lui jeta un regard noir.

-Mais quelle excellente suggestion, Goroza ! répondit-il sardoniquement. Introduire des créatures d'aspect monstrueux, et probablement malveillantes, dans ma résidence ! Voilà qui va certainement aider à résoudre le problème.

Korezumi ne se laissa pas démonter par l'algarade. Très calme, avec la détermination de celui qui sait avoir raison, il poursuivit d'un ton posé :

-Chikuzen m'a parlé d'un clan d'oni établi dans l'ouest du Harima. En dépit de leur nom, ces créatures ont un aspect et un comportement semblable au nôtre. Toutefois, elles disposent de capacités surnaturelles. Nous pourrions peut-être solliciter une alliance avec elles.

Nobunaga hésita. Quelques instants seulement.

-Goroza, déclara-t-il, tu vas te rendre immédiatement dans le Harima et tu rencontreras ces oni. Si tu estimes qu'ils peuvent être utiles, tu négocieras une alliance avec eux et tu m'amèneras leur chef pour que nous signions un traité. Je t'attendrai à Azuchi !


	3. Harusaka (Tamotsu)

**Harusaka**

Ce fut Hiromasa qui repéra la troupe en premier.

-Regardez là-bas, dit-il en montrant à ses frères la route en contrebas. Il y a un nuage de poussière, non ?

Kazuyoshi et Tamotsu abandonnèrent aussitôt la traque au gibier pour regarder dans la direction indiquée par Hiromasa.

-Des paysans ? suggéra Tamotsu, le cadet.

-Trop nombreux, répondit brièvement Kazuyoshi, l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air préoccupé.

-Des pèlerins, peut-être ? interrogea Tamotsu.

-Ils se déplacent trop rapidement, commenta Hiromasa. Et puis j'ai vu quelque chose briller au soleil. Ils portent soit des armes, soit des casques.

-Des soldats alors ? demanda Tamotsu en sentant son ventre se nouer.

Son aîné le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête, le visage sombre.

-Mais pourquoi Tatsuaki-sama enverrait-il des soldats dans notre montagne ? s'étonna Tamotsu.

Il existait un accord tacite de non-agression entre le seigneur local et les oni établis sur ce territoire qui restait, nominativement du moins, sa propriété. Tatsuaki tolérait la présence des oni, un peu parce qu'ils ne créaient pas de désordre dans son fief, un peu parce qu'il les craignait. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait d'autres soucis, surtout depuis qu'Oda Nobunaga s'était mis en tête de conquérir le Harima.

-Ce ne sont peut-être pas ses hommes, remarqua Hiromasa. Le fief a pu changer de seigneur sans qu'on soit au courant.

-Il faut prévenir chichi-ue immédiatement, décréta Kazuyoshi.

-Nous devons d'abord recueillir des renseignements sur la troupe qui arrive, objecta Tamotsu.

-J'y vais, décida Hiromasa. Vous deux, retournez au village donner l'alerte.

-Je t'accompagne ! s'écria Tamotsu. Dès qu'on aura des informations, je courrai les transmettre au village. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu suivras l'avancée de la troupe.

Ses frères approuvèrent son plan d'un signe de tête. Kazuyoshi fila en direction du village, tandis que ses cadets dévalaient le flanc de la montagne en prenant soin de rester inaperçus. Dissimulés derrière un arbre, ils observèrent les hommes qui défilaient en contrebas.

-Une vingtaine de cavaliers, peut-être une trentaine, murmura Tamotsu inquiet à l'oreille de son frère.

-Légèrement armés. Ce n'est pas une troupe de guerre, constata Hiromasa.

Tamotsu se détendit légèrement à la nouvelle.

-Tu vois leurs bannières ? demanda-t-il à son aîné.

-On dirait deux traits croisés. Difficile à dire à cette distance. Celle de leur commandant est plus élaborée. Des feuilles de bambou dans un motif géométrique.

-Ce n'est pas la bannière de Tatsuaki-sama, constata Tamotsu à nouveau tendu.

-Ni d'aucun seigneur que je connaisse, dit Hiromasa non moins préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans ce trou perdu du Harima ? s'interrogea Tamotsu.

De quel seigneur avons-nous attiré l'attention et pourquoi ? compléta-t-il in petto.

Les deux frères se séparèrent. Hiromasa continua à suivre la troupe à bonne distance, pendant que Tamotsu rentrait au village par le chemin le plus court. En s'approchant de Harusaka, il se rendit compte que la plupart des habitants étaient sortis de leurs maisons. La nouvelle apportée par Kazuyoshi avait dû se répandre.

Tamotsu remonta le chemin pierreux autour duquel s'alignaient les maisons du village, courant à perdre haleine. Il s'arrêta devant la sienne, un bâtiment que rien ne distinguait des autres, hormis la forge qui le jouxtait. Son père se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte, entouré de la plupart des hommes du village. Apercevant son fils, il s'avança vers lui.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il, le visage sombre.

-Une vingtaine de cavaliers, légèrement armés, répondit Tamotsu qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Blason inconnu.

Quelques hommes se détendirent aussitôt.

-Une vingtaine de soldats ! Nous pouvons les repousser sans peine, s'exclama l'un.

-Surtout si nous les prenons par surprise, ajouta l'autre.

Le père de Tamotsu secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, ce serait imprudent. Ces cavaliers sont peut-être les envoyés d'un seigneur plus puissant. Si nous les tuons, il pourrait nous envoyer une troupe plus importante.

Les deux hommes qui avaient exprimé des intentions belliqueuses se rembrunirent. Mais Kazumasa était le chef de clan, aussi ne remirent-ils pas en cause sa décision.

-Que devons-nous faire, alors ? demanda un vieillard.

-Les recevoir et écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. Mais je veux que chaque femme et chaque enfant ait quitté le village quand ils arriveront. Par ailleurs, je ne garderai avec moi que le minimum d'hommes. Tous les autres se dissimuleront à proximité du village pour intervenir en cas de problème.

Tandis que l'agitation s'emparait du village, Tamotsu se demanda si son père le rangeait dans la catégorie des enfants ou dans celle des hommes. A treize ans, la question pouvait se poser, non ? Mais Kazumasa se tourna vers ses fils et leur dit :

-Nous allons probablement devoir fournir à manger à ces hommes. Nous avions prévu du sanglier au menu, mais nous devons changer nos plans.

-De la volaille, alors ? suggéra Tamotsu.

-Non, du poisson. C'est plus sûr. Allez à la rivière et rapportez-nous des truites.

-Entendu, répondit Kazuyoshi, tandis que son cadet acquiesçait.

Une des raisons de la réputation déplorable des oni était leur habitude de manger de la viande de mammifères. Aux yeux des humains, c'était comparable à l'anthropophagie. Bizarrement, manger de la volaille était moins grave à leurs yeux. Mais le père de Tamotsu avait raison : pour ne pas prendre de risques, il fallait leur offrir du poisson.

Il fallut un bon moment aux deux garçons pour pêcher assez de poisson pour nourrir toute la compagnie. Alors qu'ils s'en retournaient vers le village avec leurs prises, Tamotsu insista pour faire un détour afin de regarder leurs hôtes imposés.

-C'est trop dangereux ! protesta Kazuyoshi.

-Seulement si on se fait prendre ! répliqua son cadet.

En s'approchant de la maison de son père, Tamotsu s'aperçut cependant que la plupart des soldats montaient la garde à l'extérieur. Il n'osa rien de plus qu'un regard à travers la porte ouverte. Il vit son père et les anciens du clan en discussion avec le chef de la troupe armée. Les anciens paraissaient atterrés. Quant à Kazumasa, il avait l'air de plus en plus sombre.

L'humain assis en face d'eux affichait par contraste une expression avenante et conciliante. Tamotsu se risqua à s'approcher un peu pour mieux l'examiner, malgré la résistance de Kazuyoshi. L'homme avait un visage rond, des yeux ronds, une bouche ronde. Les rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche lui donnaient un air de bonne humeur.

-Il a l'air sympathique, chuchota Tamotsu à l'oreille de son frère.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Il ne peut pas être _sympathique_ , c'est un _humain_ , dit-il à son cadet d'un ton scandalisé.

Tamotsu préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre. Les deux garçons contournèrent le bâtiment et entrèrent dans la cuisine par la porte arrière. Tamotsu fut stupéfait d'y trouver sa mère qui cuisinait en compagnie de sa tante Kuma et de deux autres femmes d'un certain âge.

-Mais je croyais que les femmes devaient quitter le village, lâcha-t-il sous l'effet de la surprise.

Iha lui adressa un regard de commisération.

-Après vingt ans de mariage, ton père croit encore qu'il peut me donner des ordres… S'il voulait une femme qui lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, il n'avait qu'à épouser une humaine.

-Les garçons, intervint tante Kuma, c'est bien que vous soyez là, vous allez pouvoir nous aider. Commencez à vider le poisson que vous avez pris.

C'était une tâche que Tamotsu s'appliquait à éviter d'habitude. Mais ce jour-là il obéit sans même songer à rechigner. Lorsque le repas fut prêt – riz, légumes et poisson grillé pour les officiers, soupe aux nouilles de sarrasin et poisson grillé pour les hommes de troupe – les femmes allèrent le servir.

Kazuyoshi, après une réflexion approfondie, décida que sa place était avec les hommes. Il alla rejoindre ceux qui défendaient le village. Tamotsu se proposa de l'imiter, mais tante Kuma lui intima l'ordre de rester dans la cuisine. Le garçon n'osa pas lui désobéir : sa tante était impressionnante, physiquement et moralement. Il resta donc assis sur le seuil de la porte, désœuvré, pendant que le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon et que la montagne se nimbait de reflets cuivrés.

Peu après la tombée de la nuit, Tamotsu vit revenir les femmes avec des piles de vaisselle sale. Il dut les aider à nettoyer pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable. Lorsque la vaisselle fut terminée, il titubait de fatigue.

Il suivit ses parents chez tante Kuma. Celle-ci les hébergeait pour la nuit, Kazumasa ayant mis sa maison et les deux maisons voisines à disposition des humains. Le garçon eut tout juste le temps de dérouler une natte avant de s'écrouler dessus. Tamotsu pensait s'endormir aussitôt, mais la voix de son père le maintint dans un état de semi-conscience.

-… pars demain avec les anciens. Korezumi-sama m'a demandé d'emmener avec moi deux jeunes gens de ma famille.

-Prends Kazuyoshi et Hiromasa, fit Iha d'une voix suppliante.

-Non, si ça tourne mal vous aurez besoin de tous les bras possibles ici. J'emmènerai Mine et Tamotsu. Elle est intelligente et lui débrouillard. Ils s'en sortiront quoiqu'il arrive…

A ce moment, Tamotsu céda enfin au sommeil et s'endormit.


	4. Azuchi (Tamotsu)

**Azuchi**

Ils avaient traversé plusieurs villes au cours de leur périple, mais Azuchi était sans conteste la plus étendue. C'était un océan de toits à perte de vue. Pas de champ, pas de forêt, pas même un arbre en vue. Même le lac Biwa qui bordait la ville était invisible. Tamotsu ressentait une impression d'étouffement. Il se sentait comme enfermé. C'était vraiment bizarre puisqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur.

Les rues d'Azuchi étaient pleines de monde. Tamotsu s'était même demandé comment leur cortège pourrait passer. Mais les habitants devaient savoir à qui ils avaient affaire, car ils s'écartaient et s'inclinaient sur leur passage. Jusqu'ici, Tamotsu ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que le premier intendant de la maison Oda était un personnage si important.

C'était peut-être juste une impression, mais Tamotsu trouvait les habitants d'Azuchi plus assurés et plus animés que ceux des autres villes qu'ils avaient traversées. Et ils étaient aussi mieux habillés, avec des vêtements colorés et chatoyants.

-Arrête de regarder de tous côtés d'un air ébahi. Tu as l'air d'un péquenaud qui sort tout juste de sa campagne, lui murmura sa sœur d'un ton mécontent.

Tamotsu tourna son regard vers Mine. La jeune fille avançait en gardant les yeux fixés droit devant elle, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées : une parfaite imitation de leur père. Tamotsu avait bien envie de lui dire qu'ils étaient des péquenauds sortis de leur campagne, ou bien que ça ne servait à rien de venir jusqu'à Azuchi pour n'en rien voir. Mais il renonça. Sa sœur pouvait être cinglante quand elle le voulait.

Au détour d'une rue, le cortège se retrouva brusquement face à un bras du lac. Un pont en bois, dont la longueur coupa le souffle à Tamotsu, enjambait ce bras. Il reliait la ville à une montagne entourée de remparts située sur l'autre rive. La troupe s'engagea sur le pont. Tamotsu se demanda, inquiet, si ce dernier tiendrait sous leur poids. Mais la construction paraissait solide; elle se contentait de vibrer sous leur pas, un peu comme le bac qui les avait transportés de Sakamoto à Azuchi.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, Tamotsu s'aperçut que la montagne vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient était presque entièrement recouverte de bâtiments et de fortifications : c'était un immense château ! A son sommet trônait une haute construction. Elle rappela au garçon le campanile d'un temple qu'ils avaient croisé lors de leur voyage. Le bâtiment semblait un empilement d'étages de formes et de couleurs variées.

-C'est un donjon, expliqua son voisin qui avait surpris le regard de Tamotsu sur la construction. C'est un genre de bâtiment qui est encore nouveau au Japon, il n'en existe que quelques-uns dans le pays, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

A ce moment, un rayon de soleil creva les nuages et alla se poser sur le toit du donjon. Tamotsu sursauta en voyant celui-ci renvoyer un éclat doré. Quel individu pouvait être assez riche – et assez extravagant – pour recouvrir d'or un bâtiment ?

Lorsque le cortège eut traversé le pont, il s'arrêta devant un portail dressé au milieu du rempart qui ceinturait la montagne. Le portail s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme si l'arrivée de Korezumi et de ses invités était attendue.

Tamotsu et ses compagnons s'avancèrent à travers l'ouverture. De l'autre côté du portail, le garçon découvrit une longue voie pavée, bordée de murs troués çà et là de portes et de petites ouvertures triangulaires. La voie montait droit vers le sommet de la montagne. La troupe grimpa jusqu'à mi-hauteur environ, puis obliqua vers un portail sur le côté. Un officier descendit de cheval, passa par une petite porte latérale, et bientôt le double battant de la porte principale s'ouvrit devant eux.

-Voici ma résidence, expliqua aimablement Korezumi à ses invités. Les principaux vassaux de la maison Oda ont leur résidence à l'intérieur même du château d'Azuchi.

Comme leur hôte et ses subordonnés descendaient de cheval, les oni les imitèrent. Ils confièrent leurs chevaux à un palefrenier, qui les conduisit dans un bâtiment voisin. Une écurie, supposa Tamotsu. Korezumi fit passer ses invités sous un petit portail, puis par un escalier étroit. Il montait jusqu'à une cour autour de laquelle s'ouvraient trois bâtiments superbes.

Leur hôte se dirigea vers le bâtiment plus vaste. A son arrivée, une foule de personnes accourut à sa rencontre, et s'agenouilla pour l'accueillir. Korezumi les salua avec chaleur avant de se tourner vers ses invités.

-L'heure des audiences est passée. Nous nous rendrons chez ue-sama demain à la première heure. D'ici-là, je vous propose de vous détendre. Ōshima ! appela-t-il.

Un homme redressa la tête.

-Oui, tono-sama ?

-Conduis nos invités dans leurs appartements.

Le dénommé Ōshima accepta la tâche d'une inclinaison du buste. Il se releva et s'approcha du groupe d'oni en le priant de bien vouloir le suivre. Tamotsu et ses compagnons traversèrent ce qui lui parut un labyrinthe de pièces et de couloirs sombres. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une vaste salle au sol couvert de tatamis, aux murs ornés de peintures. Ōshima ouvrit l'une des portes pour faire admirer aux oni la vue sur le jardin. Mais ceux-ci ne furent guère impressionnés par le modeste carré de terre.

Ils avaient à peine posé leurs bagages qu'un bruit de course retentit dans le couloir. Un des vassaux de Korezumi se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Ōshima-sama ! Un ordre venant de la première enceinte ! Ue-sama recevra tout de suite les envoyés du Harima ! dit-il essoufflé.

La nouvelle plongea Ōshima dans un état proche de l'hystérie. S'inclinant devant les invités de son maître, il déclara avec emphase :

-Ue-sama a bousculé son emploi du temps pour vous recevoir ! C'est un immense honneur ! Il faut partir sans tarder ! Un immense honneur ! répéta-t-il.

Kazumasa le fixa en silence d'un air impassible. L'homme finit par reprendre ses esprits.

Ōshima raccompagna le groupe d'oni vers la sortie de la résidence. Ils y retrouvèrent Korezumi avec quelques-uns de ses vassaux. Le cortège quitta la résidence par le portail principal, et tourna pour reprendre l'ascension de la montagne.

Après pas mal de détours, Tamotsu et ses compagnons arrivèrent face à un portail majestueux. Un vassal de Korezumi annonça leur arrivée d'une voix forte. Aussitôt les ventaux du portail s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Une fois entrés, ils prirent un escalier sur le côté, qui les mena à un second portail.

Ayant franchi ce nouveau portail, ils se retrouvèrent dans un étroit passage, enserré entre un rempart et le flanc de la montagne. Ils traversèrent un troisième portail, puis un quatrième. Tamotsu commençait à trouver que ça faisait beaucoup de portails. Pour lui, une montagne était un espace de liberté. Et les humains qui vivaient ici avaient réussi à transformer celle-ci en prison !

De l'autre côté du portail les attendait un passage plus large, qu'une rangée de bâtiments longeait du côté extérieur. L'escorte arriva à un portail – encore un portail ! songea Tamotsu – qui ouvrait sur une vaste cour.

Sur leur droite se dressait un bâtiment somptueux. Tamotsu avait été impressionné par la résidence de Korezumi, mais ce bâtiment était au moins quatre fois plus grand. Sa décoration était d'une grande délicatesse; la peinture et l'or rehaussaient la finesse des sculptures de bois qui l'ornaient.

Sur leur gauche, un socle de pierre massif supportait le donjon. La construction était encore plus impressionnante de près que de loin. Tamotsu leva la tête pour compter les étages, mais c'était impossible, le bâtiment était trop haut.

Korezumi dirigea ses invités vers la guérite d'entrée qui s'ouvrait au pied du donjon. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, un jeune garçon se précipita à leur rencontre. Il s'inclina devant Korezumi et le salua brièvement avant d'annoncer :

-Ue-sama vous recevra dans la salle des bambous.

Korezumi inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il entraîna ses hommes et ses invités dans un couloir sombre, mal éclairé par des fenêtres de papier et des lampes à huile. Le groupe arriva à un large escalier par lequel ils gagnèrent l'étage supérieur. De là, ils se dirigèrent vers un second escalier – encore un escalier ! songea Tamotsu. Il avait l'habitude de grimper, soit, mais il espérait qu'Oda Nobunaga ne les recevrait pas en haut du bâtiment…

Korezumi ignora cependant l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Au lieu de cela, il s'engagea sur une passerelle qui faisait le tour de l'étage sur son bord intérieur. Tamotsu jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade : il pouvait apercevoir, tout au fond, le plancher du rez-de-chaussée. Sa sœur avait cependant repéré son mouvement et lui donna un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre :

-Tiens-toi un peu ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Tamotsu prit un air penaud. Non pas qu'il se sente particulièrement repentant, mais il savait par expérience que c'était le meilleur moyen de calmer son aînée.

Korezumi s'arrêta soudain devant une porte gardée par deux soldats.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, articula-t-il de sa voix bien timbrée avant de pousser le panneau.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, et ses vassaux firent signe aux oni de le suivre. Tamotsu vit son père raidir ses épaules, et Mine redresser fièrement le cou. Quant à lui, il sentait son cœur battre, tant d'appréhension que d'impatience. Il s'apprêtait à rencontrer Oda Nobunaga, le seigneur le plus puissant du Japon, un homme à la réputation bien établie de cruauté et de fourberie.


	5. Le maître d'Azuchi (Tamotsu)

**Le maître d'Azuchi**

Au fond de la pièce où Tamotsu et ses compagnons venaient d'entrer, trois personnes étaient assises. La première était un homme mûr, vêtu d'écarlate, négligemment appuyé sur un accoudoir. Deux jeunes garçons se tenaient derrière lui. Ce fut l'homme qui retint l'attention de Tamotsu. Il devina sans peine que cet individu élancé au regard d'aigle était leur hôte, Oda Nobunaga.

Tamotsu détailla le visage allongé, le nez busqué, le menton volontaire et la bouche ferme surmontée d'une fine moustache, avant de se rendre compte qu'Oda Nobunaga était en train de soumettre lui-même ses invités à un examen. Quelque fut la conclusion de cette inspection, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais Tamotsu sentit qu'il était rien moins qu'impressionné.

Oda Nobunaga cessa son examen pour se tourner vers son premier intendant.

-Goroza ?

-Oui, ue-sama ? répondit ce dernier.

-Tu as bien rempli ta mission. Je te félicite, lui dit son maître d'un ton neutre.

-Merci infiniment, ue-sama ! s'écria Korezumi rayonnant en s'inclinant devant son suzerain.

Il paraissait sincèrement ravi d'un compliment pourtant banal, s'étonna Tamotsu.

Oda Nobunaga tourna son regard scrutateur vers le père du garçon.

-Êtes-vous Warana Kazumasa, le chef des oni du Harima ?

-En effet, répondit sobrement le chef de clan.

Il s'inclina avec raideur et ajouta d'un ton emprunté, comme s'il récitait un texte appris par cœur :

-Nobunaga-sama, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes hommages et ceux de mon clan. Permettez-moi également de vous offrir ce modeste témoignage de ma considération.

Il tendit au seigneur un objet allongé, emballé dans du tissu. Nobunaga fit un signe à l'un des deux garçons assis derrière lui. Le jeune homme alla prendre le présent des mains de Kazumasa et le déballa. Tamotsu faillit sursauter : il s'agissait du sabre Ryūga, chef d'œuvre de son trisaïeul Kazumoto, et seconde arme la plus précieuse du clan !

Le jeune homme qui avait pris Ryūga le remit à son maître. Celui-ci tira l'arme de son fourreau et l'examina quelques instants. Puis il la rangea et la tendit d'un geste désinvolte à son subordonné.

Tamotsu crispa les poings en voyant l'arme de son ancêtre être l'objet de tant de dédain. Pourtant il aurait dû s'y attendre. Pour les humains, les sabres n'étaient que des bouts de métal destinés à achever les blessés ou à trancher les têtes. Ils ne s'y intéressaient pas, sauf si ceux-ci étaient l'œuvre d'un artisan célèbre ou composés de matières précieuses. La lance était l'arme-reine dans un combat.

Oda Nobunaga riva son regard sur Kazumasa.

-Goroza vous a dit dans quel dessein je vous avais fait venir à Azuchi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au père de Tamotsu.

-En effet, répondit laconiquement ce dernier.

-Et quelles sont vos idées à ce sujet ? s'enquit Nobunaga. Nous allons conclure une alliance, il faut qu'elle repose sur la base de la plus parfaite sincérité.

Ce n'était pas le genre de langage auquel Tamotsu s'attendait de la part du seigneur. Cela cadrait si mal avec sa réputation de dissimulation ! Le garçon se demanda ce que cachaient ces belles paroles.

-Puisque vous me demandez mon avis, Nobunaga-sama, je vous le donnerai, répondit Kazumasa avec réticence. Il n'est pas dans nos traditions de frayer avec les humains ou de rechercher une alliance avec eux. Nous évitons de nous mêler de leurs affaires, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. L'alliance que vous nous proposez rompt avec les traditions de ma race. Si je l'acceptais, les autres clans d'oni refuseraient d'avoir affaire avec moi. Plus grave, cette alliance autoriserait les membres de mon clan à remettre en cause mes décisions, et donc à quitter le clan. Mon clan disparu, l'alliance deviendrait une coquille vide.

-Donc vous refusez cette alliance ? demanda Oda Nobunaga qui l'avait écouté avec une attention soutenue.

-Je ne suis pas exactement en mesure de l'accepter, précisa Kazumasa d'une voix posée, à la neutralité soigneusement étudiée.

-Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera lorsque vous retournerez sur vos terres ? demanda Oda Nobunaga.

-Je recommencerai à cultiver la terre, à chasser et à forger le fer, répondit Kazumasa surpris par la question. Telles sont les traditions de mon clan.

-Autrement dit, vous pensez pouvoir reprendre votre vie d'avant ?

La tournure de la phrase, une trace d'ironie dans la voix d'Oda Nobunaga alertèrent Tamotsu. Il trouva à la question un air menaçant. Il vit ses soupçons confirmés quand Oda Nobunaga ajouta :

-Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera lorsque votre seigneur local ou les Mōri apprendront que j'ai tenté de vous rallier à moi ? Pensez-vous qu'ils ne réaliseront pas le potentiel que représente votre clan, comme allié ou comme ennemi ? Qu'ils se contenteront de vos déclarations de neutralité ? Non, ils chercheront à leur tour votre alliance... sauf qu'ils agiront avec beaucoup moins de ménagements que moi.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je n'ai pas le choix ? demanda Kazumasa d'un ton rigide.

-Si. Vous avez encore un choix. Le choix de celui avec qui vous passerez une alliance.

Tamotsu réalisa avec rage que l'invitation d'Oda Nobunaga à lui rendre visite était un piège. Mais non ! à la minute où ses vassaux avaient foulé le sol de Harusaka, le clan s'était retrouvé piégé. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé Korezumi sympathique ! qu'il avait été à deux doigts de lui faire confiance !

Lorsque sa colère fut un peu retombée, Tamotsu se dit que peut-être Oda Nobunaga était le seul à avoir ce plan en tête. Peut-être Korezumi ignorait-il ce que son maître tramait. Mais un doute persista dans son esprit.

Tamotsu se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête de son père. Si celui-ci avait dû passer un pacte avec les humains avant ce jour, il n'aurait pas choisi Oda Nobunaga, c'était certain. Peut-être les Mōri, dont on disait qu'ils étaient loyaux envers leurs vassaux ? Cette alliance aurait eu au moins un vernis d'honorabilité. Alors qu'Oda Nobunaga…

Ce dernier les laisserait-il repartir libres et indemnes s'ils refusaient son alliance ? Toute la question était là. Oda Nobunaga l'avait affirmé, mais maintenant que Tamotsu avait un aperçu de ses manigances, il en doutait. Et son père, déjà incliné à la méfiance avant sa rencontre avec Oda Nobunaga, devait en douter lui aussi.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que le garçon entendit son père s'enquérir des conditions d'une alliance avec la maison Oda. Nobunaga lui répondit que le traité ne comporterait que les clauses habituelles, et qu'il avait préparé un projet qu'il soumettrait à l'approbation de Kazumasa.

Sur son ordre, un des deux garçons assis derrière lui apporta un rouleau de papier à Kazumasa. Ce dernier commença à le lire, mais fut soudain secoué par un violent haut-le-corps.

-Des otages ? fit-il d'une voix outrée. Le traité demande que je laisse deux jeunes gens de ma maison sous votre garde en tant qu'otages ?

-C'est une clause tout à fait banale dans un traité d'alliance, répondit Oda Nobunaga impassiblement. J'aurais cru que vous étiez au courant.

-Cela n'a aucun sens ! protesta Kazumasa qui tremblait de fureur contenue. Vous pensez qu'après avoir signé ce traité, après avoir prêté serment de vous suivre, je pourrais vous trahir ? C'est cela que vous pensez de moi ? Jamais jusqu'à ce jour mon honneur n'avait été mis en doute. Et voilà qu'il est mis en doute par une personne qui prétend rechercher mon alliance ! Pourquoi vous allier à moi puisque de toute évidence vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

Korezumi, qui s'était contenté d'écouter jusqu'ici, prit la parole.

-Kazumasa-sama, vous vous trompez sur le rôle de ces otages ! protesta-t-il. Dans une telle alliance, si l'on demande la présence d'un représentant mineur du clan vassal à la cour du seigneur auquel il s'est rallié, c'est pour que ce jeune apprenne à connaître la maison dans laquelle il entre et ses traditions. Une fois adulte, il pourra ainsi servir d'élément de liaison entre son clan d'origine et celui où il a été élevé. D'ailleurs, ces otages entreraient au service d'ue-sama comme pages, ce qui est une position honorable. Croyez-vous qu'ue-sama accepterait dans son entourage proche des personnes dont il ne soit pas absolument sûr ?

L'argumentation de Korezumi parut convaincre Kazumasa. Ou peut-être le convainquit juste qu'il pouvait accepter le traité sans transiger avec son honneur. Le visage fermé, il accepta le pinceau tendu par l'un des serviteurs de Nobunaga, et apposa à la fin du traité son prénom: Kazumasa.

Tamotsu regarda son père faire, l'esprit vide. Dans son esprit tournaient les mots "otages", "deux jeunes gens de ma maison" et "service d'ue-sama". Il espéra de toutes ses forces s'être trompé sur leur signification. Mais quand il vit son père se retourner vers sa sœur et lui, et leur jeter un regard d'excuse, il sentit sombrer tous ses espoirs.


	6. Les frères Mori (Tamotsu)

**Les frères Mori**

Les adieux de Kazumasa à ses enfants furent brefs. Ni lui ni sa fille n'étaient du genre sentimental. Quant à Tamotsu, il était encore sous le choc et ne parvenait pas à réaliser pleinement ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait été incapable de répéter une seule des recommandations que son père leur adressa.

C'est seulement quand Kazumasa se tut que Tamotsu se rendit compte qu'il allait rester au château avec Mine, alors que son père et les anciens allaient s'en aller avec Korezumi, avant de repartir le lendemain à Harusaka. Retrouver Iha. Et Hiromasa. Et Kazuyoshi. Le garçon lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Avisant un jeune homme qui passait, Korezumi le héla :

-Ran !

Le garçon se rapprocha de Korezumi et le salua.

-Ran, expliqua ce dernier, ces deux jeunes gens viennent d'entrer au service d'ue-sama comme pages. Veux-tu te charger d'eux le temps qu'ils aient pris leurs marques ?

-Volontiers, Korezumi-dono, acquiesça le jeune homme avec empressement.

Tamotsu et Mine regardèrent s'éloigner leur père avec ses conseillers et Korezumi. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, le garçon se tourna vers eux et se présenta :

-Je me nomme Mori Naritoshi. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ranmaru ou Ran d'après mon nom d'enfant. Je suis au service d'ue-sama comme page, comme vous. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant eux.

Tamotsu et sa sœur le saluèrent et se présentèrent à leur tour. Le garçon examina le page. Il pouvait avoir l'âge de Mine. Plutôt grand et mince, il était doté d'une chevelure frisée qu'apparemment il avait beaucoup de mal à discipliner. Mais ce fut son expression ouverte et souriante qui retint l'attention de Tamotsu et lui plut particulièrement.

-À en juger par vos habits couverts de poussière, vous venez tout juste d'arriver, observa Ran. Le mieux pour le moment, c'est de vous emmener à un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer, vous laver, et changer de vêtements.

-Nous n'en avons pas d'autres, fit Mine d'un ton légèrement crispé.

-Alors je vous en prêterai. Et nous irons demain en acheter à Azuchi.

-Nous n'avons pas d'argent, signala Tamotsu tandis que sa sœur se crispait à nouveau.

-J'en demanderai à Korezumi-dono. C'est lui qui est responsable de tout le château, expliqua Ran. Y compris des questions liées à notre service. Vous avez des sabres ?

-Non, répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes oni.

-Il faudra vous en procurer aussi, mais ce sera facile. Nous irons ensemble à l'armurerie. Vous avez appris à manier les armes ?

Tout en parlant, Ran et ses camarades avaient commencé à descendre les escaliers du donjon.

-Je sais tirer à l'arc. Et un peu me battre au sabre, répondit Tamotsu.

-Alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à manier la lance. C'est indispensable, affirma Ran. Et toi, Mine ?

-J'ai appris à utiliser le naginata et un peu l'arc, répondit la jeune fille.

-Le naginata devrait t'aider pour la lance, estima Ran. Il faudra que tu prennes des cours de sabre aussi, bien sûr.

Les trois jeunes gens avaient regagné le rez-de-chaussée et étaient sortis du donjon, quand Tamotsu aperçut un jeune garçon se diriger vers eux d'un pas vif.

-Ran ! s'écria-t-il. Où étais-tu passé ? Bō et moi te cherchions partout.

Le nouveau venu ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Ranmaru, juste en plus petit. Tamotsu ne fut guère surpris lorsque ce dernier le présenta comme son frère cadet, Mori Nagauji.

-A chaque fois qu'une personne m'appelle Nagauji, mon premier réflexe c'est de regarder autour de moi à qui elle s'adresse, commenta le garçon avec bonne humeur. J'espère bien que vous m'appellerez Riki comme tout le monde !

-Il faudra bien que tu t'habitues à ton prénom officiel un jour, lui signala son aîné.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit Riki avec insouciance. Dites, vous êtes très pressés ? Parce que si on attend un peu, Bō ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre…

Effectivement, un troisième garçon qui semblait la copie des deux autres fit bientôt son apparition. Ran le présenta à ses nouveaux camarades sous le nom de Mori Nagataka, et précisa que ses frères étaient pages comme lui.

Bōmaru examina les deux jeunes oni d'un air intrigué.

-Vous faites partie de la délégation que Korezumi-dono a ramenée du Harima ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ue-sama vous voulait ? Il vous a reçus en dehors de ses heures d'audience, ce qui signifie qu'il avait sacrément envie de vous voir.

-Bō, fit son aîné d'un ton de reproche, cela ne se fait pas de poser des questions aussi indiscrètes à quelqu'un dont on vient de faire la connaissance…

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Rikimaru.

-Il n'y a rien de secret dans cette affaire, se hâta de les rassurer Tamotsu. Nobunaga-sama voulait conclure une alliance avec notre clan.

Les frères Mori échangèrent des regards en silence.

-Il est grand, votre clan ? demanda Bōmaru.

-Pas tellement.

-Il a une importance stratégique ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Vous avez des alliés puissants ?

-On n'a pas vraiment d'alliés.

-Alors pourquoi ue-sama a voulu s'allier avec vous ?

Maintenant que Tamotsu y réfléchissait, c'était effectivement une drôle d'idée. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était pas posé de questions car, c'était bien connu, les humains obéissaient à des motivations différentes des oni. Mais ils avaient quand même des motivations, même si elles étaient bizarres. Pourquoi donc Oda Nobunaga avait voulu conclure une alliance avec leur clan ?

Tout en discutant, les jeunes gens firent en sens inverse le trajet que Tamotsu et Mine avaient emprunté à l'aller. Au lieu de tourner pour reprendre la voie qui descendait vers Azuchi, les frères Mori continuèrent cependant tout droit.

-On vous emmène chez nous pour la nuit, déclara Riki.

-Demain, nous demanderons à Korezumi-dono de vous trouver un logement dans le château, ajouta Ran.

-Ça va être compliqué, observa Bō. Le château est plein comme un œuf. A mon avis, ils vont finir dans le dortoir des pages avec les autres.

Tamotsu vit à l'expression de sa sœur que la perspective ne lui plaisait guère.

-Comme ils sont deux, peut-être qu'ils ont une chance quand même ? suggéra Riki. Korezumi-dono a bien donné un logement aux frères Ogura.

-Oui, mais comme Jingorō nous le rappelle dix fois par jour, ils sont apparentés à ue-sama, rétorqua Bō.

-Et les Trois du Suruga ? demanda Riki.

-Magosaburō est un Imagawa, même s'il descend d'une branche cadette, lui signala Ran.

Il se tourna vers Tamotsu et Mine pour leur expliquer :

-Ce sont trois pages originaires du Suruga. On les appelle les Trois du Suruga par analogie avec les Trois du Mino.

Tamotsu ignorait qui étaient les Trois du Mino. Et à en juger par la tête de Mine, elle devait l'ignorer aussi.

-C'est une blague, marmonna Ran confus.

C'était bien ce que Tamotsu avait compris. En quoi consistait la blague, malheureusement, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Bref, reprit Bō, tout ça pour dire que c'est compliqué pour un page de dégoter un logement à Azuchi, à moins d'avoir des relations.

-Ou d'être mis à disposition d'ue-sama par l'un de ses vassaux, comme Senchiyo et Gonbyōe, ajouta Ran. Ils sont logés respectivement dans la résidence de Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami Hideyoshi et de Shibata Shuri no suke Gonroku.

Tamotsu et ses compagnons arrivèrent devant une rangée d'habitations contigües, dotées d'un jardinet à l'avant. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'un d'entre eux.

-C'est petit mais très bien placé, commenta Ran. La résidence de Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada, le fils aîné et héritier d'ue-sama, est juste à côté.

-Et la vue sur le lac est terrible ! ajouta Riki avec enthousiasme.

En s'asseyant sur l'engawa pour ôter ses sandales, Tamotsu constata qu'en effet, on pouvait apercevoir le lac Biwa depuis la maison. Comme elle se situait presque au sommet de la montagne, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour boucher la vue. Ça le changeait agréablement. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé entre des remparts.

Les frères Mori leur firent visiter la maison. Visite rapide : il n'y avait que deux pièces.

-Il n'y a pas de cuisine ? demanda Mine.

-Non, répondit Ran. Si on veut cuisiner, on utilise le foyer de la pièce de devant.

-Mais c'est plus simple d'aller aux cuisines du château et de demander à manger, précisa Riki.

Les jeunes gens s'assirent ensemble dans la pièce principale.

-On va être un peu entassés, mais c'est juste pour une nuit, fit Ran d'un ton d'excuse.

Tamotsu n'aurait même pas songé à se plaindre. La maison des frères Mori faisait la taille de celle de son père. Où sa famille vivait à six à longueur d'année !

-Je suis sûr qu'on nous donnerait immédiatement un meilleur logement si anī-ue en faisait la demande auprès d'ue-sama, glissa Bōmaru. Il n'y a qu'à voir le logement qu'il a attribué à Kyūtarō.

-Kyūtarō a onze années de service de plus que nous, et d'un service exemplaire, remarqua Ranmaru.

-Anī-ue, tu es peut-être d'une intelligence supérieure, mais dans certains domaines tu es une buse, soupira son cadet.

-En quoi consiste le travail d'un page ? demanda Mine.

-Nous devons accompagner ue-sama là où il va, veiller à ses côtés lorsque nous sommes en service de nuit, accomplir les tâches qu'il nous demande, répondit Ranmaru.

-Secrétaire, messager, garde du corps, valet de pied, explicita Bō.

-Inspecteur militaire, maître de cérémonie, écuyer, coursier, compléta son cadet.

-Coursier, c'est la même chose que messager, non ? demanda Bō d'un ton critique.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua Riki. Un messager porte des messages. Un coursier porte des objets.

-Un message, c'est un objet, sauf erreur de ma part.

-Tu ergotes, je trouve…

Les deux frères se chamaillaient ainsi quand Tamotsu entendit un bruit de pas sur l'engawa. Une voix jeune et forte retentit soudain.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement !

La porte de la pièce coulissa, révélant un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, tout en bras et en jambes, au visage orné d'un nez interminable.

-Salut Tora ! fit Riki avec entrain. Tu tombes à pic, on va te présenter. Voici Warana Mine et Warana Tamotsu, ils viennent de nous rejoindre. Mine, Tamotsu, voici l'un de nos camarades, Takahashi Toramatsu.

Takahashi et les Warana échangèrent de brèves salutations, puis le premier reprit la parole.

-J'étais venu vous prévenir de faire vos bagages, les gars, déclara-t-il. On repart à Miyako demain.

-Mais ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on est à Azuchi ! s'étonna Bō. Pourquoi on repart déjà pour la capitale ?

Takahashi se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'ouvrir les mains pour marquer son ignorance.


	7. Le festival de Gion (Tamotsu)

**Le festival de Gion**

Trois jours plus tôt, Oda Nobunaga avait annoncé sa venue au festival de Gion. La nouvelle avait mis la capitale en émoi. Le seigneur était le maître de Miyako depuis dix ans, mais c'était la première fois qu'il participait à cet évènement religieux populaire. Depuis trois jours, des charpentiers travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour construire l'estrade d'où il pourrait contempler la procession avec son entourage.

L'effervescence de la cité avait gagné le corps des pages. Tamotsu, quant à lui, était plutôt réticent.

Le garçon n'avait aucune envie de célébrer un dieu qui – s'il existait – devait le considérer comme une abomination. Les théologiens bouddhistes se divisaient en deux écoles : ceux qui pensaient que les oni étaient dotés d'un karma vraiment pourri pour être nés dans un tel corps, et ceux qui pensaient qu'ils étaient l'incarnation même du mal. La secte Jōdo shinshū admettait toutefois que les oni pouvaient être sauvés grâce à la toute-puissance du nom de Bouddha Amida.

Tamotsu allait donc au festival en traînant des pieds, et il savait que c'était pareil pour Mine. Sa sœur arborait un air de profonde désapprobation. À dire vrai, elle avait cet air-là depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en service. Seulement c'était encore plus marqué aujourd'hui.

Les jeunes oni se dirigèrent vers la cour de la seconde enceinte du palais de Nijō. C'était là qu'Oda Nobunaga avait donné rendez-vous à ses pages et aux gardes qui devaient l'escorter. Pour cette grande occasion, Tamotsu s'attendait à voir le seigneur en costume occidental. Cela lui arrivait parfois, comme le lui avaient appris les frères Mori. Mais le garçon fut déçu : Oda Nobunaga portait un vêtement de coupe ordinaire, bien que taillé dans un luxueux brocart d'importation chinoise.

Tamotsu et sa sœur allèrent rejoindre les frères Mori. Ceux-ci attendaient à côté d'Oda Nobunaga, en conversation avec le chef de sa garde.

-Aucune arme, insistait le seigneur.

-Ue-sama, répondait l'officier, nous pouvons laisser nos arcs et nos lances si tel est votre désir. Toutefois, j'ignore si nous serons en mesure de vous protéger si nous sommes totalement désarmés.

-Aucune arme, répéta Oda Nobunaga d'un ton définitif.

Pour sa part, Tamotsu était ravi que le seigneur ait interdit à son entourage de porter des armes pendant le festival. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à trimballer un sabre partout où il allait. Et comme il savait à peine s'en servir, il se sentait déguisé quand il le portait.

Oda Nobunaga et son cortège quittèrent le palais de Nijō et se rendirent à pied jusqu'à l'estrade d'où ils devaient admirer la procession. Les rues de Miyako étaient noires de monde, pourtant ils se frayaient sans effort un chemin parmi la foule. Les habitants de la capitale s'écartaient spontanément pour laisser passer Nobunaga et ses hommes. Même désarmés.

Le cortège atteignit rapidement sa destination. Oda Nobunaga s'installa en haut de l'estrade, et désigna deux pages pour rester auprès de lui : Kyūtarō et Mine. Tamotsu, qui voulait suivre le spectacle avec sa sœur, était dépité. Il se consola en s'asseyant à côté des frères Mori.

La procession ne tarda pas à s'ébranler. Tamotsu se sentit mal à l'aise quand passèrent devant lui les véhicules divins supposés transporter Gozu Tennō et sa famille. Ceux-ci partis, il commença à se détendre et à apprécier le spectacle. Les chars qui défilaient devant ses yeux étaient plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Il apprécia particulièrement les décors de montagne, mais plus encore le char en forme de bateau. Bō lui expliqua qu'il représentait un navire de guerre.

Lorsque le dernier char eut disparu, les garçons se levèrent et se préparèrent à quitter l'estrade. Tamotsu était encore tout étourdi par le spectacle. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous l'effet de la musique et des exclamations de la foule. Il pensait qu'Oda Nobunaga et son escorte retourneraient au palais de Nijō, cependant le seigneur annonça qu'il partait directement à la chasse au faucon.

-Entendu, ue-sama, réagit le chef des gardes. J'envoie immédiatement un message à Nijō pour faire préparer le nécessaire.

-Ce sera inutile, répliqua Oda Nobunaga. J'ai déjà donné des ordres à ce sujet.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna un groupe qui s'avançait dans leur direction : une douzaine de serviteurs avec autant de chevaux et deux faucons.

-Mais, ue-sama, fit le chef des gardes abasourdi, nos chevaux... nos armes...

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin : vous ne m'accompagnez pas, répondit son maître d'un ton tranchant. J'emmène juste quelques pages avec moi. Kyūtarō ! appela-t-il.

-Oui, ue-sama ! répondit celui-ci en se rapprochant de son maître avec empressement.

-Ran ! Bō !

Oda Nobunaga appela ainsi une dizaine de pages, parmi lesquels Toramatsu, Sugaya Kakuzō, un garçon calme et observateur, le maussade Nakanishi Gonbyōe, dont Bō disait par plaisanterie qu'il devait être le fils naturel de Shibata Gonroku tant ils se ressemblaient, Manmi Senchiyo, un jeune homme intelligent et ouvert, et le discret Iikawa Miyamatsu. À la grande surprise de Tamotsu, il désigna également le jeune oni et sa sœur aînée.

-Quelle surprise ! fit Ogura Jingorō d'une voix aigre. Les chouchous d'ue-sama et les deux nouvelles curiosités de sa collection.

C'était sous ce dernier terme qu'il désignait les deux oni. Pour une raison qui échappait à Tamotsu, Jingorō refusait de les considérer comme des pages au même titre que les autres.

-Quoi, tu es jaloux ? blagua Riki. Tu aurais voulu être aussi de la partie ?

Jingorō ne répondit rien. Tamotsu sentit que Riki avait visé juste : leur camarade aurait voulu rester auprès de Nobunaga et ne digérait pas d'avoir été mis de côté.

-Si tu réfléchissais deux minutes, dit Bōmaru, tu te rendrais compte qu'ue-sama t'a fait une fleur en te laissant à Miyako. Tu vas pouvoir profiter du festival alors que nous allons rester en service jusqu'à ce soir.

Oda Nobunaga sauta sur son cheval et donna le signal du départ. Tamotsu voyait bien que le chef des gardes mourait d'envie de retenir son maître... de l'accompagner... mais n'osait pas aller contre un ordre direct. Tandis que Nobunaga s'éloignait au grand galop vers le sud, Tamotsu grimpa à son tour sur son cheval et s'efforça de le rattraper. Ce n'était pas facile : Nobunaga était un cavalier consommé, et il montait ce jour-là un étalon superbe, fleuron de son écurie.

Oda Nobunaga et ses pages passèrent bientôt les limites de la ville et se retrouvèrent au milieu des champs. Nobunaga seul chassait, ses subordonnés se contentant de le suivre. Cela n'empêchait pas Tamotsu d'apprécier la partie de chasse. D'abord il était à l'extérieur au lieu d'être enfermé entre les murs de Nijō. Et puis une partie de chasse, c'était la promesse de retrouver de la viande au menu du dîner.

À Harusaka, les repas se composaient généralement de céréales rustiques comme le millet ou le sarrasin, de légumes et de gibier. Quand le jeune garçon était arrivé à Azuchi, il se réjouissait de pouvoir manger du riz et du poisson à tous les repas. C'était comme faire la fête tous les jours. Puis il s'était lassé. Il repensait avec nostalgie à la soupe de nouilles de sa mère, et s'était surpris à suivre des yeux avec concupiscence les animaux domestiques. Heureusement, Oda Nobunaga adorait la chasse au faucon : cela permettait à Tamotsu de manger de la viande régulièrement.

Le garçon regardait avec envie le magnifique faisan que venait de rapporter l'un des deux faucons, quand il réalisa qu'Oda Nobunaga et ses pages n'étaient plus seuls. Un moine venait d'apparaître devant eux, sorti d'il ne savait où. Le religieux rivait son regard fiévreux sur Nobunaga. Le seigneur le contemplait d'un air impassible.

Le moine leva les mains et les rapprocha l'une de l'autre, joignant ses index et croisant les autres doigts. Son geste déclencha un signal d'alarme dans l'esprit de Tamotsu. Le garçon savait que cette position des mains signifiait "danger", mais il fut incapable de se rappeler en quoi consistait ce danger. Ni ce qu'il devait faire.

Le religieux commença à prononcer une incantation.

-Mais... il est en train de nous attaquer ! s'écria Mine interloquée à côté de son frère.

À ce moment, Tamotsu entendit un sifflement bourdonner dans son oreille gauche. Il tourna la tête pour chercher l'origine du bruit. Il aperçut derrière eux une troupe d'archers portant la bannière d'Oda Nobunaga. Quand il tourna à nouveau son regard vers le moine, il vit la hampe d'une flèche qui sortait de sa poitrine. Le religieux vacilla, tourna sur lui-même et s'écroula.

Cependant, une deuxième troupe d'archers fit son apparition en face d'eux.

-Regroupez-vous autour d'ue-sama ! cria Ran en montrant l'exemple. Il faut protéger notre seigneur !

La seconde troupe ne manifestait cependant aucune intention belliqueuse. L'homme qui la dirigeait fit même signe à ses soldats de baisser leurs armes. D'un pas paisible, il se rapprocha ensuite d'Oda Nobunaga. Celui-ci descendit de cheval pour aller à sa rencontre.

Tamotsu trouva une allure étrange au nouveau venu. Avec son costume ample, son bonnet de gaze et ses chaussures à poulaines, il avait l'air de s'être échappé du passé. Puis une illumination le frappa : bien sûr, l'homme portait une tenue de cour ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était un envoyé de l'Empereur.

-"Pour tromper ses ennemis, il faut d'abord tromper ses amis"... c'est bien cela, Nobunaga-sama ? demanda-t-il d'un ton gentiment réprobateur.

Oda Nobunaga sourit et répondit par un autre proverbe :

-Un château a toujours deux douves.

-Depuis quand vos archers vous suivaient-ils ?

-Depuis que nous avons quitté la ville. J'étais pratiquement certain qu'il n'oserait pas attaquer en présence de la foule. Depuis quand les gardes impériaux nous suivaient-ils, Sakihisa-sama ?

-Depuis le début du défilé. Je n'avais pas la même confiance que vous dans le bon sens des envoyés de Kennyo. On dirait que vous avez eu raison.

Le noble de cour s'inclina devant Oda Nobunaga, qui lui rendit son salut.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre congé de vous, Nobunaga-sama, fit l'aristocrate d'un ton où l'amabilité le disputait au dépit. Je regrette profondément de n'avoir pu vous être utile.

-Tout au contraire, répliqua Oda Nobunaga. Je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre aide et j'entends bien vous le témoigner. Je souhaiterais vous offrir des terres autour de la capitale en signe de gratitude pour votre assistance de ce jour. Accompagnez-moi au palais de Nijō, nous formaliserons le transfert de propriété dès ce soir.

Le noble de cour inclina la tête gravement.

-C'est plus que je n'en mérite ! Je vous remercie infiniment de votre générosité.

Oda Nobunaga s'en retourna vers Miyako, le noble de cour à ses côtés, ses pages à sa suite, le cortège encadré par les deux troupes armées. Quand ils arrivèrent au palais de Nijō, le seigneur se retira dans ses appartements en compagnie de son invité. Il retint auprès de lui Toramatsu et Senchiyo, et donna congé à ses autres pages.

Lorsqu'Oda Nobunaga se fut éloigné, les frères Mori se mirent à discuter entre eux, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Apparemment, ue-sama s'attendait à être attaqué par un envoyé de Kennyo, dit Ranmaru.

-Mais alors, pourquoi être sorti sans escorte armée ? s'étonna Rikimaru.

-Il _voulait_ être attaqué, réfléchit Bōmaru. C'est pour cela qu'il a paradé dans les rues de Miyako sans armes et sans garde.

-Comme un appât ? suggéra son cadet.

-Et le moine a mordu à l'hameçon.

-Sauf qu'ue-sama avait posté des hommes en embuscade pour le surprendre, dit Ran triomphalement.

-Et qu'il avait demandé à Konoe Sakihisa de faire de même, compléta Bō.

-Excusez-moi, demanda Tamotsu dépassé, mais qui est ce Kennyo et pourquoi cherche-t-il à tuer Nobunaga-sama ?

-Kennyo est le supérieur de l'Ishiyama Honganji, répondit Ranmaru. Il s'oppose à ue-sama depuis de nombreuses années. À l'heure actuelle, l'un des généraux d'ue-sama, Sakuma Uemon no Jō, assiège le temple fortifié où Kennyo s'est replié. Mais Kennyo a un allié puissant, le clan Mōri. Et tous les croyants de la secte Jōdo shinshū sont prêts à se soulever à son appel.

-Je vois, fit Tamotsu bien qu'il soit un peu noyé sous ce flot d'informations.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres attaques du même genre ? demanda Mine brusquement.

-Oui, il y a quelques mois. Un moine s'est introduit dans le palais de Nijō et a tenté de tuer ue-sama, répondit Riki.

-Est-ce pour cela que mon frère et moi avons été recrutés comme pages ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes arrivés tout de suite après, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence, réfléchit Bō.

-Pourquoi personne n'a songé à nous en prévenir ? fit Mine d'une voix tranchante. Ça n'est venu à l'esprit de personne que nous ferions notre travail plus efficacement si nous savions ce que nous avons à faire ?

Les frères Mori se regardèrent avec embarras.

-C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû y penser, murmura Ran.

-Mais comment ? protesta Riki. Nous non plus on ne nous a rien dit !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, répliqua Bō. Tu sais bien comment ue-sama fonctionne. Il attend des autres qu'ils devinent ce qu'il veut. Non, on s'est bel et bien plantés sur ce coup-là.

Les frères Mori finirent par regagner leurs quartiers, laissant seuls Tamotsu et sa sœur. Cette dernière était plongée dans une profonde réflexion depuis la fin de la conversation.

-Tamotsu, demanda-t-elle brusquement à son cadet, tu as reçu comme moi un entraînement à la magie ?

-Oui, mais juste les bases. Et puis c'était il y a super longtemps, donc je ne m'en souviens plus bien...

-Pareil pour moi, fit Mine morose. Il va falloir qu'on compare nos souvenirs pour reconstituer un maximum de sorts. On reprendra l'entraînement dès demain !

Son frère retint un soupir. La majeure partie de son temps libre était déjà prise par des cours de combat au sabre et à la lance. Et voilà que Mine lui rajoutait un entraînement supplémentaire !

-La prochaine fois que ce Kennyo enverra l'un de ses sbires, je ne me laisserai pas surprendre, dit cette dernière avec détermination. Je ne resterai pas plantée là, immobile, comme aujourd'hui ! Nous honorerons le traité d'alliance que notre père a passé avec Nobunaga-sama.


	8. Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami (Tamotsu)

**Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami Hideyoshi**

Une des tâches que Tamotsu trouvait les plus ennuyeuses dans la vie d'un page, c'était de rester assis derrière son maître pendant que celui-ci recevait vassaux et invités.

Si au moins le garçon avait pu laisser vagabonder son esprit pendant ces audiences ! Mais non, il devait rester concentré tout du long. Car à chaque instant, Nobunaga pouvait lui demander un service. Et gare à lui s'il ne répondait pas immédiatement ! Il aurait droit à une réprimande de son maître. Puis à une seconde de sa sœur aînée. Mine avait assimilé toutes les questions de protocole et d'étiquette à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle était décidée à effectuer un service impeccable, et elle attendait de son frère qu'il en fasse de même.

Non seulement Tamotsu devait rester attentif à la moindre sollicitation de Nobunaga, mais en plus il devait faire attention à y répondre correctement.

Lorsqu'un membre de sa famille lui demandait de lui apporter un objet, il bondissait sur ses pieds, allait chercher l'objet et le tendait à la personne qui le lui avait demandé.

Eh bien, chez les Oda, ça ne se passait pas comme ça. Il fallait se déplacer à genoux (comme si ça n'allait pas plus vite debout), prendre l'objet en protégeant ses deux mains avec ses manches, s'incliner devant celui qui le donnait, se déplacer à genoux vers celui qui le recevait, s'incliner à nouveau, lui présenter l'objet (toujours à deux mains) et retourner à sa place (toujours à genoux).

Quoique… en y réfléchissant bien, Tamotsu se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié une ou deux courbettes dans le processus. Comment Mine arrivait à se rappeler tous ces détails inutiles, cela restait un mystère pour lui.

Oda Nobunaga recevait ce jour-là un de ses généraux qui lui apportait des nouvelles du front du Harima. Au début, Tamotsu se réjouissait de recevoir des nouvelles de sa province natale. Mais la conversation dériva vite sur des sujets militaires abscons pour lui.

Pour se distraire, le garçon examina le général en charge du front du Harima. Son visage tanné était peu avenant avec son nez épaté et ses yeux à fleur de tête, mais il avait une mobilité d'expression étonnante. De petite taille, le général n'en imposait guère et semblait déguisé dans sa tenue d'officier. Pourtant Oda Nobunaga l'écoutait avec le plus grand sérieux pendant qu'il décrivait la situation sur le front.

-Ue-sama, nous avons besoin de renforts supplémentaires, dit le général en conclusion de son exposé.

-Ce n'est pas de renforts dont vous avez besoin, fit Oda Nobunaga avec mauvaise humeur. C'est l'absence de commandement unique le vrai problème. Je savais que j'aurais dû me rendre sur le front du Harima au printemps dernier quand tu m'en as fait la demande, Saru.

Une expression joyeuse éclaira le visage du petit homme.

-Oui, ue-sama, répondit-il en s'inclinant devant son maître.

-Il faut revoir notre stratégie, poursuivit Oda Nobunaga. Kōzuki est perdu. Vous allez vous désengager et vous emparer à la place des forteresses de Kanki et Shikata. Puis vous mettrez le siège devant le château de Miki.

Le visage du général s'affaissa.

-Mais le château de Kōzuki occupe un emplacement stratégique vital. Il est juste au croisement du Harima, du Bizen et du Mimasaka, tenta-t-il de protester. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser tomber entre les mains des Mōri !

-En termes de stratégie militaire, peut-être. En termes de stratégie politique, la priorité est de s'attaquer à la tête de la révolte, à savoir les Besshō.

-D'un point de vue politique, abandonner les Amako ferait un très mauvais effet, risqua le général. Ce sont nos alliés !

-Kōzuki est perdu, martela Nobunaga. Tu ne peux plus rien pour les Amako, alors tu vas suivre la stratégie que je t'ai indiquée, Saru !

Tamotsu vit à l'air chagrin du général que celui-ci avait encore une foule d'objections. Son maître dut le percevoir aussi, car il répéta d'un ton irrité :

-Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai ordonné, Saru !

Le général inclina la tête, résigné. Légèrement calmé, Nobunaga reprit :

-Reste à régler ce problème de division du commandement.

-Ue-sama, vous allez prendre vous-même la direction de la campagne du Harima ? demanda son vassal dont le regard s'était illuminé.

-Non. C'est impossible en ce moment, j'ai une grosse opération en train, répondit Nobunaga. J'enverrai une lettre où je vous donnerai des instructions détaillées sur la stratégie à suivre. Je dépêcherai en même temps des inspecteurs qui vérifieront que mes instructions sont bien appliquées.

-Cela devrait nous aider, approuva le général.

Il avait l'air moins satisfait que lorsqu'il avait cru que Nobunaga le rejoindrait dans le Harima, mais bien soulagé tout de même.

Oda Nobunaga nomma les vassaux qu'il comptait envoyer sur le front comme inspecteurs. Tamotsu reconnut plusieurs noms, en particulier celui de son camarade Manmi Senchiyo. Il nota mentalement de le prévenir dès qu'il le verrait.

Le général prit congé de son maître : il devait repartir aussitôt pour le Harima. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, son regard se posa sur Tamotsu.

-Est-ce l'un des deux yōkai que vous avez recrutés, ue-sama ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité non déguisée.

-En effet, acquiesça Nobunaga.

-Il a l'air tout à fait ordinaire, c'est fascinant, déclara son vassal en examinant Tamotsu de ses yeux vifs.

-Et il est aussi ordinaire qu'il en a l'air, fit Nobunaga d'un ton rude. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas réussi à rendre le moindre service digne de ce nom.

Pour Tamotsu, le coup était dur. Le garçon savait que son travail était loin d'être parfait. Mais il ne ménageait pas ses efforts, et il était terriblement déçu que son zèle compte pour rien aux yeux de son maître. Il parvint à garder contenance, mais fut soulagé quand Nobunaga le libéra à la fin de l'audience.

Alors que le garçon s'éloignait à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait ruminer en paix – peut-être même pleurer un bon coup – il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le général qui le regardait d'un air apitoyé.

-Ça va aller, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il.

Incapable de répondre, Tamotsu se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire à propos de ce qu'ue-sama vient de te dire, reprit le général. S'il était _vraiment_ mécontent de ton service, il te l'aurait dit.

-Peut-être que c'était une manière indirecte de me le faire comprendre, parvint à articuler Tamotsu.

-Ue-sama a l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pense, exactement comme il le pense, répliqua le petit homme.

Cette description de son maître ressemblait si peu à sa réputation bien établie de fourberie que le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Le général lui adressa un petit sourire las.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ainsi que la plupart des gens se le représentent. Mais crois-moi : depuis que je suis entré à son service, je n'ai jamais vu ue-sama mentir une seule fois. Dissimuler des informations, oui, surtout quand elles sont d'importance stratégique. Mais mentir, jamais.

Le petit homme parlait d'un ton convaincu. Tamotsu hésitait encore un peu à le croire, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-Merci, Saru-sama, fit-il avec gratitude.

A sa grande surprise, le général explosa de rire.

-Ha ha ! Ue-sama m'appelle Saru, alors tu as cru que… C'est trop drôle !

Tamotsu était horriblement embarrassé. Quelle nouvelle boulette avait-il commise ? Il attendit que le fou-rire du général se calme.

Ce dernier essuya les larmes de rire qui lui étaient monté aux yeux avant de s'expliquer :

-Mon nom est Hashiba Hideyoshi. Mais comme ue-sama trouve que je ressemble un singe, il m'a surnommé _saru_ , le Singe.

Tamotsu, rouge de honte, ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, Hashiba-sama ! Je regrette profondément de vous avoir offensé.

-Ça ira, mon garçon, fit le général amusé en tapotant familièrement l'épaule du garçon. Je ne me sens absolument pas offensé. Et tu viens de me fournir une anecdote qui fera bien rire ue-sama.

-Vous n'allez pas le lui raconter ? s'écria Tamotsu épouvanté.

-Et pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Hashiba.

-Je vais recevoir une nouvelle réprimande, se lamenta le garçon. Et une engueulade de ma sœur par-dessus le marché.

-Ue-sama a le sens de l'humour, même s'il le dissimule assez bien en général, commenta Hashiba avec un bon sourire.

Devant l'air sceptique de Tamotsu, il ajouta :

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Je vais t'en donner un exemple. Je me rappelle une anecdote qui s'est passée… il y a cinq ans, je crois ? Takeda Shingen vivait encore. Comme tu le sais, c'était un fervent bouddhiste. Il a envoyé un courrier à ue-sama pour lui reprocher ses attaques contre le mont Hiei et l'Ishiyama Honganji. En guise de signature, il a écrit : "le supérieur de la secte Tendai, Shamon Shingen"…

-Shamon, répéta Tamotsu interdit. Il a vraiment signé "Shamon" ?

D'après ce qu'il savait, le terme désignait une sorte de saint bouddhique.

-… et quand ue-sama a répondu à Takeda Shingen…

Hashiba pouffa de rire avant de reprendre :

-… il a signé son courrier : "le Roi-Démon du Sixième Ciel, Oda Nobunaga" ! J'aurais donné un an de ma vie… deux ans même ! gloussa Hashiba, pour voir la tête qu'a faite Takeda Shingen en recevant la lettre…

Tamotsu se laissa gagner par l'hilarité du général. Lorsque tous les deux eurent fini de rire, Hashiba demanda au garçon :

\- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Warana Tamotsu, répondit le garçon.

-Eh bien, Tamotsu, j'espère que nous nous reverrons la prochaine fois que je viendrai à Azuchi. Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon, conclut-il en lui tapotant une dernière fois l'épaule d'un geste paternel.


	9. Araki Settsu-no-kami Murashige (Tamotsu)

**Araki Settsu-no-kami Murashige**

Assis dans sa chambre, Tamotsu tentait de rafistoler sa sandale. Quoique le terme de chambre soit un peu exagéré pour décrire cette pièce de trois tatamis, qui tenait plutôt du placard aménagé. Néanmoins, à en croire les commentaires envieux de ses camarades, disposer d'une pièce dans le donjon d'Azuchi était un privilège. Surtout quand la pièce se trouvait à quelques pas des appartements privés d'Oda Nobunaga.

A côté de Tamotsu, sa sœur aînée reprisait un hakama. A dire vrai, elle aurait pu confier cette tâche à une servante. Mais Mine détestait demander service aux étrangers et ne le faisait que quand elle n'avait pas le choix. Le frère et la sœur travaillaient en silence quand une voix familière résonna de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mine ! Tamotsu ! Vous avez du courrier !

Le battant s'ouvrit à toute volée. Il laissa apparaître un Riki à la mine réjouie, qui brandissait un rectangle de papier. Mine bondit sur ses pieds. Mais Tamotsu la devança, arracha la lettre des mains de Rikimaru et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe.

-Ça vient de chichi-ue ! eut-il le temps de dire avant que son aînée lui retire d'autorité la lettre des mains.

Mine ouvrit la missive et commença à la lire.

-Chichi-ue a reçu notre dernière lettre, il est content d'apprendre que nous allons bien… annonça-t-elle à son cadet. Il nous envoie les précisions que nous lui avons demandées sur les sorts dont nous nous souvenions en partie. Mais il ne veut pas nous envoyer la description complète de nouveaux sorts, il a peur que sa lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains… Il vient à Azuchi au Nouvel An pour présenter ses hommages à Nobunaga-sama, il en profitera pour nous les enseigner à ce moment-là.

-D'ici-là, il faudra se débrouiller avec ce qu'on se rappelle, soupira Tamotsu.

Riki écoutait avec attention tout en essayant de prendre l'air de celui qui ne s'intéresse absolument pas à la conversation. Mais Tamotsu était mal placé pour lui reprocher sa curiosité, défaut dont il souffrait lui-même au plus haut point.

-Au village, tout le monde va bien, reprit Mine. Jubyōe et Sasa se sont mariés, et Mataemon a passé la main à son fils… Ah ! s'écria-t-elle soudain d'un ton contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ane-ue ? demanda Tamotsu pris d'inquiétude.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent dans les villages voisins, selon lesquelles Tatsuaki aurait reçu des émissaires des Besshō. Peut-être même un envoyé du clan Mōri.

-Tatsuaki est notre seigneur, expliqua Tamotsu à Riki. Enfin, le seigneur de l'endroit où vit notre clan. Tu crois qu'il est capable de changer de camp ? demanda-t-il soucieux à sa sœur.

-Il n'a jamais été très enthousiaste à propos du clan Oda, je crois, commenta Mine les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai, mais il a des alliés des Oda en plein milieu de son domaine. Il n'a pas peur qu'ils se révoltent contre lui s'il change d'alliance ?

Est-ce que leur père se sentirait obligé de se révolter contre Tatsuaki si ce dernier ralliait les Mōri ? Vraisemblablement oui. En ce cas, que deviendraient les habitants du village ? Une bouffée d'angoisse envahit Tamotsu tandis qu'il imaginait les conséquences d'une trahison de Tatsuaki.

-Nous devrions prévenir Hashiba-sama que les Besshō ou les Mōri tentent de retourner Tatsuaki, déclara-t-il tout net. Il est le général en charge du front du Harima, il a besoin de le savoir.

-D'autant plus que, s'ils ont essayé de circonvenir Tatsuaki, ils ont dû approcher d'autres hobereaux locaux de la même manière, approuva sa sœur. Mais comment prévenir Hashiba Hideyoshi ?

-J'irai tout à l'heure à sa résidence, je demanderai qu'on lui transmette le message, décida Tamotsu.

Pendant que le frère et la sœur discutaient, des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-C'est ue-sama ! s'écria Riki en se tournant vers la porte.

Cette tonalité aigüe était en effet impossible à confondre avec une autre.

-Ses audiences sont déjà finies ? s'étonna Tamotsu. Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà remonté dans ses appartements.

-Non, il est bien resté au deuxième étage, dit Mine en bondissant vers la porte.

-Mais alors ?... commença Tamotsu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : sa sœur et Riki étaient déjà sortis de la chambre. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Tamotsu les retrouva accrochés à la rambarde de la passerelle, penchés vers le bas, l'air attentif.

-Comment cela, il ne vient pas à Azuchi ? A-t-il donné une explication ?

Tamotsu comprit enfin ce que sa sœur avait voulu dire. Oda Nobunaga était toujours dans les salles de réception au deuxième étage. Il s'était simplement mis à crier. Si fort qu'on l'entendait dans tout le donjon.

-A-t-il envoyé l'otage que je lui ai demandé ? s'enquit Nobunaga d'une voix suraigüe.

Tamotsu ne perçut pas la réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? tonna son maître. Il dit qu'il reste mon loyal vassal, mais il refuse de me rencontrer et d'exécuter mes ordres. C'est le comportement d'un traître !

Tamotsu jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur et leur camarade.

-Vous savez de qui ils sont en train de parler en bas ? murmura-t-il.

Il était peu probable que leur maître l'entende, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sauf erreur de sa part, Tamotsu était en train d'assister à l'une des légendaires colères d'Oda Nobunaga… et il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse l'irriter davantage.

-Je crois qu'il s'agit d'Araki Murashige, le seigneur du Settsu, chuchota Riki. Il y a quelques semaines, plusieurs personnes ont rapporté qu'un de ses vassaux, Nakagawa Sebyōe, vendait du riz aux assiégés de l'Ishiyama Honganji. Ue-sama a déclaré que c'était absurde, qu'il n'y croyait pas un instant. Mais comme il y avait plusieurs témoins, il a quand même envoyé des messagers à Araki Settsu-no-kami pour lui demander de s'expliquer.

-Nobunaga-sama a trouvé ça absurde, vraiment ? marmonna Mine.

Comme la plupart des oni, la jeune fille n'avait pas une haute idée de la loyauté des humains.

-Ce n'est pas logique parce qu'Araki n'est pas bouddhiste, expliqua Riki. C'est un kirishitan, un adepte de cette nouvelle religion apportée par les barbares du Sud. Il n'a aucune raison d'aider Kennyo.

Mine accueillit l'explication avec une visible incrédulité.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle à Riki.

-Senchiyo faisait partie des envoyés, il me l'a raconté avant de partir, précisa son camarade.

Pendant l'échange de Mine et Riki, la voix d'Oda Nobunaga avait baissé. Tamotsu ne percevait maintenant plus que des bribes de paroles.

-A-t-il exposé des doléances… demandes particulières ? …montré de l'hostilité ?...

La voix d'Oda Nobunaga enfla à nouveau.

-Retournez à Arioka. Discutez avec Murashige, raisonnez-le. De mon côté je vais me rendre à Miyako. Si sa rébellion se confirme et qu'il faut monter une expédition militaire, je serai plus près du Settsu.

La réponse fut perdue pour Tamotsu, mais il entendit la dernière instruction d'Oda Nobunaga.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre l'ouverture d'un nouveau front dans la région. Demandez immédiatement à la Cour impériale de lancer des négociations de paix avec le Honganji.

La déclaration fut suivie par un brouhaha d'exclamations et de bruits de pas. Riki se redressa et s'écarta de la rambarde.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille faire nos bagages, déclara-t-il. Je suis prêt à parier que nous allons quitter Azuchi pour Miyako avant demain.

Mine acquiesça en silence. Tamotsu, pour sa part, était préoccupé.

-Le Settsu, c'est bien à l'est du Harima ? interrogea-t-il.

-C'est ça, confirma Riki tandis que Mine approuvait d'un signe de tête.

-Si Araki Murashige s'est révolté, alors ça veut dire que Hashiba-sama se trouve coincé entre les Mōri à l'ouest et Araki à l'est ? demanda Tamotsu avec inquiétude.

-C'est exactement ça ! approuva Riki. C'est justement pour ça qu'ue-sama dit qu'il ne peut pas se permettre l'ouverture d'un nouveau front dans la région.

Tamotsu avait le cœur lourd. Entre la mésentente des généraux postés en Harima, la révolte des hobereaux locaux, la puissance militaire des Mōri et leurs intrigues politiques, la conquête du Harima s'annonçait déjà difficile pour Hashiba Hideyoshi. Et voilà que la révolte d'Araki Murashige venait encore compliquer sa tâche. Pourvu qu'Araki ne parvienne pas à faire la jonction avec les Mōri !


	10. Kizugawa (Kennyo)

**Kizugawa**

Dans une petite pièce du temple Ishiyama Honganji, Kennyo avait réuni son épouse, son fils aîné et son cousin Renkai.

-Dans une telle situation, je devrais convoquer les membres du conseil de famille, commença le religieux. Mais comme il leur est impossible de nous rejoindre dans le temple assiégé, je devrai prendre ma décision avec votre aide uniquement.

Sa famille hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Je viens de recevoir trois envoyés de la Cour impériale, poursuivit Kennyo. Ils sont venus m'apporter un édit de l'Empereur, m'ordonnant de faire la paix avec Oda Nobunaga.

Kyōnyo tressaillit. Nyoshun-ni regarda son époux avec étonnement. Renkai poussa un grognement méprisant.

-Chacun sait que Nobunaga fait la pluie et le beau temps à la capitale. Il suffit qu'il demande quelque chose à l'Empereur pour que celui-ci le lui accorde. En voilà bien la preuve, grommela-t-il.

-C'est encore une de ses manigances, chichi-ue ! s'écria Kyōnyo avec impétuosité. Il faut refuser.

-Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Renkai. C'est facile de comprendre pourquoi Nobunaga a demandé l'ouverture de négociations : avec la révolte d'Araki Murashige, sa position dans le Sud est menacée. Mais nous n'avons pas de cadeau à lui faire.

-Et nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir de négociations sans l'accord de nos alliés de l'Ouest, ajouta Nyoshun-ni. Si nous acceptons de signer une trêve avec Nobunaga, celui-ci pourra reporter les troupes qui nous assiègent sur le front du Harima. Cela mettrait en danger Mōri Terumoto.

Kennyo eut un petit hochement de tête.

-Je suis bien conscient de tout cela, déclara-t-il. Néanmoins il s'agit d'un édit impérial, et il nous est donc difficile de refuser, dit-il à contrecœur.

Renkai eut une exclamation de dédain.

-Un édit impérial qui a été rédigé de la main de Nobunaga !

-Mais qui porte le sceau de l'Empereur, rappela Kennyo.

Nyoshun-ni jeta à son époux un regard inquiet. Plus perceptive, plus fine que Renkai et Kyōnyo, elle avait sans doute senti que Kennyo avait autre chose à leur dire.

-Il y a un autre élément dont nous devons tenir compte dans notre décision, articula Kennyo avec difficulté. Jusqu'ici, toute notre stratégie reposait sur notre alliance avec les Mōri et leur suprématie navale. Or je viens d'apprendre que la flotte des Mōri a été anéantie par celle de Nobunaga dans l'estuaire de la Kizugawa.

-Impossible ! s'écria Renkai avec colère.

Son cousin baissa la tête, résigné.

-Malheureusement, l'information a été confirmée par des témoins fiables.

-Mais… comment ? balbutia Kyōnyo éperdu.

-Apparemment, Nobunaga a fait construire de nouveaux navires de guerre. Deux à trois fois plus grand que les navires ordinaires, équipés de canons, et bardés de plaques de fer, ce qui fait que les flèches et les balles rebondissent sur leurs flancs.

Un silence abattu s'ensuivit. La famille de Kennyo digérait la nouvelle.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, finit par soupirer Nyoshun-ni. Si notre accès à la mer est coupé, nous ne pourrons plus approvisionner de nourriture. Il faut accepter les négociations.

Kyōnyo acquiesça avec répugnance. Renkai lança :

-Je reste opposé à l'ouverture des négociations. Mais comme je suis en minorité, je m'incline face à votre décision.

D'un signe de tête, Kennyo le remercia de sa coopération. Le religieux ajouta :

-Je répondrai donc aux envoyés impériaux que nous acceptons les négociations de paix. Je demanderai toutefois que Mōri Terumoto soit inclus dans les tractations. Il s'agit d'un geste de loyauté incontournable envers celui qui s'est toujours montré pour nous un allié fidèle. La Cour comprendra.


	11. Takayama Ukon (Tamotsu)

**Takayama Ukon**

Le froid mordait les doigts de Tamotsu. Pourtant il n'osait pas se frotter les mains ou les glisser dans ses manches. Il était supposé rester immobile et digne : on lui avait confié une mission, sa première mission importante en tant que page. A cause de la pénurie d'officiers, tous les pages expérimentés avaient été envoyés sur le front du Settsu. Ceux qui restaient devaient donc travailler double.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement, ça dépendait du point de vue) Imagawa Magosaburō était affecté à la même mission que Tamotsu. Le bon côté, c'était que Mago était incollable sur les questions d'étiquette. Le mauvais côté, c'était qu'avec son élégance (Mago était toujours un peu trop bien habillé quelle que soit la circonstance), son aisance et ses manières raffinées, il ferait ressortir la maladresse et les petites boulettes de son camarade.

Les deux pages étaient postés à l'entrée du quartier général de Kōriyama. C'était de là qu'Oda Nobunaga dirigeait la campagne du Settsu. L'emplacement était à quelques lieues à l'est du château d'Arioka où Araki Murashige s'était retranché. Mago et Tamotsu s'apprêtaient à recevoir un certain Takayama Ukon, châtelain de Takatsuki et ancien vassal de Murashige, qui venait faire sa soumission à Oda Nobunaga.

Tamotsu savait que Takatsuki était la porte d'entrée du Settsu, que si Nobunaga voulait manœuvrer sans risque dans la région, il devait se rendre maître de la forteresse. Mais l'idée d'accueillir dans leurs rangs un homme qui avait abandonné son précédent maître le rebutait profondément. La légèreté avec laquelle les humains trahissaient la parole donnée, reniaient leurs engagements, lui répugnait toujours autant.

Autour des pages, plusieurs vassaux de Nobunaga s'étaient mis en rangs pour accueillir le seigneur de Takatsuki. La plupart affichaient de la satisfaction : ils savaient que leur maître se réjouissait de ce ralliement, aussi se réjouissaient-ils également. Seul Korezumi arborait une expression désapprobatrice, aux antipodes de son aménité habituelle. Tamotsu l'entendit murmurer : « Encore un kirishitan. A quoi sont-ils bons ? » mais sa remarque passa inaperçue.

Un petit groupe de soldats s'approcha du quartier général. A leur tête marchait un homme de haute taille, au visage carré, imberbe, et au crâne rasé. Tamotsu l'identifia aussitôt comme Takayama Ukon : il avait entendu dire que le seigneur s'était rasé les cheveux en signe de renoncement à ses titres et à ses terres quand il s'était rendu à Oda Nobunaga.

Tamotsu s'attendait à trouver Takayama antipathique : après tout, c'était un traître, qui avait froidement abandonné son maître pour un autre. Il fut surpris de le découvrir tout autre qu'il ne l'imaginait, humble mais sans servilité, avec un regard calme et droit.

Mago et Tamotsu s'avancèrent pour saluer le nouveau venu, puis le premier prit la parole :

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre quartier général, Takayama-dono. Ue-sama attend votre venue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

-Je vous en serais obligé, répondit le seigneur de Takatsuki en inclinant la tête dans la direction des deux pages.

Les personnes présentes entrèrent dans le quartier général, Mago et Tamotsu en tête, Takayama et sa maigre escorte ensuite, les vassaux de Nobunaga derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent devant la pièce où Nobunaga était en train de converser avec ses vassaux. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer, Tamotsu entendit son maître dire derrière la porte :

-Faites savoir à la Cour impériale que j'accepte les conditions de Kennyo…

-Ue-sama, veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement, dit Mago avec son accent traînant d'aristocrate. Takayama Ukon-dono vient d'arriver au quartier général. Il est prêt à vous rencontrer.

Le page poussa le battant de la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, suivi de Tamotsu et de Takayama. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Nobunaga et ses officiers debout autour d'une table où s'étalait un plan des fortifications d'Arioka. A leur entrée, le regard du seigneur s'éclaira.

Takayama Ukon s'avança et mit le genou droit au sol. Baissant la tête, il déclara :

-Moi, Takayama Ukon, je viens présenter humblement mes respects à Oda Nobunaga et lui faire ma soumission. Je le prie de bien vouloir me pardonner ma rébellion envers lui. En réparation de celle-ci, je remets ma personne et mon domaine entre ses mains. Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voudra.

Et l'homme tendit le cou comme pour mieux accueillir la lame de sabre qui ne manquerait pas de s'y abattre.

Oda Nobunaga ne paraissait pourtant pas en colère contre Takayama Ukon. Loin de là. Toute son attitude exprimait la satisfaction.

-Ukon, appela-t-il de sa voix impérieuse.

Prudemment, Takayama releva la tête.

-Ukon, poursuivit Nobunaga, aujourd'hui tu t'es comporté à mon égard comme un vassal loyal. Et je souhaite que tu continues à me servir loyalement.

Il fit un signe à Tamotsu. Aussitôt, le garçon alla chercher les sabres dont Takayama Ukon s'était séparé le jour où il s'était rendu à Oda Nobunaga. Il les tendit au seigneur agenouillé. Celui-ci s'en empara avec hésitation.

-Ukon, reprit Nobunaga, je te confie le district d'Akutagawa. Tu le dirigeras en mon nom.

-Merci infiniment pour votre générosité, ue-sama ! s'écria Takayama en s'inclinant aussi bas que sa position le lui permettait.

Tamotsu était estomaqué par la décision de Nobunaga. Remettre le district d'Akutagawa à Takayama, c'était pratiquement doubler ses domaines. C'était surtout confier un secteur stratégique à un individu qui avait déjà trahi et qui pourrait trahir encore.

Dans un élan de bonne humeur, Oda Nobunaga ôta le haori de soie doublée qu'il portait et le remit à Takayama. Puis, arguant que le nouveau seigneur d'Akutagawa ne pouvait pas repartir à pied comme il était venu, il ordonna qu'on selle l'un de ses étalons favoris, et insista pour l'offrir à Takayama. Ce dernier paraissait confus par tant de générosité, et ne savait plus comment remercier Nobunaga.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Tamotsu raccompagna Takayama Ukon à la sortie du quartier général et le regarda s'éloigner. Son maître lui ayant donné congé pour le reste de la journée, le garçon retourna au dortoir des pages. Il y retrouva Bōmaru qui nettoyait son armure.

-La corvée est finie, lança-t-il avec soulagement en s'asseyant à côté de son camarade.

Bō lui jeta un regard en biais.

-Ce n'était pas si terrible, répliqua-t-il.

-D'être obligé de faire bonne mine à un type comme ça ? Capable d'abandonner son maître du jour au lendemain parce qu'il y trouve son avantage ? Pouah ! fit Tamotsu avec vigueur.

-Il n'avait pas trop le choix, tu sais, répondit Bō sans détacher les yeux de son travail. Comme ue-sama savait que c'était un kirishitan, il lui a envoyé un bateren – un missionnaire étranger – et lui a mis le marché en main. Soit Takayama se ralliait et les bateren seraient autorisés à construire des temples partout, soit il persistait dans sa révolte et ue-sama éradiquerait leur religion.

-De mieux en mieux ! cria Tamotsu avec indignation. Donc ue-sama a obtenu la soumission de Takayama par le chantage ! Comment peut-il penser sérieusement que ce type va lui rester loyal ?

-Ue-sama est comme ça, répondit Bō calmement. Il préfère faire confiance aux gens.

La réponse était si inattendue qu'elle laissa Tamotsu bouche bée, sa colère envolée. Cela cadrait si peu avec la réputation de ruse et de méfiance d'Oda Nobunaga qu'il se demanda si son camarade se moquait de lui.

Mais Bōmaru poursuivit tranquillement :

-Ue-sama accueille des gens de tous les horizons, avec des passés très différents. Le plus souvent ça s'avère payant, témoin Shibata Gonroku. Tu savais qu'il s'était révolté contre ue-sama dans sa jeunesse ? Mais ue-sama lui a pardonné, et Shibata est devenu le plus loyal de ses serviteurs. Parfois c'est une erreur, comme pour Matsunaga Hisahide. Il a fallu que cet enfoiré se révolte deux fois pour qu'ue-sama se décide à l'exécuter.

Tamotsu écoutait avec stupéfaction. Bō parlait d'un ton placide, convaincu, tout en poursuivant minutieusement son travail de nettoyage.

-Ue-sama ne tue qu'en cas de nécessité. En général, il s'en tient aux fanatiques irrécupérables, aux traîtres récidivistes, ou aux personnes dont il veut faire un exemple. On lui fait une réputation de cruauté parce qu'il tue toujours la tête froide. Pas sous le coup de la colère ou en se retranchant derrière des prétextes moraux comme les autres seigneurs. Mais ainsi, il évite bien des morts inutiles…


	12. Ibaraki (Kennyo)

**Ibaraki**

Debout sur les remparts du temple, Kennyo observait le cordon de fortins qui encerclait l'Ishiyama Honganji, indifférent au vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage. Le cœur empli de rage, il regardait les mouvements de troupes dans les rangs ennemis.

Le religieux aperçut du coin de l'œil son fils aîné qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas rapide, l'air alarmé.

-Chichi-ue, demanda Kyōnyo d'un ton pressant, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Oda Nobunaga est en train de déployer des troupes supplémentaires autour du Honganji. Il doit y avoir plusieurs milliers d'hommes !

-Tiens, lis, lui répondit son père en lui tendant la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.

Kyōnyo parcourut la missive avec une stupéfaction et une inquiétude croissantes.

-Oda Nobunaga a rompu les négociations de paix ? s'écria-t-il.

-Oui. Nos conditions ne lui conviennent pas, apparemment, répondit son père laconiquement.

-Mais Nobunaga les a approuvées il n'y a pas dix jours !

Kyōnyo regardait la lettre comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que le contenu en était réel.

-Et que fait-il de la Cour impériale ? s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur. Celle-ci vient d'envoyer trois émissaires en Aki transmettre les conditions de paix à Mōri Terumoto !

-Nobunaga s'en moque bien, fit Kennyo avec amertume. Crois-tu que la Cour impériale osera protester contre sa décision ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? demanda son fils d'un air désespéré.

-Cela signifie que tu avais raison : la demande de négociations n'était qu'une manigance de Nobunaga. Il ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps.

-Gagner du temps, dans quel but ?

-Mater la rébellion du Settsu.

-Mais Araki Murashige est toujours en révolte contre lui !

-Le château d'Arioka où il est réfugié est assiégé de tous côtés. Araki n'a plus ni communications avec l'extérieur, ni moyens d'approvisionnement. Ce n'est qu'une question de mois avant qu'Arioka tombe. Et maintenant que Nakagawa Sebyōe, le châtelain d'Ibaraki, a fait sa soumission à Oda Nobunaga, celui-ci est devenu maître du Settsu.

Kyōnyo écarquilla les yeux en apprenant cette dernière nouvelle.

-Voilà pourquoi Oda Nobunaga a abandonné les négociations de paix, fit-il sous le choc. La chute d'Ibaraki est une catastrophe pour Murashige.

-Et pour nous également, dit son père sèchement. Mais il est hors de question que nous laissions impunie la déloyauté de Nobunaga. Je vais envoyer un message à nos fidèles du Saiga et du Yoshino pour les appeler à la révolte.

-Je crois que le moment est aussi venu de lancer une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat, ajouta Kyōnyo. Mais cette fois nous mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté. Nous choisirons notre terrain et nous planifierons l'attaque avec soin. Nobunaga ne doit plus nous échapper !

-Cela risque d'être difficile, remarqua son père. La fin de l'année approche. Oda Nobunaga ne tardera pas à rentrer à Azuchi pour y passer les fêtes du Nouvel An. Là-bas, il est intouchable. Attendons plutôt le printemps.


	13. Le retour de Kazumasa (Kazumasa)

**Le retour de Kazumasa**

L'officier qui gardait l'Otemon, le principal accès au château d'Azuchi, fut catégorique : Kazumasa et ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas passer la porte avec leur chargement.

-Vous pouvez garder les fers de lance et les pointes de flèche, concéda-t-il. Mais les lames de sabre, même sans manche, sont des armes. Nous avons pour consigne de ne pas laisser entrer de troupes armées dans le château.

-Mais c'est un cadeau pour Nobunaga-sama, protesta Kazumasa en contenant péniblement son agacement.

Après une discussion longue et infructueuse, le chef de clan finit par suggérer à l'officier de porter lui-même les armes jusqu'au donjon. L'officier – qui devait être aussi las que lui de la négociation – sauta sur la proposition.

Il fit signe à deux de ses hommes de venir rendre les ballots contenant les lames. Voyant que ses soldats ne parvenaient pas à soulever les paquetages, il demanda à deux hommes supplémentaires de les rejoindre, puis à deux autres. Quand les soldats furent à trois par ballot, ils réussirent enfin à les soulever, mais tout juste. L'officier céda.

-Vous pouvez porter vous-mêmes vos armes, déclara-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Kazumasa s'empara d'un ballot qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule.

-Extraordinaire, murmura un soldat d'un air estomaqué.

L'oni se retint de justesse de hausser les épaules. L'admiration des humains pour la force physique lui paraissait naïve. Réalisaient-ils qu'elle était autant une malédiction qu'un don ? Qu'elle attirait la peur et l'envie ?

Le groupe d'oni commença l'ascension de la montagne. Il rencontra de nouvelles difficultés au passage du Kurokanemon : les gardes refusèrent de laisser entrer une troupe armée dans la seconde enceinte. Kazumasa fit valoir que l'officier commandant de l'Otemon les avait laissés passer, et les soldats finirent par entendre raison. Le reste du trajet jusqu'au donjon se déroula sans encombre.

Un adolescent accueillit les visiteurs à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il leur indiqua la salle où Oda Nobunaga dispensait ses audiences du Nouvel An et le chemin pour s'y rendre. Suivant ses instructions, les oni montèrent au premier étage, puis se dirigèrent vers l'aile nord du bâtiment. Ils trouvèrent la salle sans difficulté : elle était gardée par une dizaine de gardes, et un flot de visiteurs allait et venait à travers la porte.

Kazumasa se présenta aux gardes. Ils lui demandèrent de patienter jusqu'à la fin de l'audience en cours. Les précédents visiteurs sortirent – des marchands, à en juger par l'absence d'armes et le luxe de leurs vêtements. Les oni furent alors introduits dans la salle de réception.

La salle parut immense à Kazumasa. Il remarqua distraitement les peintures de chevaux qui ornaient les murs. Toute son attention se concentrait sur Oda Nobunaga. Le seigneur était assis sur une estrade au fond de la pièce, hiératique dans ses riches vêtements de brocart.

Kazumasa et ses compagnons s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce, sous le regard des vassaux de Nobunaga placés sur les côtés. Les oni déposèrent leur chargement au sol, puis se prosternèrent devant le maître d'Azuchi.

-Moi, Kazumasa, je suis venu présenter mes respects à mon suzerain, déclara le chef de clan d'une voix forte et froide. Je suis venu également lui présenter ces armes en guise de tribut.

Les oni défirent les ballots pour en montrer le contenu. La facture des armes était médiocre, le métal de mauvaise qualité. Mais Kazumasa savait pertinemment que Nobunaga n'avait pas les capacités d'en juger. Et après l'accueil réservé au sabre de son aïeul, Kazumasa estimait que c'était du gâchis de remettre des armes de qualité à cet humain.

Comme il s'y attendait, Nobunaga examina les armes de manière superficielle, puis fit signe à ses subordonnés de les emporter. Mais ensuite il se passa une chose tout à fait surprenante.

Oda Nobunaga se mit à sourire.

-Merci pour ton loyal service, Kazumasa, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Celui-ci eut du mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles.

-Profite de ton séjour à Azuchi pour passer du temps avec tes enfants, ajouta Nobunaga. Je leur donne congé pour la journée. Je suis très satisfait de leur service aussi, dit le seigneur avant de lui faire signe de se retirer.

Kazumasa prit congé presque machinalement, tentant de comprendre le sens des paroles de Nobunaga. Elles étaient pour le moins inattendues, pourtant il ne détectait aucun piège en elles. Il décida de suivre la recommandation de Nobunaga et d'aller retrouver ses enfants. Peut-être sauraient-ils l'éclairer ?

Ses conseillers et lui redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Kazumasa demanda au jeune homme posté à l'entrée du donjon où il pourrait trouver ses enfants. Le visage du garçon s'éclaira.

-Oh, vous êtes le père de Mine et Tamotsu ? s'écria-t-il joyeusement. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon nom est Sobue Mago, je suis un camarade de vos enfants. J'ignore où se trouve Tamotsu, mais à cette heure Mine s'entraîne sur le Hagaku-hita.

L'adolescent leur expliqua avec volubilité comment se rendre à l'endroit indiqué. Kazumasa était surpris de la sympathie avec laquelle il parlait de ses enfants. L'oni s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient ostracisés à cause de leur différence. Ils semblaient cependant s'être fait au moins un bon camarade. Kazumasa n'osait pas employer le terme d'ami.

Les oni sortirent dans la cour et se dirigèrent au nord. Par un chemin de crête, ils atteignirent une esplanade pentagonale ceinte de murailles. L'un de ses angles était occupé par un bâtiment bas. La cour était presque vide; on n'y voyait que quelques soldats et deux jeunes gens qui s'entraînaient au combat à la lance. Kazumasa reconnut le plus petit des deux : il s'agissait de sa fille.

Il s'approcha des combattants pour mieux les voir. Il trouva sa fille semblable à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, juste légèrement grandie. Même dans l'animation du combat, elle avait toujours ce petit air sérieux qui lui était habituel et qui le faisait fondre.

Cette vision suscita chez Kazumasa un mélange de soulagement et de déception. Il se réjouissait que l'exil de Mine dans le monde des humains ne lui ait pas pesé, cela atténuait ses remords de l'avoir abandonnée à Azuchi. Cependant, égoïstement, il regrettait qu'elle se soit si bien habituée à son nouvel environnement.

Il reporta son attention sur le second combattant. Un jeune homme de l'âge de sa fille – peut-être un peu plus jeune – grand et svelte et, Kazumasa devait le reconnaître, plutôt beau garçon. Il maniait la lance avec une habileté que l'oni fut obligé d'apprécier. Kazumasa nota toutefois avec satisfaction que sa fille réussissait à lui tenir tête.

Les deux jeunes gens firent une pause et reposèrent leurs lances d'entraînement. Mine aperçut alors son père.

-Chichi-ue ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Son compagnon la suivit à quelques pas derrière elle.

-Nous sommes venus à Azuchi présenter nos respects à Nobunaga-sama, dit Kazumasa en étreignant sa fille. Il nous a dit qu'il vous donnait congé pour la journée, à Tamotsu et à toi.

Le visage de Mine s'éclaira.

-C'est une grande faveur de la part d'ue-sama, déclara-t-elle avec reconnaissance. Où logez-vous ?

-Nous espérions trouver une place dans une auberge d'Azuchi, répondit son père.

-Ça sera compliqué, fit Mine soucieuse. Beaucoup de gens sont venus à Azuchi rendre visite à ue-sama à l'occasion du Nouvel An.

-Ton père et ses amis pourraient s'installer chez nous, proposa son compagnon d'entraînement. Bō, Riki et moi irons dormir dans le dortoir des pages.

-C'est hors de question, protesta Mine.

-Ce sera juste pour une nuit, le dérangement sera minime. Et puis ça permettra à ton père de rester après le couvre-feu. Toi et Tamotsu profiterez plus longtemps de sa présence, argumenta le jeune homme.

Comme sa fille, Kazumasa avait horreur de dépendre de la générosité d'étrangers. Il s'apprêtait donc à refuser la proposition, quand Mine le prit de vitesse en acceptant l'offre de son compagnon. Kazumasa était stupéfait. Mine avait-elle tant changé en quelques mois ? Ou était-elle assez proche du jeune homme pour accepter ses largesses sans broncher ? Kazumasa recommença à se faire du souci pour sa fille.

Mine présenta son compagnon d'entraînement à son père. Kazumasa apprit que le jeune homme s'appelait Mori Ranmaru, et qu'il était page comme sa fille. Malgré son instinctive méfiance envers le garçon, Kazumasa ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier sa discrétion : le garçon s'éloigna sous prétexte de ranger les lances d'entraînement, laissant Mine seule avec ses proches.

-Chichi-ue, dit la jeune fille à son père, allons chercher Tamotsu. Nous avons si hâte tous les deux d'avoir des nouvelles de village ! Et d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

-Mine, demanda Kazumasa intrigué, pourquoi ton frère et toi avez tant besoin de ces sorts ?

-Parce qu'ue-sama est menacé par des moines pratiquant la magie, et Tamotsu et moi sommes les seuls capables de le protéger, répondit la jeune fille simplement.

-Est-ce si important pour vous de le protéger ? interrogea Kazumasa perplexe.

Il mourait d'envie de demander : « Pourquoi cherchez-vous à le protéger ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de le laisser mourir ? Ainsi l'alliance serait rompue et vous pourriez rentrer à la maison. » Mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas dans ce château bourré d'espions potentiels, qui pouvaient rapporter à Nobunaga ces propos séditieux.

-Oui, répondit sa fille avec assurance. Nous sommes les pages d'ue-sama, c'est notre devoir de le protéger.

Mais il n'en vaut pas la peine, avait envie de crier Kazumasa. Il se contint cependant, à grand-peine.

Conduit par Mine, le groupe d'oni gagna la troisième enceinte, où la jeune fille pensait que son frère se trouvait. Ils y retrouvèrent effectivement Tamotsu en compagnie d'un page qui semblait la copie miniature de Mori Ranmaru.

Le garçon accueillit son père avec une joie exubérante, et exulta en apprenant qu'il pourrait passer le reste de la journée et la soirée en sa compagnie. Kazumasa constata que son benjamin n'avait pas davantage pâti que sa sœur de son séjour au château, avec le même mélange de consolation et de tristesse. C'était sûrement pour le mieux, se résigna-t-il finalement.

Ce qui ne laissait pas de l'étonner, c'était la facilité avec laquelle ses enfants s'étaient intégrés parmi leurs camarades. Partout où Kazumasa était allé, la méfiance l'avait accueilli. Il laissa transparaître son étonnement auprès de ses enfants.

-C'est grâce à ue-sama, expliqua son fils. Il accueille tout le monde, il s'en fiche des origines, ce qui l'intéresse ce sont les compétences. Forcément, son attitude déteint sur son entourage.

-Oui, approuva Mine, il est différent des autres humains. Et pas seulement sur ce point. Il dit ce qu'il pense, et il fait ce qu'il dit. Il prend ses décisions sur des critères rationnels, et pas sentimentaux comme les humains. Il se moque de ce que les gens pensent de lui, il se fie uniquement à son propre sens de la justice.

-On pourrait presque croire que c'est un oni, lança Tamotsu sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais la remarque de son fils ne fit pas sourire Kazumasa. Celui-ci était ébranlé, par la réception de Nobunaga d'abord, par les révélations de ses enfants ensuite. Etait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé du tout au tout ? Qu'il ait eut tort de supposer Oda Nobunaga identique à sa réputation ?

Il repassa dans son esprit la visite de Korezumi au village, sa première audience avec Nobunaga. A l'époque il s'était senti forcé, pris au piège. Etait-ce vraiment le cas ? Et si la proposition d'alliance de Nobunaga n'avait été que cela : une proposition, une main tendue, qu'il était libre alors de saisir ou de repousser ?


	14. Nagato (Kazumasa)

**Nagato**

Une brume immobile et glacée enveloppait la montagne, dissimulant aux yeux de Kazumasa et de ses conseillers le village où ils venaient d'entrer. Non que le village mérite une observation particulière : il devait ressembler à Harusaka, juste trois à quatre fois plus étendu.

Alors que Kazumasa et ses compagnons s'avançaient, les habitants du village s'enfermaient sur leur passage. Quant à ceux qui ne pouvaient rentrer chez eux, ils ressaient le pas et fuyaient leur regard.

-Quelle ambiance de désapprobation ! murmura Hanzō, l'un des anciens du clan.

-Ils savent qui nous sommes, fit Kazumasa du bout des lèvres. Mais après que nous aurons parlé avec eux, leur attitude changera.

Il pouvait comprendre ces gens. Un an plus tôt, si un oni allié à un humain s'était présenté à Harusaka, il aurait été fraîchement reçu. Les idées de Kazumasa avaient évolué depuis. Celles des autres oni pouvaient évoluer aussi.

Le petit groupe d'oni parvint à intercepter un passant. De mauvaise grâce, celui-ci leur indiqua où se trouvait la demeure du chef de clan, Sennosuke. Kazumasa et ses compagnons auraient toutefois pu la trouver par leurs propres moyens : elle était deux à trois fois plus grande que les autres maisons du village.

Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée et furent introduits sans délai. En revanche, Sennosuke les fit attendre aussi longtemps que la politesse le lui permettait avant de les recevoir. Il salua ses invités indésirables avec mauvaise grâce, son visage crispé en une expression de mépris.

Kazumasa et Sennosuke échangèrent des nouvelles de parents communs. Ce dernier se dégela peu à peu lors de la discussion. Kazumasa finit par juger que son interlocuteur avait suffisamment baissé sa garde. Il décida alors d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Il y a eu d'autres changements dans le clan récemment, commença-t-il. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de notre alliance avec Oda Nobunaga.

Le visage de Sennosuke se ferma instantanément.

-Cette alliance, nous ne l'avons pas cherchée. Ni même souhaitée, pour être parfaitement franc avec vous. Cependant nous en avons constaté les effets, nous avons réfléchi, et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'elle était une bonne chose pour le clan, poursuivit Kazumasa.

-Tant mieux pour votre clan, répondit Sennosuke froidement.

-C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous proposer de vous rallier aussi à Oda Nobunaga, ajouta Kazumasa.

Son interlocuteur sursauta violemment.

-Vous êtes fou ! jeta-t-il avec une colère hautaine.

-Oda Nobunaga est le meilleur suzerain que pourraient souhaiter des oni. Il est intelligent, honorable, il a un grand sens de la justice. Et surtout il accepte tous les individus quelque soient leurs origines. Mon fils et ma fille qui sont pages à sa cour ont toujours été traités de la même manière que leurs camarades.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je me doter d'un suzerain humain ? demanda Sennosuke dédaigneusement. Contrairement au vôtre, mon clan est assez puissant pour se passer de protecteur.

-Cela pourrait changer, répliqua son interlocuteur. Parce que, contrairement aux autres seigneurs qui ne songent qu'à agrandir leur pré carré et à en chasser les autres, Oda Nobunaga a pour objectif d'unifier le pays.

-Et vous pensez qu'il peut y parvenir ? se moqua Sennosuke. Alors que des clans puissants comme les Mōri, les Takeda, les Hōjō – ne parlons pas des Uesugi, leur puissance s'est effondrée après la mort de Kenshin – lui barrent la route ? Si vous le croyez, c'est que vous êtes naïfs.

-En tout cas, Oda Nobunaga aura mon soutien plein et entier tant que l'unification du Japon sera son objectif, répondit Kazumasa simplement. Cette guerre civile qui ravage le pays depuis un siècle n'a que trop duré. Seule la paix nous ramènera la sécurité et la prospérité.

Sennosuke secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

-Comment pouvez-vous être assez stupide pour dire une chose pareille ? s'ébahit-il. Ne voyez-vous pas que cette guerre civile est notre sauvegarde, à nous autres oni ? Tant que les seigneurs sont occupés à se combattre, ils ne se préoccupent pas de nous. Alors que pendant les rares périodes de paix qu'a connues ce pays, le gouvernement a tenté d'uniformiser la société. Nous avons été persécutés et chassés, on a tenté de nous faire abandonner nos traditions… C'est un retour à ce Japon-là que vous voulez ? Vraiment ?

-Je suis persuadé que, dans un Japon gouverné par Oda Nobunaga, il y aura de la place à la fois pour les oni et pour les humains, déclara Kazumasa avec conviction.

Sennosuke laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant.

-Par ailleurs, poursuivit son interlocuteur sans broncher, je suis personnellement convaincu que dans le Japon de demain, les différences entre oni et humains tendront à s'effacer.

-Ridicule ! persifla Sennosuke.

-Avec le développement des armes à feu, nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère. Etre un oni est utile quand on combat au sabre, à la lance, voire à l'arc. Notre force physique, notre rapidité de perception et de réaction nous sont un avantage. Mais l'arrivée des armes à feu met oni et humains à égalité.

-Jamais !

-Je ne serais pas surpris si, dans un avenir proche, les oni finissaient par se mêler aux humains avant de disparaître dans une société unique, acheva Kazumasa.

Sennosuke, qui avait joué la carte du dédain et de la raillerie tout au long de l'entretien, était devenu nerveux et sur la défensive. Ce dernier argument lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une réalité qu'il refusait de voir jusque là, pensa Kazumasa triomphalement.

Mais il fut déçu par la réaction de son interlocuteur.

-Eh bien, libre à vous de risquer votre vie, vos terres, vos proches pour le bien d'Oda Nobunaga, déclara Sennosuke. L'ambition est un sentiment futile, mais servir l'ambition d'un autre individu est encore plus futile. Pour ma part, je continuerai à perpétuer nos traditions aussi longtemps que je le pourrai… y compris celle qui interdit aux oni de se mêler des affaires des humains.

Sennosuke se leva, indiquant par ce geste par ce geste que l'entretien était terminé. Kazumasa l'imita avant de prendre congé avec ses conseillers. On ne leur proposa même pas de les héberger pour la nuit, bien que ce soit la coutume. Ils étaient réellement persona non grata.

Les oni du Harima quittèrent le village découragés. Ce long voyage depuis Harusaka pour une conversation aussi brève et qui n'avait servi à rien !

-Ils ont entendu notre point de vue et je suis persuadé qu'ils continueront à y réfléchir, nuança néanmoins Mataemon, l'un des anciens.

-Leur clan n'est pourtant pas réputé pour son attachement inconditionnel aux traditions, s'étonna Hanzō. Je les aurais crus plus ouverts.

-Ils sont persuadés d'être assez puissants pour pouvoir rester neutres, expliqua Kazumasa.

Noburu marmonna quelque chose à propos d'orgueil mal placé.

-Je pense qu'ils sont aussi trop bien établis, déclara le vieux Hisashi, trop attachés à ce lieu. S'ils s'étaient alliés à Oda Nobunaga, ils auraient dû partir. Et ils n'en ont aucune envie.

Kazumasa accueillit la remarque avec un intérêt particulier. Le vieillard était le plus âgé et le plus expérimenté des membres de son clan. Son avis pouvait s'avérer grandement utile.

-L'indépendance des oni, poursuivit Hisashi, repose surtout sur leur aptitude à abandonner leurs terres du jour au lendemain. Des ressources qui s'épuisent, un voisin hostile ou trop avide, et nous quittons les lieux. Eux n'ont pas ce détachement. Ils sont plus près de conclure une alliance avec les humains – les Mōri, sans doute ? – qu'ils ne le croient.

Ses compagnons hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit leur chef, cet échec ne doit pas nous décourager. Nous savons désormais qu'il vaut mieux nous adresser à des clans de moyenne ou de faible importance. Nous en tiendrons compte dans nos prochaines tentatives.


	15. Higashiyama (Tamotsu)

**Higashiyama**

Trois faisans s'élevèrent soudain d'un buisson dans un fracas de claquement d'ailes. Oda Nobunaga leva le poing. Le faucon perché dessus s'envola, saisit un des trois volatiles au passage, puis s'en revint vers son maître. Il lâcha sa prise au sol avant de se reposer à son point de départ. Un page s'empressa de ramasser le faisan tombé au sol.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'Oda Nobunaga se trouvait à Miyako. Il y attendait ses fils aînés, qui amèneraient des troupes fraîches du Tōkai quelques jours plus tard. Tous partiraient ensuite pour le Settsu.

Nobunaga avait mobilisé un nombre inhabituel de soldats, songea Tamotsu en regardant son maître récompenser le faucon. Le seigneur avait même fait revenir des troupes de l'Echizen. La région était pourtant périodiquement secouée par les révoltes des fidèles de Kennyo. En outre Shibata Gonroku était embourbé dans la conquête du Kaga. Nobunaga devait envisager une attaque d'envergure sur Arioka. A moins qu'il souhaite relever les troupes du Settsu pour les envoyer en Harima. C'était difficile à dire.

En attenant l'arrivée de ses fils, Nobunaga passait le temps à sa manière habituelle : cérémonie du thé avec les notables de la capitale (qui ennuyait superlativement Tamotsu), excursion à cheval et partie de chasse. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon était rarement invité à la première mais toujours aux suivantes. Il adorait se retrouver dans la nature et se dépenser physiquement.

Ils avaient déniché un coin bien giboyeux dans les collines à l'est de Miyako. L'endroit se trouvait toutefois un peu trop près du mont Hiei pour le goût de Tamotsu. Les oni évitaient la montagne depuis qu'ils en avaient été chassés, lorsque le moine Dengyō y avait implanté le premier monastère de la secte Tendai, le futur Enryaku-ji.

Tamotsu savait que les moines avaient fui le mont Hiei quand Nobunaga avait incendié le complexe religieux sept ans plus tôt, et qu'ils n'osaient pas encore revenir. Il avait aussi entendu dire que les oni commençaient à se réinstaller dans leur domaine ancestral. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise malgré tout.

Les rabatteurs fouillaient la futaie en quête de gibier, suivis par Nobunaga et ses pages. Les gardes à cheval se tenaient un peu plus loin. Un paysan surgit soudain d'un bosquet voisin. Voyant le cortège, il s'agenouilla aussitôt. Tamotsu s'attendait à ce qu'il reste prosterné pendant le passage du cortège, ou qu'il se retire discrètement. Mais le paysan se releva et fit quelques pas dans leur direction.

-Halte ! cria le chef des gardes en se rapprochant de l'homme d'un air menaçant.

Le paysan recula précipitamment et s'agenouilla nouveau d'un air soumis.

-Je souhaiterais parler à Nobunaga-sama, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Impossible, refusa le garde. Ue-sama est occupé pour l'instant. Tu n'as qu'à te rendre en ville un jour d'audience.

Le regard d'aigle d'Oda Nobunaga capta la scène. Il arrêta son cheval, aussitôt imité par sa suite.

-Laissez venir cet homme jusqu'à moi, ordonna-t-il.

Au cours de ses parties de chasse, Nobunaga rencontrait fréquemment des paysans qui venaient lui exposer leurs doléances. Il demandait alors à un de ses vassaux d'enquêter et, si les plaintes étaient justifiées, il faisait rendre justice.

Le chef des gardes s'inclina devant son maître et s'écarta pour laisser passer le paysan. Celui-ci se releva et se dirigea vers Oda Nobunaga. Mais tandis qu'il avançait, sa main droite se releva lentement. Tamotsu s'aperçut qu'il avait redressé son index et son majeur. Il réalisa alors brusquement que le soi-disant paysan était un magicien, et qu'il s'apprêtait à les attaquer.

L'homme commença à psalmodier une incantation. Puis il croisa les mains, index levés, et poursuivit son incantation.

-Dresse un bouclier autour d'ue-sama ! ordonna Mine à son frère avant se précipiter vers leur adversaire.

Tamotsu chercha frénétiquement un sort dans sa mémoire. Il finit par s'en rappeler un qui devait fonctionner. Il leva l'index et le majeur de la main droite, et les pointa dans la direction de leur attaquant en hurlant : « Kyo ! ».

Il avait réagi à temps. La première vague de l'attaque le frappa de plein fouet. Il résista à grand-peine. Heureusement, leur assaillant avait utilisé une combinaison entre un sort d'attaque et un sort de défense. Cela diminuait la force de sa frappe.

Tout en essayant de maintenir son bouclier, Tamotsu jeta un coup d'œil vers Mine. Sa sœur dispersa l'attaque d'un simple « Sai ! ». Elle pointait les doigts vers leur adversaire pour lancer un sort d'attaque, quand Tamotsu perçut du mouvement parmi les rabatteurs.

L'un des rabatteurs se détacha de son groupe et courut dans la direction de Mine. Il tendit le bras vers la jeune fille, paume verticale, index et pouce joints, et lança : « On agianaen sowaka ! ». Mine dut abandonner son attaque pour élever un bouclier à la hâte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? cria Ran à Tamotsu.

Le garçon était blême, mais semblait déterminé.

-Distrayez-les ! lança Tamotsu. S'ils se déconcentrent, leurs sorts se dissiperont et nous pourrons repartir à l'attaque.

Les frères Mori s'élancèrent, suivis par Toramatsu et Kyūtarō. Le rabatteur perçut leur mouvement. Il interrompit son attaque et commença à prononcer un sort de défense. Mine le prit de vitesse. Elle pointa les doigts vers lui, et les abaissa en hurlant : « Retsu ! ».

Mine avait dû y mettre toute son énergie, car son adversaire s'envola dans les airs et retomba plusieurs pas en arrière, inanimé. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers le paysan. Celui-ci tentait toujours de percer le bouclier de Tamotsu. Il subit le même sort que son compagnon.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Tamotsu laissa retomber son bras et relâcha son énergie. Son bouclier se dissipa. Bō s'approcha du rabatteur et lui trancha la tête, pendant que Ran faisait de même au paysan. La tête de l'homme roula sur le sol, faisant tomber le foulard qui l'enserrait. La tonsure d'un moine apparut.

-Je croyais que Kennyo avait appris sa leçon, grinça Oda Nobunaga.

Tamotsu sursauta. Pendant qu'il se concentrait sur leurs adversaires, son maître avait trouvé moyen de descendre de cheval et de se rapprocher sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mais Oda Nobunaga tournait déjà son attention ailleurs. D'un ton violent, il apostropha le chef des gardes qui accourait dans sa direction :

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Incapable ! Sans mes pages, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle. Pour un peu, je croirais que tu es complice de cette attaque.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, ue-sama ! balbutia l'officier éperdu. J'ai été retenu. L'ennemi s'est glissé dans nos rangs sous l'habit d'un garde et...

-Et il a réussi à vous retenir à lui tout seul ? demanda Nobunaga avec une ironie cinglante. Tu es encore plus incompétent que je le croyais.

Le chef des gardes hocha humblement la tête.

-Oui, ue-sama. Il a créé une sorte de barrière invisible qui nous a tous emprisonnés...

-Un kekkai ? suggéra Tamotsu.

Mine foudroya son frère du regard. Tamotsu se rappela trop tard qu'il n'était pas censé s'immiscer dans une conversation entre son maître et une tierce personne.

-C'est cela, confirma l'officier. Nous avons essayé de le tuer, mais il semblait protégé contre nos attaques. Quand il a vu que ses complices étaient perdus, il a défait le kekkai et s'est enfui.

-Et tu l'as laissé s'échapper ? Décidément, tu t'es montré incompétent de bout en bout, dit Nobunaga avec rudesse. Je devrais te donner congé sur le champ.

-Oui, ue-sama, fit le chef des gardes en baissant la tête avec contrition.

Mais Tamotsu avait dans l'idée qu'il ne recevrait jamais la punition promise. D'abord la colère de Nobunaga semblait déjà retombée. Ensuite, le seigneur était un homme juste, il ne punirait pas son subordonné pour un incident qui était partiellement sa faute. En effet, c'était Nobunaga qui avait baissé sa garde le premier, en laissant l'attaquant venir jusqu'à lui.


	16. Kōryū (Kennyo)

**Kōryū**

Le survivant de l'attaque de Higashiyama était un tout jeune moine. Il n'avait probablement pas plus de deux ans que le fils aîné de Kennyo. C'était un miracle que, livré à lui-même, Kōryū ait réussi à rester indemne et à semer ses poursuivants.

Le jeune moine faisait le récit de l'attaque avortée à Renkai, son supérieur hiérarchique immédiat, ainsi qu'au supérieur de l'Ishiyama Honganji. Il termina en s'excusant profusément de son échec et de sa fuite.

-Non, tu as eu raison de te sauver, lui répondit Renkai.

Cette déconvenue avait visiblement atteint le cousin de Kennyo. Mais déjà sa combativité naturelle reprenait le dessus.

-Quand une bataille est perdue, il vaut mieux prendre la fuite que de risquer la capture, poursuivit Renkai. Tant que tu es en vie, tu peux préparer la prochaine bataille.

Il regarda son cousin avec une expression contrite.

-Du reste, l'échec de cette attaque est avant tout ma responsabilité. C'est moi qui ai élaboré ce plan, et si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, ce sera moi.

-Mais non, protesta Kōryū. Si bon que soit un plan, il doit nécessairement être adapté aux circonstances. C'est notre incapacité à nous adapter qui a fait échouer cette attaque.

Kennyo leva la main pour les faire taire tous les deux. Il se sentait fatigué; il réalisait que l'échec de l'opération l'avait secoué aussi, bien plus que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord.

-Je ne cherche pas de responsable, déclara-t-il. Ce que je cherche, c'est à comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Nous devons tirer toutes les leçons de ce fiasco pour réussir la fois suivante.

Renkai et Kōryū inclinèrent la tête en signe d'obéissance.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, reprit Kennyo, l'attaque a échoué à cause de la présence de deux jeunes gens dotés de pouvoirs magiques dans l'entourage de Nobunaga. C'est sur eux que nous devons concentrer notre attention. Qui sont-ils ? Des onmyōji mis à disposition de Nobunaga par la Cour impériale ?

Le jeune moine réfléchit.

-Pour autant que je puisse m'en rendre compte – mes connaissances sont encore limitées – les sorts qu'ils ont lancés n'étaient pas de l'onmyōdō, fit-il avec hésitation. Par ailleurs – il se peut que je me trompe – leur énergie spirituelle ne paraissait pas… humaine.

L'information laissa ses supérieurs abasourdis.

-Avec quel genre de créature Oda Nobunaga a-t-il donc passé un pacte ? murmura Kennyo stupéfait.

Il se sentit pris d'une frayeur superstitieuse. Il fit de son mieux pour la combattre : il devait croire à la toute-puissance du nom de Bouddha Amida.

-Nobunaga ne respecte donc rien ? dit son cousin avec colère. Comment ose-t-il amener ces abominations dans la capitale ? Dans la ville où réside l'Empereur, et qui devrait rester pure de toute souillure ?

Renkai se tourna vers Kennyo.

-Cette fois-ci, Nobunaga a passé les bornes ! s'exclama-t-il avec violence. Nous devons alerter la Cour impériale de ses méfaits.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans preuves, répondit son cousin à contrecœur. L'influence de Nobunaga à la Cour est puissante. Notre seul témoin est Kōryū, et il ne pourra pas parler de ces créatures sans parler de l'attaque. Nous devons d'abord savoir qui elles sont, recueillir d'autres témoignages.

Kennyo s'adressa au jeune moine.

-Ces yōkai, avaient-ils un signe particulier ?

Kōryū hésita avant de répondre.

-J'étais un peu loin, je n'en suis pas certain… Il me semble qu'ils avaient une apparence humaine. Peut-être avaient-ils des signes distinctifs, mais très discrets.

-Voilà un point de départ pour notre enquête, commenta Renkai. Les yōkai capables de prendre l'apparence des humains sont peu nombreux. Cette indication, et les sorts qu'ils ont utilisés, devrait nous aider à les identifier et à les combattre.


	17. Daiusu (Tamotsu)

**Daiusu**

Oda Nobunaga quitterait le front du Settsu quelques jours plus tard. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il se trouvait à Arioka, et ç'avait été deux mois bien occupés. Il avait réorganisé les fortifications, les troupes, envoyé des renforts en Harima, et remonté le moral des soldats à coup d'exercices militaires. Ses vassaux avaient du mal à suivre le rythme.

Bref, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire en Settsu à part attendre la chute du château d'Arioka. Ce qui se produirait avec ou sans la présence d'Oda Nobunaga, alors autant rentrer à Azuchi, se disait Tamotsu. Le garçon soupçonnait qu'en plus, son maître avait la nostalgie de son château. En tout cas, quand Oda Nobunaga avait reçu un message l'informant que les travaux du donjon étaient enfin terminés, il avait aussitôt annoncé son départ pour la capitale.

Avant de quitter le front, Nobunaga voulait rassembler une dernière fois ses généraux afin de faire un point sur la situation et de dispenser ses instructions pour la suite. Il avait ordonné à ses pages d'aller chercher ses officiers et de les ramener au quartier général.

Tamotsu avait été envoyé à Fukada chercher Takayama Ukon. Le garçon pensait qu'il avait été choisi pour cette mission car il avait déjà rencontré le seigneur de Takatsuki. Mais même si Takayama s'était scrupuleusement acquitté de ses devoirs envers Nobunaga jusqu'ici, Tamotsu gardait une vague méfiance envers l'individu. Il avait donc accepté cette mission sans enthousiasme.

Arrivé au campement de Fukada, Tamotsu trouva sans peine celui qu'il cherchait. Takayama Ukon se trouvait près du front, au milieu de ses officiers, facile à reconnaître avec sa haute taille et ses cheveux courts. Tamotsu s'approcha, salua Takayama et lui exposa l'objet de sa requête.

-Je suis à la disposition d'ue-sama, répondit le seigneur aussitôt.

-Je vais faire préparer votre cheval, tono-sama ! s'écria un jeune garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui, un page sans doute.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire attendre ue-sama, objecta son maître. J'irai à pied.

Son serviteur fit la moue.

-Mais, tono-sama, tous les autres généraux arriveront au quartier général à cheval, j'en suis sûr. Vous ferez piètre figure si vous arrivez à pied.

-Ce serait de la vanité alors, répliqua son maître. Raison de plus pour y aller à pied.

Takayama Ukon prit congé de ses officiers puis quitta le campement avec Tamotsu. Tous deux cheminèrent un moment en silence. Tamotsu examinait le seigneur à la dérobée. Malgré lui, il trouvait à Takayama un air honnête et, à vrai dire, assez sympathique.

En observant le seigneur de plus près, Tamotsu vit que Takayama portait autour du cou une chaîne se terminant par deux bâtons croisés en forme de dix. Il remarqua le même motif sur la garde de son sabre. S'agissait-il de l'emblème personnel de Takayama Ukon ? D'après ce que savait le garçon, il utilisait plutôt un étendard avec des rayures rouges et blanches…

Takayama surprit le regard du page sur son sabre. Tamotsu détourna aussitôt les yeux, se maudissant d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de curiosité. Quand son maître et sa sœur apprendraient son impolitesse, ce serait sa fête.

Mais Takayama ne paraissait pas offensé.

-Tu regardais mon sabre ? demanda-t-il au page.

Tamotsu hésita. S'il répondait non, il avait encore une chance de sauver sa tête. Mais la tentation était trop forte : il céda.

-J'ai remarqué que vous aviez le même motif sur votre collier et sur votre sabre. Quelle signification a-t-il pour vous ?

Tant pis, Mine allait lui passer le savon du siècle, mais ça en valait la peine.

-Il s'agit du symbole des kirishitan, expliqua le seigneur.

-Les kirishitan ? Ce sont les adeptes de cette nouvelle secte bouddhiste apportée par les barbares du Sud, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Takayama fermement. Les kirishitan ne suivent pas la Loi bouddhiste. Pour nous, les bouddhas et les kami n'existent pas. Nous croyons en un dieu unique, le créateur du ciel et de la terre.

L'affirmation stupéfia Tamotsu. Il faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient – espéraient… - que les bouddhas n'existaient pas. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un lui dire que les kami pouvaient eux aussi ne pas exister.

-Mais si les kami n'existent pas, protesta-t-il, qui fait bouger le vent et les nuages? Qui fait tomber la neige ou la foudre? Qui fait bouger le soleil, la lune et les étoiles?

-Tout ceci a été créé et mis en mouvement par Daiusu, répondit Takayama. Quand les hommes les appellent des kami, ils confondent l'œuvre avec l'artisan. Mais à présent, grâce à la science des nanban, nous sommes devenus assez savants pour comprendre comment la nature fonctionne, et découvrir le créateur derrière la création.

Tamotsu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien que son maître la prise fort, le garçon était d'une ignorance abyssale concernant la science des barbares du Sud. Le raisonnement de Takayama le chagrinait, mais il manquait d'arguments pour répondre.

Et puis c'était aussi bien, décida-t-il finalement. Après tout, il n'allait pas entamer une dispute théologique avec un vassal de la maison Oda, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce Daiusu a l'air puissant, dit-il par politesse.

-En effet. Mais si nous adorons Daiusu, ce n'est pas à cause de sa toute-puissance mais de l'amour qu'il a pour nous.

-L'amour? répéta Tamotsu avec stupéfaction.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouveauté? Depuis quand un dieu pouvait-il aimer les humains? Tamotsu avait entendu parler de la compassion du Bouddha, mais l'amour c'était une toute autre affaire!

-Daiusu aime tout ce qui existe, affirma Takayama. S'il haïssait quelque chose, il ne l'aurait pas créé. S'il rejetait quelque chose, il le ferait disparaître. Mais il aime toutes ses créatures de la même manière. Il fait se lever le soleil sur les bons comme sur les méchants, il fait tomber la pluie sur les justes comme sur les pécheurs.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il aime les yōkai en tout cas, répondit Tamotsu plus que sceptique.

Tant pis si c'était impoli de contredire son interlocuteur, il devait le dire.

-Personne n'aime les yōkai, poursuivit le garçon. D'après les moines bouddhistes, les humains doivent même les haïr, car les yōkai représentent tous les vices.

-Eux aussi ont été créés par Daiusu, répondit Takayama avec douceur. Il les aime et il a pitié d'eux, même lorsqu'ils commettent le mal. Comment continueraient-ils à exister s'il ne le voulait pas?

Tout en discutant, le seigneur et le page étaient arrivés au quartier général d'Oda Nobunaga. Ils furent introduits dans le bâtiment et conduits jusqu'à la salle où se tenait le conseil de guerre. Tamotsu prit congé de Takayama Ukon sur le seuil de la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer quand le seigneur lui demanda:

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Warana Tamotsu, répondit le garçon.

-Eh bien! Warana Tamotsu, j'espère que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau. Et si tu as d'autres questions à me poser sur Daiusu, je serai heureux d'y répondre, déclara gravement le seigneur avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ça ferait un argument pour sa défense quand Mine l'enguirlanderait, nota Tamotsu avec satisfaction. Non seulement il n'avait pas ennuyé Takayama Ukon avec ses questions, mais le seigneur semblait prêt à poursuivre leur conversation. Tamotsu était impatient d'en savoir davantage sur ce Daiusu et sur la science des nanban.


	18. Ise (Kazumasa)

**Ise**

Une crique entourée de falaises abritait le village. Seul un sentier étroit et escarpé le reliait au monde extérieur. Côté mer, un chapelet d'îlots le cachait aux regards, sauf lorsqu'on se trouvait exactement en vis-à-vis.

Kazumasa et ses compagnons attaquèrent la descente vers le village, indifférents au vent qui leur battait les flancs et fouettait leurs visages. Pour ces montagnards, les parfums portés par le vent – sel et algues – étaient inaccoutumés, tout comme les cris des oiseaux marins et le grondement incessant de la mer.

Les oni arrivèrent en bas de la falaise et pénétrèrent dans le village. A leur arrivée, les enfants arrêtèrent de jouer et allèrent se réfugier auprès de leurs maisons. Les adultes cessèrent de travailler. Tous regardaient les nouveaux venus avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension, mais sans hostilité.

Kazumasa s'approcha d'un groupe d'enfants.

-Où puis-je trouver le chef de ce village ? leur demanda-t-il.

Un homme courtaud qui réparait un filet de pêche abandonna son travail et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je suis Yukimichi, le chef de clan, déclara-t-il. Que me voulez-vous ?

Kazumasa examina son interlocuteur. Un yukata retroussé, une queue de cheval embroussaillée, des mains calleuses, un visage buriné : au premier abord, rien ne distinguait Yukimichi des autres hommes du village. En examinant l'homme de plus près, Kazumasa fut toutefois frappé par son regard, à la fois ouvert et pénétrant.

-Je me nomme Kazumasa. Je dirige un clan d'oni dans les montagnes du Harima. Mes conseillers et moi-même sommes venus vous proposer une alliance. Non en notre nom, mais en celui de notre souverain.

-Vous avez perdu votre temps, répondit Yukimichi. Nous ne cherchons pas d'alliés.

-Si vous entendez ma proposition, je suis certain que vous changerez d'avis, répliqua Kazumasa.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne coûte rien de vous écouter, je suppose, fit-il avec indifférence. Allons discuter chez moi.

Yukimichi se dirigea vers une petite maison construite en haut du village, suivi par ses invités. Entrant dans le bâtiment, ils découvrirent un petit vieillard qui tressait un panier. Il leva la tête à leur arrivée, mais ne se déplaça pas pour les saluer. Kazumasa trouva son attitude plutôt cavalière.

-Mon père, Yukitaka, expliqua le maître des lieux. Il a abandonné la direction du clan il y a six ans, mais je ne prends aucune décision sans lui.

Cette information ramena Kazumasa à des sentiments plus cordiaux envers le vieillard. En tant qu'ancien chef de clan, Yukitaka avait droit à certains privilèges. Kazumasa se présenta et présenta ses conseillers.

-C'est si agréable de recevoir la visite de parents, déclara Yukitaka avec amabilité. Ma femme et la vôtre sont cousines, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Je pense plutôt… commença Kazumasa.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à faire le voyage depuis le Harima ? enchaîna le vieillard.

-Non, je vous remer-

-Vous avez dû traverser des zones de conflit pour venir jusqu'ici, cela a dû être difficile.

-Au contraire, la situation en Harima…

-Je me rappelle l'époque où Oda Nobunaga a conquis l'Ise, la région s'est transformée en champ de bataille.

-En Harima, nous sommes…

-Heureusement que cela n'a pas duré. Mais la conquête du Harima pourrait s'avérer plus longue que celle de l'Ise, poursuivit le bavard impénitent.

-En réalité la province est déjà…

-Si le clan Oda réussit à le conquérir. Car les Mōri semblent décidés à s'emparer de la région pour eux-mêmes.

-L'erreur des Mōri… voulut protester Kazumasa.

-Ici, en Ise, nous avons été particulièrement chanceux, poursuivit Yukitaka imperturbable.

Kazumasa aperçut une étincelle de malice dans le regard du vieillard. Il réalisa que les paroles de Yukitaka n'étaient pas un radotage de personne âgée. L'ancien chef de clan cherchait à le déstabiliser délibérément. Dans quel but ?

-C'est vrai que nous avons eu de la chance, intervint Yukimichi. Une guerre courte, loin de notre domaine, et suivie d'une longue période de paix…

-Il en sera de même pour le Harima, prophétisa Kazumasa. Les Besshō et les Mōri perdent leur temps. S'opposer à Oda Nobunaga, c'est comme faire obstacle à la marée montante.

-Ne finira-t-elle pas par redescendre, cette marée ? médita Yukitaka. Au cours de ma vie, j'ai vu tant de seigneurs monter et chuter…

-Nobunaga réussira, affirma Kazumasa.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait croire ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

-Contrairement aux autres seigneurs, Oda Nobunaga ne cherche pas à agrandir son domaine, mais à unifier le Japon, répondit Kazumasa. Il attire les gens à lui parce qu'il ne leur demande pas de défendre ses propres intérêts, mais une cause qui les dépasse.

Yukimichi secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

-Son but est un Japon uni, certes, mais un Japon unifié sous la domination des Oda. Voilà ce que j'appelle défendre ses propres intérêts !

Kazumasa réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver une réponse appropriée. Qu'est-ce qui dans l'attitude d'Oda Nobunaga lui donnait l'impression que le seigneur recherchait autre chose que son propre intérêt ? Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait des autres seigneurs ?

-Oda Nobunaga, dit-il finalement, a aboli les douanes aux frontières et à l'intérieur de son domaine. Il sacrifie un bénéfice financier immédiat pour faciliter la libre circulation des personnes et des biens. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un homme avide.

-Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, selon vous ? demanda Yukimichi perplexe.

Kazumasa se remit à réfléchir.

-Je pense que, pour Oda Nobunaga, la prospérité garantit la paix, avança-t-il. En outre, quand des personnes de tout le Japon se rencontrent et échangent leurs idées, cela contribue aussi à la paix. Et donc à l'unité du pays.

-Vous appréciez beaucoup cet Oda Nobunaga, on dirait, commenta Yukitaka.

-En fait, notre clan a conclu une alliance avec lui, précisa Kazumasa.

Yukimichi et son père échangèrent un regard entendu. Kazumasa en déduisit que ceux-ci devaient déjà être au courant. Cela expliquait les allusions précédentes de Yukitaka aux difficultés de Nobunaga et ses questions sur le seigneur.

-Pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous, ajouta Kazumasa, nous ne souhaitions pas cette alliance. Nous l'avons conclue parce que nous pensions – à tort – que nous n'avions pas le choix.

-Alors pourquoi nous proposer de nous allier à Oda Nobunaga ? demanda Yukitaka. Car c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes venus, n'est-ce pas ?

Kazumasa confirma d'un hochement de tête avant d'expliquer :

-Cette alliance n'était pas désirée au début. Mais avec le recul et l'expérience, nous avons conclu qu'elle était un bénéfice pour notre clan. C'est pourquoi nous vous proposons de nous rejoindre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette alliance serait un bien pour notre clan aussi ?

Yukitaka semblait sincèrement curieux, quoique dubitatif.

-Tout d'abord, c'est que vous êtes déjà de fait des vassaux d'Oda Nobunaga, puisque son second fils a été adopté par les Kitabatake.

-Justement, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Nous serions directement sous les ordres d'Oda Nobunaga au lieu d'être sous celui de son fils, c'est tout, rétorqua Yukimichi.

A la surprise de Kazumasa, Yukitaka abonda dans le sens de son invité.

-C'est peu… et c'est beaucoup ! On dit que le jeune Kitabatake no Chūjō Nobukatsu a hérité l'impulsivité de son père mais pas son intelligence. Cette combinaison donne rarement de bons résultats. Je préfère de beaucoup obéir à un homme avisé qu'à un écervelé.

-L'impulsivité de Nobunaga est grandement exagérée, remarqua Kazumasa. S'il a mauvais caractère, il prend toujours des décisions mûries, fondées sur des critères rationnels.

-Si c'est vrai, il a beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où il a succédé à son père, rétorqua Yukitaka. Je me rappelle un temps où on l'appelait "le grand idiot de l'Owari". Il prenait des décisions insensées; curieusement, elles tournaient à son avantage. Nous pensions alors qu'il était juste chanceux. Neuf ans plus tard, il avait unifié l'Owari, maté deux rébellions dans son clan, et vaincu la plus puissante armée du Japon. Là, nous avons été obligés de le prendre au sérieux.

Kazumasa se demanda successivement si le vieil homme essayait de mettre en garde son fils contre une alliance avec Nobunaga, de le convaincre de nouer une telle alliance, ou s'il se contentait de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'imprévisibilité du vieillard compliquait sérieusement les négociations.

-Etait-ce la seule raison pour laquelle vous nous conseillez de rallier Nobunaga ? demanda Yukimichi. Parce qu'il est déjà notre suzerain de fait ?

-Non, répondit Kazumasa. L'autre raison, je vous l'ai déjà donnée : je pense qu'Oda Nobunaga unifiera le Japon. Or dans les précédentes périodes d'unification, les oni ont été rejetés ou pourchassés. Je préfèrerais que, dans le Japon d'Oda Nobunaga, les oni aient leur place. Et pour cela, nous devons nous ranger à ses côtés. Dès maintenant.

-Mais serons-nous acceptés dans ce nouveau Japon ? J'ai des doutes, déclara Yukimichi.

-Dans un Japon dirigé par Oda Nobunaga, c'est possible. Il est le plus apte à traiter les oni de manière équitable. Parce qu'il accepte tout le monde quelle que soit son origine, et qu'il juge les gens sur leurs capacités. _Toutes_ leurs capacités, pas uniquement leur aptitude au combat.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard.

-Kazumasa-sama, fit le second, je comprends la logique de vos arguments. Votre proposition me paraît tout à fait raisonnable. Néanmoins…

Yukimichi laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre. Son père prit le relais.

-Néanmoins, enchaîna Yukitaka, en tant qu'oni nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre à la disposition d'un homme connu pour sa fourberie. Et s'il nous ordonne de participer à un de ses subterfuges ?

-Je comprends vos scrupules, répondit Kazumasa. Je connais la réputation de fourberie de Nobunaga. Et je peux vous rassurer à ce sujet : c'est un mensonge. Oda Nobunaga est un homme honorable.

Yukimichi jeta un regard interrogatif vers son père. Celui-ci répondit d'une inclinaison de tête. Le chef de clan se tourna vers ses invités :

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Vous m'avez convaincu, Kazumasa-sama. Je dois encore obtenir l'accord des anciens du clan, mais avec l'appui de mon père ce devrait être facile. Dites-moi, à quoi cette alliance m'engage-t-elle ?

-Vous devrez m'accompagner à Azuchi pour signer le traité, y retourner une fois par an pour rendre hommage à Nobunaga et lui payer tribut – un tribut symbolique, inutile de vous ruiner – et lui envoyer un jeune garçon de votre famille qui le servira en tant que page, énuméra Kazumasa.

-Ces exigences me paraissent raisonnables, jugea Yukitaka.

-Mon fils aîné est trop jeune pour entrer en service, déclara Yukimichi. Si j'envoie mon frère cadet, cela conviendra-t-il à Oda Nobunaga ?

-Je le pense, répondit Kazumasa qui ne cherchait pas à dissimuler pas sa satisfaction.


	19. Sakai Saemon no Jō Tadatsugu (Mine)

**Sakai Saemon no Jō Tadatsugu**

Azuchi recevait une délégation du Mikawa. Son seigneur, Tokugawa Ieyasu, avait envoyé un étalon en cadeau à Oda Nobunaga, son allié de longue date. Il avait chargé son premier intendant, Sakai Tadatsugu, et son gendre, Okudaira Nobumasa, d'escorter le présent jusqu'à Azuchi.

La présentation du cadeau s'était déroulée dans la cour de l'enceinte principale. Oda Nobunaga s'était assis sur un engawa, entouré de son escorte, puis Sakai et un écuyer avaient fait avancer devant lui l'étalon gris offert par Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Mine avait passé un an avec un passionné d'équitation; elle était devenue assez experte en chevaux pour apprécier le spécimen splendide envoyé par Ieyasu. Tandis que Sakai faisait faire un dernier tour de la cour à l'étalon gris, elle admira les muscles puissants qui roulaient sous le poil gris. Ieyasu avait bien choisi : ce cheval deviendrait vraisemblablement l'un des favoris d'Oda Nobunaga.

Okudaira fit ensuite défiler son propre présent, un petit bai nerveux. L'étalon s'ébroua lors de son passage; l'écuyer qui le tenait et Okudaira durent se mettre à deux pour le retenir. La monture était moins puissante que la précédente, mais Mine jugea que son tempérament était propre à plaire à Oda Nobunaga.

Sakai clôtura le défilé en menant lui-même son propre cadeau, un alezan couleur de flamme à la tête fine et aux jambes interminables. Une monture racée, mais plus placide que ses congénères. Son nouveau maître saurait-il l'apprécier ? se demanda Mine.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers Oda Nobunaga pour juger de sa réaction. Son maître ne montrait aucun signe de satisfaction.

Les présents lui avaient-ils déplu ? Impossible ! Même si Mine avait un doute sur le bai et l'alezan, elle savait que l'étalon était un magnifique cadeau. Etait-il fâché contre l'un des donateurs ? Possible… Comme il ne fixait ni Sakai ni Okudaira, ce serait donc Ieyasu qui l'aurait contrarié ? A moins que Nobunaga ne soit préoccupé par un tout autre sujet ?

Le maître d'Azuchi remercia les membres de la délégation en termes élogieux, mais sans la chaleur qu'il savait mettre dans ses remerciements quand un cadeau lui avait plu.

-Saemon no Jō, lança-t-il sans transition à l'intendant, il faut que je te parle. En privé, précisa-t-il.

Sakai parut surpris de la requête. Il acquiesça néanmoins avec empressement. Nobunaga se leva, imité par son escorte. Sakai se déchaussa et le rejoignit sur l'engawa. L'escorte de Nobunaga s'apprêtait suivre le seigneur et son invité à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais Nobunaga lui fit signe de rester.

-Ran, Mine, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix brève.

La jeune fille obtempéra. Avec Ranmaru, elle accompagna Sakai et Nobunaga jusque dans une petite pièce isolée.

-Ici nous pourrons parler sans risque d'être épiés, déclara Nobunaga.

Il s'assit et fit signe à Sakai de l'imiter. Mine était intriguée par ce mystère et ces précautions. L'intendant devait l'être aussi, car son visage arborait une expression de neutralité prudente. S'il avait la moindre idée de ce que Nobunaga voulait, il aurait affiché un air entendu.

-Saemon no Jō, attaqua Nobunaga sans préambule, que penses-tu de Nobuyasu, l'héritier de Tokugawa-dono ?

Le visage de Sakai devint encore plus inexpressif qu'avant.

-Son père le considère comme un jeune homme très prometteur, répondit-il d'un ton réservé. Il apprécie énormément son énergie et sa vaillance.

La réponse de Sakai irrita son interlocuteur.

-C'est à toi que je pose la question, Saemon no Jō, fit-il d'un ton sec. Je veux ton opinion, pas celle de Tokugawa-dono.

Sakai prit un air gêné. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'Oda Nobunaga le plaçait dans une position inconfortable.

-Nobuyasu-san, dit-il avec circonspection, suscite des inquiétudes parmi les vassaux de la maison Tokugawa. Tono-san est un homme posé, conscient de ses devoirs, soucieux du bien-être de ses subordonnés. Nobuyasu-san a un caractère à l'opposé : irréfléchi, irascible, et capable d'une grande violence sous le coup de la colère.

L'intendant s'interrompit. D'un signe de tête autoritaire, Nobunaga lui ordonna de continuer.

-Nobuyasu-san, poursuivit Sakai avec plus d'assurance, ne respecte pas les conseillers du clan Tokugawa. Il va jusqu'à menacer de mort ceux qui lui font des reproches. On raconte qu'il aurait fait exécuter des personnes uniquement parce qu'elles lui avaient déplu. La mère de Nobuyasu-san est folle, et certains commencent à dire que Nobuyasu aussi.

Sakai s'était animé au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa tirade. Mine avait l'impression qu'il avait personnellement souffert des écarts de Nobuyasu. Peut-être faisait-il partie des conseillers que le jeune homme avait menacés ?

-Il y aura donc des problèmes à prévoir lorsque Nobuyasu succèdera à son père ? demanda Nobunaga.

-S'il continue à ignorer ou maltraiter ses vassaux, une révolte pourrait éclater en Mikawa, répondit Sakai sans hésitation.

-Tokugawa-dono est-il au courant de la situation ?

-Oui. Il attribue le comportement de son fils un excès de vitalité, et pense que l'âge et les responsabilités l'assagiront.

Sakai ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son doute à ce sujet. Oda Nobunaga tira une missive du pli de son uwagi.

-J'ai reçu il y a quelques jours une lettre de ma fille Tokuhime, déclara-t-il.

Mine se rappela que la jeune femme en question était l'épouse de Nobuyasu.

-Ma fille, poursuivit Nobunaga d'une voix dure, m'écrit que sa belle-mère est en relations suivies avec le clan Takeda. Cela fait des mois que Nobuyasu ignore son épouse, et il a tiré prétexte du fait qu'elle ne lui a donné que des filles pour prendre une concubine du clan Takeda. Toku soupçonne que Nobuyasu et sa mère cherchent à s'allier aux Takeda pour renverser Tokugawa-dono. Est-ce que cela te paraît vraisemblable, Saemon no Jō ?

Sakai lâcha le profond soupir de celui qui vient de voir sa pire crainte se réaliser.

-Malheureusement oui, répondit-il à contrecœur. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Tsukiyama-san, qui est originaire du clan Imagawa, déteste les Oda et fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour se libérer de leur alliance. Et elle ne se serait pas lancée dans un tel complot sans l'aval de son fils.

Mine était sous le choc. Qui aurait pensé que Tokugawa Ieyasu avait des traîtres dans sa propre maison, et aussi proches de surcroît ! Elle comprenait maintenant la confidentialité dont son maître avait entouré cet entretien. Elle se sentit soudain très fière que Nobunaga l'ait conviée à y assister. Cela signifiait qu'elle faisait maintenant partie des quelques pages en qui il avait toute confiance.

Oda Nobunaga avait replié et rangé la lettre de Tokuhime.

-Merci pour ta franchise, Saemon no Jō, déclara-t-il sobrement. Avant de condamner Nobuyasu, je voulais savoir s'il méritait d'être gracié. Mais il semble une menace plutôt qu'un atout pour la maison Tokugawa.

Mine sentit son sang se figer tandis que son maître parlait. Son esprit refusait d'admettre ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu. Quand son maître parlait de condamner Nobuyasu, il ne voulait quand même pas dire…

-Retourne à Hamamatsu, dit Nobunaga à Sakai, et ordonne à Tokugawa-dono d'exécuter sa femme et son fils.

La jeune fille vit ne expression de terreur véritable passer sur le visage de l'intendant. Elle-même n'était pas loin d'éprouver la même émotion. L'ordre de Nobunaga était de nature à remettre en cause l'alliance entre le clan Oda et le clan Tokugawa – alliance qui était le fondement de la stratégie de Nobunaga.

Même si Nobuyasu était un traître, Tokugawa Ieyasu accepterait-il de faire tuer le fils qu'il aimait si fort ? Si Ieyasu refusait, Nobunaga considèrerait-il cela comme une révolte ? Entrerait-il en guerre contre son allié le plus fidèle ?

Sakai s'était cependant repris.

-A vos ordres, dit-il en s'inclinant devant Oda Nobunaga.

Et Mine comprit que Ieyasu aussi s'inclinerait devant la volonté de Nobunaga. Pas à cause de la culpabilité de son fils, de sa crainte des Takeda ou de son amitié pour Oda Nobunaga, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.


	20. Bateren (João Batista)

**Bateren**

Tout en avançant le long de la rue, le père João Batista Abela jetait des regards autour de lui. La cité d'Azuchi – que son compagnon, le père Alceo Fregoso, s'obstinait à appeler Anzuqui – lui rappelait Miyako par la taille et l'aménagement, et le port de Sakai pour l'animation.

Les Japonais qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec curiosité. Cependant aucun ne s'arrêtait pour les observer, ni ne les suivait, ni se précipitait sur eux en criant : « Bateren-sama ! » comme João Batista Abela l'avait expérimenté dans certains villages. Les habitants d'Azuchi semblaient habitués à la présence des missionnaires étrangers. L'existence d'une mission locale y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

-C'est une chance que vous ayez appris si vite le japonais, lui dit le père Alceo Fregoso. Nous avons terriblement besoin de prédicateurs dans la région. Songez que nous sommes moins de dix prêtres dans le centre du Japon, et que certains d'entre nous ne parlent même pas le japonais !

Il s'interrompit pour répondre à un homme qui les saluait – un fidèle, à en juger par la croix qu'il portait autour du cou. Le père Fregoso parlait un japonais abominable, mais il savait compenser ses déficiences linguistiques par son sourire, son aisance à se comporter en société. L'Italien semblait fait pour se faire des amis partout où il allait.

João Batista n'aurait pu être plus différent : discret – certains disaient même ennuyeux, austère – certains disaient même rigide. Le prêtre se demanda brièvement si les qualités qui l'avaient fait remarquer et apprécier par ses supérieurs lui seraient d'une quelconque utilité dans sa mission d'évangélisation. Est-ce qu'un prédicateur ne devrait pas ressembler plutôt au père Fregoso, expansif et plein d'allant ?

Ce dernier, qui avait fini de discuter avec le fidèle, se rapprocha de son confrère.

-Le père Francisco de Javier avait raison : les Japonais sont un peuple si aimable et si policé ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Je les connais encore assez mal, mais le peu que j'en ai vu me les a fait apprécier, répondit João Batista.

Et lui donnait bon espoir de se sentir un jour chez lui sur cette terre étrangère – à des milliers de lieues de son Portugal natal.

-C'est étonnant que notre supérieur, le père Francisco Cabral, vous ait laissé partir en mission alors que vous êtes au Japon depuis à peine plus d'un an, observa Fregoso. Vous avez dû faire forte impression sur lui.

La remarque se voulait être un compliment, mais ne réussit qu'à alimenter les doutes de João Batista sur ses capacités.

-Il est vrai que, comme je vous le disais, nous manquons de prêtres japonisants, poursuivit l'Italien. Pour prêcher, nous pouvons encore passer par un interprète, mais pas pour confesser ! Vous avez appris le japonais à une vitesse remarquable. Comme je le disais l'autre jour au père Organtino Gnecchi-Soldo, cela fait mentir l'affirmation de notre supérieur selon laquelle il est impossible d'apprendre cette langue.

João Batista répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. La conversation dont parlait Fregoso avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt à Miyako. Au cours de cette discussion, Fregoso et Gnecchi-Soldo avaient échangé leurs doléances au sujet de leur supérieur Cabral.

Ce dernier interdisait à ses subordonnés de se conformer aux coutumes locales, que ce soit en termes de politesse, de nourriture, d'habillement ou d'hygiène. (Gnecchi-Soldo, profitant de ce que le supérieur se trouvait à Kyūshū, transgressait allègrement tous ces interdits.) En outre, le père Cabral refusait aux Japonais l'entrée dans la Compagnie de Jésus, ceux-ci devant se contenter du rôle d'assistants. Fregoso et Gnecchi-Soldo estimaient que ces décisions avaient un effet déplorable sur le moral des chrétiens locaux et l'image de la Compagnie.

Fregoso espérait que l'arrivée d'un Visiteur Général venu inspecter la mission du Japon ferait évoluer la situation. Il connaissait Alessandro Valignano pour avoir fait son droit avec lui à Rome, et avoir fait le trajet de l'Italie à Goa sur le même navire que lui. Il avait pu s'entretenir en privé avec son ancien camarade, et savait que Valignano nourrissait en particulier le projet d'ouvrir un séminaire au Japon.

João Batista, qui appréciait la piété du père Cabral, sa droiture et son zèle infatigable pour la mission, s'était senti mal à l'aise tout au long de l'entretien. Il espéra que Fregoso ne chercherait pas à l'entraîner dans une discussion identique.

-Pourquoi aller d'abord saluer Oda Nobunaga ? demanda-t-il à l'Italien dans l'espoir de distraire ce dernier. Ne devrions-nous pas commencer par rendre visite à nos frères de la mission ?

-Surtout pas ! s'exclama Fregoso en levant les bras au ciel. Nobunanga est le maître absolu à Anzuqui, et il veut savoir tout ce qui s'y passe. S'il apprend notre arrivée par une tierce personne, il pourrait penser que nous cherchons à lui dissimuler quelque chose.

Son compagnon serra les dents en entendant Fregoso écorcher les noms de Nobunaga et d'Azuchi. L'Italien n'était décidément pas un linguiste.

-Le roi de Boari n'est pas chrétien, mais il tient notre religion en haute faveur, ajouta Fregoso. Il se fie à nous autant qu'il se défie des bonzes. Nous avons une relation de confiance avec lui, ne la gâchons pas.

João Batista mit quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il fallait traduire "Boari" par "Owari".

-Ce Nobunaga, quel homme est-il ? demanda-t-il à Fregoso.

-C'est un homme dans la quarantaine, plutôt grand et de teint pâle pour un Japonais. Il s'intéresse vivement à tout ce qui vient d'Europe : les coutumes, les arts, les sciences, et aussi la religion. Il aime à discuter de sujets théologiques avec nous. Je crois que notre religion lui plaît car elle est logique, contrairement à celle des bonzes, et que si nous parvenons à lui en démontrer la véracité, il se convertira sans hésiter. Il déteste les formalités pour lui-même, mais exige une correction parfaite de son entourage. Et par-dessus tout, il déteste l'hypocrisie. Ne lui dites pas quelque chose si vous ne le pensez pas.

João Batista médita les paroles de son compagnon en silence. Il avait déjà rencontré un souverain japonais puisqu'il avait été présenté au roi de Bungo peu après son arrivée au Japon. Mais les enjeux étaient différents alors car ce dernier était un fervent chrétien. La protection d'Oda Nobunaga garantissait à la Compagnie de Jésus la possibilité de circuler et d'évangéliser librement dans tout le centre du Japon. João Batista devait s'attacher à ne pas commettre d'impair lors de cette visite.

Les deux prêtres se retrouvèrent face à une étendue d'eau. João Batista crut qu'il s'agissait d'une rivière avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était reliée au lac. Un pont en bois la traversait, ce qui étonna fort le prêtre. En Europe, un pont de cette longueur aurait été construit en pierre, d'autant plus qu'il semblait fort fréquenté. João Batista et son compagnon se joignirent à la foule de soldats, de badauds et de portefaix qui s'engageaient sur le pont, et ne tardèrent pas à gagner l'autre rive.

Les deux prêtres se trouvaient au pied d'une colline hérissée de murs de fortifications et de bâtiments.

-C'est le château d'Anzuqui, expliqua Fregoso à son compagnon.

En réalité, vu son étalement, le nombre de bâtiments et la présence d'espaces vacants, la construction relevait plus de la ville fortifiée que du château. João Batista, habitué à la compacité des forteresses et des villes fortifiées européennes où aucune place n'était perdue, s'ébahissait de tant d'étalement. C'était comme si le terrain ne coûtait rien ici.

Les prêtres se présentèrent à la porte du château. Le père Fregoso sollicita leur admission par le truchement de son compagnon, qui s'exprimait plus facilement que lui en japonais. Les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée les laissèrent passer sans aucune difficulté. Les missionnaires semblaient disposer ici d'un laissez-passer permanent.

Tout en attaquant la montée vers le donjon, João Batista continuait à observer autour de lui. Les murailles lui avaient paru imposantes vues de loin. De près, il s'apercevait qu'elles dépassaient rarement deux fois la hauteur d'un homme et que seule leur base était en pierre, le haut semblant fait de torchis. Comment ces fortifications pourraient-elles supporter l'attaque d'une bombarde ? Il était vrai que le Japon découvrait tout juste les armes à feu, et qu'il s'écoulerait encore quelque temps avant que ces murs ne soient menacés par des boulets.

Les deux prêtres passèrent plusieurs portes, dont l'agencement n'avait rien à envier à celui de leurs homologues européennes. João Batista admira la manière dont la défense de la forteresse était organisée. La dernière porte les fit entrer dans une vaste cour, dont un côté était occupé par des bâtiments bas dont l'usage semblait purement résidentiel, et l'autre par un donjon massif. Au cours de ces périples en Europe et en Asie, João Batista ne pensait pas en avoir vu d'aussi large.

Comme pour les murailles, la base du donjon était en pierre, mais les étages dans un matériau léger, en bois ou en torchis. Le prêtre nota l'absence de dispositif défensif sur le bâtiment, les toits de tuile et les murs peints. Il en déduisit que le donjon n'avait nul rôle de protection. Il devait simplement servir de résidence à son seigneur. Tout ceci confirmait l'impression de João Batista que le château d'Azuchi tenait plus du palais ou de la ville fortifiée.

Les deux prêtres se rendirent à la porte du donjon. Suivant les instructions de Fregoso, le Portugais se présenta ainsi que son compagnon, et indiqua l'objet de leur visite. On leur répondit que les audiences d'Oda Nobunaga étaient terminées pour la journée, mais qu'on allait vérifier si le souverain acceptait de les recevoir tout de même. En attendant sa réponse, les prêtres étaient invités à entrer.

João Batista suivit Fregoso à l'intérieur du donjon. Tous deux traversèrent un couloir sombre pour arriver dans un majestueux vestibule éclairé d'une multitude de lanternes, dont la décoration n'avait rien à envier aux plus splendides des palais romains. Levant la tête, João Batista vit que la pièce occupait la hauteur de trois ou quatre étages. L'altitude du plafond lui donna le tournis. Il avait l'impression d'être au cœur d'une cathédrale. Pourtant ce bâtiment avait été construit pour servir de logement à un homme et non à un dieu.

Tandis que João Batista admirait la pièce, un jeune garçon, qui portait sur le flanc gauche une épée presque aussi grande que lui, s'approcha des prêtres et les informa que le roi d'Owari était disposé à les recevoir. Le père Fregoso manifesta aussitôt sa satisfaction avec son exubérance habituelle.

-Où est votre interprète ? demanda le garçon.

-Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas, répondit l'Italien dans son mauvais japonais. Père Abela ici parle très bien ! Mieux que moi !

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un rire sonore qui contamina le garçon. João Batista, lui, était consterné. Dire que Fregoso était au Japon depuis près de cinq ans et qu'il était toujours incapable de prononcer une phrase dans un japonais correct !

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit le jeune garçon aux invités de son maître, nous allons nous rendre dans la salle des bambous au troisième étage.


	21. L'élixir (João Batista )

**L'élixir**

João Batista trouva Oda Nobunaga tel que Fregoso l'avait décrit. Le roi d'Owari les accueillit avec un empressement égal à celui du roi de Bungo, quoique d'une différente nature. Ce dernier était plein de déférence envers les pères, tandis que Nobunaga les recevait avec sympathie, traitant Fregoso comme un ami de longue date. Ces manières simples et directes étaient surprenantes chez l'homme le plus puissant du Japon.

Les deux prêtres présentèrent à Nobunaga les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient apportés. Le souverain les reçut avec plaisir, en particulier une boussole portative dont il se fit expliquer le fonctionnement par João Batista. Les friandises importées d'Europe furent aussi très appréciées.

Le roi d'Owari prit des nouvelles de plusieurs prêtres de la mission qu'il avait rencontrés précédemment. Puis il tourna son regard vers João Batista et commença à le harceler de questions.

D'où venait-il ? Lorsque le prêtre répondit qu'il venait du Portugal, Nobunaga hocha la tête d'un air entendu et dit : « Comme le père Fróis et le père Cabral ». Comment s'était passé son voyage depuis l'Europe ? João Batista résuma son long périple en quelques phrases. Depuis combien de temps était-il au Japon ? Nobunaga parut impressionné d'apprendre que le Portugais était arrivé au Japon un an plus tôt. Il pensait que João Batista était arrivé il y avait plusieurs années, tant il s'exprimait bien en japonais. Pourquoi était-il venu au Japon ?

-Pour faire connaître le nom de Dieu aux Japonais, répondit João Batista.

-Et qu'y gagnez-vous ? demanda Nobunaga en examinant le prêtre d'un œil inquisiteur, presque soupçonneux.

-Rien du tout, répondit ce dernier spontanément. Comme je suis né au Portugal, j'ai eu la chance de connaître Dieu dès ma naissance. Je trouve injuste que les hommes qui sont nés à l'autre bout du monde n'aient pas cette chance. Je suis ici pour réparer cette injustice.

-Vous avez traversé la moitié du monde, voyagé pendant des mois dans des conditions effroyables, affronté des tempêtes et des pirates uniquement pour réparer ce que vous appelez une injustice ? demanda le souverain avec incrédulité.

-En effet, répondit le Portugais.

Oda Nobunaga se tourna vers Fregoso.

-Vous autres prêtres étrangers êtes si différents des bonzes japonais ! dit-il avec admiration. Vous prenez des risques pour propager votre foi sans attendre de récompense, alors qu'ils prônent des principes auxquels ils ne croient pas pour obtenir de l'argent et du pouvoir !

João Batista était embarrassé. Cette généralisation lui paraissait abusive : il avait déjà rencontré des bonzes japonais dont la foi lui avait paru sincère. Mais il était depuis trop peu de temps au Japon pour savoir si ceux-ci représentaient la règle ou l'exception.

Fregoso, quant à lui, fit chorus avec Nobunaga.

-Les bonzes disent : pauvres, et ils ont tous des biens. Ils disent : végétariens, et ils mangent viande et poisson, sauf quand on les voit. Ils disent : célibataires, et ils ont concubines et gitons. Ils disent : non-violents, et ils se battent ! lança-t-il avec indignation.

Malgré sa syntaxe abominable, Fregoso avait réussi à se faire comprendre de Nobunaga, puisque celui-ci hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

-Les bonzes entretiennent des armées et prennent les armes à l'occasion. Les ikkō ikki sont les pires. Ils utilisent des sorts initialement destinés à combattre des esprits mauvais contre des humains.

-Terrible ! s'écria Fregoso. Comment vous les battez ?

-L'année dernière, j'ai pris à mon service deux jeunes gens qui pratiquent eux-mêmes la magie. Jusqu'ici, ils ont réussi à repousser les attaques. Cette année, deux jeunes hommes les ont rejoints, dont l'un le mois dernier. J'espère qu'ils sauront contenir les bonzes.

-Vous espérez… vous n'êtes pas certain ? demanda l'Italien avec inquiétude.

-Je n'ai que quatre gardes du corps, j'ignore de combien d'hommes dispose mon adversaire, répondit Nobunaga avec frustration.

Fregoso garda le silence quelques minutes; apparemment il réfléchissait.

-A Macao, finit-il par dire, nos frères me disaient que les Chinois ont un élixir qui donne une grande force. La force peut-être est assez grande contre les bonzes magiques ? Je peux écrire une lettre à nos frères, leur demander la recette de l'élixir.

-C'est un philtre magique ? demanda Nobunaga vivement intéressé. Une sorte de potion d'invincibilité ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la magie, c'est la science – _alchimia_. Comment dit-on cela en japonais ? demanda Fregoso à João Batista dans sa langue maternelle.

Ce dernier n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-C'est une science qui étudie les propriétés des matériaux et qui les mélange entre eux pour produire de nouveaux matériaux avec de nouvelles propriétés, expliqua-t-il à Nobunaga.

-Je crois que la bonne traduction est rentanjutsu, dit ce dernier après un instant de réflexion. Si un tel élixir existe, et que vous puisiez m'en trouver la formule, vous me rendriez un immense service, ajouta-t-il avec ardeur.

-Père Abela est médecin. Il sait faire les potions, remarqua Fregoso. Il peut rester au château ? Il vous aide pour faire l'élixir.

João Batista eut un violent sursaut qu'il retint à grand-peine. Ce que son compagnon proposait était proprement impossible ! Si Alceo Fregoso n'avait pas été son supérieur – et si João Batista n'était pas conscient de la nécessité pour les membres de la Compagnie de Jésus de présenter un front uni face aux autochtones – il aurait protesté sur le champ.

Malheureusement pour le Portugais, Oda Nobunaga accepta l'offre avec enthousiasme. Il appela immédiatement un serviteur et lui ordonna de préparer un logement pour son nouvel hôte. Dans la foulée, il fit revenir le jeune garçon qui avait guidé jusqu'à lui les deux prêtres, et lui ordonna de prendre en charge tous les besoins de João Batista. Le souverain prit ensuite congé des missionnaires, l'air fort satisfait de la manière dont s'était conclu l'entretien.

Sitôt que les deux prêtres furent sortis de la pièce, João Batista apostropha son compagnon.

-A quoi songez-vous ? demanda-t-il sans ménagements. Le père Cabral m'a envoyé à Azuchi pour soutenir la mission locale, non pour servir de chapelain à Nobunaga ! Non seulement votre décision est en contradiction flagrante avec ses ordres, mais elle dessert les intérêts de la mission du Japon. C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que nous manquions de prédicateurs. Et vous voulez m'enfermer dans ce château !

L'Italien garda son calme sous l'admonestation.

-Le premier intérêt de la mission du Japon, observa-t-il d'un ton expert, est de garder Nobunanga en vie. C'est grâce à sa protection que nous pouvons aujourd'hui voyager dans tout le centre du pays et évangéliser en toute liberté. C'est aussi de lui que dépendent certains de nos projets, comme la construction d'un séminaire à Meaco.

Bien à contrecœur, João Batista dut reconnaître que Fregoso avait raison.

-Si vous restez au château d'Anzuqui, poursuivit ce dernier, non seulement vous protégerez le roi de Boari, mais vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de lui rendre service. Si Nobunanga se sent redevable envers nous, il sera d'autant plus disposé à accéder à nos demandes.

Là encore, l'Italien marquait des points.

-De plus, ajouta Fregoso, dans ce château vous serez en lien direct avec Nobunanga et vous croiserez régulièrement les nobles qui le suivent, les hommes les plus puissants du Japon. Vous trouverez là un magnifique terrain d'évangélisation. Parlez-leur de Notre Seigneur, tâchez de les incliner vers notre religion, convertissez-les si possible ! Lorsque les princes embrassent la foi chrétienne, leurs peuples les suivent.

-Ce n'est pas pour faire cela que je me suis embarqué pour le Japon, soupira João Batista à bout d'arguments.

-Vous êtes l'homme qu'il fallait pour cette tâche, fit son compagnon d'un ton apaisant. Je suis persuadé que c'est Dieu lui-même qui vous a conduit jusqu'à Anzuqui ! Ne vous préoccupez pas du père Cabral. Je lui expliquerai la situation.


	22. Ukita Izumi-no-kami Naoie (Tamotsu)

**Ukita Izumi-no-kami Naoie**

Itō Hikosaku était arrivé à Azuchi encore moins entraîné au combat que Tamotsu et sa sœur. Son clan était apparemment réputé pour ses traditions pacifiques. D'un caractère joyeux et spontané, le jeune oni s'était tout de suite entendu avec Riki et Tamotsu. Les trois garçons formaient maintenant un trio inséparable.

Tamotsu et Rikimaru avaient pris Hikosaku sous leur aile, et passaient désormais la majeure partie de leur temps libre à l'entraîner. En six mois, le garçon avait fait de grands progrès. En parallèle, Mine tentait de lui inculquer des notions d'étiquette et de magie, avec un moindre succès. La jeune fille blâmait le manque de sérieux de Hikosaku, Tamotsu l'absence de pédagogie de sa sœur.

Un quatrième oni s'était joint au corps des pages. D'abord sérieux et froid, Kukuri Chikame n'attirait pas la sympathie; mais son zèle et son honnêteté lui gagnèrent l'estime générale. Doté de distinction et d'une belle prestance, il attirait nombre de regards – et s'en souciait comme d'une guigne. Mine le trouvait parfait, évidemment, et conseillait à son cadet d'imiter son exemple.

Un jour que Riki et Hikosaku s'affrontaient avec des lances d'entraînement pendant que Tamotsu leur criait encouragements et conseils, leur camarade Kyūtarō fit irruption dans la cour où ses camarades se trouvaient.

-Tamotsu, lança-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, Hashiba-dono est à Azuchi !

-Ça alors ! s'étonna Tamotsu. Je le croyais en Harima. Tu savais qu'il allait revenir ?

-Pas du tout ! Vu qu'il avait l'air pressé à l'arrivée, je pense que sa visite a dû se décider à la dernière minute.

-Où est-il ? s'enquit Tamotsu.

Il avait gardé le meilleur souvenir du général et espérait vivement le revoir.

-En train de discuter avec ue-sama. A mon avis, il repartira pour le Harima dès la fin de l'entretien. Ça veut dire que notre seule chance de lui parler, c'est à la sortie de l'audience, répondit Kyūtarō qui paraissait lui aussi impatient de revoir son ancien mentor.

C'était Hideyoshi qui avait remarqué l'intelligence du jeune homme et l'avait fait entrer au service de Nobunaga comme page. Nobunaga y avait gagné un excellent serviteur, Kyūtarō de brillantes perspectives de carrière, Hideyoshi la reconnaissance de Nobunaga et un allié dans sa maison. Tout le monde était sorti gagnant de l'arrangement.

Tamotsu se tourna vers Riki et Hikosaku qui avaient arrêté de se battre pour écouter la conversation.

-Les gars, je peux vous laisser un moment ? leur demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant. Je reviens dès que Hashiba-dono sera parti.

-Pas de problème, répondit Riki tandis que Hikosaku acquiesçait.

Tamotsu et Kyūtarō retournèrent dans l'enceinte principale. A l'entrée du donjon, ils demandèrent où Nobunaga et Hideyoshi s'étaient enfermés pour discuter. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Tamotsu réalisa qu'ils auraient pu s'économiser la question. Les éclats de voix de Nobunaga indiquaient sans erreur possible où leur maître se trouvait.

Les deux pages se rendirent jusqu'à la salle où leur maître recevait le général. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Tamotsu réalisa au volume sonore relativement modéré que Nobunaga n'était pas en train de piquer une ses célèbres colères. Il était juste très, très, très mécontent.

Tamotsu et Kyūtarō se joignirent silencieusement aux personnes qui attendaient devant la pièce. Au bout d'un temps étonnamment court, Hideyoshi sortit de la salle, le pas lourd, l'air penaud. Les deux pages se précipitèrent vers lui pour le saluer. Le visage du général se détendit un peu, et une ombre de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis bien content de vous revoir, les garçons, leur déclara-t-il avec gentillesse. Malheureusement, nous allons devoir nous séparer. Je dois repartir immédiatement pour le front du Harima.

D'un signe de tête, Tamotsu et Kyūtarō lui firent savoir qu'ils comprenaient. Le second ajouta :

-Nous sommes d'autant plus contents d'avoir pu vous croiser, Hashiba-dono. Si vous nous le permettez, nous allons vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie du château.

Le général s'éloigna en compagnie des deux pages.

-Vous avez appris, pour Senchiyo ? demanda Kyūtarō.

Hideyoshi se rembrunit à nouveau.

-Oui, j'ai appris qu'il était mort au combat devant Arioka l'hiver dernier.

Comme Kyūtarō, Manmi Senchiyo avait été au service de Hideyoshi avant de devenir le page de Nobunaga.

Le général redescendit dans la cour de l'enceinte principale. Sa modeste escorte l'y attendait. Kyūtarō aida Hideyoshi à monter sur son cheval, puis se plaça sur le côté et prit les rênes de la monture dans sa main pour la guider. Tamotsu se plaça de l'autre côté du cheval, pour donner un air symétrique au cortège.

A vrai dire, Hideyoshi se moquait probablement autant que lui de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Mais Tamotsu avait envie que le général quitte Azuchi la tête haute. Il savait que bon nombre d'habitants du château n'aimaient pas Hideyoshi, qu'ils prenaient pour un pitre et un flagorneur, et se réjouissaient que Nobunaga l'ait réprimandé.

Le cortège se mit en route. Hideyoshi traversa au pas les enceintes successives du château, suivi par son escorte. Alors qu'ils venaient de traverser le Kuroganemon, Kyūtarō demanda au général :

-Hashiba-dono, pourquoi êtes-vous venu voir ue-sama ? La raison doit en être sérieuse si elle vous a poussé à quitter le front en pleine guerre…

Le général soupira.

-J'étais venu présenter à ue-sama un traité de paix que j'ai négocié avec le seigneur du Bizen, Ukita Naoie. Ue-sama n'a même pas voulu le regarder. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû entamer des négociations avec Ukita sans lui avoir demandé son autorisation avant, que c'était malhonnête et inconvenant de ma part.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous négociez un traité de paix pourtant ? s'étonna Tamotsu.

-Avec des hobereaux du Harima, oui, répondit Hideyoshi d'un ton lugubre. Jamais avec le seigneur d'une province.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-J'aurais pu prévoir la réaction d'ue-sama. Un général peut remporter des batailles, mais c'est son seigneur qui remporte la guerre.

Tamotsu médita la remarque en silence. Le cortège attaqua la descente escarpée qui menait vers l'Otemon.

-En outre, reprit Hideyoshi, ue-sama a raison de redouter une paix négociée avec Ukita Naoie. L'individu a les dents longues à racler le sol. Et il est un allié très peu fiable : il s'est rallié aux Mōri il y a deux ans et cherche déjà à changer de camp. Il sera certainement plus conciliant – et plus loyal par la suite – si nous obtenons sa reddition sans conditions. J'étais si soulagé à la perspective d'avoir un souci de moins que j'ai oublié de prendre en compte tous ces éléments, acheva le général avec un ultime soupir.

Hideyoshi avait une tâche bien difficile, songea Tamotsu en le regardant s'éloigner à travers l'Otemon. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait commencé la conquête du Harima, et la guerre semblait partie pour durer. Son erreur était bien excusable.


	23. La fuite d'Araki (Kennyo)

**La fuite d'Araki**

Kennyo priait dans une pièce isolée. Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Une personne entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Kennyo acheva ses dévotions puis se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu. Renkai regardait son cousin d'un air contrit.

-Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser mon intrusion, dit-il à son cousin. J'aurais dû m'annoncer avant d'entrer, mais ta femme m'a dit que tu étais en pleine prière. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Je priais pour nos fidèles du Kaga, répondit Kennyo d'un ton las. Les informations que nous avons reçues de l'Echizen et du Noto convergent : Shibata Gonroku s'apprête à lancer une nouvelle offensive sur la province.

-Qu'il le fasse ! s'exclama Renkai avec bonne humeur. L'attaque échouera comme les précédentes. Cela fait quatre ans que Shibata tente de s'emparer du Kaga, et il n'a pas fait le moindre progrès.

-Il n'empêche que nos fidèles vont encore souffrir pour la défense de la Loi bouddhiste, dit son cousin en réprimant un soupir.

-J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te remonter le moral, déclara Renkai avec entrain. Araki Murashige s'est enfui du château d'Arioka !

-Enfui ! s'exclama Kennyo stupéfait.

-Il a quitté le château de nuit avec une demi-douzaine de vassaux, a descendu la Mukogawa, et s'est réfugié dans la forteresse d'Amagasaki qui appartient à son fils Muratsugu, dit Renkai triomphalement.

-Et où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

-Toujours à Amagasaki.

-Mais il devrait déjà être dans le Bizen ou le Kii à l'heure actuelle ! s'écria Kennyo saisi d'inquiétude. Amagasaki n'est qu'à quelques lieues au sud d'Arioka. Dès qu'Oda Nobunaga apprendra la fuite d'Araki, il mettra le siège devant la forteresse, et Araki sera piégé à nouveau !

-Avant cela, Araki aura eu le temps de rallier ses vassaux et d'obtenir des renforts de la part des Mōri, objecta son cousin.

-La plupart de ses vassaux l'ont abandonné, circonvenus par Nobunaga. Et les Mōri n'ont aucun moyen de lui envoyer des troupes. La voie maritime est coupée par la flotte de l'amiral Kūki, et la voie terrestre par l'armée de Hideyoshi, lui rappela Kennyo sans ambages. Nous sommes les seuls assez proches pour lui porter secours. Mais pour cela il nous faudrait traverser les lignes de siège qui entourent l'Ishiyama Honganji.

Le religieux vit la figure de son cousin s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Renkai s'était réjoui, très simplement, du bon tour joué à Nobunaga, et de savoir leur allié en sécurité. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris jusque là que la fuite d'Araki ne changeait rien à la situation du Honganji.

-Araki a perdu le Settsu. Et s'il ne se dépêche pas de quitter la région, il perdra la vie aussi, dit Kennyo en conclusion.


	24. Kitabatake no Chūjō Nobukatsu (Tamotsu)

**Kitabatake no Chūjō Nobukatsu**

Alors qu'Oda Nobunaga se rendait sur le front du Settsu, des pluies diluviennes gonflèrent les flots de la Yodogawa. La rivière en crue inonda la route au sud de Yamazaki, la rendant impraticable. Descendre la rivière dans ces conditions était bien trop dangereux. Nobunaga et son escorte étaient donc bloqués à Yamazaki, ce qui mettait le seigneur dans une humeur massacrante.

Pire encore, toutes les communications avec le Settsu étaient coupées. Nobunaga n'avait donc aucune nouvelle des offensives que son fils Nobutada avait lancées contre Arioka et Amagasaki. Les derniers messages reçus étaient optimistes sans triomphalisme, et Nobunaga brûlait d'envie d'avoir davantage d'informations.

Ce jour-là, Tamotsu et son camarade Ōtsuka Magozō étaient chargés d'accueillir les visiteurs à l'entrée de la résidence temporaire de Nobunaga, et de les escorter jusqu'à leur maître. Avec ce temps pourri, c'était tout sauf une sinécure. Tamotsu supportait néanmoins la pluie avec philosophie. Après tout, il avait connu pire dans son Harima natal. Et il ne risquait pas d'attraper froid, contrairement à Magozō.

Tamotsu aperçut à travers une bourrasque de pluie un cavalier s'approcher de la résidence. Lorsque l'homme fut assez près, le garçon distingua un ballon de tissu rouge dans son dos : il s'agissait d'un messager. Le cavalier s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, démonta et salua les deux pages. Ils lui rendirent son salut.

-J'ai un message personnel pour votre maître de la part de Tokugawa Ieyasu, annonça-t-il.

Tamotsu jeta un regard interrogateur vers son camarade. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller. Tamotsu s'avança vers le messager.

-Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à ue-sama, déclara-t-il.

En pénétrant dans la résidence avec son invité, Tamotsu se réjouit d'échapper à la pluie pendant quelques minutes. Magozō était vraiment un chic type. Il aurait pu profiter de ce que son camarade était plus jeune et moins expérimenté pour lui refiler la mauvaise place. Au lieu de cela, Magozō appliquait avec rigueur le principe "chacun son tour".

S'approchant de la pièce qui servait de salle de réception, Tamotsu entendit son maître dire d'une voix irritée :

-Tout ceci est parfaitement inutile. C'est une campagne militaire, pas un voyage d'agrément !...

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, lança Tamotsu d'une voix forte.

Le garçon s'agenouilla pour ouvrir la porte, puis s'écarta sur le côté pour laisser passer le messager. Il entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Tamotsu se tourna alors pour faire face à son maître. Il avait visiblement interrompu Nobunaga en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses intendants. Ce dernier avait le visage rouge; il parut soulagé par l'interruption. Nobunaga jeta un regard mécontent sur les nouveaux venus.

-Tokugawa-dono vous envoie un messager, ue-sama, expliqua Tamotsu.

Son maître tourna son regard inquisiteur vers l'envoyé du Mikawa.

-Tono-san vous envoie ses salutations, déclara ce dernier. Il vous informe que, le quinze de ce mois, son fils Nobuyasu s'est fait seppuku au château de Futamata.

A cette annonce, Tamotsu vit une expression indéfinissable flotter sur le visage de Nobunaga, puis ce dernier reprit son masque impénétrable.

-Tu diras à Tokugawa-dono que je le salue également, et que je le remercie de m'en avoir tenu informé, répondit-il d'une voix impénétrable.

Le messager s'inclina pour signifier son assentiment et s'apprêta à prendre congé. Il ouvrait la bouche quand un bruit de pas précipités retentit dans le couloir.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, fit la voix essoufflée de Magozō.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le page en compagnie d'un second messager à l'air embarrassé. Magozō fit entrer le messager avant de le rejoindre à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser cette interruption, ue-sama, déclara le page d'un air grave, mais après avoir entendu les nouvelles apportées par ce messager, j'ai jugé que vous deviez en être informé sans délai.

Les nouvelles en question devaient être drôlement importantes pour que Magozō se permette d'interrompre un entretien entre Nobunaga et un envoyé personnel de Ieyasu. Et elles devaient être drôlement mauvaises, à en juger par la tête du messager, se dit Tamotsu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme en question. Son embarras s'accrut encore.

-Ue-sama, commença-t-il, le dix-sept de ce mois mon seigneur, Sansuke Nobukatsu-dono, a lancé une offensive contre l'Iga…

-Contre l'Iga ? demanda Nobunaga d'un ton incrédule. Nobukatsu a lancé une offensive contre l'Iga ?

Sa voix avait dérapé dans les aigus.

-Il a attaqué l'Iga ? répéta-t-il avec une stupéfaction mêlée de fureur. Sans m'en parler avant ?

Le messager baissa la tête avec résignation.

-Oui, ue-sama. Sansuke Nobukatsu-dono a lancé l'attaque de la province par trois côtés. A la tête de la force principale, il est entré en Iga par le col de Nagano, tandis que Tsuge Saburō passait par le col d'Onikobu et Nagano Sakyōnosuke par celui d'Aoyama…

-Ces trois cols sont situés à l'est de l'Iga, l'interrompit Nobunaga. Nobukatsu n'a pas pensé que l'ennemi pouvait se replier ? Qu'il faudrait lui barrer la route ?

-Je l'ignore, ue-sama. A leur entrée en Iga, nos armées sont tombées dans une embuscade…

- _Vos_ armées ? Les trois ? Vos éclaireurs n'ont donc pas repéré l'embuscade ? A aucun des trois cols ?

-Sansuke Nobukatsu-dono n'a pas envoyé d'éclaireurs.

-Pas envoyé d'éclaireurs ? répéta Nobunaga. Il s'est lancé dans une expédition militaire sans reconnaissance de terrain ?

La voix du seigneur était devenue stridente. On devait maintenant l'entendre à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Peut-être même à l'extérieur, se dit Tamotsu.

-Avait-il des complicités locales au moins ? Des alliés, des espions, qui le renseignaient ? demanda Nobunaga rageusement.

-Non, ue-sama. Nos armées ont dû se retirer avec de lourdes pertes…

-De lourdes pertes ? Combien d'hommes ?

-Nous n'avons pas le décompte final, mais de l'ordre de plusieurs milliers. La seconde armée, celle de Tsuge Saburō, est complètement anéantie.

-Et Saburō ? demanda Nobunaga d'une voix tranchante.

-Mort au combat.

Oda Nobunaga se leva brusquement. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce rentrèrent leur tête dans leurs épaules. Mais Nobunaga se contenta d'arpenter l'estrade où il se trouvait d'un pas nerveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu toquer Nobukatsu ? tempêta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'envahir l'Iga ? L'Iga ! Une province pauvre, dépourvue de tout intérêt stratégique, et qui ne représentait aucune menace pour nous !

Il se retourna pour faire face au messager. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tandis que le seigneur l'apostrophait :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ce temps-là, ses conseillers ? A quoi servent-ils, s'ils ne sont pas capables d'empêcher ce genre de désastre ?

-Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour dissuader notre seigneur de se lancer dans cette expédition, lui assura le messager bravement.

Nobunaga se rassit, l'air écœuré.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Nobukatsu ait fait quelque chose d'aussi imbécile, dit-il d'un ton incrédule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon fils.

C'était le genre de remarques auxquelles il était difficile de répondre. Aussi les personnes présentes gardèrent-elles le silence, ce que Tamotsu jugea avisé.

-A cause de Nobukatsu, je vais devoir lancer une expédition contre l'Iga, reprit Nobunaga avec hargne. Nous devons exercer des représailles pour la mort de nos hommes, et montrer à nos ennemis que ce n'est pas une poignée de paysans qui peut tenir tête au clan Oda ! Or tous mes soldats sont engagés sur d'autres fronts. Je ne peux me passer d'aucun d'entre eux. C'était bien le moment d'ouvrir un autre front ! conclut-il avec rage.

Il se tourna vers l'un des deux pages qui montaient la garde derrière lui.

-Tsuru, lança-t-il d'un ton rogue, apporte-moi de quoi écrire.

Le jeune homme alla aussitôt chercher la table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Son maître pointa du doigt le messager venu de l'Ise.

-Et toi, reste ici, ordonna-t-il. Je vais écrire une lettre à Nobukatsu pour lui dire ma façon de penser, et je veux que tu la lui portes séance tenante.


	25. Seconde attaque sur Nijō (Tamotsu)

**Seconde attaque sur Nijō**

Rikimaru venait de suggérer d'aller aux cuisines chercher quelque chose à manger. A ce moment, Tamotsu entendit un vacarme inhabituel à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Hikosaku s'immobilisa soudain, attentif. Tamotsu sut alors qu'il avait entendu la même chose que lui. Riki, surpris de leur brusque changement d'attitude, demanda :

-C'est quoi le problème, les gars ? Si vous n'avez pas faim, on peut attendre, vous savez…

-Il y a du boucan dehors, répondit Hikosaku. Des cris et aussi des bruits d'armes, je crois.

Riki se leva aussitôt, la main sur la garde de son sabre. Ses camarades l'imitèrent.

-Ça se passe où ? demanda Riki à ses camarades.

-Dans la deuxième ou de la troisième enceinte, répondit Tamotsu. Difficile d'être plus précis.

Des bruits de pas, des exclamations et des cliquetis d'armes se mirent à résonner dans le palais. Les trois garçons sortirent de la pièce où ils étaient. Rikimaru interpella un officier qui remontait le couloir d'un pas pressé. Il lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Une rixe a éclaté à l'entrée de la troisième enceinte ! On craint une attaque sur le palais. Tous les hommes d'armes sont mobilisés pour le défendre ! répondit l'officier avant de reprendre sa marche.

La première pensée de Tamotsu fut pour sa sœur. Mine était de service cet après-midi, elle devait donc se trouver avec Nobunaga. Sans même se concerter, les trois garçons se rendirent dans la pièce où leur maître avait l'habitude de se retirer en fin de journée. Ils y retrouvèrent Mine, Ran, Bō et tous les autres pages, prêts à défendre leur maître.

Oda Nobunaga, debout au milieu de la pièce, écoutait d'un air concentré les rapports qu'on lui faisait sur la situation. Son visage était impassible; seule la brusquerie de ses gestes et le ton cassant de sa voix trahissaient sa nervosité.

Officiers et messagers se succédaient devant lui, chacun rapportant un élément d'information. En les écoutant, Tamotsu réussit à se faire une idée de la situation. Des hommes en tenue de ville (des artisans, des paysans, des colporteurs d'après leur apparence) étaient entrés dans la troisième enceinte. Une bagarre avait éclaté sans qu'on sache comment. Les soldats gardant les portails du palais étaient tous en état d'alerte.

Tamotsu commençait à croire que la situation était sous contrôle, quand un serviteur accourut dans la pièce.

-Des intrus sont dans la cour arrière ! cria-t-il. Une demi-douzaine de personnes.

-Comment sont-ils arrivés jusque-là ? demanda Nobunaga dont le sang-froid commençait à se fissurer. Je croyais que toutes les issues du palais étaient gardées !

-Ils attendaient dans la troisième enceinte. Quand la rixe a éclaté, ils ont profité de la diversion. Il y a un bâtiment appuyé contre le mur séparant la troisième enceinte de la cour arrière. Ils sont montés sur le toit et, de là, ont sauté dans la cour.

Oda Nobunaga jura.

-Il y a plus grave, ue-sama ! ajouta le serviteur. D'après les sentinelles qui ont repéré leur intrusion, ces individus utilisent la magie pour se battre. Les premiers soldats envoyés les affronter ont été battus avant même de pouvoir les affronter !

A la mention des pouvoirs magiques des intrus, Tamotsu vit son seigneur se raidir. Dans le même temps, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les quatre oni présents dans la pièce.

-Nous devons nous porter au devant des attaquants, décida Mine. Sans notre aide, les soldats n'ont aucune chance.

-Il ne vaudrait pas mieux rester ici et protéger ue-sama, au cas où l'ennemi arriverait jusqu'à lui? hésita son frère.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça la jeune fille. Reste à ses côtés. Je suis l'aînée et la plus expérimentée, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui me batte.

Chikame alla se ranger à côté d'elle, l'air résolu.

-Si vous le permettez, intervint Hikosaku, c'est moi qui resterai auprès d'ue-sama. Je suis le moins entrainé de nous tous et... je ne serai pas très utile en dehors de cette pièce.

Le garçon était légèrement pâle, et son insouciance habituelle avait disparu. Ses camarades approuvèrent sa suggestion d'un signe de tête.

-Je vais t'accompagner, déclara Riki à Tamotsu. Tu auras peut-être besoin d'un coup de main.

Ranmaru proposa son assistance à Mine, qui accueillit l'offre avec reconnaissance. Nakanishi Gonbyōe se mit de la même manière à la disposition de Chikame. Celui-ci approuva sa candidature d'un hochement de tête.

Un soldat était entre-temps venu annoncer que les intrus avaient pénétré à l'intérieur de la résidence. Les trois équipes se répartirent les tâches: Kame contrôlerait l'avant du bâtiment et la cour d'honneur, Mine le milieu du bâtiment (et la cour arrière au cas où l'ennemi s'y trouverait encore), Tamotsu l'arrière du bâtiment. Il y avait peu de chances que les intrus passent par là, se dit le garçon, mais cette partie du palais devait être gardée malgré tout.

Tamotsu et Riki quittèrent la pièce sans même prendre congé de leur maître. L'urgence bouleversait le protocole. D'un pas vif, les deux garçons allèrent dans la section du palais confiée à leur charge. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des soldats qui accouraient en renfort, et dépassèrent des serviteurs qui fuyaient l'ennemi.

Alors que le couloir était vide devant eux, Tamotsu vit une porte s'ouvrir à la dérobée. Un individu en jaillit aussitôt. Tamotsu poussa un cri.

-L'ennemi est ici!

L'homme se retourna, tendit le bras vers lui et lança:

-On agianaen sowaka!

Tamotsu éleva un bouclier pour parer l'attaque. L'intrus en profita pour traverser le couloir et se glisser dans la pièce d'en face. Tamotsu se lança à sa poursuite en utilisant toute la vitesse que lui permettait son état d'oni. Il lui fallut trois pas pour rattraper l'intrus et se placer devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Tandis que son adversaire écarquillait les yeux de surprise, le garçon en profita pour pointer deux doigts dans sa direction en disant : « Retsu ! ». L'intrus s'écroula au sol, foudroyé.

-Tu lui as réglé son compte ? cria Riki qui accourait vers lui, tout essoufflé.

Tamotsu hocha la tête, puis se pencha sur l'intrus pour l'examiner.

-Tête rasée, habit noir, constata-t-il. Il ne lui manque qu'un rakushu et un kesa pour en faire un moine.

-De toute façon, on savait déjà que Kennyo était derrière tout ça, répliqua Riki.

Les deux pages fouillèrent méthodiquement l'arrière du palais à la recherche d'autres intrus, mais en vain. Comme ils s'y attendaient, l'ennemi n'avait pas choisi ce chemin pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Les deux garçons décidèrent de retourner vers l'avant de la résidence, et de prêter main-forte à Mine et Kame.

Alors qu'ils suivaient le couloir, ils tombèrent sur la jeune fille et Ran aux prises avec trois moines. Mine tentait de les repousser pendant que Ran les distrayait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Riki s'élança vers les combattants; Tamotsu lança un sort d'attaque contre un des moines qui s'écroula. Riki l'acheva d'un coup de sabre.

-L'un d'entre eux a réussi à passer, leur cria Mine en désignant du menton une porte ouverte.

Tamotsu et Riki s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. L'homme qu'ils poursuivaient s'était frayé un passage de pièce en pièce en laissant toutes les portes ouvertes derrière lui. Le retrouver fut donc rapide. Dès que Tamotsu aperçut un pan de sa robe noire, il leva deux doigts en criant : « Baku ! ». L'individu tomba, victime de son sort de contrainte. En deux pas, le garçon fut au-dessus de lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'achever, mais Riki le prit de court et abattit l'intrus d'un coup de sabre.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Mine et Ran. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires. Les quatre pages vérifièrent ensemble qu'aucun intrus ne se cachait plus dans cette partie du bâtiment. Quand ils se furent assurés qu'elle était sûre, ils remontèrent les couloirs vers la cour d'honneur. Ils rencontrèrent Kame et Gonbyōe qui allaient en sens inverse. Leurs camarades avaient sécurisé la section du palais qui leur avait été attribuée. Les six pages regagnèrent la pièce où ils avaient laissé leur seigneur et leurs camarades.

Quand ils entrèrent, le débat faisait rage pour savoir quelle était la meilleure manière de protéger Nobunaga. Le chef des gardes insistait pour lui faire quitter le palais de Nijō au plus vite, en le faisant passer par la seconde enceinte qui paraissait épargnée par l'intrusion. Le chef des archers affirmait que l'attaque par la troisième enceinte était un piège destiné à attirer Nobunaga vers l'entrée principale, celle de la seconde enceinte, et que le maître se ferait abattre dès qu'il sortirait. Il proposait de cacher Nobunaga dans l'enceinte principale.

-Je ne me cacherai pas ! gronda Nobunaga.

Mais la probabilité que des tireurs soient embusqués à la sortie de la seconde enceinte était trop élevée pour être négligée.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, constata Mine. Nous devons faire sortir ue-sama par la troisième enceinte.

Le chef des gardes et le chef des archers la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Elle a raison, intervint Bōmaru. Ils ne s'y attendront sûrement pas.

-C'est jouable, dit le chef des gardes à cheval, si nous envoyons juste avant des renforts pour contenir l'échauffourée dans la cour de la troisième enceinte, et si ue-sama passe assez rapidement.

Tamotsu vit le visage de Nobunaga se détendre légèrement, et une ombre de sourire planer sur ses lèvres. Le plan de Mine plaisait à cet homme audacieux.

Les officiers donnèrent quelques ordres. Nobunaga alla dans la cour d'honneur avec ses pages et une poignée de gardes à cheval. Ils passèrent dans la seconde enceinte où on leur amena des chevaux. Un officier vint les prévenir que le passage était dégagé. Aussitôt le seigneur s'élança, suivi de son escorte. Ils traversèrent au galop la porte séparant la seconde et la troisième enceinte, la cour de la troisième enceinte où on se battait encore, le portail extérieur et les douves. Ils se retrouvèrent sans autre incident dans les rues de Miyako. Le pari de Nobunaga avait réussi : il était sorti indemne du palais de Nijō.

Le seigneur et son escorte traversèrent la ville au galop en direction de l'est. C'est seulement quand ils arrivèrent dans la campagne que Nobunaga s'autorisa à passer au trot. Ils continuèrent à avancer à allure rapide toute la nuit. Ils atteignirent Sakamoto avant l'aube, et durent réveiller un batelier pour qu'il les transporte de l'autre côté du lac Biwa. L'aube poignait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Azuchi, fourbus mais sains et saufs.


	26. Koretō Hyūga-no-kami (Jubyōe)

**Koretō Hyūga-no-kami Jubyōe**

Le page qui accueillit Jubyōe à son retour à Azuchi le reçut avec un empressement des plus flatteurs.

-Je fais prévenir ue-sama de votre arrivée, déclara-t-il. Il souhaitera sûrement vous recevoir immédiatement.

-Je vous en serais obligé, répondit Jubyōe en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

Le page s'engouffra dans le donjon et disparut à l'intérieur. Jubyōe pénétra dans le bâtiment d'un pas plus posé et commença à en faire le tour. Oda Nobunaga avait encore amélioré la décoration depuis son dernier passage à Azuchi. Les lanternes suspendues dans l'immense vestibule qui occupait le cœur du donjon lui donnaient un aspect féérique. Cet effet était encore renforcé par l'or recouvrant les murs, qui renvoyait à l'infini la lueur des lampes.

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus, Koretō-sama !

Le général vit venir vers lui un jeune officier à la mine avenante, qui lui souriait de bon cœur. Il lui rendit son salut avec une égale sympathie. Gamō Chūzaburō était l'un des rares hommes d'Azuchi dont Jubyōe pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il était totalement dépourvu d'ambition.

-Mon dernier séjour à Azuchi remonte un peu plus d'un an, observa-t-il.

-C'était juste après la trahison d'Araki Murashige, dit Chūzaburō dont le visage s'était assombri. Vous aviez été envoyé à Arioka pour tenter de le ramener dans notre camp.

Jubyōe hocha la tête sans dire un mot. L'échec des négociations avec Murashige, un homme qu'il avait estimé et avec lequel il avait eu des liens familiaux, lui pesait encore. Nobunaga ne lui en avait fait aucun reproche, mais le général estimait qu'il aurait dû convaincre Murashige de renoncer à sa folle révolte.

-Vous restez quelque temps à Azuchi ? demanda Chūzaburō à Jubyōe.

-Je l'ignore encore, c'est ue-sama qui en décidera. Comme il est engagé sur de nombreux fronts en même temps, et qu'il a besoin de tous les hommes à sa disposition, je m'attends à repartir bientôt.

-Et pour quel front ? En avez-vous une idée ?

-Probablement en Harima ou en Settsu, puisque j'ai déjà servi sur ces fronts et je les connais.

Jubyōe s'abstint d'ajouter qu'il espérait être envoyé dans le Settsu. Il s'était déjà retrouvé une fois sous les ordres de Hashiba Hideyoshi et en gardait un souvenir cauchemardesque. Leurs méthodes étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre : Hideyoshi vivait dans l'improvisation permanente alors que lui-même adorait l'organisation. Il se refusait pour autant à rejoindre les contempteurs du général. Malgré ses méthodes iconoclastes, Hideyoshi obtenait des résultats, et c'était tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Jubyōe prenait des nouvelles de Gamō Uhyōe no Tayu, le père de Chūzaburō, lorsqu'il aperçut un serviteur qui accourait vers eux. L'homme l'aborda avec courtoisie et lui demanda de le suivre dans la salle des pins, où Nobunaga le recevrait. Jubyōe prit brièvement congé du jeune serviteur avant de se rendre à l'invitation du serviteur.

La pièce où ce dernier l'introduisit était de dimensions modestes. Jubyōe n'avait pas pu la voir lors de son précédent passage à Azuchi, aussi découvrit-il avec plaisir les peintures délicates qui ornaient les panneaux des murs, représentant divers paysages où s'élevaient des pins.

Oda Nobunaga était assis au fond de la pièce, entouré de deux pages. Jubyōe reconnut l'un d'entre eux : il s'agissait d'Ochiai Kohachirō, le rejeton d'une famille vassale des Oda. Le second, un grand jeune homme à l'expression sérieuse, lui était inconnu. Le seigneur accueillit le général avec un large sourire.

-Bon retour à Azuchi, Jubyōe, lança-t-il tandis que son vassal s'inclinait devant lui.

-Merci pour votre accueil, ue-sama, lui répondit le général d'un ton solennel. Moi, Koretō Hyūga-no-kami Jubyōe, je suis venu vous rapporter la pacification complète du Tanba. Les deux provinces du Tango et du Tanba sont désormais entièrement soumises à votre autorité.

-Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Jubyōe ! s'exclama Nobunaga d'un air satisfait. Grâce à tes efforts sans relâche, tu as réussi à conquérir deux provinces en moins de quatre ans. La possession du Tango et du Tanba parachève la conquête du Kinki, et sera d'une aide considérable pour la conquête du Chūgoku, en accentuant la pression sur les Mōri et leurs alliés. Ta réussite est un exemple pour tous mes généraux !

Oda Nobunaga faisait rarement des compliments, mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait, il ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure. C'était totalement inattendu et même un peu embarrassant. Jubyōe aurait préféré un sobre « Bon travail » à cette avalanche d'éloges. Ne sachant comment y répondre, il se contenta d'incliner la tête en lançant un « Merci infiniment ! » dans lequel il mit tout son cœur.

-Jubyōe, reprit Nobunaga, je sais que tu mérites largement de prendre quelques jours de repos dans ton château de Sakamoto. Malheureusement, j'ai encore besoin de tes services. Je voudrais en terminer au plus vite avec la révolte du Settsu. Le siège d'Arioka et d'Amagasaki mobilise une partie considérable de mes troupes dans une guerre dépourvue de tout intérêt stratégique.

Jubyōe acquiesça.

-D'après nos espions, les assiégés sont à bout, poursuivit Nobunaga. Les désertions se multiplient parmi les soldats. Le moment est venu de rouvrir les négociations.

-En effet, ue-sama, approuva son vassal.

-Lorsque tu t'es rendu Arioka l'année dernière pour sonder la loyauté de Murashige, as-tu rencontré ses conseillers ? demanda Nobunaga.

Jubyōe fouilla dans sa mémoire pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre par la négative.

-Dommage ! commenta son seigneur. Je veux que tu les rencontres, et que tu leur transmettes le message suivant. S'ils acceptent de se rendre, eux et Murashige, et s'ils me remettent les forteresses d'Arioka, Amagasaki et Hanakuma, je leur promets de laisser la vie sauve aux autres assiégés. S'ils refusent, le clan Araki sera anéanti.

Jubyōe apprécia l'intelligence de la manœuvre. Au lieu de négocier directement avec Murashige, Nobunaga s'adressait d'abord à ses vassaux. Ceux-ci devaient s'inquiéter du sort de leurs proches à la chute d'Arioka. Ils pousseraient de toutes leurs forces Murashige à accepter une paix négociée, d'autant plus que les termes de celle-ci étaient tout à fait raisonnables. Si le seigneur s'entêtait dans sa rébellion insensée, ses vassaux pouvaient se révolter à leur tour contre lui, et livrer Arioka entre les mains de Nobunaga.

-Je comprends, ue-sama, déclara Jubyōe en inclinant la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je pars sur le champ pour le Settsu.

-Une dernière question, ajouta Nobunaga. Tu lis couramment le chinois, je crois ?

-En effet, ue-sama, répondit Jubyōe.

-Lorsque cette mission sera terminée, j'en aurai une autre à te confier.


	27. Myōkakuji (Tamotsu)

**Myōkakuji**

Oda Nobunaga avait déclaré une dizaine de jours plus tôt qu'il faisait don du palais de Nijō à l'héritier du trône impérial. Peu après, il avait annoncé qu'il prendrait désormais ses quartiers au temple Myōkakuji lorsqu'il serait à Miyako. Son entourage n'avait eu que quelques jours pour organiser le déménagement.

Tamotsu s'attendait à une pagaille, mais tout s'était organisé à la perfection. Un vrai miracle, songea le garçon en regardant serviteurs et soldats entrer et sortir des bâtiments selon un mouvement parfaitement coordonné.

Le garçon contemplait le spectacle d'un œil morose. Il était content de quitter Nijō : il ne s'y sentait plus en sécurité depuis l'intrusion du mois précédent. Même si la surveillance avait été renforcée, il faisait régulièrement des rondes dans le palais pour vérifier que personne ne s'y cachait, et sursautait dès qu'une porte claquait trop soudainement. Mais aller au Myōkakuji…

Tamotsu entendit la neige crisser derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, la main sur son sabre, puis se détendit en reconnaissant Rikimaru. Son camarade se rapprocha de lui.

-A ton avis, demanda Rikimaru sur le ton de la plaisanterie, est-ce que le prince héritier sait qu'ue-sama lui cède Nijō parce qu'il trouve le palais pas assez sûr ?

-Ça m'étonnerait. A ton avis, est-ce que les moines du Myōkakuji savent qu'ils hébergeront quatre oni entre leurs murs ? riposta Tamotsu.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit son camarade avec indifférence. Tu crois que ça peut poser un problème ?

-Oui, dit Tamotsu sobrement.

Le temple Myōkakuji appartenait à la secte Hokke qui, si le garçon se rappelait bien, était rattachée au courant Nichiren. Les moines de cette secte étaient un peu moins remontés contre les oni que les moines Tendai ou Shingon, mais ils les considéraient indéniablement comme des créatures démoniaques.

-J'espère qu'ue-sama les a prévenus de notre présence, reprit Tamotsu. Parce que s'ils la découvrent ensuite, ils vont nous mettre à la porte et on sera bons pour se chercher un nouveau logement.

-Même si ça ne leur plaît pas, ils n'oseront rien dire, répliqua Riki. Et puis il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils apprennent votre existence. Ue-sama fait tout pour la dissimuler. Vous êtes sa botte secrète, son atout caché !

-Le jour où Kennyo lancera une nouvelle attaque contre ue-sama, on sera bien obligés de le défendre. Et là, les moines du Myōkakuji seront bien obligés de nous remarquer ! protesta Tamotsu.

Riki asséna une tape sur la tête de son camarade. Puis il commença à se frotter la main avec un grognement de douleur.

-La vache, tu as une caboche dure comme la pierre, grinça-t-il.

-Bien fait pour toi, répliqua Tamotsu. Ça t'apprendra à attaquer tes camarades en traître. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me frapper comme ça ?

-Oh, euh… eh bien, c'est parce que tu parlais de la prochaine attaque de Kennyo.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, espèce de boulet, tu n'as pas compris que si ue-sama s'installe au Myōkakuji, c'est précisément pour prévenir une nouvelle attaque ? Jusqu'ici, Kennyo a frappé uniquement la nuit ou dans des endroits isolés. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Tamotsu réfléchit quelques instants.

-Parce qu'il craint les témoins extérieurs, finit-il par répondre.

-Exactement ! Et si Kennyo tente une attaque au Myōkakuji, des témoins extérieurs, il y en aura des tonnes. Les moines, les pèlerins, les autres voyageurs…

-Ça m'avait échappé, avoua Tamotsu.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part, commenta Riki sans pitié.

-Méfie-toi, rétorqua son camarade, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir donner des coups sur les crânes de tes collègues. Et quand je tape, _moi_ , je fais mal.

Les deux garçons virent Kame passer le portail reliant la cour d'honneur où ils étaient avec la seconde enceinte. Le jeune homme fouilla la cour du regard, aperçut ses deux camarades, et se dirigea vers eux.

-Mine me charge de vous dire qu'ue-sama va partir d'un moment à l'autre, lança-t-il sans préambule. Et que vous avez intérêt à être dans son cortège quand il quittera Nijō, sinon ça bardera pour vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, les gars ? Tout le monde est dans la seconde enceinte, même Hikosaku.

-Tamotsu avait un petit moment de nostalgie, dit Riki taquin.

-N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Tamotsu. Je me demandais juste comment les moines du Myōkakuji allaient nous accueillir.

-Ils sont habitués à recevoir des seigneurs en séjour dans la capitale, répondit Kame avec indifférence. C'est un immense complexe avec trois cours, des douves et des murailles, donc ils sont tout le temps sollicités.

Tout en discutant, les trois jeunes gens étaient passés dans la seconde enceinte.

-Je pensais à ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que nous sommes des oni, expliqua Tamotsu. Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup d'aller chez des gens qui ne veulent pas de nous.

-S'installer au Myōkakuji est la meilleure solution pour ue-sama. Nous sommes à son service, donc nous devons nous conformer à ce qui lui convient, déclara Kame d'un ton péremptoire.

Tamotsu se sentit très isolé tout d'un coup. Pourquoi personne ne semblait comprendre ses interrogations ? Passe encore pour Rikimaru, mais Chikame était un oni comme lui, il aurait dû partager son point de vue. Il songea avec morosité que sa sœur approuverait sûrement l'avis de Kame.

Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent les autres pages dans un coin de la seconde enceinte, non loin du portail principal du palais. Les gardes à cheval et les archers étaient rassemblés à côté. Comme les pages, ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Oda Nobunaga. Tamotsu reçut un cheval des mains d'un palefrenier et monta dessus. La monture s'ébroua avec bonne humeur, manifestement ravie de se dégourdir les pattes. Le garçon tira un peu sur les rênes pour la calmer.

Oda Nobunaga finit par faire son apparition. Un jeune officier lui amena sa monture, un vigoureux étalon gris qui soufflait un nuage de vapeur d'eau par les naseaux à la manière d'un dragon crachant du feu. Le seigneur sauta d'un bond sur son cheval. Un bref instant, Tamotsu admira la mince et fière silhouette sur le dos de la monture racée. C'était un seigneur qui méritait d'être suivi, songea le garçon en se rapprochant de lui avec les autres pages pour lui servir d'escorte.


	28. La fin du clan Araki

**La fin du clan Araki**

-Quoi ? demanda Nobunaga. Etes-vous certains de ce que vous avancez ?

Son regard stupéfait sonda les deux hommes agenouillés devant lui – son fils aîné Nobutada, responsable des opérations militaires sur le front du Settsu, et Jubyōe, chargé des négociations avec l'ennemi. Pour le second, c'était un véritable soulagement d'avoir Nobutada à ses côtés au moment où il annonçait à Nobunaga la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Oui, ue-sama. L'espion que nous avons envoyé dans le château d'Amagasaki nous l'a confirmé sans l'ombre d'un doute. Araki Kyūzaemon, que nous avons laissé quitter Arioka pour Amagasaki avec les anciens du clan afin qu'ils convainquent Murashige de vous remettre Amagasaki et Hanakuma, s'est enfui du château d'Amagasaki. D'après nos renseignements, Murashige aurait refusé de livrer les deux châteaux, et Kyūzaemon se serait sauvé par crainte de reparaître devant vous après son échec.

-Après nous avoir donné sa parole de revenir ? Et en abandonnant sa famille et ses vassaux en otages entre nos mains ?

Oda Nobunaga avait du mal à croire à la nouvelle, et Jubyōe pouvait le comprendre. Un seigneur et ses conseillers qui étaient prêts à sacrifier l'ensemble de leur clan pour avoir la vie sauve, c'était quelque chose d'inouï.

Leur attitude était d'autant plus incompréhensible que Nobunaga s'était jusqu'ici comporté avec une grande générosité. Un mois plus tôt, une attaque générale sur Arioka avait permis la prise de plusieurs bastions importants, laissant le château virtuellement sans défense. Au lieu de pousser son avantage, Nobunaga avait accepté la proposition de reddition de Kyūzaemon et de le laisser partir pour Amagasaki.

-C'est ce que tout indique, ue-sama, confirma Jubyōe.

Nobunaga laissa exploser sa rage. Il frappa violemment du poing sur le sol.

-Des traîtres, cria-t-il, des traîtres et des menteurs, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas duper plus longtemps.

Jubyōe baissa son front contre le sol.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, ue-sama ! Non seulement j'ai manqué les négociations dont vous m'aviez chargé, mais j'ai aussi échoué à prévoir la trahison d'Araki Kyūzaemon !

-Non, la faute est mienne, protesta Nobutada en l'imitant. Si j'avais mieux surveillé les alentours d'Amagasaki, Kyūzaemon n'aurait pas réussi à nous échapper !

L'intervention de Nobutada adoucit légèrement la colère de son père.

-Non, c'est moi qui ai proposé de négocier par le biais des anciens du clan, donc c'est moi qui porte la responsabilité de cet échec, répliqua-t-il.

Nobunaga faisait preuve d'une particulière indulgence envers ses fils. C'était la raison pour laquelle Jubyōe avait été soulagé lorsque Nobutada avait proposé, loyalement, de partager le blâme pour l'échec des négociations.

-Que faisons-nous des otages, chichi-ue ? demanda respectueusement le jeune homme à son père.

Cela faisait près d'un mois que les prisonniers d'Arioka attendaient d'être fixés sur leur sort.

-Séparez-les en trois groupes. Dans le premier, vous mettrez les parents de Murashige et des anciens en fuite, ainsi que les derniers conseillers du clan encore présents à Arioka. Mataza !

-Oui, ue-sama ? répondit Maeda Matazaemon.

L'un des plus anciens vassaux de Nobunaga, il avait accompagné Shibata Gonroku en Echizen. Le manque de troupes et d'officiers avait obligé Nobunaga à le rappeler dans le Kinki.

-Transporte-les à la capitale. Sépare les hommes des femmes et des enfants, et garde-les prisonniers en attendant mes ordres.

L'ordre de leur exécution, à n'en pas douter.

-Entendu, ue-sama, acquiesça Maeda.

-Genuemon !

-Oui, ue-sama ? répondit Takigawa Kazumasu.

L'un des principaux généraux de Nobunaga, il avait reçu un fief en Ise en apanage, avec pour mission de contenir le puissant clan Hōjō qui détenait le Kantō voisin. Contrairement à Maeda, ses services étaient régulièrement sollicités par Nobunaga sur d'autres fronts.

-Rassemble les femmes et les filles des vassaux et des officiers de Murashige, de tous les notables du Settsu. Envoie-les à Nanatsumatsu. Dresse un gibet, bien visible depuis le château d'Amagasaki. Tu les feras crucifier demain.

Takigawa était un guerrier endurci. Pourtant même lui ne put demeurer impassible à l'énoncé du verdict.

-A vos ordres, ue-sama, répondit-il d'une voix altérée.

-Chichi-ue, que faisons-nous des autres otages ? demanda Nobutada.

-Débarrassez-vous-en. Le plus vite sera le mieux, répondit son père. Employez la même méthode qu'à Nagashima, par exemple.

-Ce sera fait, assura Nobutada en inclinant le buste en signe d'obéissance.

Jubyōe se demanda s'il avait imaginé l'imperceptible hésitation du jeune homme à acquiescer à la demande de son père.

* * *

Tamotsu arriva à Nanatsumatsu peu après l'aube. Son seigneur l'avait chargé de lui faire un rapport d'avancement sur les préparatifs de l'exécution. C'était une mission dont le garçon se serait bien passé. En effet, impossible de regarder les gibets sans penser à ce qui y serait suspendu dans quelques heures.

Par comble de malchance, le garçon arriva au moment où les charpentiers, aidés des soldats, achevaient de mettre en place le dispositif. Il croisa Korezumi Gorozaemon qui escortait les condamnées à mort jusqu'au lieu de l'exécution. En voyant le gibet, certaines se mirent à hurler, d'autres à sangloter. Quelques-unes s'évanouirent. Plusieurs d'entre elles se mirent à prier à haute voix.

Tamotsu salua l'intendant et lui fit part de sa mission.

-Combien sont-elles ? demanda-t-il à Korezumi, le cœur serré.

-Il y en a cent vingt-deux, répondit l'intendant d'une voix accablée.

Tamotsu était certain que Korezumi dirigerait l'exécution avec toute la compassion possible. Mais aucune compassion ne pourrait adoucir l'horreur de cette mort.

-Dis à ue-sama que, s'il souhaite assister à l'exécution, qu'il vienne à Amagasaki sans tarder, lança Korezumi au page avant de s'en retourner à sa tâche.

Tamotsu quitta le terrain d'exécution, le cœur levé. Il remonta sur son cheval et partit à fond de train pour Koyano où il savait pouvoir retrouver Nobunaga. Celui-ci avait en effet quitté à l'aurore son quartier général d'Ibaraki pour rejoindre celui de son fils aîné, plus près des opérations.

Le jeune garçon fut immédiatement reçu par son seigneur. Tamotsu lui décrivit ce qu'il avait observé, la gorge serrée, sans chercher à dissimuler ses émotions. Il vit glisser le masque impassible de Nobunaga, et le regard de celui-ci prendre une expression de tristesse.

-Les pauvres femmes ! Elles ne sont pas responsables des fautes de leurs maris et de leurs pères. J'ai pitié d'elles. Mais pour punir ces traîtres, nous sommes obligés de les exécuter.

Tamotsu se rappela ce que Bōmaru lui avait dit un jour, que Nobunaga ne tuait qu'en cas de nécessité et toujours la tête froide. Il apparut au garçon que, parfois, sa tête contraignait son cœur. Tamotsu était empli de compassion pour les condamnées à mort, innocentes victimes de la politique des hommes. Mais il trouva quand même au fond de lui une pointe de compassion envers son maître.

Oda Nobunaga partit pour Nanatsumatsu dans le courant de la matinée. Il avait repris son masque rigide, et ne le laissa plus se fissurer. Nobunaga monta le camp à côté du lieu d'exécution, face au château d'Amagasaki. Tamotsu évita de regarder du côté du gibet, mais ne put échapper aux cris d'agonie des malheureuses.

Son seigneur ne regardait pas non plus dans la direction des condamnées à mort. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Amagasaki. Tamotsu se fit la réflexion que cette exécution de masse ressemblait moins à un avertissement sur les risques qu'on encourait à le défier qu'à un message personnel adressé à Araki Murashige.

Tandis qu'Oda Nobunaga fixait Amagasaki, le regard dur, le visage impénétrable, les personnes à côté de lui virent ses lèvres remuer. Il parla cependant trop bas pour qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse saisir les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Seul Tamotsu, qui en tant qu'oni disposait d'une ouïe supérieure à la moyenne, parvint à les entendre.

Ces mots, c'étaient : « Quel gâchis ».


	29. Le discours sur les cinq vertus (JB)

**Le discours sur les cinq vertus**

Seules deux personnes attendaient dans la pièce où João Batista pénétra : le roi d'Owari et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'étonna de cette audience réduite, avant de se rappeler qu'Oda Nobunaga souhaitait maintenir le secret le plus absolu autour de l'élixir. Le prêtre salua le souverain puis se tourna vers l'étranger, hésitant. Ses riches vêtements et l'épée qu'il portait au côté indiquaient un homme de qualité, sans doute un général ou un vassal de Nobunaga.

-Voici Koretō Hyūga-no-kami Jubyōe, le présenta ce dernier. C'est un érudit qui lit parfaitement le chinois et qui a toute ma confiance. Vous collaborerez ensemble à la confection de l'élixir.

Le missionnaire avait déjà entendu parler de Koretō, un gentilhomme illustre qui occupait un poste élevé à la cour de Nobunaga, en raison de ses capacités dans la conduite tant des affaires de l'État que des affaires militaires. Il s'inclina vers le seigneur et le salua avec les formules de politesse requises. Koretō lui rendit son salut avec beaucoup d'affabilité.

Le prêtre examina furtivement son futur collaborateur. Le seigneur Koretō était un homme entre deux âges, à l'air doux et distingué, dont les yeux brillaient d'intelligence. L'homme dégageait une impression de calme et d'humanité. João Batista se demanda s'il était déjà familiarisé avec les enseignements du christianisme.

L'échange de politesses terminé, le missionnaire saisit l'objet qu'il était venu apporter à Oda Nobunaga et le tira de son emballage protecteur.

-Voilà le manuscrit que nous ont envoyé nos frères de Macao, annonça-t-il. Selon le marchand chinois auquel ils l'ont acheté, l'ouvrage contient la composition de l'élixir de force dont nous vous avons parlé, ainsi que de plusieurs autres.

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment à contempler le manuscrit, avec avidité pour Nobunaga, curiosité pour Koretō, et appréhension pour João Batista.

-Puis-je l'examiner de plus près ? finit par demander le second, brisant le silence.

Avec une délicatesse qui démontrait une grande habitude à manipuler les manuscrits, Koretō prit l'ouvrage entre ses mains et le retourna pour en déchiffrer le titre.

-Le discours sur les cinq vertus… lut-il à voix haute.

Vertus ? Le mot inquiéta João Batista. Les Jésuites de la mission de Macao s'étaient-ils trompés ? Avaient-ils acquis un ouvrage de morale à la place d'un traité d'alchimie ? Mais non : dans la missive qu'il leur avait adressée, le père Alceo Fregoso avait insisté sur l'importance de ce présent, destiné à gagner à la Compagnie de Jésus les faveurs d'Oda Nobunaga. Il était impossible que leurs frères de Macao aient commis une erreur de cette gravité.

-Votre première tâche, déclara le roi d'Owari, sera de déchiffrer le contenu de ce manuscrit. Jubyōe, c'est toi qui t'en chargeras.

Le seigneur Koretō inclina la tête pour exprimer son accord.

-Tu transmettras la traduction au père Abela au fur et à mesure de ton avancée afin que celui-ci commence ses essais au plus vite, ajouta le souverain.

Le prêtre hocha machinalement la tête pour marquer son assentiment puis se rappela, trop tard, qu'une inclinaison du buste et de la tête étaient plus appropriées dans ces circonstances.

-Vous aurez ensuite à rassembler les ingrédients et les ustensiles nécessaires à la confection de l'élixir, poursuivit Nobunaga. Je vous avancerai les fonds nécessaires. Inutile de regarder à la dépense. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous procurer un élément, prévenez-moi. Je demanderai à mes connaissances parmi les marchands de Sakai, et ils vous dénicheront le nécessaire.

Koretō se tourna vers João Batista.

-J'aurai peut-être quelques difficultés à traduire certains termes techniques figurant dans le manuscrit. Si vous êtes versé dans l'alchimie, vous saurez sans doute m'aider à les identifier. Me permettez-vous de recourir à votre expertise ?

-Je suis à votre disposition, répondit le prêtre.

-Enfin, dès que l'élixir sera élaboré, il nous faudra tester ses effets. Prévenez-moi dès que la confection du philtre sera terminée, j'organiserai un essai, dit le roi d'Owari en conclusion.

João Batista approuva de la voix et du geste. Mais en son for intérieur, il se demandait si ses connaissances en pharmacopée seraient suffisantes pour répondre aux attentes qu'Alceo Fregoso et Oda Nobunaga avaient placées en lui. Quelles responsabilités son supérieur avait placées sur ses épaules!


	30. Hieizan (Kazumasa)

**Hieizan**

Dix ans plus tôt, Kazumasa n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il foulerait un jour les pentes du mont Hiei. Le lieu était interdit aux oni depuis que les moines de la secte Tendai avaient décidé d'y établir un ermitage, huit siècles plus tôt. Trouvant encombrants ces voisins indésirables, ils avaient longuement et largement exorcisé la montagne, faisant fuir les oni.

Par la suite, l'ermitage s'était transformé en temple, auquel s'étaient adjoints d'autres monastères. Au temps de sa splendeur, le mont Hiei rassemblait près de trois mille bâtiments. Forts de leur influence à la Cour impériale et surtout de leur armée, les moines dictaient la loi dans la capitale. Ils se pensaient intouchables.

Et puis ils avaient fait l'erreur d'aider des ennemis de Nobunaga. Celui-ci avait sommé les moines de cesser. Puis, voyant que ses remontrances restaient sans résultat, il avait attaqué le complexe et l'avait rasé. Les moines trop sûrs d'eux en avaient reçu un tel choc qu'ils n'avaient pas encore osé se réinstaller. Laissant le champ libre aux premiers occupants du mont Hiei.

Kazumasa était allé à Azuchi présenter ses hommages à Nobunaga à l'occasion de la nouvelle année. En plus de l'habituel tribut, il amenait un autre cadeau pour le seigneur : un jovial chef de clan du nom d'Okikaze Asatada, et son fils aîné Asanori. Asatada était rentré chez lui après la conclusion de l'alliance, laissant son fils à Azuchi où il servirait comme page. Kazumasa avait reçu une convocation du clan impérial et avait donc fait un détour par la capitale sur le chemin du retour.

Le chef de clan et ses anciens montaient en silence la pente enneigée du mont Hiei. Çà et là, des clairières au sol noir indiquaient l'emplacement d'un ancien monastère. Mais en général, la nature avait déjà repris ses droits et recouvert les vestiges de la présence humaine.

Kazumasa et ses compagnons arrivèrent devant une palissade flambant neuve, entourant un village également bâti de frais. Les maisons des habitants avaient un air campagnard, mais la demeure du chef de clan, vaste et d'une discrète élégance, paraissait totalement déplacée dans son environnement. Kazumasa remarqua l'étendue du village. Apparemment, tout le clan impérial était revenu sur le mont Hiei. Avec la ferme intention d'y rester.

Les oni du Harima se présentèrent à l'entrée de la résidence du chef du clan impérial. On les fit entrer dans une élégante salle de réception, où le chef de clan ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Kisen pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas auguste, une expression de hauteur peinte sur le visage. Le chef de clan portait un yukata de soie épaisse, à la ceinture duquel il avait glissé un éventail en or, et par-dessus lequel il avait revêtu un haori de brocart rouge. Il s'assit devant une alcôve où trônait, bien en vue, le sabre de son ancêtre Suzuka Gozen.

Kisen essayait manifestement de les impressionner. Malheureusement pour lui, Kazumasa et ses compagnons sortaient à peine d'Azuchi, dont les splendeurs étaient autrement impressionnantes que celles du clan impérial. Et la présence du tachi de démon de l'Ouest au côté de Kazumasa rappelait à ce dernier que son clan avait jadis fait partie des plus importants du pays.

Les deux chefs de clan échangèrent des salutations assez formelles. Kazumasa ajouta ensuite :

-Veuillez recevoir mes félicitations pour votre réinstallation sur le mont Hiei.

-Merci, répondit Kisen froidement.

Il était prévisible qu'il recevrait le compliment avec mauvaise grâce, se dit Kazumasa. La remarque de son invité lui rappelait que son clan avait été exilé du mont Hiei pendant plusieurs siècles. Et qu'il n'avait pu y retourner que grâce à l'intervention d'Oda Nobunaga.

-Je vous remercie de bien avoir voulu répondre à mon invitation, répondit Kisen. Le trajet depuis votre village a été long et difficile, je n'en doute pas.

C'était une manière détournée de dire que le clan de Kazumasa habitait un endroit perdu et sauvage. Le chef de clan, dont le grand-père avait choisi l'emplacement du village pour sa proximité avec un gisement de fer, laissa passer l'insulte avec indifférence.

Kazumasa, qui savait pourquoi Kisen l'avait convoqué, décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Tout au contraire, répliqua-t-il. Nous nous étions rendus au château d'Azuchi présenter nos respects à notre allié Oda Nobunaga. Cette visite ne nous a demandé qu'un détour minime.

Cette approche directe décontenança Kisen.

-Vous admettez avoir conclu une alliance avec un humain ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je ne vois aucune raison de le dissimuler, rétorqua Kazumasa.

-Mis à part le fait que nos traditions réprouvent les contacts avec les humains ? Et interdisent aux oni de se mêler de leurs affaires ? demanda son hôte avec hauteur.

-Qu'appelez-vous "tradition" ? répondit Kazumasa. Ce qu'une poignée de personnes – dont vous, évidemment – décide qu'il est convenable de faire ? Ou les coutumes que les oni suivent effectivement ?

Kisen prit un air pincé.

-Si les oni ont toujours pris soin de se tenir à l'écart des humains, c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Votre clan a peut-être oublié son histoire et ses usages, mais le nôtre a gardé en mémoire ce qui s'est passé à chaque fois que les oni étaient forcés de se mêler aux conflits humains.

-Mon clan ne vit pas dans le passé, répliqua Kazumasa.

Contrairement au vôtre, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Mais il avait pensé assez fort pour que Kisen l'entende. L'air pincé de son hôte s'accentua encore.

-Les temps changent, poursuivit Kazumasa. Le Japon est en train de s'unifier. D'ici quelques années, les oni n'auront plus aucun endroit où se cacher. Ils seront bien obligés de se mêler aux affaires des humains.

-Il y a une grande distance entre être entraîné dans les manigances des humains et choisir délibérément d'y participer, souligna Kisen.

-Votre clan n'a-t-il pas choisi de faire de même ? demanda Kazumasa.

-Absurde ! D'où sortez-vous une idée pareille ? s'offusqua Kisen.

-Vous êtes au service de la Cour impériale, lui rappela son invité.

-Nous sommes au service de l'Empereur, qui est d'ascendance divine, rectifia Kisen sèchement.

-Vous savez comme moi que l'Empereur n'a aucun pouvoir, rétorqua Kazumasa. Ce sont les nobles de cour qui prennent toutes les décisions à sa place. Des _humains_. Ce sont des humains que vous servez, pas un être semi-divin.

-Vous êtes devenu bien insolent, répondit son hôte devenu rouge de colère.

-Je vous donne ma pensée sans artifice, répliqua Kazumasa qui commençait à perdre patience. Cela aussi, c'est une tradition des oni. Une tradition que vous avez perdue suite à vos contacts répétés avec la Cour impériale, apparemment.

-Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? demanda Kisen qui s'étranglait de colère.

-Vous gagneriez à la fréquentation de Nobunaga, poursuivit son invité sans se laisser interrompre. C'est un modèle sur ce point, un homme qui n'a qu'une parole.

-Oda Nobunaga est un ennemi impérial ! clama Kisen qui avait tout à fait perdu son sang-froid. Il rentre et sort de la Cour comme il veut ! Il dicte sa conduite à l'Empereur !

-On y arrive ! répondit Kazumasa violemment. Voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle vous me reprochez mon alliance avec Nobunaga ! Vous ne parlez pas comme le chef des oni, mais comme un représentant de la Cour ! Autant pour votre fameuse indépendance !

Kisen se reprit à grand-peine.

-Je vous avais fait venir pour vous ordonner de rompre votre alliance avec Nobunaga…

-C'est inutile, dit Kazumasa avec vivacité. J'ai donné ma parole et j'ai l'intention de tenir mon engagement.

-… et à défaut, de vous interdire de recruter d'autres clans pour le service de cet humain.

-Je suis persuadé qu'Oda Nobunaga est le meilleur suzerain que pourraient souhaiter des oni. J'ai l'intention de continuer à promouvoir son alliance auprès des autres clans, répondit Kazumasa fermement.

-En ce cas, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous en empêcher ! J'enverrai un message à tous les clans du pays. Je les avertirai qu'ils seront considérés comme rebelles s'ils se rallient à vous.

Kazumasa estima que l'entretien avait assez duré. Il se releva et remit son sabre dans sa ceinture.

-Vous verrez si cela est suffisant pour décourager les autres clans de rejoindre Nobunaga, répondit-il vertement. Mais je pense que vous surestimez grandement votre influence.


	31. Junyō (João Batista )

**Junyō**

Le roi d'Owari avait voulu que son second entretien avec le seigneur Koretō et João Batista soit placé sous le sceau du secret le plus absolu, à l'exemple du premier. Même sa garde avait dû s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à se trouver, une fois encore, en tête à tête avec le plus puissant souverain du Japon et l'un de ses principaux vassaux, se dit João Batista en regardant pensivement ses interlocuteurs.

-Alors, Jubyōe ? demanda Nobunaga avec impatience. Avez-vous bien avancé dans votre travail ?

-En effet, répondit le seigneur Koretō avec empressement. Nous avons presque achevé la traduction du manuscrit.

C'était une manière extraordinairement généreuse de présenter les choses, car la contribution de João Batista à ce travail avait été minime. Le Portugais s'était pour l'essentiel borné à prendre connaissance de la traduction réalisée par Koretō.

L'ouvrage se présentait sous la forme d'un dialogue entre un vieillard – un sage, adepte d'une philosophie nommée tao, avait expliqué Koretō – et une créature céleste, une sorte d'ange, qui lui dévoilait son savoir.

La première partie du manuscrit consistait en un rappel de la théorie chinoise des éléments. Le seigneur Koretō jugeait le passage de peu d'intérêt, mais João Batista avait été fasciné d'apprendre que les Chinois reconnaissaient cinq éléments au lieu de quatre, et deux principes dynamiques appelés yin et yang.

Pendant ce travail de traduction, Koretō n'avait sollicité le Portugais que pour identifier certains des instruments utilisés. João Batista avait pu les reconnaître d'après leur usage. Il les avait dessinés à Koretō qui avait ainsi retrouvé leur nom japonais. Les dessins avaient été confiés à d'habiles et discrets artisans d'Azuchi, qui s'étaient chargés du façonnage des instruments correspondants.

-Le discours sur les cinq vertus, poursuivit le seigneur Koretō, propose en réalité la formule de trois élixirs. Le premier est un élixir de longue vie appelé sentan, potion de l'immortel. Le second est l'élixir de force qui nous intéresse. Il est baptisé junyō, pur yang. Quant au troisième, il s'agit d'un élixir de régénérescence qui porte divers noms.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, commenta Nobunaga.

-Nous pensons que l'élixir de force sera insuffisant, à lui seul, pour protéger vos gardes contre les attaques des sbires de Kennyo. Nous vous proposons d'élaborer une formule qui combinera élixir de force et élixir de régénérescence, afin de garantir une meilleure résilience aux combattants.

Le seigneur Koretō regarda son souverain pour quémander son approbation.

-Cela me paraît une idée judicieuse, acquiesça le roi d'Owari. Quand commencerez-vous la confection ?

-D'ici trois jours au plus tard, répondit son vassal. Certains instruments sont encore en cours de fabrication, et nous devons vérifier la liste des ingrédients.

Identifier les ingrédients employés à la confection de l'élixir avait été une autre difficulté de la traduction. L'auteur du traité utilisait plusieurs termes pour désigner les mêmes éléments, et certains étaient tellement imagés qu'il était difficile de les relier entre eux. Si Koretō était désormais sûr que l'expression "guerrier mystérieux" désignait le plomb, il avait encore des doutes sur le "prince doré", par exemple.

Nobunaga se leva.

-Je quitte Azuchi pour la capitale demain matin, déclara-t-il. Vous me ferez un nouveau rapport sur la situation à mon retour. J'escompte bien qu'à ce moment-là l'élixir sera achevé.

-Vous retournez à Miyako ? s'inquiéta son vassal. Avec tout le respect que je dois à Votre Seigneurie, c'est là une grave imprudence. Vous vous placez à la merci des séides de Kennyo.

-Raison de plus pour que vous me procuriez cet élixir au plus vite, répondit le roi d'Owari avec âpreté avant de quitter la pièce.


	32. La réouverture des négociations (Kennyo)

**La réouverture des négociations**

-Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir nous accueillir à l'Ishiyama Honganji, déclara Niwata Shigeyasu avec emphase.

-Bien au contraire, protesta Kennyo, c'est moi qui dois vous être reconnaissant d'être venus jusqu'ici pour m'apporter le message de Sa Majesté l'Empereur.

Le religieux avait choisi la plus élégante des salles d'apparat du Honganji pour y accueillir les trois émissaires de la Cour impériale. Il avait aussi convié à l'audience les plus hauts dignitaires du temple, ainsi que ses fils et son cousin Renkai, en tant que représentants du conseil de famille. Kenson et Junnyo participaient pour la première fois à une réception de cette importance. Leur père les sentait nerveux, mais il savait que les adolescents sauraient tenir leur rôle.

Des trois émissaires envoyés par l'Empereur, seul Niwata Shigeyasu inspirait à Kennyo une confiance sans réserve. Il appartenait à la Chancellerie impériale, ce qui était une garantie de neutralité, et il lui était apparenté. Malheureusement, c'était aussi un homme naïf.

Kajuji Harutoyo était chargé depuis des années des relations entre la Cour impériale et le pouvoir militaire. En théorie, il défendait les intérêts de la première. Mais son obédience était devenue de moins en moins claire au fil du temps.

Quant à Konoe Sakihisa, Kennyo savait que derrière son sourire bonasse se dissimulait l'esprit le plus acéré de la Cour impériale, raison pour laquelle Oda Nobunaga avait voulu s'attacher ses services. Parmi les émissaires impériaux qui faisaient face au religieux, deux étaient donc affiliés à son adversaire et le troisième, malgré sa sympathie pour le Honganji, était incapable de défendre sa cause.

Comme si Nobunaga avait trouvé le rapport de force encore trop favorable à Kennyo, il avait demandé – et obtenu – que deux observateurs de son clan soient présents lors de la visite : Matsui Yūkan, son secrétaire privé, et Sakuma Uemon no Jō, le général en charge du siège du Honganji.

-Sa Majesté l'Empereur, reprit Niwata de sa voix nasillarde, a bien voulu nous charger de vous demander de faire la paix avec Oda Nobunaga. C'est son plus vif désir de voir se résoudre de manière pacifique ce conflit qui déchire le Japon.

C'était étonnant de voir la Cour impériale rouvrir les négociations abandonnées un an plus tôt. A dire vrai, le plus étonnant était de voir la Cour impériale prendre une initiative.

-Je suis le loyal sujet de l'Empereur, répondit Kennyo. Si telle est sa volonté, je m'y conformerai dans la mesure du possible. Mais cette volonté est-elle partagée par Oda Nobunaga ?

Inutile en effet de lancer des négociations sans l'aval du seigneur. Konoe Sakihisa prit la parole.

-En fait, Oda Nobunaga nous a fait quelques ouvertures à ce sujet.

"Fait quelques ouvertures" était sans doute un euphémisme pour "donné l'ordre à la Cour impériale de rouvrir les négociations". L'initiative venait donc d'Oda Nobunaga, même si les émissaires impériaux tentaient de faire croire qu'elle venait de leur souverain.

-Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'Oda Nobunaga est favorable à une paix négociée, poursuivit Konoe paisiblement. Nous lui avons demandé quelles seraient ses conditions, et sa seule demande est que vous lui remettiez l'Ishiyama Honganji.

Il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans cette exigence. Oda Nobunaga la renouvelait avec constance depuis dix ans. Néanmoins elle suscita l'indignation parmi les fidèles de Kennyo, en particulier ceux venus du Saiga. Le religieux se prit à regretter de les avoir conviés à la réunion.

-Bien entendu, Oda Nobunaga est prêt à vous accorder des terres en compensation de votre perte, s'empressa d'ajouter Kajuji Harutoyo. Il se proposait de vous laisser le Kaga en échange. C'est une province où vous avez de nombreux fidèles, je crois…

Le Kaga touchait à l'Echizen qui était une des possessions de Nobunaga. C'était également une région que le seigneur tentait de conquérir depuis plusieurs années. Une forteresse contre une province : le marché devait sembler avantageux aux yeux de Nobunaga. Mais sa proposition montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce que l'Ishiyama Honganji représentait aux yeux de Kennyo et de ses fidèles.

-C'est une offre plus que généreuse, répondit Kennyo. Malheureusement, il m'est impossible d'accéder à la demande d'Oda Nobunaga. L'Ishiyama Honganji est le temple fondé par mon ancêtre Rennyo, l'endroit où est conservée et vénérée la statue de Shinran, le fondateur de la foi Jōdo Shinshū. C'est un lieu saint, qui ne peut donc être remis entre les mains d'un pouvoir civil. L'Ishiyama Honganji est en outre considéré par les adeptes de notre foi comme leur centre spirituel. Ce lieu ne m'appartient pas au sens propre, je ne puis donc en disposer à ma guise.

Kennyo vit l'embarras se peindre sur le visage de Kajuji et Niwata. Quant à Konoe, il avait cessé de sourire et fixait le religieux d'un regard pénétrant et calculateur.

-Naturellement, nous comprenons votre position, dit Kajuji qui n'essayait même pas de cacher sa déception. Nous allons donc formuler vos objections à Oda Nobunaga, et peut-être parviendrons-nous à trouver une solution qui satisfasse vos intérêts.

Les trois bonnets de gaze noire qui ornaient le chef des émissaires impériaux s'inclinèrent avec ensemble, et les trois hommes prirent congé. Kennyo les invita à prolonger leur séjour au Honganji, mais ils refusèrent : Oda Nobunaga avait déjà pris en charge leur logement et organisé leur retour jusqu'à la capitale.

Lorsque les émissaires de la Cour eurent quitté la pièce avec leur escorte, les moines restés dans la pièce se mirent à parler avec animation, exprimant leur indignation face à l'outrecuidance de Nobunaga. Renkai ne partageait cependant la colère générale, à la surprise de Kennyo. Il avait plutôt l'air préoccupé.

-Pourquoi Oda Nobunaga demande-t-il la réouverture des négociations de paix ? demanda Renkai à son cousin. Sa situation est complètement inversée par rapport à l'an dernier. Il est le maître du Settsu, à part les forteresses de Hanakuma et Amagasaki qui sont passées aux mains des Mōri. Il a complètement isolé le Honganji. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi la voie diplomatique ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Kennyo s'était posé toutes ces questions. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas plus de réponses que son cousin.

-Cette demande de négociations provient de la Cour impériale, dit-il à Renkai. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Nous en apprendrons probablement davantage sur les véritables intentions de Nobunaga au cours des tractations. Mais tant que sa fourberie n'est pas dévoilée, nous devons jouer le jeu.


	33. Cinabre (Jubyōe)

**Cinabre**

Jubyōe entra dans la petite pièce, suivi du bateren Abela. Nobunaga s'y trouvait seul. Le seigneur parcourait un courrier, l'air concentré, les sourcils froncés. Le claquement de la porte qui se refermait derrière ses visiteurs lui fit lever les yeux de sa missive. Jubyōe et Abela s'assirent devant lui et le saluèrent.

-Des nouvelles du Harima, ue-sama ? demanda le général à son suzerain.

Jubyōe avait reconnu sur la lettre l'écriture maladroite de Hashiba Hideyoshi.

-Oui, le Singe m'écrit que la révolte des hobereaux du Harima touche à sa fin, répondit Nobunaga.

-C'était prévisible après la chute du château de Miki et du clan Besshō, observa Jubyōe. Puis-je vous offrir mes félicitations pour cette victoire ?

-C'est encore prématuré, répondit Nobunaga laconiquement.

Il replia le courrier et le rangea dans le pli de son uwagi.

-Je suis à Azuchi pour quelques jours, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à repartir pour la capitale, déclara le seigneur.

Jubyōe hocha la tête. Il savait que la présence de Nobunaga était attendue à Miyako. Les négociations avec le Honganji se poursuivaient sous le patronage de la Cour impériale. Elles étaient cependant au point mort, Kennyo s'accrochant désespérément à sa forteresse.

Autre raison pour Nobunaga de retourner à la capitale, celle-ci avait récemment reçu la visite d'une délégation du clan Hōjō. Les maîtres du Kantō sollicitaient une alliance matrimoniale avec les Oda. Ils souhaitaient ainsi renforcer le pacte tripartite signé six mois plus tôt entre les clans Oda, Tokugawa et Hōjō.

-Avant de quitter Azuchi, poursuivit Nobunaga, je veux savoir où vous en êtes de la fabrication de l'élixir.

Jubyōe se tourna vers le bateren : c'était sa partie. Abela étala devant lui la liasse de papiers qu'il avait apportée.

-Nous avons pu définir une formulation pour l'élixir, annonça le bateren. Elle reprendra les principaux ingrédients de l'élixir de force et de l'élixir de régénération. En revanche, j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour trouver une méthode d'élaboration adaptée. Mon principal problème est l'intégration du cinabre. Ce minéral a un comportement très différent des autres éléments de la composition. Lorsqu'on le traite, il passe d'abord de l'état solide à l'état liquide, puis revient à l'état solide. Je peux toutefois résoudre le problème en l'incorporant dans l'élixir en fin de préparation...

Le bateren était tellement pris par son sujet qu'il ne remarqua pas l'ennui et l'impatience croissants de Nobunaga. Le seigneur s'intéressait peu aux détails techniques, et aurait manifestement préféré qu'Abela en arrive directement aux conclusions.

-Donc vous avez trouvé la recette et la méthode de fabrication ? l'interrompit-il.

-En effet, Nobunaga-sama, acquiesça le bateren.

-Dans ce cas, passez sans plus tarder à la préparation. Nous ferons des essais lors de mon prochain passage à Azuchi.

Jubyōe comprit au ton de Nobunaga que l'entretien était terminé. Il s'inclina devant son seigneur, imité avec un temps de retard par Abela. Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir, le bateren s'approcha du général et lui dit à mi-voix :

-Jubyōe-sama, nous n'avons pas reparlé de la fin de la traduction.

À la fin du discours sur les cinq vertus figurait un passage particulièrement énigmatique. La créature céleste qui prodiguait ses conseils au sage taoïste concluait son enseignement par la phrase suivante : « L'eau détruit le feu qui détruit le métal qui détruit le bois ». Un simple rappel de la théorie des éléments, pensait Jubyōe.

-Cette phrase est sans importance, répondit-il au bateren. Nous avons les informations nécessaires pour concevoir l'élixir, inutile de nous appesantir sur la partie théorique.

-Comprendre la théorie m'aiderait dans ma tâche, objecta Abela. Si vous me le permettez, Koretō-dono, je voudrais creuser la question.

-C'est hors de question, trancha le général. Comprenez-vous que la vie d'ue-sama est menacée ? Que les sbires de Kennyo ont encore tenté de l'assassiner tout récemment ? Il y a urgence. Si nous voulons protéger ue-sama, notre priorité absolue doit être d'élaborer l'élixir.


	34. Kyōnyo (Kennyo)

**Kyōnyo**

Kyōnyo entra en coup de vent dans la pièce où son père méditait.

-Chichi-ue, lança-t-il abruptement, une délégation de moines du Saiga attend dans la grande salle. Ils veulent vous parler.

Avec réticence, Kennyo abandonna ses exercices spirituels pour revenir aux affaires de ce monde.

-C'est inutile. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils ont à me dire, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Son fils le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

-Ces hommes ont fait le trajet depuis le Saiga pour défendre l'Ishiyama Honganji, et vous n'allez même pas les recevoir ? demanda-t-il avec une réprobation perceptible dans la voix.

-Je les ai déjà reçus avant-hier, répondit Kennyo patiemment. Ils m'ont demandé de dénoncer notre traité de paix avec Oda Nobunaga. J'ai refusé. Ma position n'a pas changé en deux jours.

Kyōnyo s'assit brusquement en face de son père.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de faire confiance à Oda Nobunaga, dit-il avec ardeur. Nous savons très bien que c'est un homme dissimulé et déloyal !

-Peut-être que tu as raison, répondit son père calmement. Mais Nobunaga nous a offert la possibilité d'une paix négociée alors qu'il était en mesure de nous détruire. Et il s'est montré très correct depuis le début des négociations.

-Naturellement, puisque celles-ci se déroulent sous le contrôle de la Cour impériale ! s'écria Kyōnyo avec feu. Mais dès que les émissaires impériaux seront de retour à la capitale, il sortira un nouveau mauvais tour de son sac, vous pouvez en être certain !

-C'est possible, admit Kennyo. Mais en ce moment, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

Son fils le dévisagea avec une déception à peine dissimulée.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez envisager aussi sereinement d'abandonner l'Ishiyama Honganji. Vous tournez le dos au précieux héritage de notre ancêtre Rennyo, déclara-t-il d'un ton irrité.

-J'y ai longuement réfléchi, répondit Kennyo pensivement. Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que la meilleure manière de rendre hommage à Rennyo était peut-être de l'imiter. Quand les moines du mont Hiei ont voulu le chasser de la capitale, il n'a opposé aucune résistance. Il est parti. Après plusieurs années d'errance, il a trouvé refuge à l'Ishiyama Honganji. L'ermitage qu'il a fondé est devenu en quelques années une ville puissante. Dans le même temps, notre religion a connu un véritable essor. Ce qui s'est passé alors se produira à nouveau. La secte Jōdo Shinshū renaîtra après cette épreuve, plus forte que jamais.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un lieu saint tomber entre les mains d'un profane. Pire, d'un impie ! dit Kyōnyo véhément. Un endroit où depuis des générations est perpétué le souvenir de Rennyo. Où a été conservée la statue de Shinran ! L'Ishiyama Honganji ne peut pas être désacralisé, transformé en simple forteresse !

-Là où se trouve la statue de Shinran, là est le Honganji, répondit son père simplement. Elle trouvera sa place dans un nouveau temple, qui deviendra le siège de notre secte.

-Je ne laisserai pas s'accomplir un tel sacrilège, articula Kyōnyo avec une colère mal contenue. Je m'y opposerai de toutes mes forces. Et je ne serai pas le seul.

-Tu veux dire que toi et tes partisans avez l'intention de rester au Honganji et de vous battre ? demanda son père incrédule.

-Oui, confirma son fils avec orgueil.

-Et que penses-tu qu'il se passera ensuite ? l'interrogea Kennyo.

-Oh ! je ne me fais aucune illusion sur notre sort, si c'est là ce que vous insinuez, répliqua Kyōnyo. Les troupes de Nobunaga sont en net avantage numérique sur nous. Nous mourrons et nous gagnerons la Terre Pure. Mais nous sommes prêts à nous sacrifier pour la défense de la Loi bouddhiste.

-Si toi et tes partisans refusez de respecter les clauses du traité de paix, Nobunaga ne massacrera pas seulement ceux qui se seront opposés à lui, mais tous les habitants de l'Ishiyama Honganji, dit Kennyo avec netteté.

Une expression troublée passa sur le visage de son fils, mais il reprit aussitôt une mine butée.

-Ensuite, Nobunaga pourchassera les fidèles de la secte Jōdo Shinshū partout dans le pays, et les tuera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul, poursuivit Kennyo implacable. L'enseignement de Shinran disparaîtra du Japon, et des milliers d'hommes seront privés du salut. Est-ce cela que tu recherches ?

-L'enseignement de Shinran s'éteindra aussi si vous abandonnez l'Ishiyama Honganji, s'écria Kyōnyo. Personne ne respectera la Loi bouddhiste si ceux qui sont supposés la défendre plient devant le pouvoir temporel !

Son père perdit patience.

-Mon fils ! Ce monde n'est qu'une illusion, protesta-t-il. Nobunaga est mortel, Amida est éternel.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas céder face à lui ! répliqua Kyōnyo avec rage.

-Peu importe ce que toi et tes partisans en pensez, j'ai bien l'intention de respecter le traité que j'ai signé, dit son père avec fermeté. Je me suis engagé, non seulement envers Nobunaga, mais aussi envers la Cour impériale. Je ne me dédirai pas.

Kyōnyo regarda son père avec un mélange de déception et de colère. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce.

-Je pensais que vous aviez davantage de foi en la toute-puissance de Bouddha Amida, lança-t-il avant de sortir.

-Quand ce temple t'est-il devenu plus cher que l'avenir de la Loi bouddhiste ? demanda Kennyo tristement.

Dès que son fils eut quitté la pièce, le religieux se mit à réfléchir.

Si les opposants au traité de paix prévoyaient de rester au Honganji et de défendre leur position par les armes, il devait retarder la remise du temple à Nobunaga jusqu'à ce que la situation se soit calmée. Il écrirait à la Cour impériale pour l'avertir que des évènements imprévus l'obligeaient à différer son départ de l'Ishiyama Honganji, mais qu'il avait bien l'intention de remplir sa part du marché. Et lui demander de bien vouloir transmettre à Oda Nobunaga… en espérant que ce dernier accepterait ce retard.


	35. Yasha (João Batista)

**Yasha**

Au pied du château d'Azuchi, João Batista regardait le chantier qui deviendrait le second séminaire du Japon. Quelques jours plus tôt, alors que la mission célébrait avec solennité les fêtes de la Pentecôte, le roi d'Owari avait annoncé qu'il faisait don d'un terrain situé près de son château afin d'y bâtir un séminaire.

Son obligeance ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Il avait également recruté les charpentiers qui édifieraient le bâtiment, et fourni les matériaux nécessaires. D'ici quelques mois, le séminaire serait prêt à accueillir des jeunes gens en provenance de tout le centre du Japon. Ils y poursuivraient les études qui leur permettraient d'accéder à la prêtrise.

João Batista entendit derrière lui quelqu'un le héler. Il se retourna et découvrit le père Alceo Fregoso qui agitait son chapeau pour le saluer, un large sourire découvrant toutes ses dents. D'un pas élastique, l'Italien se dirigea dans sa direction.

-Quelle joie de vous retrouver, mon frère ! déclara Fregoso avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il fut parvenu à sa hauteur. Et dans d'aussi heureuses circonstances !

D'un geste large, il désigna le chantier en cours. Son camarade hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, mon frère, poursuivit Fregoso d'un ton appréciateur. Nous espérions l'autorisation de fonder un séminaire à Meaco : Nobunanga nous a octroyé non seulement l'autorisation, mais aussi le terrain, les matériaux et les ouvriers ! Et à Anzuqui même ! Donc sous son patronage direct. Le roi de Boari doit être fort satisfait de votre travail.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait pour lui, répondit João Batista.

Il avait beaucoup travaillé, mais rien accompli encore. Fregoso lui jeta un regard entendu.

-Avez-vous avancé dans vos recherches ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-J'ai élaboré un philtre. Nous n'attendions que le retour de Nobunaga pour procéder aux essais. Nous l'expérimenterons ce soir, répondit João Batista sur le même ton.

Le roi d'Owari avait formellement interdit au missionnaire et au seigneur Koretō de parler de l'élixir. Cependant Fregoso était à l'origine de l'expérience; il constituait donc une exception.

-Nobunaga a lui-même retenu l'homme qui testera l'élixir, ajouta João Batista. Il s'agit d'un de ses vétérans, un homme fidèle entre tous nous a-t-il dit, mais à qui l'âge interdit désormais les combats.

Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi le choix du souverain s'était porté sur un tel individu. Désireux de servir mais empêché de le faire, il avait dû accueillir avec empressement la promesse d'une force physique restaurée. Si l'expérience portait ses fruits, il serait désormais doublement lié à Nobunaga : par sa loyauté et sa reconnaissance.

Le père Fregoso secoua la tête avec regret.

-Hélas ! je dois repartir à Meaco aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai donc pas être témoin de l'expérience, soupira-t-il.

-De toute façon, je crois que Nobunaga ne vous aurait pas laissé y assister, le consola João Batista. Il tient à ce que les essais se déroulent dans le plus grand secret.

* * *

Le seigneur Koretō avait logé le missionnaire dans des appartements isolés de sa résidence, dotés d'une porte dérobée. Ainsi João Batista pouvait poursuivre ses recherches en toute quiétude, et aller et venir librement. C'était dans l'une des pièces qui lui avaient été attribuées que se dérouleraient les essais.

La nuit tombée, alors que le château d'Azuchi s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, une petite troupe se présenta à l'entrée de la résidence de Koretō. Le seigneur s'était avancé sous le porche pour l'accueillir, accompagné par le missionnaire.

A la lueur des torches, João Batista distingua le visage de Nobunaga au milieu de ses gardes et de quelques serviteurs. Koretō convia son souverain à gagner l'intérieur de la résidence. Nobunaga le suivit sans mot dire jusqu'à la petite salle qui avait été assignée aux essais.

Comme les fois précédentes, Nobunaga, Koretō et João Batista laissèrent les gardes à l'extérieur de la pièce. Cette fois-ci, par exception, un homme les accompagnait. Le missionnaire devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait du soldat qui goûterait l'élixir.

L'homme avait l'allure d'un officier de pieds-légers. Il semblait encore vert, mais ses favoris et sa moustache grisonnants trahissaient son âge. Il montrait une certaine raideur lorsqu'il se déplaçait, et manifesta un peu de difficulté au moment de s'asseoir. Cette vision inspira de la compassion à João Batista.

Sur un geste d'Oda Nobunaga, le prêtre se rapprocha de l'officier et lui tendit le breuvage qu'il avait confectionné. Il hésita sur la conduite à suivre ensuite. Le protocole exigeait qu'il retourne à sa place, mais le soldat aurait peut-être besoin de son assistance.

João Batista se demandait encore quelle était la meilleure conduite à tenir lorsque l'officier commença à boire l'élixir. Il s'interrompit plusieurs fois en faisant la grimace, mais parvint à vider son bol. Le prêtre, toujours assis en face de lui, le regardait avec espoir, guettant les premiers effets de l'élixir.

L'homme poussa un grognement. Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. João Batista le vit se crisper, comme s'il luttait contre une douleur intérieure; mais l'homme ne poussait aucune plainte. Quand le soldat releva la tête, le prêtre fut frappé par la vacuité de ses yeux exorbités. C'était comme si toute pensée et tout sentiment avaient déserté l'individu.

-Yasha, murmura Koretō derrière João Batista.

Le prêtre ignorait le sens de ce mot et voulut interroger le seigneur à ce sujet. Le soldat riva soudain son regard sur lui; l'instant d'après il se jetait sur lui. Le prêtre tenta de le repousser, mais l'élixir avait rempli son office : l'homme était maintenant doté d'une force surhumaine. João Batista entrevit une rangée de dents longues et pointues, ressentit une brûlure à la gorge et perdit connaissance.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Il entendit au-dessus de lui Nobunaga appeler : « Gardes ! » et Koretō hurler : « Il faut lui couper la tête ! ». Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Les gardes emportaient le corps de l'officier; Koretō leur expliquait que l'homme était devenu fou, qu'il avait attaqué le prêtre et aurait attaqué leur souverain si on l'avait laissé en vie. João Batista sentit quelque chose de chaud et de collant contre son cou. Il y porta les doigts et les retira couverts de sang. L'officier décédé avait essayé de le dévorer.

Dans son esprit hagard, une pensée tournait sans cesse. L'élixir était un échec. Il avait mis en danger la vie d'Oda Nobunaga, le protecteur de la mission. Il aurait dû s'excuser sur le champ, mais il ignorait s'il pouvait le faire devant toutes ces personnes étrangères au projet.

La pièce se vida progressivement de ses occupants. Nobunaga ordonna aux derniers gardes présents de le laisser en tête à tête avec Koretō et João Batista. Les gardes rechignaient à quitter la pièce : ils craignaient pour la vie de leur souverain et non sans raison, ainsi que le prêtre devait le reconnaître. A leurs yeux, Nobunaga venait d'échapper à un attentat. Le souverain éleva la voix, se fâcha, et ses hommes finirent par se plier à sa volonté.

Dès que le dernier garde eut quitté la pièce, João Batista se mit à genoux et baissa le front contre le sol.

-Toutes mes excuses, Nobunaga-sama, articula-t-il avec difficulté. J'ai échoué dans la mission que vous m'avez confiée. L'élixir ne fonctionne pas. En outre, je vous ai inutilement exposé au danger…

-Non, la faute est mienne, intervint Koretō vivement. L'expérience se déroulait dans ma maison et sous ma responsabilité. J'aurais dû prendre davantage de précautions.

Il s'inclina à son tour devant Nobunaga.

-J'accepterai de bon gré toute punition que vous voudrez bien m'infliger ! s'écria-t-il avec contrition.

João Batista attendit le verdict du souverain, le cœur battant. La tête commençait à lui tourner, à cause de sa perte de sang.

-L'élixir a fonctionné, déclara Nobunaga d'un ton irrité. La force de Matazō a augmenté, et ses blessures se refermaient au fur et à mesure qu'il en recevait. Simplement l'élixir a des effets secondaires que nous n'avions pas prévus. C'est là-dessus que devront porter vos efforts.

Le prêtre accueillit la déclaration du souverain avec un soulagement immense. Tout n'était pas perdu : Nobunaga lui offrait une chance de rattraper son erreur.

-Jubyōe, reprit le roi d'Owari d'une voix tranchante, tu as tout à fait raison de dire que ma sécurité relevait de ta responsabilité. Il est heureux que j'aie demandé à mes gardes de se tenir de se tenir prêts à intervenir à mon appel. Si un tel incident devait se reproduire, tu en répondrais de ta vie.

-Il ne se reproduira pas, assura Koretō d'une voix étouffée par la confusion.


	36. Ibayama (Tamotsu)

**Ibayama**

Ce jour-là, Oda Nobunaga avait décidé d'aller chasser sur le mont Iba. Proche du château d'Azuchi, la hauteur était restée presque à l'état sauvage et le gibier y abondait. Tamotsu aimait particulièrement ces collines boisées qui lui rappelaient son Harima natal.

Nobunaga avait pris avec lui son nouveau faucon blanc. Le clan Hōjō lui avait offert treize faucons lors de son ambassade à Miyako deux mois plus tôt. L'oiseau de proie avait tout de suite retenu l'attention de Nobunaga grâce à sa couleur rare et ses grandes qualités de chasseur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait du château d'Azuchi, Nobunaga avait emmené avec lui une quinzaine de pages, dont les oni d'Azuchi. C'était une précaution qui datait de l'époque où il redoutait l'attaque de moines magiciens. Maintenant que Nobunaga était en train de faire la paix avec Kennyo, cette précaution paraissait pourtant superflue, se disait Tamotsu.

Nobunaga et son escorte s'engagèrent sur un sentier escarpé à flanc de coteau. Les pages entouraient leur maître, tandis que les gardes à cheval s'étaient postés en tête et en queue de cortège. Les rabatteurs étaient partis en avant, Nobunaga et sa suite les rejoindraient sur le terrain de chasse.

Tamotsu entendit soudain son voisin Chikame pousser une exclamation, puis Mine et Asanori l'imiter. L'instant d'après, Chikame avait disparu. Tamotsu tourna la tête de tous côtés pour le retrouver. Il aperçut alors, en haut de la colline surplombant la route, un énorme bloc de pierre qui glissait le long de la pente. Le garçon poussa un cri à son tour.

Tamotsu vit Asanori et Hikosaku s'élancer dans la direction du rocher. Ils rejoignirent Kame, arcbouté en-dessous du bloc de pierre pour freiner sa course. Les trois garçons réussirent à ralentir temporairement le rocher, mais celui-ci reprit rapidement de la vitesse. Pour Tamotsu, il était clair que ses camarades n'arriveraient pas à l'arrêter.

Le garçon entendit Mine lui crier : « Mets ue-sama à l'abri ! » et la vit courir à son tour vers le rocher. L'ordre de sa sœur lui rendit son sang-froid. Il sauta à bas de son cheval, s'approcha de son maître et lança : « Toutes mes excuses pour ce comportement cavalier, ue-sama ! ». Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le transporta à l'écart de la trajectoire du rocher.

Tamotsu se demanda quoi faire ensuite. Son réflexe était de se porter au secours de ses camarades. Ils essayaient toujours d'arrêter le rocher : Nobunaga était à l'abri, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son escorte. Cependant Mine avait expressément ordonné à Tamotsu de protéger Nobunaga… et elle avait raison. Quelqu'un devait veiller sur lui.

C'est alors que Tamotsu repéra sa sœur au sommet du rocher. Mine s'était accroupie et avait posé la main sur la pierre. Son frère la contempla avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce que Mine était en train de fabriquer ?

La voix de la jeune fille retentit soudain.

-Sai !

Un sort de destruction ! C'était une idée géniale de la part de Mine : détruire le rocher avant qu'il atteigne la route. Tamotsu vit la surface du rocher se craqueler, des blocs de pierre rouler par-dessus les têtes de Kame, Hikosaku et Asanori, et retomber sur la route. Malheureusement, le sort ne fut pas assez puissant pour désintégrer le rocher.

-Sai ! répéta Mine.

Une seconde couche du rocher se détacha et dévala la pente.

-Sai ! répétait Mine avec obstination.

Petit à petit, le rocher diminuait de volume. Les efforts de Hikosaku, Kame et Asanori pour le ralentir devenaient de plus en plus efficaces. Le bloc de pierre finit par s'immobiliser juste au-dessus de la route.

L'incident n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais le temps avait paru interminable à Tamotsu.

Une exclamation monta de l'escorte, mais Kame, Mine et Hikosaku n'en avaient cure.

-Il faut mettre la troupe à l'abri, le rocher peut se remettre à glisser, criait Chikame.

-Tamotsu ! appelait Mine. Où est ue-sama ?

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demandait Hikosaku avec inquiétude.

C'était loin d'être le cas. En dévalant la pente, les blocs de pierre avaient blessé nombre de soldats, pages et chevaux. Les blessures étaient toutefois sans gravité par rapport aux dommages qu'ils auraient subis si le rocher les avait atteints.

Le chef des gardes aboya quelques ordres. Ses hommes rejoignirent Oda Nobunaga, imités par les pages. Le seigneur était resté planté là où Tamotsu l'avait installé, son faucon toujours sur le bras. Parvenu devant Nobunaga, le chef des gardes descendit de son cheval et s'inclina devant son seigneur.

-Quelles sont vos instructions, ue-sama ? demanda-t-il. Devons-nous poursuivre notre route ou rentrer à Azuchi?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit Nobunaga d'une voix tranchante.

Le seigneur était pâle et il tremblait. Cependant Tamotsu, qui commençait à bien connaître les humeurs de son maître, savait que ce n'était pas la peur qui le mettait dans cet état. Nobunaga était furieux.

-Ce n'était pas un éboulement, déclara le seigneur, les yeux étincelants de colère. Le roc provenait de la carrière au-dessus de nous. C'est une main humaine qui est à l'origine de cet accident. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-J'envoie immédiatement des hommes inspecter la carrière, répondit l'officier aussitôt.

-Hors de question. J'enquêterai moi-même, décréta Nobunaga.

-Ce serait d'une grande imprudence, ue-sama, voulut protester le chef des gardes. Un autre accident pourrait survenir…

Mais Nobunaga ignora les objections de son subordonné. Un de ses soldats lui amena son cheval. Le seigneur tendit son faucon à Tamotsu, toujours à ses côtés, monta sur l'étalon et reprit son chemin vers le sommet de la colline. L'officier n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rependre sa propre monture, et de suivre son suzerain.


	37. Eishin (Tamotsu)

**Eishin**

Tandis qu'Oda Nobunaga et son escorte se rapprochaient de la carrière de pierre, ils croisèrent une colonne d'ouvriers qui descendait le chemin en sens inverse. Reconnaissant leur suzerain, les hommes s'écartèrent sur son passage et se prosternèrent au sol. Nobunaga continua sa route sans s'arrêter.

Dès que le seigneur arriva dans la carrière, il sauta à bas de son cheval. Avisant un contremaître, il lui ordonna d'une voix péremptoire de lui amener le responsable du chantier. Ses éclats de voix devaient toutefois avoir alerté ce dernier, car il se précipita à l'entrée de la carrière. Tamotsu identifia le responsable du chantier comme un des vassaux de Korezumi Gorozaemon. La carrière de pierre était donc l'une de celles qui servaient à la construction d'Azuchi.

Reconnaissant son visiteur, le chef de chantier se jeta à genoux sur le sol et inclina la tête.

-Mon escorte et moi-même venons d'échapper à la mort, lança Nobunaga d'une voix vibrante de colère. Un bloc de pierre en provenance de ta carrière est tombé sur notre chemin et a bien failli nous atteindre.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, ue-sama ! s'écria le chef de chantier. Ceci n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Je suis prêt à vous donner ma tête pour prix de mon échec !...

-Comment cela s'est-il produit ? l'interrompit Nobunaga avec un geste irrité de la main. Quelles règles de sécurité as-tu enfreintes ?

-Aucune, ue-sama, bredouilla son interlocuteur. Mes hommes font toujours extrêmement attention à respecter les consignes. C'était un accident !

-Non, ce n'était pas un accident, déclara Chikame calmement.

Tamotsu regarda dans la direction d'où la voix provenait, surpris. Chikame s'avançait depuis le fond de la carrière, Mine à ses côtés. Tamotsu n'avait même pas remarqué que sa sœur et son camarade s'étaient éclipsés.

-Les cordes qui soutenaient la pierre portent des traces de coupure, poursuivit Chikame. C'était du sabotage.

Le visage déformé par la rage, Oda Nobunaga dégaina son sabre et saisit le chef de chantier au collet.

-Espèce de crapule !... gronda-t-il. Toi et tes hommes avez essayé de me tuer !

-D'après les ouvriers présents au moment de l'accident, les cordes ont toutes cédé en même temps, intervint Mine. Mais leur témoignage est incohérent avec les marques de coupure. Si les cordes avaient craqué, on verrait plutôt des traces de déchirement. Soit les ouvriers mentent tous… soit quelqu'un a utilisé la magie pour libérer la pierre.

Nobunaga relâcha légèrement son étreinte sur le chef de chantier. Lisant les expressions de son visage, Tamotsu le vit passer de la fureur à l'envie de comprendre.

-Faites venir tous les ouvriers qui ont assisté à l'accident, ordonna-t-il à ses gardes.

Les soldats se précipitèrent pour lui obéir. Mine et Kame se joignirent à eux.

-Il vaut mieux que nous les accompagnions au cas où l'un des ouvriers se révèlerait être un magicien, expliqua Kame à Nobunaga.

Le seigneur l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je viens avec vous, décida Asanori.

-Et moi aussi ! s'écria Tamotsu.

Mais son aînée secoua négativement la tête.

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste auprès d'ue-sama pour veiller sur lui. Toi et Hikosaku ne serez pas trop de deux pour le faire.

Tamotsu reconnaissait le bien-fondé de la remarque, mais il s'agaçait que sa sœur aînée décide à sa place de tout ce qu'il devait faire. Et puis pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de rester en arrière pour protéger Nobunaga ?

Les gardes revinrent peu de temps après, encadrant un troupeau d'ouvriers apeurés. Les ouvriers présents à l'entrée de la carrière accueillirent l'arrivée de leurs camarades avec un murmure inquiet. Sitôt amenés devant Nobunaga, les carriers s'agenouillèrent en silence, trop terrifiés pour même s'excuser. Le seigneur relâcha le chef de chantier pour se rapprocher d'eux.

-Une pierre que vous aviez taillée a dévalé le mont Iba pour venir s'écraser juste devant moi. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Parlez !

Mais les ouvriers, tremblant de tous leurs membres, étaient incapables d'articuler une parole.

-Qui parmi vous est le contremaître ? demanda Nobunaga d'une voix impérieuse.

Un homme redressa la tête, une expression de résignation sur la figure.

-C'est moi, ue-sama.

-Raconte ce qui s'est passé, ordonna Nobunaga. Pas de mensonges. Et pas d'excuses non plus.

Le contremaître prit une profonde respiration avant de se lancer dans son récit.

-Nous avons dégagé le bloc de pierre. Puis nous avons attaché des cordes autour pour le déplacer. Les cordes étaient en bon état, je les ai vérifiées moi-même ce matin, ajouta-t-il très vite. Nous avons commencé à tirer, le bloc s'est déplacé, puis les cordes ont cassé d'un coup. Au début, le bloc est resté immobile. J'ai envoyé un de mes hommes chercher de nouvelles cordes. A ce moment, le bloc a basculé vers l'arrière. Comme s'il avait été retourné par le vent. Bien sûr, je sais que c'est impossible ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Mais ça ressemblait à ça.

Ses ouvriers approuvèrent timidement de la voix et du chef. Tamotsu était tenté de les croire. Personne n'inventerait une histoire aussi absurde pour sauver sa peau.

-Et sachant qu'un chemin circulait en-dessous de la carrière, tu n'as pas eu l'idée de prévenir les éventuels voyageurs ? demanda Nobunaga d'un ton glacial.

-N-non, ue-sama, balbutia le contremaître. Les blocs que nous extrayons sont destinés au château d'Azuchi, j'ai pensé que le plus urgent…

-Tu as pensé que, puisque tu travaillais pour moi, je te couvrirais en cas d'accident, l'interrompit Nobunaga fou de rage. Peu t'importait que le roc tue les paysans ou les ouvriers qui passeraient par là !

Tamotsu sentit aussitôt fondre la compassion qu'il ressentait pour le contremaître. Nobunaga désigna l'individu à ses gardes.

-Emmenez-le et exécutez-le. Il doit répondre de sa négligence.

Le chef des gardes désigna trois de ses hommes. Deux soldats empoignèrent le contremaître gémissant et le traînèrent à l'écart, pendant que le troisième tirait son sabre de son fourreau.

-Ue-sama, intervint Chikame, si ce que cet homme nous a dit est vrai, alors la pierre n'est pas tombée sur nous par accident. Quelqu'un l'a poussée dans notre direction, une personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques.

Mine se tourna vers le chef de chantier toujours agenouillé, mais qui respirait maintenant plus librement.

-Parmi les ouvriers que vous avez embauchés récemment, y en avait-il un qui avait le crâne rasé ?

Le chef de chantier hésita.

-Il y a bien Heikichirō, finit-il par lâcher. Je l'ai embauché à la mort de son père. Mais…

Les regards se tournèrent vers un tout jeune homme d'environ quinze ans, qui se mit à trembler de peur.

-C'est impossible que ce soit Heikichi ! s'écria l'un des ouvriers. Je le connais depuis l'enfance, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille !

Plusieurs de ses camarades approuvèrent.

-Trop jeune, estima Mine. Un sort de ce niveau nécessite des années d'entraînement.

-Il y a aussi Eishin, ajouta le chef de chantier. Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours.

Contremaîtres et ouvriers cherchèrent leur camarade des yeux. Un murmure apparut, puis enfla lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'Eishin n'était plus parmi eux.

-Est-ce que cet Eishin était du genre religieux, par hasard ? demanda Mine.

-Oh ! oui, confirma l'un des ouvriers. Il passait son temps à réciter le nembutsu.

Chikame se tourna vers Oda Nobunaga.

-Ue-sama, je crois que nous avons identifié le coupable de l'attaque. Malheureusement, il nous a échappé.

-Que faisons-nous à présent, ue-sama ? demanda le chef des gardes. Reprenons-nous la partie de chasse, ou retournons-nous à Azuchi ?

-Nous rentrons à Azuchi, répondit Nobunaga, le visage sombre.

Le seigneur et ses hommes remontèrent à cheval en silence. L'humeur exécrable du maître déteignait sur ses vassaux. Tandis que la troupe repartait vers Azuchi par un autre chemin, Tamotsu réfléchissait à l'incident qui venait de se produire.

Aucun moine n'avait attaqué Oda Nobunaga depuis le début des négociations de paix avec Kennyo. Cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée que le supérieur du Honganji était à l'origine des attaques. Et voilà que, le traité de paix à peine signé, Kennyo repartait à l'offensive. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? S'apprêtait-il à un revirement ?

Tamotsu jeta un regard de côté à sa sœur. Mine devait sûrement avoir une idée sur la question. Il lui demanderait dès leur retour à Azuchi.

Quoique… à la réflexion, il n'avait pas vraiment _besoin_ d'attendre leur retour à Azuchi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tamotsu manœuvra pour se rapprocher de sa sœur et lui exposa à mi-voix le produit de ses réflexions. Mine soupira et lui répondit d'un ton peu amène :

-Ton raisonnement repose sur l'hypothèse que Kennyo a ordonné toutes les attaques contre ue-sama. Or il est possible qu'il n'ait ordonné qu'une partie des attaques. Il est possible aussi que nous nous soyons trompés depuis le début, et que quelqu'un d'autre soit derrière elles. Peut-être l'un de ses partisans, ou une branche du Jōdo Shinshū qui n'en a rien à faire des négociations. Pour autant que nous sachions, il pourrait aussi s'agir d'une autre secte bouddhiste.

-Jusqu'ici, tout le monde prenait pour acquis que c'était Kennyo le responsable des attaques, se défendit Tamotsu.

-Parce que cette théorie collait bien aux faits, expliqua Mine avec impatience. Mais l'incident d'aujourd'hui vient tout remettre en cause. Pourquoi ue-sama fait la tête à ton avis ?

-Parce qu'il y a un assassin potentiel dans la nature ? risqua son frère cadet.

Mine ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Tamotsu lui-même sentait à quel point son explication était faible. Oda Nobunaga avait échappé à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre au cours de sa vie. Il était habitué à servir de cible aux assassins. L'incident de ce jour n'aurait pas dû le laisser aussi préoccupé.


	38. La conquête du Harima (Tamotsu)

**La conquête du Harima et du Tajima**

Tamotsu s'attendait à ce que l'incident du mont Iba refroidisse les ardeurs cynégétiques de Nobunaga. Cependant le seigneur continuait à aller à la chasse tous les jours, et à emmener avec lui les oni à son service. En théorie, Tamotsu adorait se retrouver dans la nature et se dépenser physiquement. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme. Oda Nobunaga était épuisant, même pour un oni.

Nobunaga revenait du mont Chōkōji où il avait passé la journée à chasser, quand il décida brusquement d'aller inspecter le chantier d'agrandissement de la ville d'Azuchi sur le chemin du retour. Le mois précédent, il avait demandé à plusieurs de ses vassaux et quelques-uns de ses pages les plus expérimentés de combler des anses du lac Biwa, et d'y installer des quais, des habitations et des entrepôts.

Lorsque les chefs de chantier virent arriver le seigneur, ils abandonnèrent aussitôt leur travail pour se précipiter vers lui. Tamotsu reconnut parmi eux le seigneur de Takatsuki, Takayama Ukon. Il se rapprocha de lui pour le saluer.

Oda Nobunaga commença à poser des questions sur les aménagements portuaires situés devant lui. Le responsable du secteur, un des frères Hineno – Hanzaemon sans doute, mais Tamotsu avait encore du mal à les distinguer – s'empressa de lui répondre. Nobunaga se rapprocha pour examiner les travaux, et son cortège le suivit.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez raconté la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, dit Tamotsu à Takayama. Je comprends comment Daiusu aurait créé le monde, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, s'il est tout-puissant comme vous me le dites, pourquoi il n'a pas délégué cette tâche à une de ses créatures? Faire le travail soi-même, ce n'est pas très digne pour un dieu, je trouve.

Takayama réfléchit quelques instants, tandis que Nobunaga et sa suite longeaient le lac vers l'emplacement des futurs entrepôts.

-Je ne suis encore qu'un novice dans la voie de Daiusu, finit-il par répondre, alors ma réponse n'est peut-être pas la bonne. Je pense que la création du monde par Daiusu est l'expression de ses sentiments paternels envers ses créatures.

-Ses sentiments paternels? répéta Tamotsu perplexe. Je ne comprends pas.

-A ton avis, pourquoi les gens ont des enfants? demanda Takayama.

-Pour prendre soin d'eux quand ils sont vieux? suggéra Tamotsu.

-Dans ce cas, ils s'arrêteraient à deux ou trois enfants. Or la plupart des gens continuent à avoir des enfants même quand ils n'en ont plus besoin. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi font-ils cela à ton avis?

La question toucha un point sensible chez Tamotsu. La question du seigneur était pertinente. Le garçon avait deux frères et une sœur aînés. D'après son propre raisonnement, Tamotsu n'aurait jamais dû exister. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait poussé ses parents à le concevoir?

-Parce que les enfants sont une bénédiction? avança-t-il timidement. Parce que plus une famille est grande, plus elle est capable de faire de choses et plus elle est heureuse?

-Parce que plus les gens ont d'enfants, plus ils ont de personnes à aimer et à soigner, et plus il y a de personnes qui les aiment en retour. C'est cela, les sentiments d'un père.

-Vous avez des enfants? demanda Tamotsu au seigneur.

-Oui, deux garçons de six et trois ans. Et ma femme et moi espérons avoir d'autres enfants.

Si c'était le cas, alors Takayama devait bien savoir de quoi il parlait à propos des sentiments d'un père, se dit Tamotsu songeur.

-Quand vous appelez Daiusu votre père, vous vous mettez au même niveau que lui, objecta-t-il toutefois. Est-ce que ce n'est pas irrespectueux de votre part ? Après tout, il serait votre créateur et vous sa créature.

-C'est Daiusu qui s'est mis à notre niveau le premier, expliqua le seigneur. Son fils Yesu Kirishito a décidé d'embrasser la vie humaine pour notre salut.

-Ça n'est pas très digne pour un dieu tout-puissant, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Tamotsu dubitatif.

Takayama ne répondit pas. Son attention s'était portée à l'avant du cortège, là où Nobunaga discutait avec un des frères Hineno (un autre).

-Nous nous rapprochons de la zone de travaux placée sous ma responsabilité, dit-il au page. Ue-sama aura sans doute des questions à me poser, je vais me rapprocher de lui.

Tamotsu ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'attitude pleine de discrétion de Takayama – rester en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui – avec celle des autres seigneurs présents. Ceux-ci étaient prêts à se marcher sur les pieds (littéralement) pour rester à côté de Nobunaga et se faire remarquer de lui.

-Excuse-moi de mettre fin à notre entretien de manière aussi abrupte, ajouta le seigneur à l'intention du garçon. Nous reprendrons notre conversation la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. Je serai toujours heureux de répondre à tes questions sur Daiusu.

Tamotsu regarda pensivement Takayama Ukon rejoindre la tête du cortège. Il se disait qu'Oda Nobunaga traînait dans son sillage une flopée de personnes bizarres, et que Takayama était certainement l'une des plus bizarres d'entre elles. Au regard extérieur, son attitude était on ne peut plus normale, mais sa manière de penser était unique.

La visite se poursuivit, mais Tamotsu ne s'y intéressait guère. Son attention fut soudain attirée par la silhouette d'un cheval au galop. Le ballon de tissu rouge dans son dos l'identifiait comme messager. Il semblait venir du château dans leur direction.

Le reste du cortège finit par repérer le cavalier. Il arrêta la visite pour l'attendre. Le messager alla droit vers Oda Nobunaga. Tandis qu'il sautait à bas de cheval et posait le genou à terre, Tamotsu reconnut sur lui le blason de Hashiba Hideyoshi. Le garçon se rapprocha pour écouter ce que le messager avait à dire, le cœur battant.

-Mon maître, Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami, vous informe qu'il a réussi à s'emparer du temple d'Aga et à chasser les derniers partisans des Mōri hors du Harima, annonça le messager d'une voix forte. Dans le même temps son frère cadet, Kinoshita Koichirō, a envahi le Tajima et l'a soumis. Les deux provinces sont donc désormais en votre possession, ue-sama !

-Bien joué, le Singe ! s'écria Nobunaga ravi.

Sa joie et son soulagement s'exprimaient d'autant plus librement que la conquête du Harima avait été longue et ardue : presque cinq ans !

-Mon maître m'a chargé de vous porter cette missive. Il vous y rapporte les détails de ces opérations militaires, ajouta le messager en tendant une lettre à Nobunaga.

Le seigneur l'ouvrit et la parcourut rapidement. Puis il la replia et la rangea dans l'ouverture de son uwagi.

-Tu diras à Hideyoshi qu'il a fait de l'excellent travail et que je suis très satisfait de lui, ordonna-t-il au messager.

-A vos ordres, ue-sama !répondit ce dernier en inclinant la tête.

Après le départ du messager, les vassaux de Nobunaga s'empressèrent autour de lui et lui présentèrent leurs félicitations pour cette nouvelle conquête. Kyūtarō rayonnait, bien sûr. Le succès de son ancien maître le ravissait. Quant à Tamotsu, il se réjouissait à la fois pour Nobunaga, pour Hideyoshi, et pour sa famille qui serait désormais à l'abri des conflits.

-Tu as vu la tête de Gonbyōe ? chuchota Riki à l'oreille de Tamotsu.

Le jeune page s'était rapproché de son camarade sans que Tamotsu le remarque. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil sur Nakanishi Gonbyōe qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Leur camarade n'avait jamais l'air joyeux, mais à ce moment-là il faisait une tête d'enterrement.

-J'imagine que son mentor Shibata fera exactement la même tête quand il recevra la nouvelle, commenta Tamotsu à mi-voix.

Seigneur de l'Echizen et premier vassal de la maison Oda, Shibata Gonroku prenait comme une offense personnelle toutes les réussites de son rival Hashiba Hideyoshi.

-Il va avoir d'autant plus de mal à digérer ce double succès qu'il piétine toujours dans la conquête du Kaga, alors que Hashiba et Shibata ont démarré les opérations en même temps ! conclut Riki.


	39. Ōgo Sadanori (João Batista)

**Ōgo Sadanori**

Les gardes envoyés par Oda Nobunaga avaient conduit Koretō et João Batista dans une partie du château que le missionnaire ne connaissait pas encore. Dans l'un des fortins qui gardaient la montagne se nichait un bâtiment bas qui, de l'extérieur, ressemblait à une resserre. Mais dès qu'il eut mis le pied à l'intérieur, João Batista comprit que la construction avait une tout autre destination. De part et d'autre d'un étroit couloir s'alignaient deux rangées de cellules fermées par d'épais barreaux de bois.

Etonnamment, le missionnaire ne ressentit pas en entrant la même ambiance de désespoir qu'il avait ressentie en visitant des prisons européennes. Pourtant il savait que les peines d'emprisonnement étaient rares au Japon, et la prison était le plus souvent l'antichambre de l'échafaud. Peut-être était-ce parce que celle-ci était propre et bien éclairée, confortable en un seul mot. Ou parce que les Japonais étaient plus philosophes que les Européens face à la mort.

La plupart des cellules étaient vides de tout occupant. Le garde mena Koretō et João Batista vers le fond du bâtiment, jusqu'à une cellule devant laquelle un petit groupe de personnes s'était attroupé. Le prêtre reconnut parmi eux Oda Nobunaga et le salua. Le roi d'Owari ne lui prêta cependant aucune attention : il était en train de discuter avec l'occupant de la cellule.

João Batista examina le prisonnier. Son costume, usagé et sali, était celui d'un guerrier. La barbe et les cheveux lui avaient poussé, masquant ses traits. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge : l'homme aurait pu avoir entre trente et quarante-cinq ans. En dépit de son apparence dépenaillée, il faisait montre d'une grande dignité.

-Nous avons un accord, disait-il au roi d'Owari. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai la vie sauve et ma tête ne sera pas exposée.

Le prêtre se rappela que les Japonais avaient d'horribles coutumes concernant les têtes de leurs adversaires morts au combat ou exécutés après avoir été prisonniers. Ils avaient l'habitude de les couper et de les rapporter à leur souverain comme autant de trophées. Celui-ci examinait les têtes, les payait en fonction de la valeur du guerrier décédé, et les exhibait en signe de victoire. Pour un guerrier japonais, le déshonneur suprême consistait à avoir sa tête exposée de cette manière.

-Tu as ma parole, répondit Oda Nobunaga. Mais en contrepartie, tu t'engages à me servir si l'essai réussit. Je ne te pardonnerai pas si tu te révoltes à nouveau.

Le prisonnier inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Le souverain s'écarta de la grille pour laisser Koretō et João Batista s'approcher. Le prêtre considéra avec suspicion les barreaux de bois qui le séparaient du prisonnier. Bien sûr, ceux-ci étaient épais et bien sertis, mais seraient-ils suffisants pour l'arrêter s'il se transformait en yasha ? Tel était le nom que le seigneur Koretō donnait à ces créatures. João Batista aurait été plus tranquille s'il s'était trouvé dans un cachot de pierre fermé par une bonne grille de fer…

Le prêtre passa la main entre les barreaux et remit au prisonnier une fiole contenant une portion d'élixir. Il avait relu minutieusement le discours sur les cinq vertus, et revu les dosages avec le plus grand soin. Cette nouvelle formule de l'élixir était l'exacte combinaison du philtre de force et de celui de régénérescence. Elle devait fonctionner.

Le prisonnier prit la fiole des mains du prêtre avec une légère inclinaison de la tête. João Batista vit une ombre voiler son regard, mais ses gestes ne marquèrent pas une hésitation tandis qu'il ôtait le bouchon et avalait le contenu du récipient. Cet homme devait vraiment se trouver dans une situation désespérée pour que boire l'élixir lui paraisse une porte de sortie acceptable, songea João Batista avec une pointe de remords.

Dans un premier temps, le prêtre eut l'impression que rien ne se passait. Le prisonnier restait immobile. Il attendait l'apparition des effets de l'élixir, en fait, comme les autres participants. João Batista vit ensuite l'homme se mettre à respirer de manière saccadée, et s'accrocher aux barreaux de la cellule comme pour garder son équilibre.

Soudain, le prisonnier commença à secouer les barreaux de bois violemment. Le prêtre jeta un coup d'œil sur les mains et s'aperçut que leurs ongles avaient poussé de manière à former des griffes. Il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, tandis que le prisonnier continuait à employer ses forces à desceller les barreaux, heureusement en vain.

Le recul permit à João Batista de mieux examiner le visage du prisonnier. L'homme arborait à présent des dents pointues, et ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Le prêtre eut un coup au cœur en y retrouvant le même vide que chez le précédent testeur de l'élixir : aucune pensée, aucune émotion. Seul l'instinct semblait faire agir le prisonnier.

-Sadanori-sama ! l'interpella Koretō. Calmez-vous, voyons !

Ses paroles furent sans effet. Le prisonnier s'acharnait toujours sur les barreaux de sa cellule.

-Sadanori ! lança Nobunaga d'un ton autoritaire.

Le prisonnier s'immobilisa.

-Si tu comprends ce que je te dis, fais-le-moi savoir d'un mot ou d'un signe, poursuivit le souverain.

Mais le prisonnier avait déjà repris son manège. C'était comme s'il ne comprenait plus le japonais. L'élixir l'avait ravalé au rang de bête, songea João Batista douloureusement. Certes, l'individu était initialement destiné à l'échafaud. Mais ce sort était-il préférable à la mort ?

-Il a perdu l'esprit, comme Matazō, constata le roi d'Owari dépité. Il est certainement envisageable que ce ne soit qu'un effet temporaire. Nous allons le garder sous surveillance et étudier l'évolution de son état.


	40. Saginomori (Kennyo)

**Saginomori**

Dans la cour du Saiga Gobo, Kennyo surveillait la construction de la chapelle qui hébergerait d'ici quelques jours la statue de Shinran. Lorsque ces travaux seraient terminés, le temple de Saginomori deviendrait le nouveau Honganji, à partir duquel rayonnerait la foi Jōdo Shinshū.

En quittant l'Ishiyama Honganji pour Saginomori, Kennyo n'avait fait que traverser la baie vers le sud. Aussi se sentait-il étonnamment chez lui ici. Le climat, le paysage lui semblaient familiers. Et même si la Kinogawa était une petite rivière en comparaison avec la Yodogawa, sa présence ajoutait à ce sentiment de familiarité.

Le Saiga Gobo se trouvait au cœur d'une province entièrement acquise à la secte Jōdo Shinshū. En outre ses habitants avaient réussi à préserver jusqu'ici leur indépendance vis-à-vis des grands seigneurs féodaux. Leur enthousiasme à l'arrivée de Kennyo, leur zèle à le servir avaient contribué à réconforter le religieux de son départ forcé de l'Ishiyama Honganji. Aux yeux de Kennyo, le Saiga Gobo était l'endroit idéal pour un nouveau départ.

Chez le religieux subsistait néanmoins un regret et une crainte tenaces. Regret de n'avoir pas réussi à convaincre son fils aîné et son cousin Renkai de le suivre. Crainte qu'Oda Nobunaga n'utilise le refus de Kyōnyo et de ses partisans d'abandonner l'Ishiyama Honganji comme prétexte pour déchirer le traité de paix et reprendre la guerre avec Kennyo.

Kennyo avait fait de son mieux pour lui démontrer sa bonne volonté, quittant l'Ishiyama Honganji deux mois avant la date convenue, et se désolidarisant des choix de son fils aîné. Son attitude avait apparemment satisfait Oda Nobunaga, puisque le seigneur avait scrupuleusement rempli sa part du contrat. Mais il pouvait changer d'avis…

Tandis que Kennyo était plongé dans ses réflexions, son épouse se glissa silencieusement à ses côtés. Le religieux abandonna le fil de ses pensées, se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

-Les travaux avancent bien, déclara-t-il. Dans trois jours tout au plus, la chapelle sera prête à accueillir la statue du fondateur.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Nyoshun-ni avec un sourire.

-Nos fidèles du Saiga sont particulièrement zélés, dit Kennyo avec reconnaissance.

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers les travaux en cours, prêt à reprendre sa tâche d'inspection. Mais il sentait son épouse préoccupée, et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Nyoshun-ni. As-tu reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Effectivement, acquiesça son épouse. Le supérieur du Saiga Gobo vient de m'apprendre qu'il a reçu une lettre de Kyōnyo. Notre fils lui écrit que tu as abandonné la défense de la Loi bouddhiste, mais que lui continuera à se battre. Il lui demande d'envoyer des soldats pour protéger l'Ishiyama Honganji quand Oda Nobunaga cherchera à en prendre possession.

Kennyo poussa un long et douloureux soupir. Le désaccord avec son fils lui était déjà pénible. Mais que Kyōnyo usurpe son autorité et se comporte comme s'il était déjà le supérieur du Honganji…

-Apparemment, Kyōnyo a inondé toutes les provinces du Japon de lettres identiques, poursuivit Nyoshun-ni.

La panique s'empara de Kennyo à cette nouvelle.

-Si nos fidèles répondent son appel, Oda Nobunaga considèrera que le traité de paix est rompu, dit-il avec angoisse. Il reprendra le combat, et cette fois-ci il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir éradiqué du Japon la secte Jōdo Shinshū !

-Malheureusement, plusieurs responsables bien en vue de l'Ishiyama Honganji le soutiennent, ajouta Nyoshun-ni d'un ton navré. A sa lettre était joint un message de Shimotsuma Rairyū, qui critique ta décision de remettre l'Ishiyama Honganji à Oda Nobunaga.

Pour Kennyo, c'était un véritable coup de poignard dans le dos. Rairyū, haut dignitaire du temple, avait participé aux négociations avec Nobunaga. Il avait même contresigné le traité de paix. Et voilà qu'il se retournait contre lui !

-Il y avait aussi un courrier de Renkai, continua Nyoshun-ni. Il y prétend que, pour une décision aussi importante que la signature de ce traité de paix, tu aurais dû consulter le conseil de famille. Etant donné que tu ne l'as pas fait, le traité est nul à ses yeux.

Kennyo accusa le coup. L'argumentation était habile, et ferait mouche chez les ikkō ikki, si jaloux de leur indépendance, si réfractaires à se soumettre à un pouvoir centralisé – fût-il politique ou religieux.

-Je n'ai plus le choix, dit-il sombrement. Si je veux empêcher nos fidèles de suivre Kyōnyo, je suis obligé de le destituer de son titre d'héritier du Honganji. Je vais envoyer une lettre à l'ensemble des temples Jōdo Shinshū pour leur annoncer que je fais de notre fils cadet mon héritier. Espérons que cela sera suffisant pour enrayer la révolte !


	41. Gōtō (João Batista)

**Gōtō**

Accroupi dans un coin de sa cellule, le prisonnier fixait d'un regard absent la grille qui la fermait. Il ne paraissait pas voir ni João Batista qui l'observait à travers les barreaux, ni le seigneur Koretō qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui.

D'après ses geôliers, l'ancien guerrier passait la plupart de son temps dans un état d'apathie. Il n'en sortait que lorsqu'on lui apportait son repas, ou que de violentes crises de rage le secouaient. Au cours de ces crises, il se jetait contre les murs, la grille, au point de les ébranler. Il se blessait régulièrement, disaient les geôliers, mais ses lésions guérissaient à une vitesse spectaculaire.

Effectivement le prêtre n'observait nulle trace d'ecchymose ni même de cicatrice chez le prisonnier. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus en tant que médecin, c'était la dépigmentation des cheveux et le relâchement des tissus épidermiques. Ces symptômes étaient généralement le signe d'un délabrement de la santé. La captivité seule ne suffisait pas à expliquer une détérioration aussi prompte. Il fallait que l'élixir y joue quelque rôle.

-A-t-il recouvré l'usage de la parole ? demanda Koretō à l'un des geôliers.

-Non, monseigneur, répondit le soldat.

-A-t-il donné à un quelconque moment l'impression qu'il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait ? insista Koretō.

-Pas davantage, affirma le geôlier.

Cela confirmait le soupçon que nourrissait João Batista. Sa seconde version de l'élixir était encore un échec. Elle augmentait certes la force physique et les capacités de récupération de son récipiendaire. Mais elle grevait lourdement ses capacités intellectuelles. Et un soldat qui ne comprenait pas les ordres qu'on lui donnait était parfaitement inutile. Heureusement, le prêtre pensait avoir identifié l'origine du problème et conçu une solution adaptée.

-J'ai trouvé une méthode permettant d'incorporer le cinabre bien plus à l'amont de la préparation, déclara-t-il à Koretō. Si tous les ingrédients sont présents dès le début de la confection, leurs propriétés devraient s'exprimer pleinement et sans effets secondaires.

-Je vous remercie pour votre travail, répondit le seigneur avec reconnaissance. Espérons que cette nouvelle version remplira son office.

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la première cellule. Ils se dirigèrent vers un second réduit, autour duquel se pressaient le roi d'Owari et sa garde.

-Qui est le prochain volontaire ?... demanda João Batista, qui s'interrompit stupéfait en voyant l'occupant de la seconde cellule.

L'homme arborait l'habit des bonzes. Son tablier doré et la sorte de bonnet phrygien qui ornait son chef indiquaient qu'il occupait une position élevée dans la hiérarchie bouddhiste. Cependant son visage carré, sa mâle expression étaient davantage ceux d'un guerrier que d'un bonze traditionnel.

-Il s'agit du supérieur d'un temple de la capitale, expliqua Koretō à mi-voix. Il a été arrêté pour avoir donné asile à Araki Etchū-no-kami.

\- Araki… Etchū-no-kami ? demanda le prêtre sur le même ton.

Le nom lui était inconnu.

-Il s'agit d'un jeune parent d'Araki Murashige. Il a réussi à s'échapper du château d'Arioka avant sa chute, précisa Koretō. Sa femme a été exécutée à Miyako. Nos espions ont repéré Etchū-no-kami alors qu'il se recueillait sur la tombe de son épouse. Ils l'ont filé jusqu'au temple, mais l'oiseau s'était envolé. Le supérieur jure ses grands dieux qu'il était le seul bonze du temple à être au courant de l'identité de son hôte. Il a accepté de se plier à l'expérience pourvu que la vie de ses subordonnés soit sauve.

João Batista ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette noble figure de bonze, prêt à risquer sa vie pour aider un fugitif, et à la sacrifier pour sauver celle de ses frères. Il s'approcha de la cellule, tandis que les soldats du roi d'Owari s'écartaient pour lui céder le passage. Le prêtre tendit au bonze une fiole emplie d'élixir. Le prisonnier s'en empara et la retourna entre ses mains, l'air méfiant.

-Qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas remplie de poison ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous n'en aurez aucune preuve, répliqua le roi d'Owari. Vous n'aurez que ma parole sur ce point. Cette mixture ne vous tuera pas. Tout ce que vous risquez en l'absorbant, c'est de perdre la raison comme ceux qui vous ont précédé.

-Peut-être que je devrais m'en abstenir alors, décida le bonze. Mieux vaut une mort honorable que ce sort-là.

Le roi d'Owari fit un pas dans la direction de la cellule.

-Qui dit que je vous accorderai une mort honorable ? apostropha-t-il rudement le prisonnier. Vous avez aidé un criminel en fuite, cela fait de vous un criminel également. Envisagez-vous de revenir sur la parole donnée ?

Une expression résolue s'afficha sur le visage du bonze. João Batista pouvait deviner le cheminement de ses pensées. S'il reniait son engagement, il ne mettait pas seulement sa vie en danger, mais aussi celle des âmes qui lui avaient été confiées.

-Certes non, rétorqua-t-il.

Puis il ôta le bouchon du flacon et en avala le contenu d'un trait. Il s'essuya la bouche avec une grimace avant de tendre la fiole vide à João Batista. Celui-ci allongea la main pour la saisir, mais le bonze l'avait laissée échapper. Elle tomba au sol où elle se brisa. Le prisonnier considéra son bras droit avec stupeur.

-C'est étrange, commença-t-il, mon corps…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un spasme de douleur le secoua tout entier, le laissant haletant. Le bonze retomba en arrière, assis sur la paillasse qui occupait le fond de sa cellule. Il resta un long moment dans cette position, parcouru de tremblements, lâchant de temps à autre un grognement qui semblait le soulager.

-Gōtō ! appela le roi d'Owari.

Le prisonnier leva vers lui son visage. Un instant, João Batista crut qu'il avait enfin réussi, que l'élixir avait laissé sa raison intacte au prisonnier. Sa désillusion fut terrible lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard vide du bonze. Ce dernier avait réagi au bruit, non à l'appel de son nom.

Le prêtre entendit derrière lui le seigneur Koretō dire d'une voix rassurante qu'il y avait un progrès puisque le bonze ne s'était pas immédiatement changé en bête furieuse, et son souverain lui répondre qu'il fallait attendre avant de savoir si cet état serait définitif. Tout à sa déception, il ne leur prêta cependant aucune attention.


	42. La reddition de Kyōnyo (Mine)

**La reddition de Kyōnyo**

Ogawa Aihei entra en trombe dans le dortoir des pages, sa chevelure touffue encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. A son arrivée, Mine interrompit sa conversation avec Chikame.

-Magosaburō, Mine, ue-sama vous fait demander immédiatement, annonça Aihei d'une voix essoufflée.

La jeune fille se leva aussitôt, tandis qu'Imagawa Magosaburō reposait le livre qu'il lisait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? se renseigna Mine.

-Les envoyés impériaux sont de retour, lui apprit Aihei.

-Impossible, objecta Magosaburō. Oda Sanmi no Chūjō les a reçus hier… avant-hier au plus tôt !

Lors de cette visite, les trois nobles de Cour chargés des négociations entre Nobunaga et Kennyo étaient venus apporter une lettre de ce dernier. Le supérieur du Honganji y remerciait son ancien adversaire de lui avoir permis de gagner le Saiga sans encombre.

-Eh bien, ils sont revenus, répliqua Aihei. Et cette fois, ils ont demandé à rencontrer ue-sama en personne !

Mine et Magosaburō ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre leur maître. Ils le rattrapèrent au moment où il arrivait devant la salle de réception, et entrèrent avec lui dans la pièce. Mine nota que Nobunaga n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer. C'était inhabituel; d'habitude son maître faisait tout pour impressionner ses hôtes de marque. Il devait être particulièrement intrigué de voir les émissaires impériaux revenir aussi vite à Azuchi, et pressé de connaître la raison de leur retour.

Le seigneur prit place sur son estrade et se figea en une attitude froide et hautaine. Ses pages s'assirent derrière lui. Tout en s'installant, Mine essaya de deviner ce qui ramenait les envoyés impériaux à Azuchi. Une autre lettre de Kennyo ? Ou de Kyōnyo peut-être ? Ou l'Empereur les avait-il chargés de transmettre à Nobunaga une énième proposition de position à la Cour, ou du titre de shogun –proposition qu'il déclinerait comme les précédentes ?

Les envoyés impériaux furent introduits dans la salle de réception. Mine fut aussitôt frappée par l'expression de soulagement qui émanait de Niwata Shigeyasu et Kajuji Harutoyo.

Quant à Konoe Sakihisa, il gardait un air détaché, mais un léger sourire en coin indiquait qu'il était très satisfait de lui-même. Mine se rendit compte, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Konoe, à quel point l'individu lui déplaisait. Il était intelligent, certes, mais avec un fond de roublardise qui lui répugnait.

A la réflexion, elle n'appréciait pas les deux autres nobles de Cour non plus. Ils étaient d'une naïveté qui confinait à la niaiserie.

Les envoyés impériaux s'inclinèrent avec déférence devant Oda Nobunaga. Le seigneur leur rendit leur salut d'une manière correcte mais froide.

-Nobunaga-sama, déclara Niwata de sa voix traînante, nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser de vous imposer ainsi notre présence. Nous tenions à vous apprendre en premier une nouvelle qui, je crois, vous réjouira autant qu'elle a réjoui le cœur de Sa Majesté l'Empereur. Le nouveau supérieur de l'Ishiyama Honganji, Kyōnyo Kōju, a finalement accepté d'accomplir la volonté de l'Empereur en concluant un traité de paix avec vous. Il est prêt à vous remettre le temple.

A cette nouvelle, un large sourire fendit le visage de Nobunaga.

-Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il avec satisfaction.

Mine eut du mal à rester impassible en entendant cette annonce. Comme elle aurait voulu, elle aussi, manifester sa joie et son soulagement! Après dix ans de lutte, Oda Nobunaga était tout près de se rendre enfin maître du Settsu!

L'issue du conflit était prévisible, il était vrai. Quand Kyōnyo avait décidé de rester à l'Ishiyama Honganji, il comptait sur l'arrivée de renforts venant du Saiga, de l'Awaji et du Kaga. Or Nobunaga avait fermé les ports du Kaga pour empêcher les fidèles de la province de rejoindre Settsu. Il avait envoyé sa flotte patrouiller dans la baie et coupé la route entre Osaka et le Saiga pour interdire tout mouvement de troupes en provenance de l'Awaji et du Saiga.

Enfin, l'arrivée de Kennyo libre et indemne à Saginomori avait mis à mal l'argument de Kyōnyo selon lequel Nobunaga ne tiendrait pas les engagements du traité de paix. Cela avait définitivement découragé les fidèles du Jōdo Shinshū de se mobiliser. Kyōnyo aurait pu tenir encore quelques mois, voire quelques années, mais ç'aurait été un baroud d'honneur. Ce dénouement était donc inévitable. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, Mine s'étonnait qu'il ait été si rapide.

-Il serait judicieux de profiter des bonnes dispositions de Kyōnyo Kōju pour arrêter les conditions du traité de paix, intervint Konoe.

Tant que ces bonnes dispositions existent encore: ces mots étaient à l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes. Cependant aucune n'osa les formuler à haute voix.

-Nobunaga-sama, avons-nous raison de supposer que vous êtes disposé à accorder à Kyōnyo Kōju les mêmes conditions qu'à son père ? demanda Niwata anxieusement.

-Tout à fait, pourvu qu'il accepte les miennes, répliqua le seigneur.

-En ce cas, reprit Konoe, puis-je vous suggérer de mettre tout de suite par écrit votre proposition de traité ? Au sortir de cette audience, nous pourrons ainsi nous mettre immédiatement en route pour l'Ishiyama Honganji.

Oda Nobunaga se retourna pour faire un signe à Mine. La jeune fille alla aussitôt chercher la table qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce, et la déposa devant son maître. Elle recula ensuite respectueusement de deux pas, restant à proximité au cas où Nobunaga aurait encore besoin de ses services.

Le seigneur prépara de l'encre, saisit une feuille de papier et un pinceau, et commença à écrire dans le plus grand silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tendit la feuille à Mine sans mot dire. La jeune fille la prit et alla la porter aux émissaires impériaux.

Tout en descendant l'estrade, Mine jeta un coup d'œil discret au projet de traité. Le feuillet ne comportait que cinq colonnes. Envoi d'otages au clan Oda, liberté de circulation pour les assiégés, restitution du Kaga aux ikkō ikki, amnistie des civils de l'Ishiyama Honganji, date-butoir pour la remise du temple. Mine remit le document aux envoyés de la Cour. Ils le parcoururent avec une vive satisfaction.

-Ces conditions sont extrêmement généreuses. Elles devraient convenir au jeune supérieur du Honganji, déclara Kajuji.

-Je pense que Kyōnyo Kōju les acceptera d'autant plus facilement si ce projet de traité est accompagné d'un courrier de votre main l'assurant de votre parfaite bonne foi, suggéra néanmoins Konoe.

En entendant cette affirmation, Nobunaga ne put retenir un petit sourire ironique. Il reprit cependant son pinceau et une nouvelle feuille de papier, qu'il remplit de son écriture mince et nerveuse. Nobunaga replia ensuite le courrier et le remit à Mine qui le transmit aux émissaires impériaux.

Les trois nobles de Cour prirent congé de Nobunaga et déclarèrent leur intention de se rendre sur le champ à l'Ishiyama Honganji.

-Si tout se déroule selon nos vœux, nous reviendrons à Azuchi d'ici quelques jours pour vous rapporter le traité signé par Kyōnyo Kōju, déclara Kajuji.

-Je pense me rendre dans la capitale dans les prochains jours. Nous nous reverrons donc là-bas, répondit Nobunaga.

Les émissaires impériaux saluèrent le seigneur et quittèrent la pièce. Mine voulut reprendre la table pour la ranger à sa place. Nobunaga l'arrêta d'un geste. La jeune fille alla donc se rasseoir tandis que Nobunaga saisissait une nouvelle feuille de papier.

-Il y a une méthode infiniment plus efficace qu'une lettre de ma main pour convaincre Kyōnyo de quitter le Honganji, commenta-t-il narquois. C'est de demander à mes troupes de resserrer leur encerclement autour du temple…


	43. La fin de l'Ishiyama Honganji (Mine)

**La fin de l'Ishiyama Honganji**

Au début de la matinée, une flotte de petites embarcations apparut dans l'estuaire de la Yodogawa. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs centaines de navires. La flotte remonta le fleuve et s'amarra en contrebas de l'Ishiyama Honganji. A son arrivée, les portes du temple s'ouvrirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rikimaru impatiemment.

-Un groupe de moines sort du temple, répondit Tamotsu. Il discute avec les envoyés impériaux.

Nobunaga et ses pages étaient postés sur une colline surplombant la forteresse. Pour les humains, c'était trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit, aussi avaient-ils recours aux yeux des oni pour savoir ce qui se passait devant le temple.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? insista Riki.

-Ils sont toujours en train de parler, dit Hikosaku.

Au début, Mine voulait imposer silence aux garçons. Il lui semblait que leur bavardage déparait la solennité du moment. Et puis elle se rendit compte que, tout en restant impassible, Nobunaga était aussi impatient que Rikimaru de connaître l'avancement de la situation.

Mine l'avait deviné à la raideur de son cou, à la crispation de ses mains : Nobunaga était pressé de prendre possession de cette forteresse, qui se trouvait à sa portée pour la première fois depuis des années. Il devait cependant attendre que Kyōnyo ait officiellement remis l'Ishiyama Honganji aux envoyés impériaux avant que ceux-ci puissent le lui rétrocéder.

-Les envoyés impériaux et les moines ont fini de discuter ! annonça Tamotsu. Ils échangent des salutations.

Cela voulait dire que Kyōnyo et ses partisans s'apprêtaient à partir. Dans quelques minutes, l'Ishiyama Honganji serait enfin libre, se dit Mine. Elle sentit Nobunaga à ses côtés se raidir encore un peu plus. Il était terriblement impatient de pouvoir visiter sa nouvelle possession.

-L'un des moines – le supérieur, je crois – se retourne et regarde en arrière, poursuivit Tamotsu.

-C'est normal, c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit l'Ishiyama Honganji, remarqua Bōmaru.

-On dirait plutôt qu'il cherche quelque chose, précisa Hikosaku. Il se retourne… il descend vers le port avec sa suite… Ils ne sont pas nombreux, dites-donc !

-La plupart des combattants du Honganji se sont évaporés dans la nature quand Kyōnyo a annoncé qu'il abandonnait le temple, expliqua Bōmaru.

Nobunaga et ses pages regardèrent Kyōnyo et ses partisans embarquer, puis la flotte appareiller et repartir en direction de la mer. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite que le seigneur quitta son campement provisoire et descendit la colline vers l'Ishiyama Honganji. Nobunaga et son escorte traversèrent la Yodogawa et pénétrèrent dans la ville qui entourait le temple.

Les rues étaient presque désertes. Les habitants de la cité se terraient chez eux. Le seigneur leur avait pourtant promis la vie sauve et la liberté, mais depuis dix ans ils avaient l'habitude de se méfier de lui : il était compréhensible qu'ils ne le croient pas sur parole.

Nobunaga arriva enfin devant les portes du temple. Celles-ci étaient restées ouvertes après le départ de Kyōnyo et de ses partisans. Les envoyés impériaux attendaient devant, en compagnie des deux inspecteurs de Nobunaga. Niwata Shigeyasu s'avança vers le seigneur et le salua. Nobunaga sauta à bas de son cheval et le salua en retour.

-Nobunaga-sama, déclara Niwata de sa voix nasillarde, nous avons l'honneur de vous remettre l'Ishiyama Honganji au nom de Sa Majesté l'Empereur, en vertu des termes du traité conclu entre vous-même et le jeune supérieur du Honganji, Kyōnyo Koju. Sa Majesté l'Empereur vous présente par ailleurs ses plus sincères félicitations pour votre nouvelle acquisition.

Oda Nobunaga se cassa en deux pour répondre à la déclaration de Niwata.

-Veuillez adresser de ma part à Sa Majesté mes plus profonds remerciements pour son aide, dit-il tout en s'inclinant. C'est grâce à son entremise que la paix est aujourd'hui signée entre le clan Oda et le Honganji.

L'attitude de Nobunaga était guindée, son discours ampoulé. Malgré cela, Mine sentit une gratitude sincère chez son maître. La Cour impériale avait bel et bien épargné à Nobunaga plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années de siège. Les envoyés impériaux s'écartèrent, et Oda Nobunaga entra dans l'enceinte de l'Ishiyama Honganji, suivi de ses gardes et de ses pages.

Au premier abord, Mine fut déçue par le temple. En dehors de son emplacement unique et de ses fortifications puissantes, il lui parut assez ordinaire. Richement décoré, certes. Mais autant que les grands temples de la capitale. Puis elle arriva dans la cour principale; le souffle lui manqua soudain.

Au centre d'une immense esplanade trônaient deux bâtiments reliés dans une passerelle. Chacun d'eux aurait pu contenir n'importe lequel des temples de Miyako. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Mine réalisa réellement la puissance de la secte Jōdo Shinshū, et l'exploit réalisé par son maître en réussissant à la faire plier.

Oda Nobunaga s'avança au milieu de la cour. Il commença à examiner les bâtiments autour de lui avec un regard de propriétaire. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à ceux qu'il conserverait et ceux qu'il ferait remplacer. Les deux bâtiments principaux, le goeido et l'amidado, étaient probablement promis à la destruction, à moins qu'on puisse en réaménager l'intérieur. Le campanile pour sa part serait certainement détruit…

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Mine remarqua soudain une ombre noire se glisser derrière une dépendance. Un moine était-il donc resté après le départ de Kyōnyo ?

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à signaler la présence de l'intrus lorsque plusieurs silhouettes noires émergèrent en silence de l'arrière des bâtiments et encerclèrent Nobunaga et son escorte. Mine se rapprocha de son maître pour le protéger, imitée par ses camarades et les gardes.

-Ils ne sont pas armés, remarqua Gonbyōe d'une voix tendue.

Mine vit que son camarade avait pâli. Or, il en fallait beaucoup pour effrayer l'intrépide Gonbyōe.

-Ce doit être des magiciens, dit-elle tout en sachant que son camarade était probablement arrivé de lui-même à cette conclusion.

Elle en eut la confirmation lorsque les moines modifièrent la position de leurs mains et commencèrent à psalmodier leurs incantations.

-Mine, occupe-toi d'ue-sama ! lança Tamotsu avant de s'élancer vers les assaillants, suivi de Hikosaku.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour crier à son frère cadet que ce n'était pas à lui de donner des ordres. Mais il était trop tard : Tamotsu était déjà au loin. Elle se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle, et constata que Chikame et Asanori étaient aussi partis combattre les moines. Elle n'avait plus le choix : elle devait rester auprès de Nobunaga pour le protéger.

La jeune fille se plaça devant son maître, mains à demi-levées, prête à répondre à la moindre attaque. Elle vit soudain paraître devant elle un moine trapu au visage carré, aux traits forts. Sous ses épais sourcils froncés, son regard fixait Nobunaga avec un mélange de colère et de détermination. Ses mains étaient jointes, doigts repliés vers l'intérieur. Mine devina aussitôt qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort d'entrave.

A peine le moine eut-il commencé à réciter : « On kiri kiri » que la jeune fille élevait la main et lançait : « Kin ! ». Son bouclier repoussa le sort du moine. Celui-ci jeta quelques mots que la jeune fille ne comprit pas et bondit dans une partie éloignée de la cour. Mine voulut profiter de ce mouvement pour lancer à son tour un sort d'entrave. Le moine le rejeta négligemment d'un : « On abira unken basara dadoban » et enchaîna avec un : « Byakko hi fushu » avant de repartir dans une autre direction.

Mine s'étonna brièvement que le moine invoque l'un des cinq animaux protecteurs. Soudain tout s'emboîta dans son esprit. Cinq protecteurs – cinq directions – cinq côtés…

-Que tout le monde quitte le centre de la cour ! Vite ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses camarades obéirent sans discuter : ils avaient appris à lui faire confiance. En revanche, Nobunaga et ses gardes se contentèrent de la regarder, interdits. La jeune fille saisit Nobunaga par la taille et, d'un pas, l'emmena à l'écart. Il était juste temps : le moine venait de compléter son pentacle. Une violente lumière envahit l'intérieur du pentacle, et les soldats qui étaient à l'intérieur disparurent en hurlant.

Dans un coin de la cour, le moine contemplait le spectacle avec satisfaction. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçut Nobunaga à l'extérieur du pentacle avec Mine. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et leva les mains pour leur jeter un nouveau sort. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Un Ranmaru que la fureur avait rendu méconnaissable se glissa dans son dos et l'abattit d'un coup de sabre. Le moine tomba avec un dernier cri et le page lui trancha la tête.

Une lueur orange apparut depuis l'intérieur de l'amidado.

-Ils ont mis le feu aux bâtiments ! cria un des soldats.

Très vite, le feu engloutit l'amidado et se propagea au goeido. D'autres bâtiments se mirent à brûler, et bientôt toute l'enceinte du temple fut la proie des flammes.

-Ue-sama, nous devons quitter l'enceinte ! s'écria le chef des gardes. Vous risquez votre vie en restant ici.

Mine voyait bien que l'idée de battre en retraite faisait enrager Nobunaga. Mais l'officier avait raison. Le seigneur se replia dans la ville en compagnie de ceux de ses gardes et de ses pages qui ne se battaient pas. Avec un peu de chance, les épaisses murailles du temple empêcheraient le feu de se propager à la cité.

A peine étaient-ils sortis du temple que Nobunaga laissa exploser sa fureur.

-Maudit Kyōnyo !... Il a fait semblant de s'incliner devant moi et d'abandonner Ishiyama Honganji, mais avant de quitter les lieux il a laissé des assassins en embuscade pour me tuer !... Mais je lui ferai payer cher sa duplicité. Je le poursuivrai et je le tuerai, et j'exterminerai tous ses fidèles !...

-Ue-sama, intervint timidement Matsui Yūkan, son secrétaire privé, je doute que Kyōnyo soit derrière cette tentative d'assassinat.

Nobunaga lui jeta un regard étincelant de colère. Parmi ceux qui entouraient le secrétaire, plusieurs firent un pas en arrière. Matsui poursuivit néanmoins :

-J'ai reconnu le moine qui vous a attaqué. Il s'agissait de Renkai, un cousin de Kyōnyo. Lors des négociations de paix, il s'est opposé jusqu'au bout à la remise de l'Ishiyama Honganji. Pendant notre dernière entrevue avec le jeune supérieur du Honganji, pendant que nous fixions les modalités de son départ, Renkai a répété qu'il ne laisserait pas faire un tel sacrilège. Je suis persuadé que Kyōnyo ignorait tout de cette attaque.

Matsui avait mis dans son discours une tranquille conviction qui calma la colère de Nobunaga sans l'amadouer complètement. L'attention du seigneur fut distraite par l'arrivée des pages et des soldats qui étaient restés dans le temple.

-On a éliminé tous les magiciens ! annonça Hikosaku fièrement.

Tamotsu fila comme une flèche dans la direction de sa sœur.

-Mine ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le moine a tracé un pentagramme, expliqua sa sœur en serrant le garçon dans ses bras.

Puis elle relâcha son frère et le regarda d'un air sévère. Avec tous ces évènements, elle avait failli oublier qu'elle était fâchée contre Tamotsu pour l'avoir laissée en plan avec Nobunaga.

-J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que le moine faisait, avoua-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il recoure à la magie taoïste. Jusqu'ici, les mines avaient utilisé uniquement le mikkyō, jamais l'onmyōdō.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a alertée ? demanda Chikame.

-Il a invoqué l'un des cinq animaux protecteurs, le tigre blanc. J'ai pensé : « cinq protecteurs pour chacune des cinq directions ». Et j'ai fait le lien avec ses déplacements en zig-zag. Il traçait un pentacle !

La jeune fille interrompit son explication et se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle lut de la fierté dans le regard de son frère et de ses amis, et de l'admiration dans la plupart des autres. Elle se sentit soudain embarrassée de s'être ainsi mise en avant.

Oda Nobunaga la regardait d'un air impénétrable.

-Intéressant, commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Ranmaru engloutit la jeune fille dans une étreinte digne d'un ours. Surprise, Mine se laissa faire.

-Tu l'as sauvé ! s'écria le jeune homme avec émotion. Tu as sauvé ue-sama !

-Nous l'avons sauvé tous ensemble, protesta la jeune fille de plus en plus gênée. C'est toi qui as tué Renkai, je te rappelle.

-Oui, mais sans ta présence d'esprit, je serais arrivé trop tard pour le sauver, murmura le garçon en la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.


	44. Le septième étage du donjon (Mine)

**Le septième étage du donjon**

Mine gravit avec hésitation les marches qui menaient au dernier étage du donjon d'Azuchi. Elle était déjà allée plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, là où Nobunaga recevait ses hôtes de marque. Mais le septième étage était en quelque sorte le jardin secret du seigneur, l'endroit où il se retirait quand il souhaitait être seul.

La pièce la plus élevée du donjon était carrée, en contraste avec la forme orthogonale de la salle du sixième étage. Ses murs étaient intégralement couverts d'or, et ornés de portraits en pied. Mine jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les fresques; elle ne connaissait aucun des personnages. Elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur son maître.

Vêtu d'un simple yukata, Oda Nobunaga contemplait le soleil couchant sur le lac Biwa à travers la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Il se retourna quand la jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Mine s'inclina devant son maître.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, ue-sama ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Nobunaga sobrement. Viens par ici et regarde, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Mine de le rejoindre.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Son maître sortit sur le balcon qui faisait le tour de l'étage et alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde. La jeune fille le suivit à distance respectueuse.

-Comme c'est beau… lâcha-t-elle lorsque le panorama se dévoila à sa vue.

Elle pouvait apercevoir le lac Biwa jusqu'à la rive opposée, les collines alentour et, sur sa gauche, une partie de la ville d'Azuchi. Il lui aurait suffi de contourner le bâtiment pour voir l'ensemble de la cité s'étaler à ses pieds. L'ensemble du paysage était nimbé par la lumière dorée du crépuscule.

La jeune fille se rendit compte que son exclamation était déplacée. Elle reprit aussitôt une attitude déférente. Nobunaga parut cependant sincèrement heureux du commentaire de la jeune fille.

-La vue est remarquable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai souhaité établir mon château ici.

-En effet, ue-sama, approuva Mine avec conviction.

La jeune fille se perdit encore quelques instants dans la contemplation du paysage.

-Si je passais par-dessus cette rambarde, dit Nobunaga brusquement, je me tuerais certainement. C'est pour cela que je ne viens ici que seul, ou accompagné de personnes en qui j'ai absolument confiance. Ma femme, Matazaemon, le Singe… ton père ou toi.

Les pensées de Mine vagabondaient dans deux directions opposées. D'une part elle n'appréciait pas le tour glauque et presque sinistre que prenait cette conversation. D'autre part, elle se sentait flattée d'être comparée aux plus anciens et plus fidèles vassaux de Nobunaga, comme Maeda Matazaemon ou Hashiba Hideyoshi.

-Retournons à l'intérieur, décida Nobunaga, et la jeune fille obéit.

Le seigneur s'assit sur un coussin, et fit signe à son page de faire de même sur le coussin en face du sien. Mine obtempéra.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier comme il faut pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, déclara Nobunaga à la jeune fille.

Il saisit la bouteille de saké qui se trouvait devant lui et remplit une coupe qu'il tendit à Mine. La jeune fille la prit, interdite : c'était son rôle en tant que page de servir le saké.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit-elle tandis que Nobunaga servait une seconde coupe pour son propre usage.

-Personne n'aurait pu l'accomplir avec autant de zèle et d'intelligence que toi, répliqua le seigneur en levant sa coupe. Santé !

-Santé, murmura la jeune fille en plongeant ses lèvres dans l'alcool.

Les compliments dithyrambiques de son maître commençaient à mettre Mine mal à l'aise. Oda Nobunaga était plutôt avare en compliments : en général, il considérait comme normal de faire son travail correctement. Comme c'était aussi la philosophie de la jeune fille, elle s'y était habituée. Ce revirement d'habitude la rendait perplexe.

-Parle-moi de ton village, ordonna Oda Nobunaga.

Mine faillit répondre qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à raconter à ce sujet. Puis elle réfléchit que ce qui lui paraissait banal en tant qu'oni semblerait exotique aux yeux d'un humain. Elle décida de relater comment son clan avait quitté son précédent village lorsque le gisement de fer qu'il exploitait s'était épuisé, et s'était installé dans le Harima.

A sa grande surprise, Oda Nobunaga l'écouta avec attention. Il posa même des questions sur leurs activités minières et leur travail du fer. Il parut étonné d'apprendre que le clan de Mine était réputé pour l'habilité de ses forgerons, et que les humains bien renseignés venaient – parfois de fort loin – commander sabres et fers de lance au père de la jeune fille.

Prise dans la conversation, Mine se retrouva soudain en train de parler du sabre Ryūga, chef d'œuvre de son aïeul Kazumoto. Elle se rappela alors la manière désinvolte dont Nobunaga avait traité l'arme. La jeune fille s'arrêta net, inquiète que son maître n'interprète ses paroles comme un reproche. Le sabre était un cadeau, après tout, il avait le droit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais son maître demeura pensif, et ne lui adressa aucun blâme pour ses paroles déplacées.


	45. Réconciliation (Jubyōe)

**Réconciliation**

Le page qui se trouvait avec Oda Nobunaga quitta la pièce au moment où Jubyōe y pénétrait, laissant celui-ci en tête à tête avec le seigneur. Il était rare que Nobunaga reçoive ses vassaux en privé, songea Jubyōe en s'inclinant son maître. Il avait sans doute une nouvelle mission particulièrement délicate à lui confier.

Nobunaga rendit son salut à son vassal et enchaîna aussitôt :

-Jubyōe, tu vas te rendre dans le Yamato. Tu effectueras un recensement cadastral de la province.

-A vos ordres, ue-sama, acquiesça Jubyōe.

-Genuemon t'assistera dans cette tâche, précisa Nobunaga.

Jubyōe attendit la suite des instructions, mais rien ne vint. Il était stupéfait : un recensement cadastral était un travail banal, que Nobunaga demandait régulièrement à ses vassaux. Il ne nécessitait pas le secret à moins… à moins qu'il ne serve de couverture à d'autres activités ? Une enquête, par exemple ?

-J'ai autre chose à te dire, poursuivit Nobunaga.

Jubyōe retint un sourire. Il l'avait deviné, ce recensement cadastral servait à cacher d'autres desseins. Il connaissait bien son maître.

-Depuis son départ de l'Ishiyama Honganji, Kennyo et moi sommes en relations continues : nous échangeons des lettres et des cadeaux, continua Nobunaga. Il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour parler de réconciliation. Mais la paix que nous avons conclue semble stable et durable.

-C'est une excellente chose, déclara Jubyōe incertain.

Il se réjouissait de la nouvelle, bien sûr, mais ne comprenait pas où ce préambule allait mener.

-Vu l'évolution de la situation, je n'ai plus besoin de l'élixir, ajouta Nobunaga.

L'annonce abasourdit son vassal. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Jubyōe laissa échapper un : « Oui ? » incrédule. Nobunaga dut le prendre pour un signe d'approbation, car il enchaîna :

-Les partisans de Kennyo ne m'attaqueront plus. Les extrémistes que manipulait son cousin Renkai ont disparu avec l'Ishiyama Honganji. Le risque d'une attaque magique semble écarté.

Jubyōe n'en était pas aussi sûr que son seigneur. D'autres sectes bouddhistes pourraient décider de recourir au mikkyō. Certains centres religieux, comme le mont Koya, ne dissimulaient pas leur hostilité envers Nobunaga.

-En outre, l'élixir s'est révélé inutilisable, poursuivit ce dernier. Il améliore la force et la résistance de ceux qui le boivent, mais ceux-ci perdent irrémédiablement la raison.

Jubyōe accusa le coup de ce reproche direct. Le bateren Abela et lui-même n'avaient en effet pas réussi à trouver de formule efficace. Le bateren disait toutefois tenir une piste d'amélioration.

-Tu vas arrêter les recherches sur l'élixir, déclara Nobunaga d'un ton péremptoire. Préviens le bateren de ma décision et renvoie-le à la mission d'Azuchi.

-Oui, ue-sama, répondit Jubyōe en s'inclinant mécaniquement.

Ce fut dans une sorte de torpeur qu'il salua son seigneur et quitta la pièce. Il était toujours sous le choc de la décision de Nobunaga.

Jubyōe était incapable d'accepter d'abandonner les recherches, pas après y avoir investi tant de temps et d'énergie. L'élixir avait du potentiel, il en était persuadé. Il sentait qu'il pouvait trouver – avec l'aide du bateren Abela – une formule qui conserverait les avantages du philtre actuel tout en diminuant ses effets secondaires. Arrêter les recherches maintenant serait un immense gâchis.

L'émotion de Jubyōe finit par se calmer, et il se mit à réfléchir plus posément. Nobunaga lui avait ordonné d'arrêter toute recherche sur l'élixir. Mais c'était parce qu'il le jugeait inutile et inefficace, or Jubyōe était persuadé du contraire.

Nobunaga appréciait que ses hommes devancent ses désirs. Si Jubyōe parvenait à élaborer un élixir opérationnel – ce dont il était certain – et s'il le présentait à Nobunaga au moment où celui-ci en aurait besoin – moment qui arriverait avec certitude – le seigneur pardonnerait à son vassal. Et Jubyōe aurait la satisfaction d'avoir rendu un incommensurable service à son maître.

Cela serait faisable, à condition d'être particulièrement prudent. Il ferait venir les prochains cobayes de son fief de Sakamoto en toute discrétion. Il garderait le bateren Abela caché dans sa résidence; il dirait à celui-ci que Nobunaga exigeait désormais un secret total autour des recherches. Bien entendu, il ne lui soufflerait mot de l'interdiction de Nobunaga.


	46. Mine (Kazumasa)

**Mine**

-Chichi-ue !

A travers le rideau de pluie glacée, Kazumasa aperçut son fils cadet dévaler le chemin qui descendait du donjon d'Azuchi. Le garçon était accompagné de deux de ses camarades. L'un était le jeune Itō Hikosaku que Kazumasa avait ramené d'Ise, l'autre un des frères Mori.

-Je suis si content de vous voir ! s'écria Tamotsu. Nous pensions bien que vous n'alliez pas tarder à arriver à Azuchi. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus hier soir, nous avons eu une représentation de nô. Mais si la pluie veut bien s'arrêter avant votre départ, ue-sama a prévu une parade équestre !

Pendant que le garçon bavardait, Kazumasa l'examinait. Son fils avait beaucoup grandi en un an. Il était vrai qu'il venait d'avoir seize ans. Si la spontanéité de Tamotsu demeurait intacte, son père trouvait maintenant une trace de maturité dans son attitude.

-Mine vient de finir son service, poursuivit le garçon. Allons la retrouver, et ensuite vous nous donnerez des nouvelles de la famille et du village.

-Le devoir d'abord, le plaisir ensuite ! Nous devons en premier lieu nous présenter devant Nobunaga-sama, lui rappela son père.

-Vous avez raison, reconnut Tamotsu.

Tout en discutant, Kazumasa, Tamotsu et leurs compagnons avaient repris le chemin du donjon.

-C'est d'autant plus important que j'ai des nouvelles à communiquer à Nobunaga-sama, poursuivit Kazumasa.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda son fils avec espoir.

-Très encourageantes. Je suis en bonne voie pour convaincre un grand clan d'oni de se rallier à Nobunaga.

-C'est formidable ! se réjouit Tamotsu approuvé par ses deux camarades.

-L'alliance n'est pas encore faite, prévint Noburu, l'un des anciens du clan. Leur première réponse a été un refus. Mais… ils n'ont pas clos les négociations.

-Ce qui nous donne bon espoir, intervint le vieux Mataemon, c'est que l'héritier du clan est en âge de se marier et qu'ils sont très intéressés par la fille du chef, même s'ils ont essayé de le dissimuler.

Le jeune Mori jeta un regard interrogateur à ses camarades.

-Vous parlez de Mine, là ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Oui, confirma Tamotsu. Une oni de sang pur, c'est rare donc convoité. Chichi-ue et ses conseillers pensent que l'autre clan serait d'accord pour s'allier à ue-sama si on leur donne Mine en échange.

-Des fois j'oublie que Mine est une fille, remarqua le jeune Mori. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas faire comme nous quand elle quittera le service d'ue-sama, prendre un poste administratif ou un commandement militaire. Encore moins recevoir un fief, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

-N'empêche que ça me fera bizarre si elle s'en va, soupira Tamotsu soudain déprimé.

-Peut-être que cette alliance ne se conclura pas, fit son camarade d'un ton consolant.

Le petit groupe atteignit l'enceinte principale. Kazumasa et ses compagnons se rendirent à l'entrée du donjon pour annoncer leur venue. Les gardes leur indiquèrent que Nobunaga recevait ses invités dans la salle de réception du premier étage. Tamotsu avait déjà prévenu Kazumasa, mais celui-ci remercia néanmoins poliment les soldats pour cette information.

Les pages guidèrent Kazumasa et ses conseillers jusqu'à la porte de la salle et les y laissèrent. Les gardes postés à l'entrée laissèrent pénétrer les oni dès qu'ils se présentèrent. De toute évidence, Oda Nobunaga avait donné des ordres pour que ses invités soient immédiatement reçus. Kazumasa se rappela la première fois qu'il était venu à Azuchi. Quelle différence avec l'accueil d'alors ! Que de chemin parcouru depuis cette époque !

La salle de réception était plus vaste que toutes celles que Kazumasa avait pu voir jusque-là. Contrairement aux autres, elle était recouverte d'un plancher et non de tatamis, et dépouillée de tout ornement. Kazumasa supposa qu'elle servait principalement aux conseils militaires.

Le chef de clan et ses anciens s'avancèrent au milieu de la salle, et s'inclinèrent devant l'estrade où trônait Oda Nobunaga. Kazumasa renouvela son hommage au seigneur, et lui présenta les divers cadeaux qu'il lui avait rapportés.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Kazumasa, déclara Nobunaga avec un sourire chaleureux. Je te remercie à nouveau pour ton fidèle service. Ta loyauté est un exemple pour tous mes vassaux.

-Merci infiniment, Nobunaga-sama, répondit Kazumasa en s'inclinant. Je suis absolument indigne d'une telle bienveillance.

-Kazumasa, ajouta Nobunaga, il y a une affaire dont je dois t'entretenir en tête à tête. Retirons-nous dans la salle des faisans.

Kazumasa, intrigué, se leva pour suivre le seigneur. Oda Nobunaga planta là courtisans et serviteurs, et quitta la salle de réception. Lui et Kazumasa traversèrent l'étage et arrivèrent dans une petite salle aux murs peints d'oiseaux. Nobunaga s'assit et fit signe à son invité d'en faire autant. Kazumasa s'exécuta.

-Kazumasa, commença Nobunaga d'un ton décidé, j'attache beaucoup d'importance à notre alliance.

-Moi également, Nobunaga-sama, lui assura son vassal avec la même force.

Kazumasa se remémora sa première rencontre avec le seigneur. Aurait-il pu imaginer à ce moment-là qu'il serait un jour capable de prononcer ces paroles ! Encore une fois, que de chemin parcouru depuis cette époque !

-C'est la raison pour laquelle, enchaîna Nobunaga, je souhaite renforcer les liens entre nos deux clans.

-Rien ne saurait me rendre plus fier ni plus heureux, déclara Kazumasa solennellement.

-Pour cela, je voudrais prendre ta fille comme concubine, ajouta le seigneur.

Chez les humains, c'était le moyen le plus courant de sceller une alliance. Kazumasa comprenait le raisonnement de Nobunaga. Il était malheureusement obligé d'exprimer certaines objections.

-Nobunaga-sama, je suis actuellement en pourparlers avec l'un de nos clans les plus importants pour les convaincre de s'allier à vous. Or ma fille pourrait être un argument décisif pour obtenir leur alliance. Le chef de clan recherche en ce moment une épouse à son fils aîné, et une oni de sang pur serait parfaite pour lui.

Nobunaga sonda son interlocuteur d'un regard inquisiteur.

-J'ai saisi une nuance de doute dans tes propos, dit-il. Tu n'es pas sûr que les pourparlers aboutiront ?

-Non, admit Kazumasa. Le chef hésite beaucoup. Il rechigne à se mettre les autres clans à dos. En particulier le plus important, le clan impérial. Celui-ci a fait savoir qu'il mettrait au ban de notre société tous ceux qui s'allieront à vous.

-Dans quelle province vit ce clan ?

-Dans le Mikawa.

-Sous la domination de Tokugawa-dono donc, réfléchit Nobunaga. Il devrait être mobilisable en cas d'absolue nécessité. Mon choix est fait : je préfère consolider une alliance existante que parier sur une alliance hypothétique.

Oda Nobunaga était un homme si raisonnable, pensa Kazumasa avec admiration. Il était si différent des autres humains qui se laissaient guider par leurs sentiments. Le chef de clan avait toutefois une dernière objection à faire valoir. Il savait que ce serait délicat : Nobunaga risquait de mal le prendre.

-Nobunaga-sama, dit Kazumasa avec hésitation, comme vous le savez peut-être, chez les oni il est de coutume qu'un homme prenne une seule épouse et pas de concubines. Se retrouver dans cette position… disons inconfortable… pourrait déplaire à ma fille. Je dois la consulter avant de vous donner mon accord.

-Mais bien entendu, acquiesça Nobunaga affablement.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Le seigneur retourna vers la salle de réception, tandis que Kazumasa partait à la recherche de ses enfants.

La fin de l'entretien avait laissé perplexe le chef de clan. En fait, il était étonné que Nobunaga n'ait pas été étonné par sa demande. Les notions de monogamie ou de consentement des époux étaient pourtant inconnues chez les humains. Dans leur monde, c'était le père ou le chef de clan qui décidait de tout.

Kazumasa vit son fils et ses deux camarades accourir vers lui.

-Où est ta sœur ? demanda-t-il préoccupé à Tamotsu. Je dois lui parler immédiatement.

Le garçon parut surpris par le changement d'attitude de son père. Un peu inquiet aussi, peut-être. Sans doute pressentait-il que quelque chose de grave s'était dit lors de l'entretien entre son père et Nobunaga.

-Mine doit être dans sa chambre, répondit-il. Elle est partie se changer après son service.

-Je vais aller la chercher ! s'écria le jeune Mori avant de disparaître dans la direction de l'escalier.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de sa camarade. Le visage sérieux de Mine s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut son père.

-Chichi-ue ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Kazumasa étreignit sa fille un peu plus longtemps et plus fortement que d'habitude. Il la relâcha ensuite et s'écarta pour mieux la regarder. Tout comme Tamotsu, Mine avait beaucoup grandi et mûri cette dernière année. C'était peut-être une simple impression, mais son père la trouva aussi plus féminine.

-Mine, nous avons à parler, déclara-t-il gravement.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement. Son père réalisa soudain que Mine savait probablement de quoi il allait lui parler. Oda Nobunaga avait dû trouver un moyen de lui faire connaître ses intentions. Cette pensée contraria Kazumasa. Comment devait-il aborder le sujet avec Mine – un sujet délicat en soi – alors qu'il ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre sa fille et Nobunaga ?

-Où pouvons-nous discuter tranquillement ? demanda-t-il à Mine.

Il voulait dire « en tête à tête ». La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants.

-Le mieux serait d'aller dans notre chambre, à Tamotsu et à moi.

-Alors allons-y, décida Kazumasa.

Mine mena son père jusqu'à une petite pièce du troisième étage. Elle fit entrer son père avant elle et referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Le père et la fille s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Mine, déclara Kazumasa d'un ton grave, tu sais déjà ce que je vais te demander, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille rougit considérablement.

-Je crois que oui, répondit-elle avec effort.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, laissant son père bien embarrassé sur la manière dont il devait amener le sujet. Il opta pour la manière directe. Cela permettrait au moins d'écourter cette conversation gênante.

-Oda Nobunaga souhaite resserrer les liens entre nos deux clans. Il voudrait te prendre comme concubine. Je lui ai dit que je devais d'abord te demander ton avis. Acceptes-tu sa proposition ?

Mine devint écarlate et ses yeux se mirent à briller comme si elle s'apprêtait à fondre en larmes. Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu es sûre de ta décision ? demanda son père alarmé par les réactions pour le moins inhabituelles de sa fille.

-Oui, chichi-ue, répondit Mine avec précipitation. Oui, je suis sûre de mon choix.

Pris d'un soudain sentiment de mélancolie, Kazumasa étendit la main pour caresser la joue de sa fille. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer – maintenant qu'il était sur le point de la perdre – Mine avait toujours été son enfant préférée. Celle dont il se sentait le plus proche, dont il était le plus fier.

Son enfant ! Mais non, elle n'était déjà plus sienne. Elle appartenait déjà toute entière à cet humain, cet étranger que Kazumasa s'était peu à peu habitué à considérer en allié et en ami. A qui d'autre aurait-il pu abandonner Mine avec autant de confiance ?


	47. Nōhime (Sanjō)

**Nōhime**

Cela faisait à peine deux jours que son père avait donné son accord à Nobunaga pour que le seigneur la prenne comme concubine, et déjà sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait reçu un nouveau nom – Sanjō – une nouvelle chambre dans le quartier des femmes et une demi-douzaine de servantes. Apparemment, Oda Nobunaga était pressé d'officialiser sa nouvelle situation.

La jeune fille traversait les couloirs pour aller dans sa chambre; elle avait conscience d'être épiée de tous côtés. Concubines et servantes chuchotaient sur son passage, ignorant que Sanjō pouvait les entendre à travers les portes entrebâillées.

Les commentaires n'avaient rien de flatteur : trop maigre, trop hâlée, les mains calleuses comme celles d'une paysanne, trop masculine, trop gauche dans des vêtements féminins qu'elle s'était déshabituée à porter… L'avis général était que l'engouement de Nobunaga pour elle, incompréhensible, ne durerait pas.

Sanjō bouillait de rage, mais elle refusait de montrer à ces femmes que leurs réflexions l'avaient blessée. Elle continua à avancer, imperturbable et hautaine, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Lorsque Sanjō arriva devant sa chambre, elle vit un flot continu de serviteurs qui y entrait et en sortait avec des caisses en osier. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut stupéfaite par l'avalanche de vêtements que les serviteurs y avaient déversée : une foule de kosode, haori et obi, en coton imprimé, en soie unie ou brochée, en brocard damassé d'importation, de toutes les couleurs et avec tous les motifs imaginables.

C'était comme si Nobunaga, pris d'un brusque coup de folie, avait dévalisé toutes les boutiques d'Azuchi à son profit. Jamais Sanjō n'arriverait à mettre tous ces vêtements au cours de son existence entière !

Les serviteurs achevèrent de ranger les vêtements et sortirent. Les servantes de Sanjō étaient absentes pour le moment, la jeune fille avait donc la pièce pour elle seule. Elle en profita pour l'examiner.

La chambre était au moins quatre fois plus grande que celle qu'elle partageait avec Tamotsu. Ses panneaux étaient ornés de délicates peintures représentant des paysages de montagne. Au fond de la pièce, une porte donnait accès à l'extérieur. Sanjō poussa le battant, et découvrit derrière un petit jardin. En plein soleil il devait être charmant, mais à cet instant il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. En outre, l'air extérieur était glacial.

La jeune fille entendit un pas derrière elle. Elle referma la porte et se retourna pour voir la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invitée.

Devant Sanjō se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, extrêmement distinguée. La jeune fille reconnut l'épouse de Nobunaga, Nōhime, qu'elle avait croisée à plusieurs reprises. Le calme et le sérieux de Nōhime lui avaient fait alors une excellente impression. Le fait que Nobunaga soit très attaché à son épouse et accorde la plus grande importance à son opinion tendait à confirmer l'intuition de Sanjō. Ce fut donc avec le plus grand respect qu'elle s'inclina devant Nōhime.

Lorsque Sanjō se redressa, elle nota que l'épouse de Nobunaga l'observait avec attention, comme si elle jaugeait la jeune fille.

-Avez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder, Sanjō-sama ? demanda Nōhime d'une voix grave et posée. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous.

-Bien sûr, okata-sama, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Nōhime repoussa la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Les deux femmes se trouvaient maintenant seule à seule.

\- Sanjō-sama, demanda Nōhime, à quel point êtes-vous dévouée au clan Oda ?

La question vexa la jeune fille, qui rougit violemment.

-Je ne pensais pas, répondit-elle avec hauteur, que ma loyauté pouvait être remise en doute… J'estime que j'en ai donné assez de preuves jusqu'ici.

-Bien, approuva son interlocutrice.

Elle fit signe à Sanjō de s'asseoir. La jeune fille obéit, tandis que Nōhime prenait place face à elle.

-Si vous avez à cœur les intérêts du clan Oda, Sanjō-sama, reprit Nōhime, vous comprendrez ce que je vais vous dire. J'ai adopté Nobutada afin de donner un héritier légitime à mon époux, et je l'ai élevé de manière à en faire le prochain chef du clan Oda. Malheureusement, on a déjà vu une succession bien établie remise en cause par un fils tardif et une concubine ambitieuse. En général, cela ne donne rien de bon. Des conflits apparaissent au sein du clan, et celui-ci s'affaiblit.

Sanjō se rappela que Nōhime avait vu son clan d'origine disparaître suite à des luttes intestines. Elle avait aussi assisté à des déchirements au sein du clan Oda après la mort de Nobuhide, le père de Nobunaga. Nōhime ne cherchait pas à être blessante, elle exprimait juste une préoccupation profonde. Et probablement justifiée : à la place de Sanjo, une autre femme aurait peut-être tenté d'abuser de la situation.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, répondit Sanjō avec fermeté. Je sais que l'une des forces du clan Oda, c'est d'avoir un héritier adulte. Et compétent, compléta-t-elle en pensant à Nobukatsu. Jamais je n'aurais envisagé de bouleverser la succession.

-Bien, approuva Nōhime avec un gracieux sourire. Je suis heureuse que nous nous soyons comprises toutes les deux. Comment trouvez-vous votre chambre, Sanjō -sama ? Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment, puis Nōhime prit congé. Sanjō se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle commença à examiner le contenu des placards et des coffres.

Parmi la masse d'objets inutiles qui encombraient sa chambre, elle eut la satisfaction de retrouver ses vieilles affaires : ses vêtements masculins, ses armes, et les cahiers dans lesquels elle avait noté soigneusement tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Elle se promit que, si sa nouvelle existence lui en laissait le temps, elle continuerait à s'entraîner.

Sanjō était plongée dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'avancer dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant sa porte.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, lança une voix féminine.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une servante âgée, agenouillée.

-Sanjō-sama, déclara-t-elle, ue-sama vous fait demander. Êtes-vous prête ?

La jeune fille faillit répondre que non. Mais le mensonge ne passa pas ses lèvres.

Elle était prête. Elle avait eu tout le temps de se préparer à ce moment, depuis qu'elle avait compris pourquoi Nobunaga requérait si souvent ses services et si souvent en tête à tête, pourquoi il lui posait tant de questions sur elle, sur sa famille, et sur les oni en général.

Nobunaga aurait pu la convoquer dans son lit à n'importe quel moment; Sanjō savait maintenant que c'était le genre de services qu'un seigneur était en droit d'attendre de son page. Au lieu de cela, il avait pris la peine de s'assurer de son consentement et de celui de son père. De cela, elle lui était éperdument reconnaissante.

-Oui, répondit-elle fermement. Oui, je suis prête.


	48. La parade équestre (Tamotsu)

**La parade équestre**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Pourtant des dizaines de spectateurs, bravant l'aube glaciale, s'étaient installés autour de la piste où bientôt défileraient Nobunaga, ses officiers et ses soldats.

Comme tous ceux qui avaient un rôle particulier dans la parade militaire, Tamotsu avait été convoqué à l'avance. L'organisateur de l'évènement, Koretō Hyūga-no-kami, voulait avoir les participants sous la main en cas de problème de dernière minute. Ses craintes s'étaient révélées sans fondement, tout se déroulait à merveille. Le temps lui-même était de la partie, la journée s'annonçait ensoleillée.

Le côté ouest de la piste était relié directement au Palais Impérial. Nobunaga y avait fait bâtir un édifice éphémère, destiné à accueillir la Cour. Tamotsu eut un pincement au ventre en pensant que, tout à l'heure, il défilerait devant l'Empereur ! Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de boulette !

Le côté est de la piste était réservé aux invités de Nobunaga : des vassaux, des amis, des notables de Miyako, des personnalités éminentes… Tamotsu connaissait la plupart de ces personnes, mais l'une d'entre elles attira particulièrement son attention: Takayama Ukon était en train de regarder les préparatifs d'un air intéressé.

Tamotsu se rapprocha du parterre des spectateurs et interpella le seigneur de Takatsuki. Takayama tourna la tête vers le garçon, lui sourit et se dirigea vers la barrière de tissu qui séparait la piste des spectateurs.

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, dit le garçon avec enthousiasme. Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez parmi les spectateurs ? Je croyais que tous les grands vassaux d'ue-sama participaient à la parade.

-Il faut croire que je ne suis pas un vassal assez important, constata le seigneur d'un ton totalement dépourvu d'amertume. Et puis il faut aussi des gens pour regarder, tu sais.

Tamotsu réalisa qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Heureusement, Takayama ne semblait pas mal le prendre.

-Pour être franc, ajouta-t-il vivement, je préfèrerais être dans le public moi aussi. Ou bien défiler au milieu de mes camarades : j'en aurais plus vite terminé et je risquerais moins de me faire remarquer…

-Koretō Hyūga-no-kami t'a confié une mission particulière ?

-Avec trois autres gars, on doit porter le siège barbare d'ue-sama. Un machin en bois doré et tissu rouge, assez lourd. Les missionnaires étrangers appellent ça une chaise de commandement, je crois. Ils l'ont offert il y a quelques jours à ue-sama. Il l'a trouvé superbe et s'est dit que ça intéresserait l'Empereur de le voir.

Tamotsu soupçonnait que Koretō l'avait choisi pour cette mission non pour son élégance mais pour sa force. La chaise était vraiment lourde. Et vraiment pas faite pour être transportée. Chikame faisait aussi partie des porteurs, ce qui renforçait les suspicions de Tamotsu.

-Tu défiles donc en fin de cortège, si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Takayama.

-Oui, juste avant ue-sama.

Du coup, Tamotsu avait vraiment la grosse pression. Non seulement il aurait les regards de tous les spectateurs braqués sur lui, mais il aurait aussi l'œil de Nobunaga fixé dans son dos. Dire que les frères Ogura lui enviaient son rôle ! Il aurait échangé dix fois sa place avec la leur.

-Quel est le programme de la parade ? interrogea Takayama. Dans quel ordre défileront les participants ?

-Le premier groupe de cavaliers sera mené par Korezumi. Le second par Koretō lui-même. Ensuite viendra un troisième groupe rassemblant les membres de la famille Oda avec des guerriers de leurs fiefs respectifs. Le quatrième groupe associera des dignitaires de la Cour impériale et de l'ancien shogunat.

-Il sera sûrement très applaudi, commenta Takayama avec un sourire entendu.

-Ensuite défileront les gardes à cheval et les pages qui ne seront pas occupés à autre chose. Le sixième groupe, en provenance de l'Echizen, sera dirigé par Shibata Gonroku. Puis viendront les archers. Ue-sama fera présenter ensuite ses meilleurs chevaux. Après viendront les secrétaires privés d'ue-sama. Ils seront déguisés, je crois. Ensuite il y aura nous avec la chaise. Ue-sama passera en dernier.

-Ce sera un spectacle exceptionnel, fit Takayama admiratif. Ceux qui auront eu la chance d'y participer ou d'y assister s'en souviendront toute leur existence.

-J'espérais que Hashiba Hideyoshi-sama ferait le voyage à la capitale pour l'occasion. Mais il est bloqué en Inaba, soupira Tamotsu. Évidemment, c'est plus important de reprendre le château de Tottori aux Mōri que de participer à une parade équestre…

Mais Tamotsu s'était réjoui à l'avance à l'idée de revoir le petit général, et il avait été bien déçu d'apprendre que Hideyoshi resterait dans l'Ouest préparer sa prochaine campagne.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami, remarqua Takayama. Quel genre d'homme est-ce ?

Tamotsu réfléchit quelques instants. Il était difficile de décrire avec des mots ce qui rendait la personnalité de Hideyoshi aussi attrayante.

-Il est drôle et gentil… et il ne prend pas les gens de haut. Il ne m'a jamais fait sentir notre différence de rang. Il s'enthousiasme facilement. Auprès de lui, la vie paraît plus intéressante… Vous avez l'impression d'être une personne importante et de participer à des évènements importants.

-Je vois, fit Takayama pensif. Eh bien, j'espère que j'aurai la chance de le rencontrer un jour.

-il vous plaira, lui assura Tamotsu. Est-ce que votre famille est venue à Miyako avec vous ? J'aimerais beaucoup faire sa connaissance.

Le seigneur sourit.

-Mon épouse a préféré rester à Takatsuki avec les enfants, dit-il avec affection. Elle craignait l'inconfort d'un voyage en cette saison. Quant à mon père…

Takayama se rembrunit légèrement.

-Quand j'ai appris que Shibata Shuri no suke participait à la parade équestre, j'espérais un peu que mon père l'accompagnerait. Mais il est resté en Echizen. Soit Shibata doute toujours de sa loyauté, soit mon père a refusé d'assister au triomphe de son ancien adversaire.

Tamotsu se rappela que Takayama Hida-no-kami s'était opposé avec la dernière énergie à l'alliance avec Oda Nobunaga. Cela lui avait valu d'être exilé en Echizen sous la surveillance de Shibata Gonroku. A l'époque, toute la sympathie de Tamotsu allait au vieillard. A présent, son opinion était plus nuancée.

A l'une des extrémités du parterre, un groupe de femmes s'installait sur une estrade. Tamotsu agita joyeusement la main dans leur direction. Takayama le regarda faire, intrigué.

-Ma sœur est parmi elles, expliqua le garçon.

Voyant l'air perplexe du seigneur, il ajouta :

-Mine… je veux dire Sanjō… est devenue la concubine d'ue-sama le mois dernier.

Tamotsu vit une expression de pitié passer dans les yeux de Takayama. Il savait bien pourquoi.

-Les kirishitan ne prennent qu'une épouse et pas de concubine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au seigneur.

-En effet, confirma celui-ci. Je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange…

-Au contraire, lui assura Tamotsu. En fait, c'est exactement pareil chez les oni. J'imagine que c'est parce que les femmes sont rares chez nous.

Takayama considéra le garçon un long moment, l'air songeur.

-Lors de notre première rencontre, finit-il par déclarer, tu m'as dit que Daiusu n'aimait certainement pas les oni. Plus j'en apprends sur eux et plus je suis convaincu du contraire. Comment pourrait-il ne pas aimer des créatures qui appliquent la loi divine sans le connaître, alors que les humains eux-mêmes en sont incapables ?

Les paroles du seigneur suscitèrent chez Tamotsu un espoir aussi fulgurant qu'incompréhensible. Il ne croyait pas en Daiusu, alors que lui importait de savoir que celui-ci l'aimait ?

Du coin de l'œil, Tamotsu aperçut à l'entrée de la piste son camarade Chikame qui lui faisait signe. Le jeune page s'inclina devant le seigneur de Takatsuki.

-Je regrette de devoir vous quitter maintenant, dit-il à Takayama, mais le devoir m'appelle. Ue-sama a dû quitter sa résidence, ce qui veut dire qu'il sera là d'un instant à l'autre ! Je reviendrai vous voir après la parade militaire. Sauf si ue-sama m'a ordonné de me faire seppuku pour avoir gâché son défilé !

Tamotsu disait cela en souriant, mais il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement le trac. Son interlocuteur lui sourit en retour.

-Je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien, assura-t-il au garçon avec conviction.


	49. Alessandro Valignano (João Batista)

**Alessandro Valignano**

Les pères Gnecchi-Soldo et Fregoso discutaient avec animation sur le chemin qui les ramenait à Azuchi. João Batista les suivait à quelques pas, écoutant distraitement leur conversation. Les deux prêtres partageaient leurs impressions enthousiastes suite à leur rencontre avec le père Valignano. Le Visiteur Général avait réuni quelques jours plus tôt les missionnaires du centre du Japon à Miyako. Il leur avait présenté ses projets de réforme pour la mission.

João Batista avait demandé à Koretō l'autorisation d'abandonner sa tâche habituelle pour se rendre à cette réunion. Le seigneur lui avait accordé ces quelques jours de relâche avec d'autant plus de bonne grâce qu'il était lui-même appelé sur le front de l'Inaba.

Prenant le contrepied de la politique du supérieur Cabral, le père Valignano avait décrété que désormais les missionnaires devraient vivre comme des Japonais, dans la mesure bien sûr où cela était compatible avec leur sacerdoce.

La seule exception à cette règle concernait l'habillement. Pour une fois d'accord avec Francisco Cabral, le Visiteur estimait que le port de la tenue des bonzes entretenait l'idée reçue de beaucoup de Japonais selon laquelle le christianisme était une nouvelle secte bouddhiste. Bien que déçu par cette décision, le père Gnecchi-Soldo avait troqué avec bonne grâce ses tuniques de soie contre la soutane et le chapeau de feutre noir.

Une autre réforme importante concernait le rôle des assistants japonais. Jusqu'ici confinés aux tâches les plus ingrates, ils se verraient à l'avenir confier des missions plus nobles comme l'évangélisation et l'enseignement du catéchisme. Evidemment, ils seraient formés en ce sens.

Enfin, le Visiteur avait appris à ceux qui l'ignoraient encore l'ouverture d'un séminaire à Azuchi, et décrit son fonctionnement. L'établissement recevrait des jeunes gens issus de familles chrétiennes, idéalement fils de seigneurs. Ils recevraient une éducation complète, tant selon les critères européens que japonais. Elle les préparerait à entrer ultérieurement dans les ordres en tant que frères lais ou que prêtres.

Le père Organtino Gnecchi-Soldo fut nommé recteur du nouveau séminaire. Le père Luis Fróis fut désigné pour le remplacer à la tête de la mission de Miyako, tâche qu'il avait déjà assumée au commencement de celle-ci. Il était donc demeuré dans la capitale, tandis que Gnecchi-Soldo prenait le chemin d'Azuchi en compagnie de João Batista et de ses camarades. Fregoso les accompagnerait jusqu'à Azuchi avant de poursuivre son chemin vers l'est.

Les réformes annoncées par Valignano réjouissaient fort des missionnaires comme Gnecchi-Soldo et Fregoso, partisans d'un solide enracinement de la mission en terre japonaise. João Batista lui-même en appréciait tout le bien-fondé. Il s'inquiétait toutefois de leur effet sur le père Cabral.

Ces réformes étaient en effet une complète remise en cause de ses dix années à la tête de la mission, un véritable camouflet pour le supérieur. En outre, João Batista s'inquiétait pour leur pérennité après le départ du Visiteur. Sans aller jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs, le père Cabral avait moyen d'atténuer grandement l'effet de ces réformes.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, João Batista ne remarqua pas que le père Fregoso avait ralenti le pas et marchait à présent côte à côte avec lui. Il sursauta lorsque l'Italien lui adressa la parole.

-Alors, où en sont vos recherches ? demanda Fregoso à voix basse.

João Batista jeta un coup d'œil au père Gnecchi-Soldo qui cheminait quelques pas devant eux. Il ignorait jusqu'à quel point le nouveau supérieur de la mission d'Azuchi était informé de l'exacte nature de la tâche qu'il accomplissait auprès d'Oda Nobunaga.

-Nos progrès sont presque nuls, répondit le Portugais en réprimant un soupir. En diluant progressivement l'élixir, nous sommes parvenus à ce que ceux qui le boivent présentent des phases temporaires de lucidité. Mais d'une part ils sont tout juste assez lucides pour suivre des ordres simples, pas pour réfléchir et prendre des initiatives, d'autre part ils continuent de subir des crises de rage périodiques et imprévisibles.

-Je pense néanmoins que vous êtes dans la bonne voie, l'encouragea Fregoso.

-C'est aussi ce que pense le seigneur Koretō, reconnut son compagnon. Il est persuadé que les recherches aboutiront quelque jour.

João Batista hésita à poursuivre, puis se dit que le père Fregoso était probablement la personne la mieux placée pour recueillir l'expression de ses doutes.

-J'éprouve des scrupules à poursuivre les recherches autour de l'élixir, finit-il par avouer. J'ai l'impression de commettre une mauvaise action en le donnant à boire à quelqu'un. L'élixir n'ôte pas seulement la raison, il ôte aussi les sentiments. J'ai l'impression d'arracher leur âme à ces personnes. J'ai l'impression de commettre une action démoniaque !

La réaction de l'Italien stupéfia João Batista. Le père Fregoso éclata de rire.

-Vous prenez-vous pour Dieu, mon frère ? railla-t-il. Lui seul a le pouvoir d'enlever les âmes aux hommes contre leur gré. L'élaboration de l'élixir relève de la science, non de la sorcellerie. Et la science peut seulement engourdir l'intelligence et les sentiments, non les annihiler.

-Il n'empêche que l'élixir plonge ceux qui le boivent dans un état qui n'est guère meilleur que la mort, protesta João Batista. Avec leur entendement et leur sensibilité, toute trace d'humanité disparaît chez eux. Ils ne sont guère plus que des cadavres mouvants.

-Par le fait, ces hommes seraient morts s'ils n'avaient pris l'élixir, lui rappela Alceo Fregoso. Car ils encouraient la peine capitale, n'est-ce-pas ? En suivant votre raisonnement, on peut dire que leur sort aurait été identique avec ou sans l'élixir. Au surplus, c'est en toute liberté que ces hommes ont fait leur choix.

-Il me semble néanmoins injuste de priver un être humain de son intelligence et de ses sentiments, car cela lui ferme le chemin du salut, s'entêta João Batista.

-Ce sont de criminels endurcis dont nous parlons présentement ! Il est très peu probable qu'ils se soient jamais repentis de leurs péchés, répondit Fregoso en secouant la tête. Vous vous montrez juste exagérément scrupuleux, mon frère.


	50. Chikubushima (Sanjō)

**Chikubushima**

A la fin du printemps, Sanjō s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte. Nobunaga fut ravi par la nouvelle. Il ne cessait de faire des projets pour le futur enfant.

-Si c'est un garçon, déclara-t-il à Sanjō, je lui donnerai le Harima en apanage. Ou l'une des provinces voisines. Comme ta famille est originaire du Harima, ce serait tout à fait approprié.

-Mais que deviendra Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami si vous lui retirez sa province ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Le Singe n'arrête pas de me dire que, quand il aura soumis le Chūgoku, il partira à la conquête du Kyūshū et du Shikoku. Et que s'il y parvient, il montera une expédition vers la Corée. Il échangera volontiers le Harima contre la promesse de nouvelles provinces.

Comme beaucoup de personnes à Azuchi, Sanjō considérait Hideyoshi comme un hâbleur. Ce genre de déclarations la renforçait dans son opinion. Nobunaga, pour sa part, semblait prendre au sérieux les affirmations de Hideyoshi.

-Si c'est une fille, poursuivit Nobunaga, je ne la donnerai certainement pas à un lointain seigneur. Je la marierai plutôt à un de mes proches vassaux. Gorozaemon vient justement d'avoir un fils…

Un jour, Nobunaga annonça à Sanjō qu'il allait au temple de Chikubushima prier Benten d'accorder une bonne fortune à leur enfant. La jeune fille ne croyait pas en Benten, mais elle fut touchée par l'attention de Nobunaga. D'autant plus qu'elle le savait lui-même tiède croyant et fort peu pratiquant.

Nobunaga quitta Azuchi à l'aube, accompagné seulement d'une demi-douzaine de pages. Comme c'étaient tous d'excellents cavaliers, Sanjō supposa qu'ils arriveraient au temple en milieu d'après-midi. Ils passeraient sans doute la nuit à Nagahama, le château de Hashiba Hideyoshi, qui se trouvait tout près.

Dès que Nobunaga fut parti, cinq des servantes de Sanjō commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'elles feraient de leur journée. Deux d'entre elles voulaient descendre en ville faire des achats, les trois autres décidèrent d'aller faire leurs dévotions au temple Kuwanomi-dera du mont Kannonji. Apparemment, elles pensaient que l'absence de leur maître leur donnait le droit de prendre un jour de vacances. Bon débarras, songea Sanjō. Une journée sans ces pimbêches lui ferait des vacances, à elle aussi.

Ses servantes avaient appris, Sanjō ignorait comment, que leur maîtresse était la fille d'un simple chef de village. (Sanjō soupçonnait que l'information venait de Nabe, la mère des frères Ogura, mais elle n'avait aucune certitude.) Elles-mêmes originaires de la ville, les servantes regardaient de haut la campagnarde. Elles faisaient d'autant moins d'efforts pour le cacher qu'elles étaient persuadées, comme presque toutes les femmes du gynécée, que la faveur de Sanjō serait de courte durée.

Les servantes de Sanjō faisaient leur travail avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible… quand elles acceptaient de faire quelque chose. La jeune fille avait fini par renoncer à leur demander quoi que ce soit. Elle faisait son service elle-même, avec l'aide de la sixième servante, Kago. Une fille incroyablement molle et lente mais qui, convenablement dirigée, arrivait à se rendre utile.

Nobunaga aurait été furieux s'il l'avait appris. Depuis que Sanjō était enceinte, il insistait pour qu'elle évite tout effort. Il lui avait ainsi demandé de renoncer à ses entraînements. Sanjō avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir. Mais elle avait travaillé toute sa vie, l'oisiveté lui pesait. En outre, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Aussi était-elle plutôt contente, au fond, que ses servantes lui laissent du travail.

Nobunaga réapparut au début de la soirée, l'air très content de son escapade. Sanjō fut surprise et ravie de le voir revenir si tôt.

-Je n'aime pas quitter le château pour plus d'une journée, expliqua Nobunaga.

-Tout de même, faire l'aller-retour à Chikubushima dans la journée ! C'est un exploit, s'exclama Sanjō.

-Je vais dîner ici avec toi, décida Nobunaga en s'installant en face de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, Kago se leva pour aller chercher à manger. Les yeux de Nobunaga se mirent à scruter la pièce.

-Où sont les autres servantes ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Un silence atterré lui répondit.

-Où sont les autres servantes ? insista-t-il avec impatience.

-Elles sont sorties, répondit Sanjō.

-Sorties ? demanda Nobunaga avec incrédulité.

Sa voix avait dérapé dans les aigus, signe certain d'irritation.

-Où sont-elles allées ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Kiku et Yoshie sont descendues à Azuchi, répondit Sanjō à contrecœur. Natsu, Kuri et Chō sont allées au temple Kuwanomi-dera.

Nobunaga interpella un des soldats qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Faites passer ce message à la garde : dès que les servantes Kiku, Yoshie, Natsu, Kuri et Chō seront de retour au château, amenez-les devant moi, ordonna-t-il.

Le seigneur se tourna ensuite vers Sanjō et Kago, l'air particulièrement mécontent.

-Tu as autorisé tes servantes à quitter le château et à te laisser seule ? demanda-t-il à sa concubine d'un ton accusateur. Dans ton état ?

Sanjō ne savait quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas donné à ses servantes l'autorisation de sortir. Mais elle ne le leur avait pas interdit non plus. Elle portait donc une part de responsabilité dans l'incident. Incapable de mentir toutefois, elle inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

A ce moment Kago, faisant preuve de vivacité pour ce qui était probablement la première et la dernière fois de sa vie, s'écria :

-Ue-sama, ne croyez pas Sanjō-sama s'il vous plaît ! Elle essaie juste de protéger ses servantes. Mais elles ne méritent pas sa générosité et son indulgence, ah ça non ! Elles n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, comme à chaque fois !

-Comme à chaque fois ? répéta Nobunaga d'un ton inquisiteur.

Il commença à poser des questions sur le déroulement de la journée, puis sur l'attitude des servantes en général. Une Kago bouillonnante d'indignation lui fit une description plutôt décousue de la situation. De temps en temps, Nobunaga cherchait confirmation de ses dires auprès de Sanjō. Celle-ci lui répondait de manière réticente.

-A la place de Sanjō -sama, je n'aurais jamais fait preuve d'une telle patience, jamais, jamais ! dit Kago en conclusion.

-On dirait que je vais devoir faire un exemple, commenta Nobunaga avec froideur.

Sanjō frémit en entendant la colère glacée concentrée dans sa voix.

-Je vous en prie, soyez indulgent ! s'écria-t-elle en s'inclinant devant lui. Je suis responsable moi aussi.

-En quoi ? demanda Nobunaga sèchement.

La jeune fille dut réfléchir quelques minutes avant de trouver une réponse appropriée.

-C'est parce que je suis incapable de me faire obéir d'elles, déclara-t-elle finalement.

-Sottises ! répliqua Nobunaga d'un ton agacé. Ces femmes connaissent leur place. Ce sont des servantes, elles doivent obéir, que cela leur plaise ou non.

Trois gardes arrivèrent, traînant avec eux Kiku et Yoshie. Les deux servantes avaient les mains liées et tremblaient. Les soldats les firent s'agenouiller dans un coin de la pièce.

-Pas de nouvelles des trois autres ? s'enquit Nobunaga.

-Elles ne sont pas encore de retour, ue-sama, répondit l'un des gardes.

-Allez les chercher, fit Nobunaga impatiemment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les gardes réapparurent avec les trois dernières servantes. Un moine les accompagnait. Tandis que les gardes obligeaient les femmes terrorisées à s'agenouiller auprès de leurs camarades, le moine se prosterna devant Nobunaga et implora sa clémence pour les prisonnières.

-Ce qu'elles ont fait est impardonnable, répondit le seigneur d'une voix acérée. Elles ont délibérément négligé leur service depuis des mois. Et pour parachever le tout, elles ont abandonné ma concubine, ma concubine _enceinte_ , ajouta-t-il avec emphase, pendant une journée entière.

-Mais… ue-sama… si elles sont allées au temple Kuwanomi-dera, c'était afin de prier pour une heureuse délivrance ! lança le moine tout à trac.

La colère d'Oda Nobunaga, qu'il avait réussi à contenir toute la soirée, explosa soudain. Il tira son éventail de sa ceinture et en frappa le moine.

-Tu mens ! cria-t-il. Tu mens de manière éhontée ! Ces femmes se soucient de leur maîtresse et de son enfant comme d'une guigne ! Et pour prix de ton mensonge, tu subiras le même sort qu'elles !

Nobunaga se tourna vers ses gardes.

-Emmenez-les et exécutez-les, ordonna-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

Les gardes relevèrent de force les cinq servantes gémissantes et les traînèrent vers la porte. L'un d'entre eux attrapa le moine par le col et lui fit suivre le même chemin.

Sanjō et Kago avaient assisté immobiles et silencieuses à la scène. L'air d'approbation de Kago montrait clairement qu'elle estimait que ses camarades avaient mérité leur sort. Sanjō était plus partagée. Les cinq femmes avaient été de mauvaises servantes, mais peut-être avait-elle été une mauvaise maîtresse. Plutôt que de les laisser faire ce qu'elles voulaient et d'avoir aussi peu de contacts avec elles que possible, Sanjō aurait dû se rappeler qu'elle était responsable de ses servantes.

Mise au courant de l'incident, Nōhime envoya deux de ses propres servantes, des femmes expérimentées, pour aider temporairement Kago, et elle annonça qu'elle superviserait personnellement le recrutement des nouvelles servantes.


	51. Iga (Tamotsu)

**Iga**

Kitabatake Nobukatsu repartit à la conquête de l'Iga, mais cette fois-ci Nobunaga avait tout fait pour que l'expédition soit un succès. Il avait mis à la disposition de son fils quarante mille hommes et plusieurs de ses meilleurs généraux, parmi lesquels Takigawa Kazumasu, Korezumi Gorozaemon et Tsutsui Junkei. Pour être sûr que l'incompétence de Nobukatsu ne fasse pas capoter son plan d'invasion, il avait en outre ordonné une attaque sur trois fronts : à partir de l'Ise, du Yamato et de l'Ōmi. L'Iga fut écrasé en trois jours.

Un mois plus tard, Oda Nobunaga se rendit en Iga visiter sa nouvelle possession. Bien entendu, ses pages étaient du voyage. Nobunaga discuta avec ses généraux, reçut l'hommage de hobereaux locaux, et repartit pour Azuchi trois jours plus tard. Tamotsu avait l'impression que son maître portait un intérêt limité à sa nouvelle province, et que cette visite n'avait été pour lui qu'une formalité.

Quelque temps plus tard, Tamotsu vit son père réapparaître à Azuchi, en compagnie d'un homme petit et mince à l'expression calme et sévère, et d'un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Kanemori Kanyū signa un traité d'alliance avec Nobunaga et son fils cadet, Ginyū, entra au service de ce dernier comme page.

Ce fut Tamotsu qui se chargea d'accueillir Ginyū, de l'accompagner dans ses premiers jours à Azuchi, et de le présenter aux autres pages. Le nouveau venu fit une excellente impression sur ses camarades. Magosaburō refusa de croire que Ginyū n'avait jamais servi auparavant, et le complimenta longuement sur ses manières. Quant à Gonbyōe, s'il ne lui adressa pas un mot, il l'écouta de bout en bout d'un air presque aimable.

-Tu sais te battre à la lance ? demanda Chikame à son nouveau camarade.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Ginyū.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes alors, déclara Bōmaru. Anī-ue peut te donner des leçons, c'est un excellent lancier.

Ranmaru voulut protester contre cette dernière affirmation, mais son cadet enchaîna aussitôt :

-Et le sabre ? Tu sais t'en servir ?

-Le sabre court, oui, confirma Ginyū. Dans mon clan nous recevons une formation de shinobi, c'est la coutume en Iga.

Ogura Jingorō lâcha un petit ricanement.

-Ce ne sera pas très utile ici, glissa-t-il sotto voce.

La plupart de ses camarades firent semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ils savaient que Jingorō détestait quand un autre que lui était la cible de l'intérêt général, et ferait tout pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Kagimaru, en service depuis peu de temps, l'ignorait cependant. Originaire de l'Iga, il voulut défendre les traditions de sa province natale.

-Un shinobi n'est peut-être pas très utile sur un champ de bataille, mais comme garde du corps c'est ce qui se fait de mieux, fit-il remarquer.

-Un shinobi n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille, répondit Jingorō d'un ton condescendant. Un vrai guerrier affronte l'ennemi à visage découvert. Un shinobi se cache, ment, vole, assassine. Ce sont des moyens de lâche.

Ginyū le regarda d'un air glacial.

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de traiter ue-sama de lâche ? demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire.

-Jamais je n'ai dit une chose pareille ! protesta Jingorō avec hauteur.

-Tu as dit que les techniques des shinobi sont des moyens de lâche. Ue-sama a recours aux services de shinobi, ce qui fait de lui un lâche selon ton raisonnement. Car il y a bien des shinobi dans son armée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis sûr qu'ue-sama serait très intéressé par ton opinion sur les shinobi, Jingorō, glissa Bōmaru perfidement. Tu devrais vraiment en discuter avec lui.

Ogura Jingorō référa battre en retraite.

En discutant avec Ginyū, Tamotsu découvrit que la magie était une des spécialités de son clan. De son côté, Ginyū fut intéressé par le récit des démêlés de Nobunaga et de ses pages avec les hommes de main de Kennyo.

-Il faudrait qu'on compare nos connaissances, déclara-t-il à Tamotsu. Je suis sûr que tu peux m'apprendre quelques sorts utiles.

-A charge de revanche alors, précisa son camarade. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre côté Honganji. Mais ue-sama est maintenant en conflit ouvert avec le mont Koya, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'un de ses moines n'ait la même idée que Kennyo. Mieux vaut se tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

Trois mois plus tôt, Nobunaga avait envoyé des troupes en Kii assiéger le mont Koya. Les moines avaient fait appel à la Cour impériale pour négocier une trêve, évitant la catastrophe de justesse. La secte Shingon était en effet beaucoup moins puissante que la secte Jōdo Shinshū.

Après réflexion, Tamotsu ajouta :

-De nous tous, c'est ma sœur qui est la plus calée en magie. Tu devrais lui demander aussi.

La grossesse avancée de Sanjō lui interdisait tout entraînement, et même une simple démonstration. Elle et Ginyū passèrent à la place un après-midi entier à parler magie. La jeune fille laissa le page consulter ses cahiers, qui s'enrichirent en retour de plusieurs sorts d'illusion et de confusion.

-Ginyū fera une bonne recrue, dit Sanjō à son frère quelques jours plus tard. C'est une bonne chose que Nobunaga-sama ait un expert en magie auprès de lui.

Tamotsu acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

-Non seulement il est doué, mais il s'entend avec tout monde. Sauf avec Jingorō qui n'arrête pas de lui chercher des noises. Il a commencé la lance avec Ran et se débrouille déjà bien. Magosaburō lui a proposé des cours aussi. D'étiquette, de calligraphie, de cérémonie du thé. D'un peu tout, en fait.

-C'était à prévoir, commenta Sanjō. Magosaburō aime les gens beaux, de bonne naissance et de bonne éducation. Ginyū remplit deux conditions sur trois. C'est normal que Mago se soit entiché de lui. Rappelle-toi, il était dans tous ses états à l'arrivée de Chikame.

Pauvre Ginyū, pensa Tamotsu avec compassion. Imagawa Magosaburō était un gentil garçon, mais un snob irrécupérable, et surtout ennuyeux comme la pluie.

-Est-ce que Ginyū t'a dit pourquoi son père avait décidé de s'allier à Nobunaga-sama ? demanda Sanjō. Le clan impérial a pourtant dû lui envoyer un message pour le lui interdire.

-Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais peut-être qu'il n'en sait rien lui-même ?

Tamotsu aborda le sujet avec Ginyū le soir même.

-Effectivement, le clan impérial nous a envoyé un courrier nous informant que ton père essaierait de nous recruter, confirma son camarade. Il nous disait qu'Oda Nobunaga était fourbe et déloyal, et nous interdisait de nous allier avec lui.

-Et vous l'avez fait quand même ? s'étonna Tamotsu.

-En tant que shinobi, tu apprends à ne jamais accepter une information sans examen, expliqua Ginyu. Tu dois d'abord vérifier si ta source est fiable et objective. Et chichi-ue avait de sérieux doutes sur l'objectivité de Kisen.

-Ce en quoi il avait raison, commenta son camarade sans ambages.

-Et puis ton père est venu nous voir et nous a présenté une autre version de l'histoire. Je suppose que chichi-ue l'a trouvé plus crédible que Kisen, conclut Ginyū.

La vie à Azuchi avait repris son rythme habituel, quand un évènement inattendu vint en perturber le cours.

Un après-midi, on retrouva Ogura Jingorō errant dans le château comme un somnambule, vêtu d'un kimono de femme et maquillé comme un acteur. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le page piqua une colère d'anthologie, jura de retrouver celui qui lui avait fait cela et de lui faire payer. Mais Nobunaga se divertit beaucoup en apprenant l'incident, disant que cela lui rappelait sa propre jeunesse, si bien que Jingorō décida finalement de laisser tomber.

Il n'aurait probablement pas eu besoin de chercher loin le responsable, songea Tamotsu. Le garçon avait bien remarqué le petit air satisfait que Ginyū arborait ce jour-là.


	52. Yukari (Sanjō)

**Yukari**

L'année touchait à sa fin et Sanjō approchait de son terme, quand un jour sa mère se présenta aux portes du château d'Azuchi en compagnie de sa belle-sœur Kuma.

-Haha-ue ! s'écria sa fille en la retrouvant. Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû faire le trajet jusqu'à Azuchi en plein milieu de l'hiver !

-Il était hors de question que je te laisse accoucher seule dans une cabane isolée comme le font les humaines, répliqua sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

En réalité, l'accouchement de la concubine d'un seigneur était bien différent de celui d'une paysanne. Mais Sanjō jugea inutile de détromper sa mère. Celle-ci s'en rendrait compte par elle-même.

-En plus, je voulais être présente pour la naissance de mon premier petit-enfant, ajouta Iha.

-Et vous avez amené oba-sama avec vous, dit Sanjō en souriant à cette dernière.

Kuma était la meilleure sage-femme du village. Cela soulageait terriblement Sanjō d'avoir sa mère et sa tante auprès d'elle pendant l'accouchement plutôt qu'une demi-douzaine de servantes débordant de zèle et d'ignorance.

Tante Kuma examina sa nièce. Elle déclara que l'enfant grandissait normalement, qu'il s'était déjà retourné, et que globalement l'accouchement se présentait bien. Après avoir écouté le cœur de l'enfant, elle apprit à sa nièce que c'était probablement un garçon.

-C'est aussi l'impression que j'avais, avoua Sanjō. C'est normal qu'il passe son temps à remuer ?

La jeune fille s'imaginait que la présence de sa mère lui permettrait d'aborder de façon détendue la fin de sa grossesse. Il n'en fut rien. Car Iha désapprouvait hautement l'union de sa fille avec un humain, et ne manquait pas une occasion de le lui faire savoir.

-J'espérais tellement mieux pour toi, se plaignit-elle. Quand je pense que tu aurais pu épouser un gentil oni qui t'aurait été tout dévoué ! Au lieu de cela, tu es devenue la concubine d'un homme qui a déjà une demi-douzaine de femmes.

Sanjō laissait dire. Elle avait compris, aux allusions de ses servantes, que Nobunaga n'avait pas regardé une autre femme depuis la chute de l'Ishiyama Honganji – et deviné que c'était la principale raison de l'hostilité des autres concubines. Elle s'était demandé si le seigneur agissait ainsi par inclination personnelle ou par souci de lui faire plaisir. Cette expérience de la monogamie était assez neuve pour Nobunaga, et la jeune fille redoutait qu'elle ne dure pas. Aussi ne pouvait-elle s'en prévaloir auprès de sa mère.

Les relations entre Iha et Nobunaga étaient un autre sujet de tension. Celle-ci ne cachait pas sa désapprobation envers son gendre. Elle lui faisait clairement sentir qu'elle ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour sa fille. Selon son humeur du moment, Nobunaga trouvait cela comique ou irritant. Il restait heureusement toujours courtois envers sa belle-mère. Mais Sanjō l'avait vu plus d'une fois quitter un peu brusquement la pièce pour ne revenir que plusieurs heures plus tard, en général après une longue promenade à cheval.

Le fils de Sanjō naquit à l'aube d'un jour de décembre, après une journée de travail. La jeune mère avait trouvé le temps interminable, et ce fut avec une certaine incrédulité qu'elle entendit Kuma déclarer que l'accouchement avait été plutôt rapide pour un premier enfant.

Le nouveau-né était long et mince comme son père. Le visage allongé, le grand nez et le menton volontaire étaient typiquement Oda, alors que le front carré, les sourcils épais et la chevelure touffue provenaient indéniablement de son grand-père maternel.

Nobunaga examina l'enfant dans tous les sens, inspectant la tête et les membres avec une curiosité passionnée. A le voir manipuler le bébé ainsi, on n'aurait jamais cru que c'était son onzième fils.

-Est-ce qu'il aura une force surhumaine ? demanda-t-il à Sanjō.

-Certainement, quoique inférieure à celle d'un oni de sang pur, répondit la jeune femme.

-Crois-tu qu'il aura aussi des pouvoirs magiques ?

-C'est probable.

Sanjō avait l'impression que Nobunaga considérait son fils comme une sorte d'expérience.

A ce moment, le bébé ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer à manger. Nobunaga sursauta.

-Il a des dents ! s'écria-t-il stupéfait.

-Tous les oni ont des dents à la naissance, répondit Sanjō en récupérant son fils et en ouvrant son yukata pour le nourrir.

Nobunaga la regarda faire quelques minutes, l'air songeur.

-Si les bébés oni ont des dents, comment faites-vous pour les allaiter ? demanda-t-il. Leurs dents doivent vous abîmer les seins, non ?

-Les oni ont la peau solide, répondit Sanjō fièrement.

-Et quand il s'agit d'un demi-oni dont la mère est humaine ? insista Nobunaga. Comment parvient-elle à le nourrir ?

Sanjō ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle suggéra au seigneur d'interroger sa tante Kuma. Au cours de sa carrière de sage-femme, celle-ci avait dû mettre au monde un certain nombre de sangs-mêlés.

-J'ai décidé d'appeler cet enfant Yukari, annonça Nobunaga, car il est né grâce à l'alliance entre les humains et les oni, et je souhaite qu'il devienne un lien entre les deux races.

Sanjō trouva le prénom particulièrement approprié. Le caractère que Nobunaga avait choisi comme prénom pour son fils signifiait non seulement "alliance" ou "lien", mais aussi "destin". Et c'était bien le destin qui avait permis la naissance de cet enfant qui n'aurait, d'après la logique, jamais dû exister. A cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'étonna de se trouver aussi émotive. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée.

-J'avais dit que je lui donnerais une province en apanage, poursuivit Nobunaga. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Cela me semble une mauvaise idée de donner un si grand territoire à un enfant incapable de le défendre. La richesse attire l'envie et la faiblesse l'agression. Il vaut mieux qu'il se lance dans la vie avec un domaine modeste. S'il devient ce que j'espère, il saura l'agrandir par ses propres moyens.

Sanjō approuva la sagesse de ces paroles.


	53. Le retour de Hideyoshi (Tamotsu)

**Le retour de Hideyoshi**

La fin de l'année approchait. Les vassaux de Nobunaga revinrent à Azuchi les uns après les autres pour lui présenter leurs respects. Le père de Tamotsu fut parmi les premiers à arriver, et s'attarda quelques jours afin de profiter de son premier petit-fils. Il repartit ensuite pour le village avec son épouse et sa sœur.

Tamotsu savait que Hashiba Hideyoshi se trouvait à ce moment-là sans obligation militaire. Il espérait donc que le général trouverait le temps de faire le voyage depuis son château de Himeji en Harima. Peu avant le Nouvel An, il apprit que Hideyoshi était effectivement de retour à sa résidence d'Azuchi. Le garçon s'y précipita. Il fut reçu presque aussitôt par le général, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Ainsi, voilà mon jeune ami Warana Tamotsu ! déclara Hideyoshi avec exubérance. Si je m'attendais à cela ! Te voilà un homme à présent.

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, Hashiba-dono, répondit Tamotsu tout heureux de cet accueil chaleureux.

-Plus de deux ans ! C'est bon d'être enfin de retour à Azuchi, soupira le petit général.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ?

-Probablement pas plus de quelques jours, le temps de présenter à ue-sama mes respects et mes présents du Nouvel An.

-Vous en aviez été empêché les années passées, je me le rappelle, remarqua Tamotsu.

-Cette année, j'avais un peu de répit entre la conquête de l'île d'Awaji et l'invasion du Bitchū donc j'en ai profité, fit Hideyoshi avec entrain.

-Ah ! c'est vrai, la conquête d'Awaji ! s'écria le garçon catastrophé. J'ai complètement oublié de vous présenter mes félicitations à ce sujet !

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit le général d'un ton indulgent. Et puis c'était une opération mineure, l'affaire de quelques jours à peine.

-Tout de même, protesta Tamotsu, cette opération a permis de sécuriser la circulation de nos navires dans la baie d'Osaka. Ce n'est pas rien.

Hideyoshi eut un petit sourire entendu.

-Tu penses que c'est pour cela qu'ue-sama a ordonné la prise d'Awaji ? Pour sécuriser la baie ?

-Bien sûr, pour quelle autre raison ? répondit Tamotsu spontanément.

Puis il se mit à réfléchir.

-Oh ! lâcha-t-il finalement. Vous voulez dire qu'ue-sama s'apprête à…

-En effet, approuva Hideyoshi en opinant du chef.

-Au printemps prochain ?

-Très probablement.

-Alors ue-sama va _vraiment_ unifier le Japon, dit le garçon émerveillé.

-Tu en doutais ? Moi pas. Jamais je n'ai douté de lui, affirma Hideyoshi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Oda Nobunaga annonça qu'il donnerait un festin en l'honneur de Hashiba Hideyoshi. Tamotsu espérait vivement que son seigneur retiendrait ses services pour ce jour-là. Il faillit bondir de joie en apprenant qu'il serait bien présent lors de la réception. Le garçon se prépara avec soin pour le grand jour, choisit ses meilleurs habits et demanda à un coiffeur de rafraîchir sa coupe.

Oda Nobunaga reçut tout d'abord Hideyoshi en petit comité, dans une cérémonie du thé à laquelle n'assistaient, outre les deux hommes, que trois vassaux de Nobunaga. Le seigneur et son invité d'honneur passèrent ensuite dans la salle de réception.

En présence des principaux membres du clan Oda, Hideyoshi renouvela son hommage et présenta les cadeaux qu'il avait rapportés du Harima. Il en avait pour Nobunaga, pour ses fils aînés, pour les dames de sa maison, tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Au fur et à mesure que les cadeaux défilaient, les personnes qui assistaient à la réception s'ébahissaient de cette prodigalité. Hideyoshi avait vraiment fait des folies pour l'occasion, se dit Tamotsu impressionné.

-Tu as fait les choses en grand ! commenta Nobunaga en souriant avec affection au petit homme prosterné devant lui.

-Non, ue-sama. Tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est vous que je le dois, répondit Hideyoshi avec humilité. Tous ces présents ne sont pas à la mesure de ma gratitude envers vous.

-Approche-toi, dit Nobunaga en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre sur l'estrade où il était assis.

Hideyoshi en resta tout étourdi, ne sachant que faire : ce déplacement était proscrit par l'étiquette. Nobunaga, d'un geste impatient, demanda à Tamotsu d'aller chercher le général et de l'amener jusqu'à lui. Rarement le garçon avait exécuté l'un de ses ordres avec autant de plaisir ! Il se leva, releva un Hideyoshi confus, et le traîna devant son maître. Le général s'abîma dans une profonde prosternation, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

-Je suis indigne de cet honneur, ue-sama ! s'écria-t-il éperdu.

Avec douceur, Oda Nobunaga posa sa main sur le front de son vassal.

-Les mérites de Chikuzen-no-kami sont sans égaux ! déclara-t-il à ses vassaux d'une voix forte. Chikuzen-no-kami est un exemple pour tous les guerriers de ma maison.

-Merci infiniment, ue-sama ! répondit Hideyoshi d'une voix noyée de larmes.

-Chikuzen ! tonna Nobunaga. As-tu une faveur à me demander ? En récompense de tes bons et loyaux services, je te l'accorderai.

Tamotsu pensa que le général refuserait l'offre. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hideyoshi releva la tête et répondit :

-A dire vrai, ue-sama, il y a justement une grâce que je souhaitais vous demander.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Parle !

-Je souhaiterais que vous me donniez l'un de vos pages, Warana Tamotsu, pour en faire l'un de mes officiers.

Tous furent surpris par la modestie de la demande, excepté Nobunaga. Quant à Tamotsu, il était stupéfait, mais pour de toutes autres raisons. Hashiba Hideyoshi pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait à Nobunaga et il l'avait demandé, _lui_ ?

-Voilà une proposition intéressante, sourit le seigneur. Tamotsu vient d'avoir dix-sept ans, il est donc d'âge à passer sa cérémonie d'entrée dans l'âge adulte et à assumer son premier commandement militaire. Faveur accordée, Chikuzen !

-Merci pour votre générosité, ue-sama ! s'écria Hideyoshi en s'inclinant à nouveau.

-Et puisque tu as été le premier à t'intéresser à l'avenir de ce garçon, je t'octroie une faveur supplémentaire, ajouta Nobunaga. Chikuzen, c'est toi qui le parraineras pendant la cérémonie de genpuku !

Hideyoshi se répandit à nouveau en remerciements, puis ajouta avec beaucoup d'hésitations :

-En tant qu'eboshi-oya du jeune Warana, puis-je solliciter une faveur supplémentaire ?

-Que veux-tu encore ? lança Nobunaga avec un mélange d'agacement et d'affection.

-Je propose que le garçon reçoive le nom de Nobuyoshi, glissa le petit général.

-Tu pousses un peu trop loin, le Singe ! rugit Nobunaga.

Tamotsu nota que son maître avait abandonné le titre de Hideyoshi pour son sobriquet habituel. Mais l'impertinence du général, si elle avait agacé le seigneur, n'avait pas entamé sa belle humeur.

-Il est bon qu'un garçon reçoive l'un des caractères du nom de son père, déclara Nobunaga. L'imina de Tamotsu sera Nobumasa.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du garçon de se répandre en remerciements.


	54. Kirishitan (Tamotsu)

**Kirishitan**

Hashiba Hideyoshi réapparut à Azuchi peu avant la fin du mois de janvier. Il venait demander à Nobunaga de régler la succession du clan Ukita, devenu vassal des Oda. Le seigneur profita de la présence de Hideyoshi pour organiser la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte de Tamotsu.

Le général posa sur le crâne fraîchement rasé du jeune page l'eboshi de gaze noire, et lui conféra son nom d'adulte : Warana Nobumasa. Les mains de Hideyoshi restèrent fermes pendant qu'il officiait, mais Tamotsu sentit au léger tremblement de sa voix que le général était ému.

Avant de repartir pour le Harima, Hideyoshi prit congé de Tamotsu et lui dit :

-Nous nous mettrons en marche pour le Bitchū en mars. Rejoins-nous à Himeji d'ici-là.

-Je serai prêt, promit Tamotsu.

Mais avant de partir pour le front, il lui restait une démarche importante à accomplir.

* * *

João Batista fut fort surpris quand l'un des domestiques du seigneur Koretō lui annonça qu'un visiteur demandait à le rencontrer. Lorsque le domestique introduisit le visiteur auprès du prêtre, ce dernier reconnut un des pages du roi d'Owari qu'il avait quelquefois vu auprès de lui. Il y avait cependant plus d'un an que João Batista n'avait vu le souverain ni aucun de ses collaborateurs.

La rumeur publique avait rapporté à João Batista que le jeune page n'était pas humain; avec plusieurs autres de ses camarades il appartenait à une race que les Japonais appelaient _oni_. João Batista avait cru comprendre que la traduction de cette appellation était "démon". Il ne ressentait pourtant rien de démoniaque chez le page, non plus que chez ses camarades.

Le jeune homme s'inclina devant le prêtre, qui le salua en retour.

-Je suis heureux de vous trouver ici, bateren-sama, déclara le page. On disait que vous aviez rejoint le séminaire d'Azuchi, mais un officier de la garde m'a assuré que vous résidiez encore dans la demeure Koretô. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je me nomme Warana Tamotsu Nagamasa.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit le prêtre poliment. Etes-vous ici sur l'ordre de Nobunaga-sama ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis ici pour vous présenter une requête personnelle. Bateren-sama, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant à nouveau devant le prêtre, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'administrer le sacrement du baptême.

João Batista dévisagea longuement le page, interdit. Le jeune homme dut deviner le désarroi du prêtre, car s'empressa d'ajouter :

-J'ai eu le privilège il y a quelques années de faire la connaissance du seigneur de Takatsuki, Justo Takayama Ukon, un chrétien comme vous le savez certainement. Lors de chacune de nos rencontres, il me parlait de Dieu. Plus il m'en disait sur Dieu et plus Celui-ci me paraissait sympathique, et plus j'avais envie qu'Il existe. Et un jour, je me suis surpris en train de m'adresser à Dieu. Je priais ! J'avais la foi, j'étais devenu chrétien.

João Batista se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Il était en proie à une vive agitation.

-J'ignore que répondre à votre requête, avoua-t-il au garçon. A ma connaissance, c'est la première fois qu'une créature non humaine demande le baptême. Or si le salut de Dieu s'adresse à tous les hommes, j'ignore s'il s'étend à d'autres êtres. C'est une situation tout à fait inédite. Je dois prendre conseil auprès de mes supérieurs.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à masquer son désappointement.

-Je comprends votre embarras, bateren-sama. J'espérais recevoir le baptême avant mon prochain départ pour le front. Mais je suis prêt à attendre la réponse de vos supérieurs, en espérant qu'elle sera favorable.

Lorsque le page eut pris congé, João Batista réfléchit au meilleur parti à prendre. Il se trouvait face à un grave problème de droit canon. Normalement il aurait dû en référer à un évêque; or l'évêque le plus proche se trouvait à Goa… Une missive mettrait plusieurs mois à lui parvenir.

La meilleure solution consistait à poser le problème au nouveau supérieur de la mission du Japon, le père Gaspar Coelho, qui avait pris la succession du père Cabral quelques mois plus tôt après la démission de ce dernier. João Batista espérait que son supérieur aurait la réponse à sa question. Dans le cas contraire, il lui faudrait se résoudre à envoyer un courrier dans les Indes.


	55. Le début de la fin des Takeda (Tamotsu)

**Le début de la fin du clan Takeda**

Assis dans son cabinet de travail, Nobunaga lisait un rapport en provenance du Kii, quand un secrétaire entra dans la pièce.

-Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement, ue-sama ! déclara-t-il. Hirano Kanemon vient d'arriver de Gifu. Il vous apporte un message urgent de Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada.

Tamotsu dut faire un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler que le Hirano en question était l'un des officiers et des proches conseillers de Nobutada.

-Un message de Nobutada ? répéta Nobunaga en reposant son rapport, son intérêt soudain éveillé.

-En effet, confirma l'officier. Dois-je conduire Kanemon-sama dans la salle de réception ?

-Non. Si son message est vraiment urgent, je veux en prendre connaissance sur le champ. Amène-le ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entre deux âges, à la tenue de cavalier éprouvée par les éléments, faisait irruption dans le cabinet de travail. Il mit un genou en terre et s'inclina devant le seigneur.

-Ue-sama, mon maître, Oda Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada, vous informe que l'un des principaux vassaux du clan Takeda, Kiso Yoshimasa, vient d'abandonner son suzerain pour rejoindre le clan Oda.

-Enfin ! s'écria Nobunaga.

Tamotsu sentit une joie féroce animer la voix de son maître. Il pouvait la comprendre.

-Le clan Takeda est en train d'imploser, ajouta Nobunaga avec une intense satisfaction.

Six ans plus tôt, Nobunaga avait écrasé l'armée des Takeda, que l'on croyait alors invincible, à la bataille de Nagashino. A la surprise générale, il n'avait pas poussé son avantage. C'était Bōmaru qui avait expliqué à Tamotsu le vaste dessein du seigneur dissimulé derrière cette apparente modération.

Nobunaga avait pris la mesure de Takeda Shirō Katsuyori, brave général mais dépourvu du génie militaire de son père Shingen, et surtout incapable de voir que la puissance des Takeda reposait sur trois piliers : la richesse de leurs provinces, la loyauté de leurs vassaux, et un solide réseau d'alliances.

Depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, Takeda Shirō avait écrasé le peuple d'impôts pour entretenir sa fantastique armée. Il avait perdu l'estime de ses vassaux en refusant de se porter au secours du château de Takatenjin assiégé par Tokugawa Ieyasu. Enfin, il s'était brouillé avec ses principaux alliés, les Hōjō. Ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant que ses vassaux ne réalisent que le clan Takeda n'avait plus d'avenir.

-Dites à Nobutada de faire fermer toutes les frontières, ordonna Nobunaga. Nous allons prochainement lancer une attaque sur le Kai et le Shinano. Je vous enverrai des instructions détaillées dans quelques jours. Dites aussi à Nobutada de se faire remettre des otages par le clan Kiso…

-C'est fait, ue-sama, lui assura le messager. Yoshimasa nous a envoyé son frère cadet en otage.

-Parfait, approuva le seigneur. Confiez-le à la garde de Suganoya Kuemon.

Hirano Kanemon prit congé sans plus tarder pour retourner à Gifu. A peine eut-il quitté la pièce que Nobunaga interpellait un garde :

-Trouvez Hasegawa Take, Nakanishi Gonbyōe et Aoki Tsuru, et ramenez-les ici immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les pages se trouvent rassemblés dans le cabinet de travail. Nobunaga les mit rapidement au courant de la situation, puis ajouta :

-Take, pars immédiatement pour le Kantō. Tu informeras le clan Hōjō que le moment est venu de lancer une attaque commune contre les Takeda. Je les préviendrai dès que j'aurai arrêté une date pour le début des opérations. En attendant, qu'ils mobilisent et ferment les frontières du Kai.

-C'est entendu, ue-sama, fit Take en inclinant la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Tsuru, va à Hamamatsu alerter Tokugawa-dono que les évènements se précipitent. Quoique… le vieux tanuki doit déjà être au courant à l'heure actuelle... Dis-lui de se tenir prêt à envahir le Suruga.

-A vos ordres, ue-sama, acquiesça Tsuru.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le page n'avait pu retenir un sourire en entendant le qualificatif peu flatteur dont Nobunaga avait affublé son allié.

-Gonbyōe, retourne en Echizen et préviens Shuri no suke que la guerre contre les Takeda est imminente. Qu'il garde la frontière de l'Echigo. Nous ignorons encore comment Uesugi Kagekatsu va réagir.

Uesugi Kagekatsu était le dernier allié de Takeda Shirō. Un allié affaibli par les conflits internes qui avaient suivi son arrivée à la tête du clan Uesugi, et par la perte de trois provinces, le Kaga, le Noto et l'Etchū, mais qui restait dangereux malgré tout. Le visage maussade de Gonbyōe s'éclaira lorsqu'il apprit qu'il allait retourner dans sa province natale et revoir son ancien mentor, Shibata Gonroku.

Tamotsu regarda ses camarades quitter la pièce avec des sentiments mélangés. Il était heureux de savoir que cette menace qui pesait depuis des années sur les clans Oda et Tokugawa allait enfin disparaître. Mais il ressentait de la mélancolie à l'idée qu'il ne serait pas là pour assister à l'évènement : son départ pour le Harima était en effet imminent.


	56. Shinano (Jubyōe)

**Shinano**

Jubyōe déplia le courrier envoyé par Oda Nobunaga, le cœur battant. Il réalisait la solennité du moment. Et s'il en avait été inconscient, le message la lui aurait rappelée aussitôt. La missive portait en effet le sceau vermillon au lieu de l'habituelle signature, ce qui lui conférait le caractère d'un ordre officiel.

L'écriture était inconnue à Jubyōe. Sans doute la lettre avait été recopiée par un secrétaire… Sa brièveté était néanmoins typique de son maître : il était évident pour qui le connaissait que c'était Nobunaga lui-même qui l'avait rédigée.

Le général commença à lire le courrier. Oda Nobunaga y confirmait officiellement son intention de partir en campagne contre les Takeda en personne. Il distribuait ses instructions entre ses différents vassaux. Certains devaient veiller sur ses provinces en son absence, d'autres d'envoyer leurs troupes sur le front.

Jubyōe balaya la feuille de papier à la recherche de son nom. Ses provinces étaient bien loin du territoire des Takeda. Sans doute Nobunaga trouverait-il inutilement compliqué de rapatrier les soldats du Tango et du Tanba jusque dans le Mino… Jubyōe s'attendait à ce que son maître lui demande plutôt de garder la frontière nord-ouest du domaine Oda.

Il eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir que Hashiba Chikuzen était chargé de garder le Chūgoku pendant la campagne contre les Takeda. Jubyōe quant à lui devait se tenir prêt à partir sur le front. Le courrier ne précisait cependant pas sur quelle partie du front... Sans doute des instructions complémentaires lui parviendraient-elles plus tard.

Jubyōe replia la missive et s'adressa au messager qui l'avait apportée :

-Dites à ue-sama que j'ai bien reçu ses ordres. Je me rends immédiatement à Kameyama mobiliser mes troupes.

-Je vous en serais obligé, répondit le messager avant de prendre congé.

Dès que l'envoyé de Nobunaga eut quitté la pièce, Jubyōe convoqua ses officiers et ses intendants. Il les informa de son départ imminent pour le Tanba, et leur ordonna de faire les préparatifs nécessaires. Ses vassaux se dispersèrent dès qu'ils eurent reçu leurs instructions. Le général savait pouvoir compter sur leur efficacité : d'ici une heure, deux au plus, il serait prêt à partir.

Un bref instant, Jubyōe caressa l'idée de faire un détour par son château de Sakamoto pour saluer sa famille. Il repoussa néanmoins la tentation. Dans son courrier, Nobunaga insistait sur la nécessité d'une action rapide. Jubyōe ne devait donc pas perdre une minute.

Cette insistance de Nobunaga sur une mobilisation rapide laissait toutefois son vassal perplexe. Jubyōe connaissait la puissance des Takeda; il s'attendait donc à une campagne longue et ardue.

Certes, l'avant-garde envoyée par Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada avait pénétré en Shinano à une vitesse stupéfiante, grâce à la trahison et à la défection des hobereaux locaux. Mais les conditions politiques du Shinano étaient particulières; il était possession des Takeda depuis seulement quarante ans et avait conservé une organisation féodale. Lorsque les troupes Oda arriveraient dans le très centralisé Suruga puis dans le Kai, province d'origine des Takeda, elles devraient s'attendre à des résistances.


	57. Une lettre du Bungo (João Batista)

**Une lettre du Bungo**

La réponse du père Gaspar Coelho à la lettre de João Batista était arrivée. La missive avait mis un temps remarquablement court pour parvenir à Azuchi. Le nouveau supérieur de la Compagnie de Jésus au Japon y donnait des nouvelles du Kyūshū et s'enquérait de la situation de la mission dans la région de la capitale, avant d'aborder le cœur du sujet :

 _« Vous m'avez demandé si une créature non humaine, et dont le nom signifie "démon" dans la langue des Japonais, était en mesure de recevoir le baptême._

 _« Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, je ne trouve aucun obstacle au baptême de ce jeune homme. Ces créatures n'appartiennent certes pas à la même race que nous, mais elles nous ressemblent. Cela veut dire que, tout comme nous, elles ont été créées à l'image de Dieu. Il les a dotées de l'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre Sa volonté. En outre, alors que les démons sont voués au mal, ces créatures semblent capables de choisir entre le bien et le mal._

 _« Toute créature d'apparence humaine, dotée de discernement et de libre-arbitre, devrait avoir le droit de connaître le salut de Dieu. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui sera sauvé, mais à Lui. Quant à nous, notre mission n'est pas de juger, mais de sauver._ »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre du père Coelho, João Batista sentit son cœur s'apaiser. La missive apportait une réponse claire et sans équivoque à la question qu'il avait posée. La dernière phrase répondait incidemment à une autre inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis des mois. A présent, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'armer de courage pour accomplir la démarche nécessaire.

* * *

João Batista réussit sans trop de difficultés à obtenir une audience particulière du roi d'Owari. Le souverain l'accueillit avec la courtoisie mêlée de familiarité qu'il réservait aux missionnaires étrangers, et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait au château.

-Je suis navré de vous imposer ma présence ainsi à l'improviste, s'excusa João Batista. Mais la démarche que je m'apprête à faire était nécessaire, et ne pouvait être accomplie par Koretō-sama. Pour tout vous dire, Koretō-sama ignore ma démarche, je suis ici à son insu.

Nobunaga parut intrigué par cette entrée en matière, mais il hocha la tête pour faire signe à João Batista de continuer.

-Nobunaga-sama, vous avez démontré une incroyable générosité envers nous, missionnaires étrangers, poursuivit João Batista. Une générosité telle que nous ne pourrons jamais vous payer en retour. C'est pourquoi cela me désole profondément de vous dire ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer.

João Batista vit une expression ennuyée passer sur le visage de Nobunaga. Manifestement, le souverain trouvait ce préambule trop long. Le prêtre préféra entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-J'ai récemment pris conscience que la mission que vous m'aviez fait l'honneur de me confier, les recherches sur l'élixir, était incompatible à la fois avec ma vocation de prêtre et celle de médecin. En tant que prêtre je me dois de sauver les âmes, en tant que médecin les corps. Nos recherches sur l'élixir me conduisent dans la direction opposée : je ne sauve plus, j'aliène. C'est pourquoi je vous prie de bien vouloir me relever de cette tâche, Nobunaga-sama.

João Batista inclina la tête jusqu'au sol et attendit le verdict du souverain. Le roi d'Owari ne partageait pas ses convictions, et il lui serait difficile de seulement les comprendre. Mais Oda Nobunaga avait manifesté à maintes reprises son admiration pour la fermeté des principes des missionnaires chrétiens. Le prêtre espérait donc une réponse positive à sa demande.

La réaction du souverain le désarçonna.

-Vous… relever de cette tâche ? répéta Nobunaga d'un ton incrédule.

-Oui, Nobunaga-sama, confirma le prêtre timidement. Je n'ignore pas que je vous place, vous et Koretō-sama, dans une position difficile. Je ferai le nécessaire pour vous transmettre mes connaissances, et j'ai bon espoir que Koretō-sama pourra rapidement…

-Jubyōe… l'interrompit Nobunaga, Jubyōe a donc poursuivi les recherches sur l'élixir ?

Sa voix s'était faite aigüe tout à coup. La question souleva un bref doute chez João Batista. Etait-il possible que le seigneur Koretō ait dissimulé leurs activités à son souverain ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Koretō était le plus loyal des hommes. C'était sûrement un malentendu. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu.

-Oui, Nobunaga-sama, confirma João Batista, nous avons continué nos recherches sur l'élixir suivant vos consignes.

-Et ces recherches, où en sont-elles ? demanda le souverain d'une voix brusque.

João Batista réfléchit quelques instants à la réponse. Il ignorait à quel degré de détail le seigneur Koretō était descendu dans les rapports qu'il faisait au souverain sur leurs recherches. A y mieux réfléchir, João Batista ignorait également à quand remontait le dernier rapport que le seigneur avait fait à son souverain.

-Nous avons continué à diluer progressivement l'élixir, de façon à permettre à ceux qui le boivent de recouvrer partiellement leur lucidité, de comprendre et d'exécuter des ordres simples, et de converser parfois. Ces périodes de lucidité restent cependant très aléatoires, et entrecoupées de violentes crises de rage. J'ai consulté en parallèle des ouvrages sur la théorie chinoise des éléments afin d'en étudier les principes plus avant, et j'ai demandé à mes frères de Macao de m'en procurer d'autres. Si une solution existe pour faire disparaître les effets secondaires de l'élixir, il nous faut la chercher ailleurs que dans le discours sur les cinq vertus.

-Je vois, dit le souverain sèchement. S'il en est ainsi, vous avez mon autorisation pour abandonner toute recherche sur l'élixir. Vos services ne sont plus requis. Il est inutile de vous rappeler, je pense, que vous devez garder le secret le plus absolu à ce sujet.

-Merci infiniment, Nobunaga-sama ! s'écria João Batista submergé par la reconnaissance.

Il se redressa, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Le sourire mourut lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression d'Oda Nobunaga, dure, empreinte d'une fureur glacée. Le regard du souverain était cependant perdu dans le lointain, comme si sa colère ne s'adressait pas au prêtre agenouillé devant lui, mais à un autre personnage, absent.


	58. Le retour de Jubyōe

**Le retour de Jubyōe**

Jubyōe mit une dizaine de jours pour retourner dans son fief, rassembler ses troupes et les ramener en Ōmi. Il prévoyait initialement de rejoindre directement le front, car la campagne militaire contre les Takeda progressait à une vitesse fulgurante dans le Shinano. En parallèle, Tokugawa Ieyasu avait réussi à circonvenir Anayama Baisetsu, seigneur du Suruga et propre oncle de Takeda Shirō. Ce dernier, désormais privé du Shinano et du Suruga, s'était replié dans le Kai.

Tout indiquait qu'il fallait agir au plus vite, cependant Oda Nobunaga n'avait pas envoyé les instructions complémentaires que Jubyōe attendait. Le général avait donc décidé de faire un détour par Azuchi pour demander son ordre de marche à Nobunaga.

Arrivé à Azuchi, Jubyōe se présenta au secrétariat de Nobunaga. Il y fut accueilli par Hori Kyūtarō, un ancien page de Nobunaga récemment promu au rang d'officier.

-Kyūtarō-sama, lui demanda le général, ue-sama a-t-il laissé des instructions concernant la destination de mes troupes ?

-Aucune, Hyūga-dono, répondit le jeune officier.

-En ce cas, décida Jubyōe, je me rendrai en Mino et mettrai mes hommes à la disposition de Nobutada Sanmi-no-Chūjō.

Il s'inclina pour rendre congé, mais Hori Kyūtarō interrompit son mouvement :

-Toutefois, Hyūga-dono, ue-sama a donné des ordres pour que vous soyez reçu en audience particulière dès que vous vous présenteriez à Azuchi.

-Je suis aux ordres d'ue-sama, répondit immédiatement Jubyōe à l'officier.

* * *

Assise dans sa chambre, Sanjō allaitait son fils. Elle entendit soudain une rumeur provenant de l'entrée du gynécée. Son premier réflexe – un réflexe hérité de ses années de services en tant que page – fut d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait. Elle se retint cependant. Elle n'était plus responsable de la sécurité du château, d'autres s'en chargeaient à sa place.

Yukari commença à s'agiter, signe que la tétée touchait à sa fin. Le fils de Sanjō passait son temps à gigoter, même dans son sommeil. Le seul moment où Yukari se tenait à peu près tranquille, c'était pendant ses repas. Cet enfant possédait l'énergie combinée d'un oni et d'un Nobunaga, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Le garçon donna un coup de poing et un coup de pied à sa mère pour lui signifier qu'il était repu. Sanjō rendit Yukari à sa nourrice et referma son kosode. Elle finissait de rajuster ses vêtements quand Nōhime pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de deux de ses servantes. Sanjō s'inclina devant l'épouse de Nobunaga tandis que cette dernière s'asseyait devant elle.

En relevant la tête, la jeune fille remarqua que Nōhime, habituellement si calme, se montrait ce jour-là anormalement agitée.

-Sanjō-sama, fit Nōhime d'une voix pressante, j'ai terriblement besoin d'aide et j'ignore tout à fait vers qui me tourner.

-Je suis à votre disposition, okata-sama, répondit Sanjō surprise.

-Mon époux s'est enfermé il y a une demi-heure avec Hyūga-no-kami, poursuivit Nōhime avec une hâte fiévreuse. Nul ne connaît le sujet de leur conversation, mais d'après le ton de sa voix, Nobunaga-sama est très en colère. Je crains qu'il ne perde son sang-froid et ne s'en prenne à Jubyoe.

Sanjō s'étonna brièvement d'entendre Nōhime appeler Koretō par son prénom, puis se rappela que le général était son cousin.

-J'ai peur aussi que Jubyōe ne blesse mon époux par mégarde en cherchant à se défendre, ajouta la femme de Nobunaga.

C'était une crainte compréhensible. Un guerrier entraîné comme Koretō avait des réflexes dont il ne pouvait pas totalement être maître. Même en face de son suzerain. Nōhime s'inquiétait autant pour son mari que pour son cousin.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous faire du souci, jugea néanmoins Sanjō. Il arrive souvent à Nobunaga-sama de se fâcher, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu commettre d'action irréfléchie sous le coup de la colère.

-Moi si, murmura Nōhime anxieuse. Et Torawaka qui est l'un de ses plus anciens serviteurs dit qu'il ne l'a jamais vu aussi furieux.

Sanjō se mit à réfléchir fébrilement à un moyen de protéger Nobunaga contre lui-même. Son entourage était persuadé que le seigneur ne faisait aucun effort pour contenir ses colères, voire qu'il en jouait, mais la jeune fille savait à quel point Nobunaga détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. S'il commettait un geste irréparable sous le coup de la fureur, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Quelqu'un devrait entrer dans la pièce et tenter de calmer Nobunaga-sama, suggéra Sanjō. Hori Kyūtarō, peut-être ?

-Impossible ! Mon époux a expressément interdit qu'on le dérange.

La jeune fille chercha désespérément le nom d'un serviteur suffisamment courageux ou inconscient pour passer outre à l'interdiction de Nobunaga, et avec assez d'influence sur le seigneur pour le raisonner.

-Mori Ranmaru, alors ? proposa-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas encore revenu de Gifu.

Sanjō passa en revue dans son esprit les autres serviteurs de Nobunaga, mais aucun ne lui parut convenir pour cette mission.

-Et vous-même, okata-sama ? demanda-t-elle prise d'une inspiration subite.

-Je serais incapable de les séparer s'ils en venaient aux mains, soupira Nōhime. Mais… peut-être pourriez-vous vous en charger, Sanjō-sama ?

-Moi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Oui. Mon époux a toute confiance en vous, votre intervention le fâchera bien moins que celle de tout autre.

Sanjō hésita. Elle avait un certain pouvoir sur Nobunaga, c'était vrai. Mais un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris et dont elle se doutait qu'il avait ses limites, même si elle ne les avait jamais atteintes. Peut-être que faire irruption au milieu d'une conversation privée entre Nobunaga et l'un de ses vassaux était l'une de ses limites.

La jeune fille dut néanmoins reconnaître que Nōhime avait raison. Elle était la mieux placée pour intervenir.

Sans perdre de temps, Sanjō quitta sa chambre, suivie de sa servante Kago. Elle gagna le donjon et se dirigea vers la pièce où Nobunaga et Koretō étaient enfermés. En s'approchant, elle aperçut une foule d'officiers et de serviteurs massés devant la porte, paralysés par la terreur. De l'autre côté du battant lui parvenaient les échos étouffés de la colère du seigneur. Curieusement, voir tous ces gens si démunis renforça l'assurance de Sanjō.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, dit-elle en se glissant jusqu'à la porte.

Alors qu'elle posait la main sur le battant, les courtisans s'éparpillèrent. Seule Kago resta derrière sa maîtresse, pâle et tremblante mais bien décidée à la suivre. Sotte et lente peut-être, mais combien loyale et courageuse ! pensa Sanjō avec admiration.

-Attends-moi ici, ordonna-t-elle avant de pousser le battant et d'entrer.

La jeune fille se rendit compte au premier coup d'œil que la situation était critique. L'accoudoir renversé, le fourreau jeté à travers la pièce, le sabre que Nobunaga appuyait contre le cou de Koretō racontaient clairement ce qui s'était passé.

-Canaille ! gronda Nobunaga. Comment oses-tu dire que tu agissais dans mon intérêt ? Quelles étaient tes véritables intentions ? Avoue !

-Je suis désolé, je suis profondément désolé, ue-sama ! répétait Koretō, ses cheveux en désordre, son teint rougeaud encore plus rouge que d'ordinaire.

Sanjō fit claquer la porte en la refermant, faisant délibérément connaître sa présence à Nobunaga. Le seigneur lui jeta un regard flamboyant de colère qui effraya la jeune fille. Luttant pour garder une contenance, elle s'agenouilla posément, plaça les mains au sol et s'inclina.

-Nobunaga-sama, okata-sama s'inquiète de savoir si vous avez besoin d'assistance, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. Elle m'envoie ici pour vous aider en cas de nécessité. Je suis à votre service, Nobunaga-sama.

Sanjō attendit la réaction de Nobunaga, le cœur battant.

L'expression du seigneur passa de la colère ouverte à une rage concentrée, puis au doute. Nobunaga se rendit compte qu'il était en train de perdre tout contrôle et toute rationalité. Dans un effort pour se ressaisir, il jeta son sabre au loin avec un geste de dépit.

-Sortez tous les deux ! aboya-t-il. Laissez-moi seul !

Koretō s'empressa de se relever et de se diriger vers la sortie, imité par Sanjō. Alors que le général s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, Nobunaga lui décocha néanmoins une dernière flèche :

-Je te préviens, Jubyōe : si tu es trop stupide, trop arrogant ou trop retors pour obéir à un ordre direct, tu subiras le même sort que Sakuma Uemon.

Sanjō vit les épaules de Koretō s'affaisser à l'évocation de ce général disgracié, condamné par Nobunaga à se raser la tête et à se retirer dans un monastère du mont Koya.

-Cela n'arrivera plus, ue-sama !... Je vous promets de rattraper mon erreur, s'écria Koretō avant de sortir de la pièce.


	59. Le camp de Suwa (Jubyōe)

**Le camp de Suwa**

Un mois après son départ en campagne, Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada avait conquis le Shinano, était arrivé au cœur du Kai et avait contraint Takeda Shirō à la fuite. Abandonné par ses vassaux, ce dernier avait encore erré plusieurs jours à la tête d'une caravane de cent personnes avant de se donner la mort sur le mont Tenmoku.

La puissance militaire des Takeda, naguère révérée par le Japon, s'était effondrée avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Jubyōe sortit de la campagne du Shinano et du Kai avec une admiration renforcée pour la prescience de Nobunaga : le seigneur avait choisi quand frapper, comment frapper – et le clan Takeda était tombé presque sans coup férir.

Ce qui émerveillait le plus Jubyōe chez son suzerain, c'était cette vision, une vision qui bien souvent bousculait ses certitudes. A plusieurs reprises Jubyōe avait dû aller à contre-courant de ses instincts pour suivre les ordres de son maître. Il s'était pourtant accroché à cette vision, l'avait défendue de toute son âme, et il s'en félicitait à présent.

Nobunaga quitta Azuchi à l'annonce de la fuite de Takeda Shirō. Le lendemain de son arrivée dans le Shinano, ses vassaux lui présentaient la tête de son ennemi vaincu. Nobunaga se rendit ensuite au centre du Kai, à Suwa, où les armées victorieuses se rassemblaient. Là il récompensa ses soldats et distribua les terres conquises entre ses vassaux. Puis il ordonna la préparation d'un grand banquet en l'honneur de son fils et de ses généraux au temple Hokkeji où il avait établi ses quartiers.

Tandis que les préparatifs du festin s'achevaient, Oda Nobunaga se dirigea vers la salle de réception, suivi de son escorte personnelle. Nobutada et ses généraux se postèrent à l'entrée de la pièce pour l'accueillir. Alors que le seigneur passait devant lui, Jubyōe s'avança dans sa direction et déclara :

-Ue-sama, nous nous revoyons en de réjouissantes circonstances. Nos peines n'ont pas été inutiles puisque nous avons enfin pu détruire le clan Takeda…

Nobunaga, qui était passé devant Jubyōe sans s'arrêter, fit brusquement demi-tour, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

-Comment oses-tu parler de tes peines ? cria-t-il. Impudent ! Qu'as-tu fait pendant cette campagne ?

Cette semonce inattendue laissa Jubyōe interdit. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne remarqua pas que Nobunaga avait tiré son éventail de sa ceinture et l'abattait vers son visage. Jubyōe se sentit brusquement partir en arrière. Il ressentit une douleur subite à l'arrière de la tête, et une vive lumière blanche passa devant ses yeux.

Lorsque sa vue s'obscurcit à nouveau, le monde lui parut étrangement bancal et flou. Il aperçut vaguement le jinbaori de Nobunaga qui s'éloignait, et une nuée de visages anxieux au-dessus de lui. C'est alors que Jubyōe se rendit compte qu'il était à demi-allongé sur le sol. Sa tête et une partie de son dos reposaient contre la balustrade de bois.

Jubyōe tourna la tête dans la direction où Oda Nobunaga avait disparu. Le mouvement réveilla la douleur dans son crâne et fit scintiller quelques étoiles devant ses yeux. Jubyōe réalisa qu'il avait dû se cogner la tête contre la balustrade lorsqu'il était tombé à la renverse, et perdre connaissance quelques instants.

Ignorant la douleur qui palpitait à l'intérieur de son crâne et les mains tendues vers lui, Jubyōe se releva péniblement et se rendit d'un pas peu assuré dans la salle de banquet. Il parvint à rejoindre sa place et à s'asseoir sous le regard noir de Nobunaga, et commença à boire et à festoyer en même temps que ses camarades.

La douleur physique disparut rapidement, aidée en cela par le sake. Une douleur morale ne tarda pas à la remplacer, sourde et lancinante. Tout en mangeant, en buvant et en parlant avec les autres convives, Jubyōe repassait dans son esprit les évènements précédant le banquet et maudissait sa maladresse.

Il avait voulu exprimer sa solidarité avec Nobunaga, dire à son seigneur que ses peines étaient aussi les siennes et ses joies les siennes. Nobunaga avait compris l'inverse, que son vassal essayait de se mettre en avant et d'usurper le mérite d'une victoire qui revenait à son fils. Alors que Jubyōe souhaitait rassurer Nobunaga sur sa loyauté, il n'avait réussi qu'à le rendre encore plus méfiant à son égard.


	60. Takamatsu (Tamotsu)

**Takamatsu**

Quand Tamotsu se présenta à l'entrée du camp de Hideyoshi à Kawazugahana, les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée l'arrêtèrent.

-Je suis Warana Tamotsu, se présenta le garçon. J'apporte des nouvelles du fort de Nichihata à Hideyoshi-sama.

Les gardes ne connaissaient pas Tamotsu, mais apparemment ils avaient entendu son nom car ils le laissèrent passer sans autre formalité. Le garçon se dirigea vers la tente où Hideyoshi réunissait son état-major, et descendit de cheval. Tandis qu'un soldat s'emparait des rênes (Tamotsu ne s'habituait pas à être servi ainsi) le jeune officier pénétra dans la tente. Par chance, Hideyoshi s'y trouvait à ce moment précis. Le garçon alla à lui et le salua. Le général lui rendit son salut avec cordialité.

-Hideyoshi-sama, mon supérieur m'envoie vous porter son rapport sur le siège de Nichihata, annonça Tamotsu.

Il tira un message de la besace suspendue à sa taille, et le remit au général avec une inclinaison du buste. Hideyoshi ouvrit le rapport d'une main impatiente et le parcourut rapidement, les sourcils froncés. La lecture terminée, il poussa un gros soupir, vivante image du découragement.

-Aucun progrès sur ce front-là non plus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix navrée.

-Je crains que non, Hideyoshi-sama, répondit Tamotsu d'un ton d'excuse.

-Ces gens du Chūgoku ont la tête dure comme le bois, grommela Hideyoshi dont le visage exprimait à nouveau la mauvaise humeur. Le clan Mōri leur a dit de tenir la forteresse, alors ils la tiendront coûte que coûte. Le seul moyen de leur faire entendre raison, c'est de nous emparer du château de Takamatsu.

Si c'était le cas, alors la situation était vraiment désastreuse, songea Tamotsu découragé. Le château de Takamatsu, assiégé par Hideyoshi, était pratiquement imprenable. Il était implanté au milieu d'une plaine couverte de rizières et de marécages, et n'était accessible que par une unique route. Impossible aux assiégeants de lancer une attaque par le côté, ou de construire des fortins au pied du château. Le siège durerait des mois, voire des années.

Hideyoshi regarda le garçon comme s'il pouvait deviner ses pensées. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Puisque tu es venu jusqu'à Kawazugahana, viens donc examiner l'avancement des opérations ici, à Takamatsu. Ensuite, tu feras ton rapport à nos troupes de Nichihata. Cela devrait les aider à prendre patience.

-Entendu, Hideyoshi-sama, acquiesça Tamotsu intrigué.

Le jeune officier suivit le général à l'extérieur de la tente. Les deux hommes quittèrent le camp et se dirigèrent vers le flanc sud de la colline où il était monté. En contrebas s'étendait la plaine de Takamatsu.

Le spectacle coupa la vue à Tamotsu.

Une immense digue barrait la plaine, fermant la partie basse de la vallée. Autour de la construction, des centaines de silhouettes s'agitaient, transportant et empilant des sacs de paille. Tamotsu était certain qu'il n'y avait pas de début d'une digue la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Takamatsu dix jours plus tôt. Comment Hideyoshi avait-il réussi ce prodige ?

Le général s'amusait ouvertement de la stupéfaction du garçon.

-Après en avoir discuté avec Kanbyōe, dit-il d'un ton faussement badin, j'ai décidé que la méthode la plus rapide pour prendre le château était de l'inonder.

Kuroda Kanbyōe était le stratège de Hideyoshi, un homme grave et réservé qui montrait toujours la plus grande prudence dans ses paroles et dans ses actes.

-Plusieurs rivières se déversent naturellement dans la plaine, poursuivit Hideyoshi, et j'envisage d'en détourner une ou deux pour accélérer le processus. D'ici un mois au plus, Takamatsu sera au milieu d'un lac. Et regarde par là…

Tamotsu tourna le regard dans la direction indiquée par Hideyoshi. Du côté extérieur de la digue, des charpentiers s'activaient autour de bateaux curieusement prolongés en hauteur.

-Une idée de Kanbyōe, expliqua le général. Des bateaux munis de tourelles en bois. Quand la plaine sera inondée, nous les utiliserons pour nous rapprocher du château. Nos arquebusiers pourront facilement tirer sur les assiégés depuis les tourelles. Finalement, conclut-il joyeusement, cette forteresse sera plus accessible inondée qu'à sec !

Tamotsu était ébahi par l'ingéniosité déployée par Hideyoshi et son stratège. Il reprit confiance : le château de Takamatsu tomberait, et beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il aurait pu escompter. Le petit général était un faiseur de miracles.

Alors que les deux hommes observaient les travaux en cours, un officier s'approcha d'eux. Tamotsu reconnut le visage en forme de calebasse de Hachisuka Koroku, l'un des seconds de Hideyoshi, et le salua poliment. L'officier, qui paraissait préoccupé, lui rendit à peine son salut. Tamotsu remarqua alors qu'il était suivi d'un homme dont la tenue lui évoqua un marchand ambulant.

-Tono-sama, annonça Hachisuka, nos espions postés à Hinoshima nous ont rapporté des mouvements de troupes chez les Mōri.

D'un mouvement de tête, il fit signe à l'homme qui l'accompagnait de parler. Tamotsu comprit que ce dernier était un espion, qui avait pris l'habit d'un marchand pour pouvoir circuler sans être inquiété. L'individu s'inclina respectueusement devant le général. Celui-ci avait revêtu un air grave.

-Hideyoshi-sama, les deux oncles de Mōri Terumoto sont en train de mobiliser leurs troupes qui se rassemblent à Hinoshima. Selon nos sources, qui sont fiables, ces troupes sont destinées à briser le siège de Takamatsu.

-Cela prouve à quel point les Mōri tiennent à Takamatsu, soupira Hideyoshi.

Tamotsu lui trouva l'air fatigué, tout à coup.

-Naturellement, grogna Hachisuka. Ils savent très bien que le château pris, la route de Hinoshima, leur capitale, nous est ouverte.

-A eux deux, Kikkawa Motoharu et Kobayakwa Takakage peuvent mobiliser environ trente mille hommes, réfléchit Hideyoshi. Je crains que nous ayons du mal à leur tenir tête.

-Pourtant nous sommes quarante mille en comptant les renforts du clan Ukita. Nous serons encore en supériorité numérique, objecta Tamotsu.

-Nous avons perdu des hommes lors de nos tentatives d'assaut contre Takamatsu, expliqua le général. Notre marge est réduite d'autant.

-On pourrait peut-être prélever des renforts parmi les troupes qui assiègent les autres forteresses des Mōri ? suggéra le jeune officier.

Outre Takamatsu et Nichihata, les armées du clan Oda avaient mis le siège devant trois forteresses.

-Impossible, les effectifs sont déjà réduits au minimum, objecta Hideyoshi. Si nous les diminuons encore, les assiégés risquent de forcer le siège. Et d'envoyer ensuite des renforts à Hinoshima, ce qui annulerait le bénéfice de la manœuvre. Non, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir demander des renforts à ue-sama.

Hideyoshi prononça cette dernière phrase bien à contrecœur, et Tamotsu le perçut. Après toutes ses conquêtes des dernières années et son retour triomphal à Azuchi, Hideyoshi échouait lamentablement, un mois à peine après le début de sa nouvelle campagne. Oda Nobunaga serait terriblement déçu, une perspective que Hideyoshi ne pouvait pas supporter.

A sa grande surprise, Tamostu vit alors une ombre de sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Hideyoshi.

-Peut-être devrais-je suggérer à ue-sama de se mettre lui-même à la tête des renforts, déclara soudain le général. Si Kikkawa Motoharu et Kobayakawa Takakage, les deux piliers de la maison Mōri, font le trajet jusqu'ici… cela veut dire que la bataille finale entre le clan Oda et le clan Mōri se déroulera dans cette plaine, à Takamatsu. Et si nous recevons des renforts, l'issue de la bataille est assez prévisible. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée d'ue-sama.

Tamotsu était époustouflé. Hideyoshi avait trouvé le moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups : emporter la victoire définitive sur les Mōri, et s'attirer la faveur de Nobunaga en lui offrant tout le mérite de cette victoire.

Captant le regard ébahi du jeune officier, le général lui décocha un clin d'œil.

-Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit un jour, mon garçon, déclara-t-il. Un général peut remporter des batailles…

-… c'est son seigneur qui remporte la guerre, compléta Tamotsu avec un sourire complice.


	61. L'expédition du Shikoku (Jubyōe)

**L'expédition du Shikoku**

Tokugawa Ieyasu était à Azuchi. Oda Nobunaga voulait remercier son allié pour l'hospitalité princière qu'il lui avait offerte lors de son retour du Kai, aussi ordonna-t-il une série de festivités en son honneur. Il avait chargé Jubyōe d'organiser un grand festin d'accueil. Son vassal avait répondu avec empressement à son ordre : il y voyait une occasion idéale de se racheter aux yeux de son suzerain.

Le troisième jour du festin, les invités étaient en train de déguster les mets raffinés que Jubyōe avait fait venir à grand prix de Miyako et Sakai, quand Oda Nobunaga éleva soudain la voix et déclara :

-Je voudrais profiter de la présence de Tokugawa-dono pour faire une annonce.

Le seigneur avait parlé d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le brouhaha des conversations. Tout le monde se tut instantanément. Jubyōe, qui était en train de servir du saké à Ieyasu, s'immobilisa, surpris.

-Je vais lancer cet été une campagne militaire en vue d'envahir le Shikoku, poursuivit Nobunaga. Cette opération sera conduite par mon troisième fils, Nobutaka.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme. Sanshichi Nobutaka souriait d'un air sûr de lui. Il était heureux, naturellement, de pouvoir faire ses preuves à son tour, juste après l'éclatante victoire de son aîné Nobutada contre les Takeda. Jubyōe se demanda cependant s'il était prudent de confier une armée à ce jeune homme, certes énergique, mais impétueux et obstiné.

Comme pour répondre à l'inquiétude de Jubyōe, Nobunaga ajouta aussitôt :

-J'adjoindrai deux seconds à Nobutaka pour cette expédition. Le premier sera mon neveu Tsuda Nobuzumi. Le deuxième sera le premier intendant de la maison Oda, Korezumi Gorozaemon. Tous trois quitteront Azuchi pour Osaka dans les prochains jours, afin de commencer les préparatifs de l'opération.

Un concert de félicitations retentit. Chacun voulait être le premier à congratuler Nobutaka, Nobuzumi et Gorozaemon. Jubyōe n'entendit cependant de ce vacarme qu'un murmure lointain et indistinct. Son esprit et son corps s'étaient figés; la stupeur causée par l'annonce de Nobunaga l'avait plongé dans une sorte de torpeur éveillée.

-Quant à moi, déclara son suzerain, je prendrai la tête de l'expédition du Chūgoku. Mōri Terumoto, Kikkawa Motoharu et Kobayakawa Takakage ont rassemblé leurs armés en face du château de Takamatsu. C'est une occasion unique de nous débarrasser en un coup de l'ensemble du clan Mōri. Je partirai pour le Bitchū d'ici une dizaine de jours. En attendant mon arrivée, Koretō Hyūga-no-kami, Nagaoka Yōichirō, Ikeda Shōzaburō, Shiokawa Kitsudayū, Takayama Ukon et Nakagawa Sebyōe se rendront sur place avec leurs troupes afin d'épauler Hashiba Chikuzen.

La seconde annonce causa encore davantage d'agitation que la première : cela faisait des années qu'Oda Nobunaga ne s'était pas rendu sur un champ de bataille. Tout le monde s'empressa d'aller saluer le seigneur, et de lui offrir ses meilleurs vœux pour la réussite de sa campagne.

Jubyōe se vit s'incliner devant Nobunaga, le remercier de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait, et affirmer qu'il ferait de son mieux pour accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Le général agissait mécaniquement, comme en transe. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il s'était arrêté de tourner au moment où Nobunaga avait annoncé les noms des seconds de Sanshichi Nobutaka dans l'expédition du Shikoku.

Bien que Nobunaga ait nommé son fils Nobutaka à la tête de l'expédition, tout le monde savait que ce seraient ses seconds, Tsuda Nobuzumi et Korezumi Gorozaemon, qui feraient tout le travail. Nobutaka se contenterait de récolter les lauriers.

Shibata guerroyant en Echizen, Hashiba immobilisé dans le Bitchū, Takigawa occupé dans le Kantō, Jubyōe était le plus expérimenté parmi les généraux que Nobunaga avait à sa disposition. C'était lui, le conquérant du Tango et du Tanba, qui aurait dû être nommé à la tête de l'expédition du Shikoku.

Au lieu de cela, Nobunaga avait désigné Korezumi – Korezumi, qui n'avait pas dirigé de campagne militaire depuis des années ! – et relégué Jubyōe au rang de second de Hideyoshi. C'était montrer clairement qu'il n'avait plus confiance en son vassal.

La fin du festin parut interminable à Jubyōe. Il continua à jouer son rôle d'hôte, à sourire à Ieyasu, à deviser avec lui, à s'enquérir de ses besoins et à le servir, alors qu'il avait envie de hurler de désespoir.

Jusqu'ici, il nourrissait l'espoir qu'une action d'éclat lui permettrait de reconquérir la confiance de son suzerain. Mais si Nobunaga refusait désormais de lui confier des charges importantes, s'il le maintenait dans une position subalterne, Jubyōe en serait empêché. Nobunaga se convaincrait peu à peu de l'inutilité de son vassal, et d'ici quelques années, Jubyōe subirait le même sort que Sakuma Saemon-no-Jō. Sa situation dans la maison Oda était irrémédiablement perdue.

Pour l'instant, Jubyōe n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre dans son fief du Tanba et de rassembler ses troupes en vue de la campagne du Chūgoku. Ensuite… ensuite il aviserait.


	62. Le cycle de destruction (João Batista)

**Le cycle de destruction**

João Batista lisait dans sa chambre. Le séminaire d'Azuchi était calme; seule la voix des professeurs qui enseignaient au rez-de-chaussée rompait le silence.

Le prêtre entendit soudain un bruit de pas dans le couloir, puis un grattement à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit-il en portugais avant de répéter l'ordre en japonais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le père Fregoso. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, tandis que João Batista l'accueillait avec un mélange de surprise et d'embarras.

-Je suis revenu à Anzuqui pour refaire provision de pain et de vin de messe, expliqua Alceo Fregoso en s'asseyant. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez au séminaire, aussi suis-je venu vous saluer. Vous avez donc quitté la demeure du seigneur Koretō ?

João Batista hocha la tête, gêné.

-Oui, après avoir quitté son service il me paraissait inconvenant de continuer à profiter de son hospitalité. Je sais que vous désapprouvez ma décision, mon frère…

Le père Fregoso leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Vous avez vos raisons, déclara-t-il gravement, et je ne doute pas qu'elles soient inspirées par l'Esprit Saint. C'est la grâce d'état. Peut-être est-ce moi qui ai péché par présomption en supposant que Dieu vous avait envoyé convertir le roi de Boari. Peut-être votre seul rôle était-il de permettre l'érection de ce séminaire. Vous y donnez des cours de littérature chinoise, m'a-t-on dit ?

-En effet, acquiesça João Batista soulagé par la réaction de l'Italien. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Nos supérieurs ont demandé mon rappel. D'ici quelques mois, je dois repartir pour le Bungo, et de là je serai envoyé à Macao.

-J'ai entendu dire que la Compagnie entendait envoyer une mission en Chine, remarqua Alceo Fregoso. Peut-être nos supérieurs veulent-ils tirer parti de vos connaissances en chinois dans cette perspective.

-C'est possible, admit le Portugais.

-Mais pardon, mon frère ! s'écria soudain Fregoso. Je vous ai interrompu alors que vous étiez en train de lire…

João Batista approuva du chef.

-J'avais demandé à nos frères de Macao de m'envoyer des ouvrages sur la théorie chinoise des éléments, et ils viennent de me parvenir.

-Trop tardivement, hélas ! commenta l'Italien.

-J'étais persuadé que comprendre la théorie des éléments m'aiderait dans ma tâche, et j'avais raison, dit João Batista. Comme vous vous le rappelez peut-être, l'alchimie chinoise identifie cinq éléments et deux principes.

Alceo Fregoso hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il s'en souvenait. João Batista poursuivit :

-Ces cinq éléments sont reliés ensemble par un cycle de génération : le métal engendre l'eau, qui engendre le bois, qui engendre le feu, qui engendre la terre, qui engendre le métal. Ils sont aussi liés par un cycle de destruction : le métal détruit le bois, qui détruit la terre, qui détruit l'eau, qui détruit le feu, qui détruit le métal.

Le prêtre s'interrompit pour vérifier que son interlocuteur le suivait. Alceo Fregoso lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ce que je n'avais pas en tête et que les livres envoyés depuis Macao m'ont appris, reprit João Batista, c'est qu'à chacun de ces éléments sont associés d'autres paramètres : un point cardinal, une saison, une vertu, un sentiment, un organe, et surtout une fonction corporelle. L'eau est ainsi associée à la longévité, le feu à la capacité de régénérescence, le métal à la force, la terre à la stabilité, et le bois à la capacité d'adaptation.

-C'est fascinant ! s'écria Fregoso enthousiaste.

-Ces éléments sont à l'équilibre dans le corps humain, ce qui signifie que l'on augmente l'un au détriment de l'autre. Nous avions imaginé l'élixir comme une potion augmentant à la fois la force et la capacité de régénérescence. Mais nous avions prêté une attention insuffisante à une phrase figurant dans le discours sur les cinq vertus, et qui était destinée à nous alerter : "l'eau détruit le feu, qui détruit le métal, qui détruit le bois".

Alceo Fregoso poussa une exclamation.

-Vous avez compris le problème, mon frère ? demanda João Batista.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Alceo Fregoso. Si l'on augmente la capacité de régénérescence – le feu – on use sa force vitale – le métal. Si l'on augmente sa force – le métal – on diminue sa capacité d'adaptation – le bois.

-Et la diminue d'autant plus fortement que le métal est lui-même détruit par le feu, compléta João Batista. Cela veut dire que l'élixir, tel que nous l'avions conçu, ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre chance de fonctionner.


	63. Honnōji (Kazumasa)

**Honnōji**

Le propriétaire de l'auberge de Miyako où Kazumasa et Hiromasa descendirent leur apprit qu'Oda Nobunaga était arrivé en même temps qu'eux dans la capitale.

-Merci pour cette information, dit Kazumasa. Nous savions que Nobunaga-sama prévoyait de partir bientôt pour le Bitchū, mais nous ignorions qu'il avait déjà quitté Azuchi.

-Il s'est installé au Honnōji avec sa suite, quelques centaines de personnes, précisa l'aubergiste.

Kazumasa hocha la tête. Il savait par ses enfants que Nobunaga avait fait deux ans plus tôt du temple Honnōji sa résidence à Miyako.

-Son fils aîné, Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada, se trouve également dans la capitale, poursuivit l'aubergiste. Il est descendu au Myōkakuji avec son escorte, assez réduite elle aussi.

-Nous avons de la chance, commenta Kazumasa. Si nous étions arrivés quelques jours plus tard à Miyako, nous aurions manqué Nobunaga-sama.

-Oh ! non, il a prévu de rester quelques jours dans la capitale. Demain, il donnera une cérémonie du thé en l'honneur d'émissaires de la Cour impériale. Après-demain, il présentera une parade équestre à Sa Majesté l'Empereur. Rien de comparable avec celles de l'an dernier, mais ce sera bien beau tout de même. Ensuite son allié Tokugawa Ieyasu, le seigneur du Mikawa, reviendra de son voyage d'agrément à Osaka et Sakai, et il y aura sûrement d'autres festivités en son honneur.

Kazumasa remercia encore l'aubergiste pour ses renseignements. Il alla ensuite rejoindre son fils cadet dans leur chambre. Hiromasa sursauta et regarda la porte d'un air inquiet quand son père entra dans la pièce. Le garçon était intrépide dans ses montagnes natales, mais il semblait terriblement nerveux et méfiant dans ce nouvel environnement. Kazumasa espérait qu'il finirait par s'y habituer, comme son frère et sa sœur avant lui.

Il fit part à son fils des informations transmises par l'aubergiste.

-Il est trop tard pour aller nous présenter à Oda Nobunaga ce soir, conclut-il. Nous nous présenterons au Honnōji demain.

Hiromasa hocha la tête sans mot dire. La tension le rendait muet.

Le lendemain, Kazumasa et son fils revêtirent leurs meilleurs habits avant de se rendre au Honnōji. Le chef de clan se présenta à l'entrée du temple et sollicita une audience. Le garde qui l'accueillait le regarda de haut en bas et, jugeant manifestement que Kazumasa n'était pas un personnage assez important, répondit d'un ton à peine poli que Nobunaga ne recevait pas.

-En ce cas, faites-lui simplement connaître ma présence, dit Kazumasa en maîtrisant à grand-peine son irritation.

Le chef de clan et son fils s'apprêtaient à quitter le Honnōji et à s'en retourner à l'auberge quand une voix joyeuse les arrêta dans leur mouvement :

-Kazumasa-sama !

L'interpellé se retourna et découvrit Itō Hikosaku qui se dirigeait dans leur direction.

-Vous connaissez ces hommes, Hikosaku-sama ? demanda le garde devenu soudain très respectueux.

-Bien sûr, fit le page tout étonné. Warana Kazumasa est un allié proche d'ue-sama. Il est aussi le père de Tamotsu et de Sanjō. Vous voulez bien le faire entrer ?

L'intervention de Hikosaku permit à Kazumasa et à son fils de pénétrer à l'intérieur du temple. Hiromasa commença aussitôt à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs de tous côtés, l'air inconfortable.

-Vous venez voir vos enfants ? demanda Hikosaku à Kazumasa. Malheureusement Tamotsu est dans le Bitchū en ce moment. Et Sanjō aurait volontiers accompagné ue-sama lors de ce voyage, mais elle aurait dû emmener son fils avec elle, ç'aurait été trop compliqué.

-Non, c'est Nobunaga-sama que nous venons voir. Quand Tamotsu est parti pour le Chūgoku, il nous a envoyé un courrier pour nous prévenir. J'ai discuté avec les anciens du clan, et nous avons conclu que, pour satisfaire les conditions de notre traité d'alliance, nous devions envoyer un autre page en remplacement de Tamotsu, expliqua Kazumasa.

Hikosaku jeta un regard plein de sympathie à Hiromasa.

-Tu es le frère de Tamotsu ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Hiromasa laconiquement.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Hiromasa.

Le jeune page tourna à nouveau son attention vers Kazumasa.

-L'arrivée de Hiromasa tombe à pic, déclara-t-il au chef de clan. Nous sommes un peu en sous-effectif pour le moment. Tamotsu en Chūgoku, Take qui sert de guide à Tokugawa Ieyasu, Asanori parti prendre la succession de son père, Tsuru, Gonbyōe et Jingorō qui préparent la campagne du Shikoku à Osaka… Du renfort sera le bienvenu.

-C'est ce que je constate, acquiesça Kazumasa. Peux-tu nous arranger une audience avec Nobunaga-sama, Hikosaku ? Je souhaite lui présenter sans plus tarder la candidature de Hiromasa au poste laissé vacant par Tamotsu.

-Impossible pour l'instant, ue-sama reçoit une délégation de la Cour impériale. L'Empereur essaie de lui faire accepter un nouveau titre officiel, précisa le page à mi-voix, de façon à ce que seuls Kazumasa et son fils l'entendent. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ue-sama a refusé presque à chaque fois. Et la seule fois où il a accepté, il a rendu son titre un mois plus tard.

Kazumasa hocha la tête avec approbation. Oda Nobunaga était si différent des autres humains, toujours attirés par de vains honneurs ! Il sentit son admiration envers le seigneur se renforcer encore.

-Ue-sama pourra probablement vous recevoir en fin d'après-midi, ajouta Hikosaku. Restez au Honnōji jusqu'ici. Vous êtes ses invités !

A la suggestion de Kazumasa, Hikosaku l'emmena avec son fils dans le quartier des pages. Aussitôt que ces derniers apprirent que Hiromasa était le frère de Tamotsu et qu'il venait pour remplacer son cadet, ils l'entourèrent et commencèrent à le bombarder de questions. Kazumasa observa avec plaisir son fils se détendre peu à peu. Allons ! Hiromasa s'habituerait à son nouvel environnement aussi vite que Tamotsu et Mine…

Hikosaku revint une première fois pour servir une collation à ses invités, puis une deuxième fois pour les prévenir que les envoyés de la Cour impériale étaient partis et que Nobunaga pouvait les recevoir. Kazumasa vit son fils se crisper à nouveau à la perspective de rencontrer son formidable beau-frère.

Oda Nobunaga reçut les deux oni dans une petite pièce privée. Son accueil fut cordial et sans affectation. Il demanda directement à Kazumasa les raisons de sa visite.

-Dans notre traité d'alliance, notre clan s'est engagé à mettre deux jeunes gens à votre service, expliqua ce dernier. Or mon fils Tamotsu est passé depuis sous les ordres de Chikuzen-no-kami. Je suis donc venu vous proposer en échange les services de mon second fils, Hiromasa. J'espère que vous examinerez sa candidature avec bienveillance.

Oda Nobunaga tourna son regard vers le garçon pour l'examiner. Hiromasa se rappela in extremis qu'il était supposé s'incliner devant son futur maître, et effectua une sorte de plongeon.

-Il me rappelle Tamotsu, déclara le seigneur. J'accepte ta proposition, Kazumasa. Mais sais-tu quelle idée me vient ? L'alliance entre nos deux clans est vouée à se perpétuer, je l'espère…

-Je l'espère aussi, intervint Kazumasa avec vivacité.

-… il serait donc judicieux que la seconde génération du clan Oda et la seconde génération du clan Warana apprennent à se connaître et à travailler ensemble, compléta Nobunaga. Kazumasa, je vais donner Hiromasa comme page à mon fils aîné Nobutada !

Le chef de clan s'inclina devant le seigneur.

-C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites, Nobunaga-sama, dit-il avec émotion. Mon fils est inexpérimenté, il n'est pas digne de la faveur que vous lui accordez. Mais si Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada daigne l'accepter parmi ses pages, je ne doute pas que Hiromasa fera de son mieux pour justifier votre confiance.

Nobunaga contempla son allié d'un œil amusé et… oui, affectueux, le terme n'était pas exagéré. Kazumasa s'en rendit compte avec surprise.

-Nobutada vient dîner ici ce soir, poursuivit le seigneur d'un ton pratique. Vous mangerez avec nous et nous en profiterons pour lui proposer Hiromasa comme page. Si Nobutada est d'accord, vous repartirez avec lui au Myōkakuji. Cela te convient-il ?

Kazumasa approuva avec empressement.

Le soir venu, Nobutada arriva au Honnōji ainsi que d'autres invités de Nobunaga, des notables de la capitale pour la plupart. Kazumasa remarqua que le seigneur s'adressait à eux avec familiarité; ils semblaient des amis plus que des relations politiques.

Le chef de clan fut présenté à l'héritier du clan Oda. Nobutada avait sa résidence habituelle à Gifu, aussi Kazumasa n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Il trouva le jeune homme différent de son père, calme et réservé. L'intelligence de Nobutada fit sur lui la meilleure des impressions.

Le jeune seigneur accueillit Kazumasa et son fils avec affabilité, et accepta sans hésiter Hiromasa comme page. Le garçon parut soulagé après avoir fait la connaissance de Nobutada. Apparemment Hiromasa préférait travailler pour Nobutada que pour son père.

La soirée s'écoula paisiblement. La conversation porta essentiellement sur le jeu de gō, la cérémonie du thé et la poterie chinoise, aussi Kazumasa écouta beaucoup et parla peu. Sur le coup de minuit, la compagnie se sépara, non sans avoir convenu de se retrouver le lendemain. Kazumasa et son fils prirent congé de Nobunaga et partirent avec Nobutada au Myōkakuji où ils passeraient la nuit.


	64. Le carrefour d'Oinosaka (Jubyōe)

**Le carrefour d'Oinosaka**

Jubyōe et son armée avaient quitté Kameyama à l'aube. Au crépuscule, ils s'étaient arrêtés au col d'Oinosaka où ils devraient passer la nuit. En bas du col, le chemin se divisait en deux : à droite la route du Settsu qui conduisait en Harima puis en Bitchū, à gauche la route de la capitale.

Tout en regardant ses hommes monter le camp, Jubyōe repensait mélancoliquement à son parcours.

Le pouvoir, les titres, la gloire militaire lui étaient indifférents. Il n'avait que deux désirs : cultiver ses talents jusqu'à l'excellence, et les mettre au service d'une cause ou d'un homme qui en étaient dignes.

Il avait cru trouver cette cause en rencontrant le shogun Ashikaga Yoshiaki, l'héritier légitime du pouvoir exilé par la force. En apprenant à le connaître, Jubyōe avait toutefois vite réalisé que l'individu était dépourvu des qualités dont son âme romanesque l'avait pourvu. Yoshiaki était un ambitieux qui ne se souciait que de ses propres intérêts et un médiocre politicien.

Jubyōe avait alors décidé de se mettre au service de Nobunaga – ambitieux lui aussi, mais infiniment plus intelligent que Yoshiaki, et doté d'une vision dont le shogun était privé. Les déboires ultérieurs de Yoshiaki et l'ascension de Nobunaga vers le pouvoir avaient prouvé que Jubyōe avait fait le bon choix.

Quatorze ans durant, Jubyōe s'était démené au service de Nobunaga, sans prendre un jour de repos. Il avait chevauché d'un bout du Japon à l'autre pour combattre, négocier, inspecter, et retourner faire ses rapports à son suzerain. Il avait commis une désobéissance, une seule, et avec à l'esprit l'intérêt même de son maître. Et voilà que cette unique faute effaçait aux yeux de Nobunaga des années de services loyaux et désintéressés. C'était tellement injuste.

Si Jubyōe avait encore été un simple guerrier, il aurait quitté le service de Nobunaga et serait allé chercher fortune ailleurs. Mais il était un grand seigneur à présent; il avait des responsabilités. Des centaines de personnes dépendaient de lui.

Jubyōe regagna la tente de commandement, située au milieu du campement. Lorsqu'il entra, ses principaux vassaux s'y trouvaient rassemblés. Le général ordonna à ses gardes de quitter la tente et de ne laisser personne approcher. Lorsque les soldats se furent éloignés, Jubyōe s'assit au milieu de ses hommes.

-Je vous ai réunis ce soir, commença-t-il, pour vous faire une communication importante.

Jubyōe fit une pause avant de continuer. Ce qu'il avait à annoncer était fort pénible à avouer. Cependant il devait la vérité à ses vassaux en raison de leur loyauté et de leur dévouement.

-Vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris en apprenant que Korezumi avait reçu le commandement de l'expédition du Shikoku plutôt que moi : j'ai perdu la confiance d'Oda Nobunaga, reprit-il. Nobunaga m'a quand même envoyé en Chūgoku puisqu'il manque de généraux et que j'y serai sous la surveillance de Chikuzen-no-kami. Mais je m'attends à ce que ce soit mon dernier commandement d'importance. Ma carrière dans le clan Oda est finie.

Il s'interrompit pour observer la réaction de ses vassaux. Son gendre Akechi Hidemitsu et son neveu Saitō Toshimitsu ne manifestèrent aucune surprise à la déclaration de Jubyōe. Sans doute l'avaient-ils déduit d'eux-mêmes; c'étaient des hommes intelligents. En revanche son cousin Akechi Jiemon et le vieux Fujita Dengorō avaient l'air consterné.

-Je tenais à vous informer, poursuivit Jubyōe avec difficulté, que je ne suis plus à l'heure actuelle en mesure de garantir votre avenir. Si vous voulez préserver la prospérité de vos maisons, ce que je peux comprendre, le moment est venu de vous désolidariser de ma personne.

Jubyōe se tut et attendit les réponses de ses vassaux, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse. Son gendre fut le premier à parler.

-Vous m'avez accueilli dans votre maison, déclara-t-il sobrement. Vous m'avez donné votre nom et votre fille. Je vous suis à jamais redevable. Je resterai à vos côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

-Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, je continue, lança Jiemon avec énergie. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve. Je te fais confiance.

-Nous nous sommes battus pour obtenir le droit de devenir suzerain et vassal, lui rappela Toshimitsu. Le lien qu'il y a entre nous est plus fort que notre lien de sang. Il ne peut pas se défaire.

-Je n'envisage pas de servir d'autre maître, dit Fujita Dengo avec simplicité. Ma vie vous appartient et vous appartiendra jusqu'à la fin.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jubyōe. Il s'inclina devant ses vassaux.

-Merci infiniment pour votre confiance ! s'écria-t-il très ému.

Se redressant, il poursuivit d'un ton plus posé :

-En fait, il existe un moyen pour le clan Akechi de regagner son influence, et même de l'étendre. Cependant ce moyen est extrêmement risqué. Etes-vous prêts tenter votre chance ?

Ses vassaux acquiescèrent avec énergie.

-Hier soir, Nobunaga s'est installé au Honnōji avec une petite escorte, deux ou trois cents personnes au plus. Dans le même temps, son fils Nobutada est arrivé au Myōkakuji, également avec une escorte réduite.

Les vassaux de Jubyōe l'écoutaient avec une attention soutenue, intrigués par ce préambule.

-La plupart des généraux de Nobunaga sont au loin. Korezumi se trouve à Osaka, mais avec une armée modeste, sept ou huit mille personnes.

Jubyōe vit que Toshimitsu commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Hidemitsu avait peut-être deviné aussi, mais son expression était impénétrable.

-Je vous propose de nous rendre à Miyako, de tuer Nobunaga et son fils, et de nous emparer du pouvoir, conclut Jubyōe avec gravité.

Il consulta ses vassaux du regard. Fujita Dengo était abasourdi, Toshimitsu et Jiemon enthousiastes et déjà convaincus.

-Nous ne pouvons bénéficier de circonstances plus favorables, déclara ce dernier. Nobunaga sans protection, ses vassaux empêchés d'agir… C'est un signe du destin !

Jubyōe se tourna vers son gendre, dont l'expression demeurait indéchiffrable.

-Et toi, Hidemitsu, que penses-tu de ce projet ?

-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si je vous dis que je le trouve hasardeux, répondit son gendre les sourcils froncés. Il est vrai que Shibata Shuri no suke est bloqué dans le Hokuriku à la fois par l'insurrection locale et par le clan Uesugi, et que l'armée des Mōri immobilise Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami dans le Chūgoku. En revanche, Takigawa Sakon shōgen est actuellement libre de tout engagement militaire. Son armée est plus puissante que la nôtre, et le Kantō n'est qu'à une dizaine de jours de la capitale.

-Si notre coup réussit, d'autres seigneurs se rallieront à nous, objecta Jubyōe. Je pense en particulier à mon gendre Tsuda Nobuzumi et à Hosokawa Yūsai, le beau-père de ma fille Tama. Tsutsui Junkei pourrait aussi nous rejoindre. Contrairement à Nobunaga, j'ai toujours entretenu d'excellentes relations avec lui.

-En additionnant leurs forces aux nôtres, nous arrivons un total de vingt-trois mille hommes environ, calcula Fujita Dengo. Ce serait amplement suffisant pour tenir tête à Takigawa Sakon !

-D'autant plus qu'avec notre artillerie, nous disposons de la supériorité technique, ajouta Toshimitsu.

-Cela serait suffisant à condition que Takigawa Sakon ne joigne pas ses forces à une autre armée du clan Oda, releva Hidemitsu. L'Ise est sur la route entre le Kantō et la capitale. Kitabatake no Chūjō Nobukatsu est un chef de guerre incompétent, mais il peut tout de même mobiliser quatre mille à cinq mille hommes.

Ce rappel à la réalité refroidit l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Un silence morose s'installa.

-Et si je vous disais, déclara brusquement Jubyōe, que je connais un moyen de donner à un soldat la force de cinq ?

Ses vassaux tournèrent d'un seul mouvement leurs têtes vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir.

-Dans ce cas, oui, je pense que nous pouvons tenter notre chance, déclara Hidemitsu. Mais quel est ce moyen ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

Le revirement de Hidemitsu dilata le cœur de Jubyōe. Il lui redonnait confiance en la viabilité de son plan.

-Il y a deux ans, Nobunaga m'a demandé de travailler avec un missionnaire étranger, le bateren Abela, à l'élaboration d'un philtre augmentant la force physique et les capacités de régénérescence, expliqua-t-il. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant car le compte-rendu de nos recherches et toutes les réserves de cet élixir se trouvent à Azuchi.

-Mais alors, Nobunaga connaît l'existence de ce philtre ? demanda Hidemitsu dont le visage s'était rembruni.

-Oui, mais il a renoncé à s'en servir après un an de tentatives, s'empressa de le rassurer Jubyōe. Il a même ordonné l'arrêt des recherches.

-De sorte que seuls vous et le bateren connaissez le secret de l'élixir à l'heure actuelle ?

-Effectivement, confirma Jubyōe. Nous devrons tout faire pour éviter que ce secret tombe en d'autres mains. Dès que la situation sera stabilisée à Miyako, tu fonceras à Azuchi. Tu iras dans ma résidence et tu demanderas à mes domestiques de te conduire dans la chambre du bateren Abela. Tout se trouve là-bas, documents, instruments, réserves d'élixir.

-J'en profiterai pour capturer le bateren et le ramener avec moi, ajouta Hidemitsu.

-Il a quitté ma résidence. Il réside actuellement au seminariyo d'Azuchi, précisa Jubyōe.

-Entendu, acquiesça son gendre.

Jubyōe se leva. Maintenant que sa résolution était prise il voulait agir, et vite. Lui qui était si fier de sa patience ne pouvait plus attendre un seul instant.

-Dengo !

-Oui, tono-sama ? répondit le vieil homme.

-Convoque les officiers et les sergents. Je vais les informer de notre départ pour la capitale.

A cette déclaration, les vassaux de Jubyōe s'agitèrent.

-Est-ce bien prudent ? demanda Jiemon anxieusement.

-Rassurez-vous, je ne leur donnerai pas notre véritable objectif, déclara Jubyōe. Je leur dirai simplement que nos ordres ont changé.

Fujita Dengo hocha la tête et sortit de la tente. En son absence, Jubyōe et ses autres vassaux commencèrent à établir leur plan d'attaque. Dengo finit par revenir et annonça :

-Tono-sama, nos hommes sont prêts à vous écouter.

Jubyōe sortit de la tente de commandement suivi par ses vassaux. Devant l'entrée s'étaient alignés officiers et sergents. Jubyōe discernait à peine leurs visages dans la nuit noire, malgré les flambeaux qui éclairaient le camp.

-J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous communiquer ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous venons de recevoir de nouveaux ordres. Nous nous rendons désormais à Miyako. L'ennemi…

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de prononcer la phrase qui le transformerait en traître :

-L'ennemi est au Honnōji !


	65. L'attaque du Honnōji

**L'attaque du Honnōji**

Kanemori Ginyū fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se releva silencieusement et s'assit sur son futon, tendu. Son camarade Kukuri Kame se redressa sur un coude.

-Toi aussi tu as entendu ce bruit ? chuchota Ginyū.

-Le grondement ? Oui, répondit Kame. Tu crois que c'est un tremblement de terre ?

-Non, le sol ne vibre pas.

-Une crue alors ?

-Possible.

On était à la saison des pluies. Si un orage éclatait au nord de Miyako, il gonflerait les rivières qui risquaient alors de déborder. Cela arrivait fréquemment à cette période de l'année. Or les douves du Honnoji étaient alimentées par deux rivières.

Les autres pages s'éveillèrent les uns après les autres.

-Vous vous levez drôlement tôt, les gars, fit Suzukita Yogorō d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Ginyū les sourcils froncés.

Pendant ce temps, Takahashi Toramatsu avait allumé une lampe : l'aube commençait à peine à poindre, et le dortoir des pages restait plongé dans le noir.

Une clameur retentit soudain derrière les murs du temple, un immense « Oh ! » poussé par des centaines de poitrines. Aussitôt après, des explosions commencèrent à retentir en provenance de la même direction, et un bruit sourd résonna du côté du portail.

-C'est un cri de guerre ! Nous sommes attaqués ! cria Ōtsuka Magozō en saisissant son sabre et son arc.

-L'ennemi essaie de forcer le portail sud ! ajouta Bōmaru en l'imitant. Nous devons l'empêcher d'entrer !

En quelques instants, tous les pages s'étaient équipés de leurs armes. Tous sauf Imagawa Magosaburō. Ce dernier était en train de passer un hakama par-dessus son yukata de nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Mago ? l'apostropha brutalement Sugaya Kakuzō. Tu crois qu'on a le temps de traîner ?

Les pages quittèrent leur dortoir, se précipitèrent hors des communs, et traversèrent la cour au pas de course jusqu'au portail situé au sud de l'enceinte. Une mauvaise surprise les y attendait.

Le portail était béant : l'ennemi l'avait forcé et s'y engouffrait. Quelques gardes tentaient de contenir le flot des assaillants, mais ils étaient submergés par le nombre. Une dizaine de palefreniers tentait en vain de leur prêter main-forte. Cernés, les défenseurs tombaient les uns après les autres. Un seul regard suffisait pour comprendre que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

Certains pages n'avaient jamais participé à un véritable combat. Oida Kame tremblait de tous ses membres. Takeda Kitarō semblait prêt à fondre en larmes. Le cadet des frères Kashiwabara se rapprochait pour se rassurer de son frère aîné, pourtant à peine plus expérimenté que lui.

-Nous devons faire notre possible pour les repousser, dit Toramatsu d'une voix blanche. Pour laisser à ue-sama le temps de s'échapper.

Les mots de Toramatsu ranimèrent le courage de ses camarades. Ceux qui étaient armés de sabres et de lances s'élancèrent dans la mêlée, tandis que ceux qui avaient emporté leur arc tiraient sans relâche sur les soldats ennemis.

Chikame revêtit sa forme d'oni. Son apparence et la force surnaturelle qu'il déployait face à ses adversaires causèrent un début de panique dans les rangs ennemis. Malheureusement, une balle lui traversa la cuisse, paralysant ses mouvements. Voyant que la créature fantastique pouvait être vaincue, l'ennemi se rua sur lui en masse et réussit à l'achever.

Ginyū enchaînait sort sur sort et ravageait les rangs adverses. L'ennemi, ayant repéré l'origine de ces attaques dévastatrices, concentra ses tirs sur lui. Le jeune oni fut obligé de se placer sur la défensive, se contentant de maintenir un bouclier.

Soudain, deux silhouettes se faufilèrent parmi les pages.

-Où vous étiez passés ? cria rageusement Uozumi Shōshichi en distribuant des coups de lance à droite et à gauche.

-On était à l'extérieur, répondit piteusement Yuasa Kyūsuke en se rangeant aux côtés de ses camarades.

On est revenus dès qu'on a entendu ce raffut, ajouta Ogura Shinjō en tirant son sabre de son fourreau.

Les rangs des défenseurs continuaient à s'éclaircir. Les palefreniers étaient tombés, ainsi que les domestiques venus en renfort. Yogorō les avait rejoints, suivis par Oida Kame et Sobue Mago. Ochiai Kohachirō, qui se battait avec lenteur et hésitation, était acculé.

C'est alors qu'une commotion retentit de l'autre côté de la cour. Rikimaru poussa un cri de désespoir.

-L'ennemi a attaqué le portail nord !

Une vague d'affolement traversa les rangs des pages. Ce bruit signifiait que le Honnōji était cerné. Et que Nobunaga, dont les quartiers personnels se trouvaient au nord de l'enceinte, était désormais face à l'ennemi.

-Nous devons rejoindre ue-sama à tout prix ! déclara Ginyū avec une rage concentrée.

-C'est inutile, dit Bōmaru d'une voix sans timbre. Il est trop tard.

-Je peux le sauver, je sais ! s'obstina le jeune oni. Je l'emmènerai hors du temple et…

-Ue-sama a probablement déjà été tué, l'interrompit Magosaburō dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes. Mais il y a encore une chose que tu peux faire. Va au Myokakuji prévenir Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada de l'attaque. Si l'un d'entre nous a une chance de passer, c'est toi.

-Nous ne pouvons plus sauver ue-sama, ajouta Toramatsu d'un ton ferme. Mais nous pouvons encore sauver le clan Oda.


	66. La fin de Nobunaga

**La fin de Nobunaga**

Oda Nobunaga s'était couché tard la veille au soir, pourtant il se réveilla avant l'aube comme à son habitude. Il avait toujours eu besoin de très peu de sommeil. Sitôt levé, le seigneur se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et le visage.

Il s'en retourna ensuite vers sa chambre. Ranmaru et Hikosaku, qui étaient de service la nuit passée, marchaient à sa suite. Ils s'avançaient le long de l'engawa quand un bourdonnement résonna soudain. Le seigneur et ses pages, reconnaissant un son familier, s'écartèrent instinctivement. La flèche alla se planter dans un mur de la galerie.

Oda Nobunaga se jeta vers la porte la plus proche et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, imité par ses pages. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri, le seigneur se mit à vociférer d'une voix perçante, les yeux étincelants de fureur :

-C'est une trahison ! Qui complote contre moi ?

-Je vais tout de suite me renseigner, ue-sama ! s'écria Ranmaru.

Il s'inclina brièvement devant son maître pour prendre congé, ressortit vivement de la pièce pour aller dans la direction d'où était partie la flèche. Nobunaga se tourna vers Hikosaku.

-Apporte-moi mon arc et mes flèches ! aboya-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

-Tout de suite, ue-sama ! répondit le jeune page en s'exécutant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'arc et le carquois de son maître, ainsi qu'un second jeu d'armes pour son propre usage. Entre temps, Ranmaru était revenu auprès de Nobunaga. Il lui faisait un rapport sur la situation.

-Les assaillants portent un étendard bleu à fleur de campanule, disait-il. Il semble que ce soient des hommes du clan Akechi.

Oda Nobunaga garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, immobile. Peut-être évaluait-il la situation et les rares options qui s'offraient à lui. Peut-être se remémorait-il les évènements qui avaient conduit à cette situation, et notamment la série de mauvaises décisions qui l'avait livré aux mains de son vassal révolté.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, finit-il par déclarer.

Le seigneur avait déjà repris son empire sur lui-même. Il tendit une main ferme vers Hikosaku qui lui remit son arc et son carquois. Nobunaga ressortit sur l'engawa, ses pages sur les talons. Animé par une calme détermination, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de ses quartiers. Le vacarme qui en provenait indiquait que l'ennemi s'y trouvait et tentait de forcer le portail.

Lorsque les assaillants furent à portée de flèche, Oda Nobunaga se saisit de son arc et commença à tirer. Il décocha projectile après projectile, calmement, méthodiquement, sans paraître remarquer le combat désespéré qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A ses côtés, Hikosaku l'imitait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quant à Ranmaru, il avait dégainé son sabre, prêt à repousser tout soldat qui oserait s'attaquer à son maître.

Nobunaga eut vite fait d'épuiser toutes ses flèches. Hikosaku s'apprêtait à lui céder les siennes, lorsqu'une dame d'honneur parut, portant un carquois plein qu'elle remit à son maître.

-Tu devrais quitter le bâtiment pendant qu'il est encore temps, lui lança Nobunaga en guise de remerciement. L'ennemi ne devrait pas s'en prendre aux femmes en fuite.

Il recommença à tirer, indifférent aux flèches et aux balles qui sifflaient autour de lui. Un ronronnement commença à se faire entendre, qui enfla jusqu'à devenir un rugissement qui couvrit le bruit des combats. Le Honnōji avait pris feu.

Sollicitée sans interruption depuis le début de la bataille, la corde de l'arc de Nobunaga finit par casser. Il jeta aussitôt l'arme inutile et se saisit de la première qui lui tomba sous la main : un naginata, abandonnée par une des dames d'honneur en fuite.

Nobunaga se jeta dans la mêlée, suivi de près par Ranmaru. Hikosaku abandonna son arc pour les rejoindre, sabre à la main. Nobunaga, qui avait conservé son sang-froid, abattait adversaire sur adversaire. Ran se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Quant à Hikosaku, il réussissait sans peine à contenir ses adversaires. Les trois hommes creusaient des vides dans les rangs ennemis. Malheureusement ces creux étaient aussitôt comblés par de nouveaux combattants.

Une salve de mousquets retentit soudain. Hikosaku, frappé à la tête, s'écroula sur le sol. Une tache rouge apparut sur le coude gauche de Nobunaga, qui alla en s'élargissant. Le seigneur lâcha son naginata. Ranmaru se précipita devant lui pour le protéger et prit un coup de sabre sur l'épaule.

-Replions-nous à l'intérieur, ue-sama ! s'écria le page.

Nobunaga poussa la première porte venue et commença à s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment. Ranmaru le suivait en jetant périodiquement des coups d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Page et seigneur arrivèrent finalement dans une petite pièce à l'écart des combats. Oda Nobunaga tendit la main vers Ranmaru. Comprenant l'intention de son maître, le page lui tendit son sabre, les yeux plein de larmes.

-Ranmaru, déclara Nobunaga avec calme, quand je serai mort, brûle mon corps.

Le page acquiesça en silence. Son maître s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il ôta la manche de son yukata et en écarta les pans, découvrant son abdomen. D'une main décidée, il dégaina le sabre remis par son page. Puis il se l'enfonça sans hésitation dans le ventre et, avec ses dernières forces, le ramena vers lui d'un geste brusque.

-Je n'ai… pas de regrets ! articula-t-il en s'écroulant sur le sol.


	67. La fin de Nobutada (Kazumasa)

**La fin de Nobutada**

Kazumasa et Hiromasa prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans leur chambre, quand le premier se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Le plancher du Myōkakuji vibrait comme si des dizaines de pieds s'étaient mis en marche en même temps. Kazumasa jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils et comprit que lui aussi s'en était aperçu. Hiromasa avait cessé de manger et reposé son bol de riz et ses baguettes.

-Que se passe-t-il, chichi-ue ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit son père. Nous ferions bien d'aller voir. Peut-être aura-t-on besoin de nos services.

Le père et le fils se levèrent à la hâte, laissant leur repas en plan. Avant de quitter leur chambre, Kazumasa se retourna pour dire à Hiromasa :

-Prends ton sabre. On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir.

Les deux oni parcoururent le bâtiment inconnu au pas de course, cherchant l'origine de cette agitation. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils commencèrent à entendre des appels et des exclamations, qui leur confirmèrent qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce, luxueusement décorée. L'estrade qui en occupait le fond indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de réception. Oda Nobutada était debout au milieu de la pièce. Il discutait avec ses vassaux, l'air sombre et agité. Kazumasa aperçut le jeune Kanemori Ginyū assis dans un recoin de la pièce. Le garçon, d'habitude si maître de lui, était blême et hagard.

Kazumasa alla vers Nobutada et le salua discrètement. Il préférait éviter de déranger le jeune seigneur en plein milieu d'une discussion importante. Cependant Nobutada lui rendit son salut avec la courtoisie qui lui semblait coutumière et ajouta avec gravité :

-Kazumasa, nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles du Honnōji. Koretō Hyūga-no-kami s'est rebellé contre mon ère et a tué celui-ci. Nous nous attendons à ce que son armée soit ici d'un moment à l'autre.

Ainsi s'expliquait la présence de Kanemori Ginyū, songea Kazumasa, atterré par la nouvelle.

-Le Myōkakuji ne possède aucune défense, poursuivit Nobutada. Mes hommes et moi allons nous replier au palais de Nijō.

-Je croyais que le prince héritier y résidait, s'étonna Kazumasa.

-Nous essayons de le convaincre de se retirer au Palais Impérial, expliqua Nobutada. Il devrait y être en sécurité. Kazumasa, le clan Akechi sera ici d'un moment à l'autre. Peut-être nous a-t-il même déjà encerclés. Toi et ton fils devriez quitter le Myōkakuji tant que c'est encore possible.

La dernière phrase de Nobutada laissa Kazumasa pantois pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour s'exprimer d'une voix outragée.

-Nobutada-sama, je ne suis pas venu ici en tant qu' _invité_. Je suis ici en tant qu' _allié_. Et en tant qu'allié du clan Oda, je me dois de le défendre lorsqu'il est attaqué.

Kazumasa était scandalisé que Nobutada ait osé lui suggérer de fuir. Ce dernier pensait-il qu'il n'avait aucun honneur ?

-Je ne peux m'engager pour mon fils, reprit Kazumasa d'un ton ferme. Mais pour ma part, je resterai à vos côtés et je me battrai.

Nobutada tourna son regard vers le jeune homme.

-Et toi, Hiromasa, que vas-tu faire ?

-Quelle question ! s'étonna le jeune garçon. Je suis votre page, je dois rester avec vous, non ?

-Tu n'as pas encore été formellement incorporé dans le corps des pages, lui rappela Nobutada.

-Je me suis engagé à vous servir, s'obstina Hiromasa. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Je ne suis pas entraîné alors je ne serai peut-être pas très utile, mais je ferai ce que je peux.

-Restez à mes côtés alors, céda Nobutada.

Kanemori Ginyū se leva et alla se ranger à côté des deux autres oni.

-Nobutada-sama, déclara-t-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix, j'ai été incapable de sauver ue-sama alors je suis indigne de présenter cette requête mais… permettez-moi de rester moi aussi à vos côtés et de vous protéger.

-Tu pouvais difficilement tenir tête à une armée de treize mille hommes, remarqua Nobutada. Permission accordée.

L'héritier du clan Oda et son escorte quittèrent le Myōkakuji pour le palais de Nijō. Heureusement, celui-ci se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la rue Muromachi. Tandis que les soldats barricadaient l'entrée du château et renforçaient à la hâte les fortifications du palais, Nobutada et ses vassaux tenaient conseil.

Les vassaux étaient divisés sur la conduite à tenir. Certains recommandaient à leur seigneur de fuir la capitale, alors que d'autres soutenaient que rester à Nijō était le plus sûr. Kazumasa écoutait sans intervenir. Il connaissait trop mal la capitale et les forces en présence pour émettre un avis.

Le ton commençait à monter entre deux vassaux lorsque Nobutada interrompit la discussion :

-Il est vain de nous disputer dans un moment pareil, dit-il d'une voix calme et ferme. J'ai entendu les arguments de deux partis en présence et j'ai pris ma décision.

Ses vassaux se turent instantanément.

-Koretō Hyūga-no-kami et ses complices ne se seraient pas lancés dans une rébellion sans un plan mûrement réfléchi, poursuivit Nobutada. Il est hautement probable qu'il a pris soin de fermer toutes les issues de la ville avant de l'attaquer. Dans ces conditions, tenter la fuite me paraît imprudent.

Les partisans du retranchement à l'intérieur de Nijō hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Risquer de mourir en fuyant, d'être abattu et d'avoir ma tête prise par un simple soldat, ah ! cela non ! dit Nobutada d'un ton ferme. Je préfèrerais me tuer à l'instant même !

-Nous resterons et nous nous battrons ! dit l'un de ses vassaux d'un ton farouche.

L'un après l'autre, ses compagnons l'approuvèrent.

-Le palais de Nijō a été construit par votre père lui-même, déclara l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci a apporté tous ses soins à sa conception. Ses défenses sont impénétrables…

Il parlait encore lorsqu'un officier pénétra dans la pièce où Nobutada et ses vassaux étaient installés.

-Oyakata-sama, l'ennemi a encerclé le palais et a commencé à attaquer ! annonça-t-il d'une voix haletante.

Nobutada se tourna vers les conseillers.

-Voilà qui tranche le débat, déclara-t-il. Nous n'avons plus qu'à soutenir le siège en espérant que nos alliés se porteront rapidement à notre secours.

Kanemori Ginyū se leva.

-Avec votre permission, Nobutada-sama, j'ai l'intention de me rendre sur les remparts. Je pense pouvoir m'y rendre utile.

-Permission accordée, approuva Nobutada.

Le jeune seigneur et ses conseillers restèrent assis dans la même pièce tandis que des messagers apportaient périodiquement des témoignages de la résistance héroïque des défenseurs. Soudain, un soldat déboula dans la salle en criant :

-Oyakata-sama, l'ennemi est monté sr les toits de la résidence Konoe voisine ! Ses artilleurs sont en train de décimer nos rangs !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Nobutada ne put s'empêcher de se lever. Kazumasa pouvait le comprendre. Même un guerrier chevronné aurait eu du mal à garder son sang-froid face à une nouvelle aussi catastrophique. Et Nobutada n'était qu'un tout jeune homme d'à peine vingt-six ans.

Le jeune seigneur reprit toutefois rapidement son empire sur lui-même et se rassit. Il donna des ordres au messager d'une voix brève. Mais ceux qui étaient dans la pièce savaient à présent que toutes les mesures de défense seraient inutiles et ne feraient que retarder l'inévitable.

Les messagers rapportèrent successivement que l'ennemi avait forcé l'entrée du château, qu'il s'était emparé de la troisième puis de la deuxième enceinte et qu'il avait mis le feu au palais. Lorsqu'arriva la nouvelle que l'ennemi avait pénétré dans l'enceinte principale, Nobutada tressaillit à peine. Conservant son apparente sérénité, il s'adressa à l'un de ses vassaux :

-Shinsuke ! Veux-tu m'assister dans mon suicide ?

Son vassal s'inclina devant lui, les larmes aux yeux mais rayonnant de fierté.

-Ce sera pour moi un immense honneur, oyakata-sama ! assura-t-il.

-Après ma mort, recouvre mon corps de planches et mets-y le feu, ajouta Nobutada. Ne le laisse pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Kazumasa se leva d'un bond.

-Nobutada-sama, nous allons garder l'entrée de cette pièce, déclara-t-il d'un ton résolu. Nous empêcherons l'ennemi d'y pénétrer avant que votre corps soit réduit en cendres !

Hiromasa et plusieurs vassaux de Nobutada imitèrent Kazumasa. Le seigneur inclina la tête dans leur direction pour reconnaître leur dévouement.

-Merci à vous, dit-il sobrement. Je compte sur vous.

Alors que Kazumasa et Hiromasa quittaient la pièce, le premier murmura à son fils :

-Pardonne-moi.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Hiromasa surpris.

-Pour t'avoir entraîné dans cette situation, dit Kazumasa le cœur lourd.

-C'est moi qui ai voulu rester, répliqua le jeune homme en dégainant son sabre.


	68. La fuite

**La fuite**

Le père Diego Pereira fit irruption dans la chambre de João Batista, l'air hagard. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir le prêtre, habituellement si maître de lui, complètement défait.

-Mon frère, une nouvelle effroyable nous parvient de Meaco ! s'écria Diego les yeux exorbités. Dans la nuit, le seigneur Acheci a assemblé son armée à quelques lieues de Meaco et lui a donné l'ordre de fondre sur la capitale. Ses hommes sont arrivés à Meaco à l'aube, ont encerclé le palais de Nobunanga et l'ont attaqué par surprise. Ils ont tué le souverain et ont incendié le palais.

Pendant un court instant, le cœur de João Batista s'arrêta de battre.

-Le palais est juste à côté de notre église. Nos frères de Miyako n'ont rien ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Non, grâce à Dieu, le feu ne s'est pas propagé à notre église, le rassura Diego. Le désastre ne s'arrête cependant pas à la mort de Nobunanga. Le prince son fils se trouvait à Meaco en même temps que son père. Entendant ces nouvelles, il s'est enfermé dans le palais du fils du Dairi. Malgré sa brave résistance, l'ennemi est entré dans le palais et y a mis le feu. Le prince y est mort avec tous les siens.

-Et c'est le seigneur Koretō qui est l'auteur de ce massacre ? En est-on bien certain ? insista João Batista.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Il avait côtoyé cet homme pendant deux ans, avait travaillé avec lui. Le seigneur Koretō n'avait à la bouche que la louange de Nobunaga. Toutes ses actions semblaient dirigées par le souci de lui plaire. Que s'était-il passé pour que ce vassal loyal et dévoué se retourne ainsi contre son suzerain ?

Le père Diego Pereira hocha la tête d'un air accablé.

-Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Je comprends votre surprise, mon frère. Voilà un homme de basse maison, élevé par la bonté de Nobunanga à la tête des principautés de Tamba et de Tango, qui s'est enorgueilli au point d'oublier à qui il devait tous ces bienfaits, et à élever son ambition jusqu'à la conquête du Japon !

L'ambition… était-ce là l'explication de la trahison du seigneur Koretō ? Au fond de lui-même, João Batista doutait toujours. Il avait du mal à se représenter cet homme si loyal en actes et en paroles nourrir de secrets desseins.

-Nous pouvons craindre le pire, poursuivit Diego Pereira d'une voix chargée d'angoisse. Le roi de Boari et le prince son fils nous protégeaient et nous aimaient. Il est à prévoir que le seigneur Acheci persécutera les amis de son ancien maître.

João Batista, qui peinait encore à assimiler la mort de Nobunaga et la trahison de Koretō, n'avait pas songé à cet aspect de la question. Maintenant qu'il était devenu le souverain du Japon, le seigneur le ferait-il pourchasser et tuer ? De fait, João Batista lui avait causé du tort en quittant son service sans préavis.

Ou bien… Une pensée glaça soudain le prêtre. Le seigneur Koretō l'obligerait-il à travailler pour lui ? Il persistait à vouloir utiliser l'élixir, et João Batista lui était nécessaire pour sa confection.

Cette idée révolta le prêtre. Cependant, si Koretō le capturait et lui proposait ce marché : la vie de ses frères et la liberté de prêche contre son assistance dans l'élaboration de l'élixir, João Batista n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Le prêtre prit brièvement congé du père Diego Pereira et quitta le séminaire à la hâte. Il dirigea ses pas vers le château d'Azuchi. Il parvint à pénétrer sans difficulté dans la forteresse : malgré la mort de leur maître, les gardes continuaient à appliquer les anciennes consignes; or les missionnaires jésuites avaient toujours été les bienvenus auprès de Nobunaga.

João Batista se rendit dans la résidence du seigneur Koretō. Il trouva le bâtiment presque désert. Sans doute soldats et serviteurs avaient-ils fui par peur des représailles. Le prêtre alla à son ancienne chambre. Il rassembla le discours sur les cinq vertus, sa traduction, ses notes et toutes les réserves d'élixir, et les emporta dans la cour voisine. Là, il déversa le philtre au sol. Puis il entassa les papiers et y mit le feu.

Contemplant le brasier qui anéantissait deux années de labeur, João Batista réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il lui fallait quitter Azuchi au plus vite, se mettre à l'abri de Koretō et de ses sbires.

Sa première pensée fut d'aller au siège de la mission en Bungo. Mais pour s'y rendre, il devait traverser le Settsu, une région dangereusement proche de la capitale – et probablement déjà aux mains de Koretō. Il irait donc dans l'est où il demanderait refuge au père Alceo Fregoso. Peut-être trouveraient-ils ensemble un moyen d'envoyer João Batista en Bungo.

* * *

Le château d'Azuchi était vide et silencieux. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris la mort de Nobunaga, la plupart des habitants avaient fui Azuchi, souhaitant mettre leurs personnes et leurs biens à l'abri avant l'arrivée des troupes du clan Akechi. Ne restaient dans le château que la famille proche de Nobunaga, quelques gardes et des dames d'honneur. Pour sa part, Sanjō n'avait plus auprès d'elle que la fidèle Kago, terrorisée mais bien décidée à rester.

Contrairement à son frère cadet, Sanjō était toujours restée dubitative sur la loyauté des humains. La trahison de Koretō – ou plutôt d'Akechi, puisque le seigneur avait repris son ancien nom – et la défection de ses servantes ne l'avaient pas surprise. Le sentiment qui l'animait en ce moment était l'indignation.

Comment Akechi Jubyōe – individu intelligent, certes, bon guerrier et bon administrateur, mais comme il s'en trouvait cent au Japon – avait-il osé détruire l'homme le plus remarquable de son temps ? Peut-être même de toute l'histoire du Japon ? Un homme juste, honorable, généreux, dont l'énergie indomptable et l'esprit acéré auraient emmené Akechi beaucoup plus loin que l'intelligence limitée et les médiocres ambitions de ce dernier auraient jamais pu le faire ?

L'idée qu'une telle personnalité avait été anéantie à jamais tordait le cœur de la jeune fille, pourtant elle refusait de se laisser abattre. Si Sanjō avait encore été un page de Nobunaga, elle serait partie sur le champ pour la capitale afin de le venger. Mais elle était une mère à présent, et son premier devoir était de protéger son enfant.

Elle avait donc repris son habit masculin, passé son sabre à sa taille et son carquois sur le dos, saisi son arc, et confié son fils à Kago. Puis elle était partie à la recherche de l'officier commandant la garnison d'Azuchi, Gamō Uhyōe no Tayū, pour lui proposer son aide dans la défense du château.

Elle trouva l'officier en discussion avec Nōhime. Comme Sanjō, l'épouse de Nobunaga s'était préparée à l'attaque du clan Akechi. Elle avait relevé ses manches, ceint son front d'un bandeau et arborait un naginata à la main. Sanjō admira le courage et l'esprit de décision de Nōhime. Quelle différence avec les autres concubines de Nobunaga, qui depuis l'annonce de sa mort ne savaient que gémir et pleurer !

Gamō et Nōhime interrompirent leur conversation pour saluer Sanjō, puis le premier reprit d'un ton pressant :

-Okata-sama, je n'ai pas assez d'hommes pour protéger le château d'Azuchi. Je vous propose de vous réfugier dans mon château de Hino, avec les concubines et les enfants mineurs d'ue-sama. J'ai prévenu mon fils Chūzaburō de votre arrivée. Il prépare le château pour votre venue et rassemble des chevaux et des porteurs pour vous transporter.

Nōhime se tourna vers Sanjō.

-Sanjō-sama, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Est-il plus sage de rester à Azuchi ou de nous rendre à Hino ?

-La solution proposée par Gamō Uhyōe no Tayū me paraît la plus raisonnable, estima la jeune fille. Hino me semble plus facile à défendre qu'Azuchi.

-Alors c'est entendu, décida Nōhime. Nous partirons pour Hino demain. Devons-nous emporter le trésor de mon mari avec nous ?

-Cela nous ralentirait beaucoup trop, objecta Gamō.

-En outre, cela inciterait Akechi à se mettre à notre poursuite, ajouta Sanjō. Laissons le trésor à Azuchi comme un appât ! Tant qu'Akechi cherchera à s'en emparer, il ne songera pas à nous poursuivre.

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide, déclara Nōhime à Gamō et Sanjō. Je vais de ce pas prévenir les concubines et les dames d'honneur de notre prochain départ.

-En attendant, Uhyōe-sama, je suis à votre disposition pour participer à la défense du château, dit Sanjō en s'inclinant devant l'officier.


	69. Kuroda Kanbyōe (Tamotsu)

**Kuroda Kanbyōe**

Tamotsu aperçut Hashiba Hideyoshi à travers le rideau de pluie qui enveloppait le camp de Kawazugahana. Le général, campé sur un promontoire, contemplait la plaine de Takamatsu en contrebas. Elle n'était déjà plus qu'une immense étendue d'eau. Au milieu du lac, un minuscule îlot surnageait encore : le toit du château de Takamatsu.

Hideyoshi se retourna à l'arrivée de Tamotsu et salua le nouveau venu avec effusion.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Kawazugahana ? demanda-t-il au garçon.

-On m'a envoyé aux nouvelles, expliqua Tamotsu. La rumeur rapporte que les négociations avec les Mōri ont repris.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Hideyoshi.

-Oh ! Les nouvelles sont bien meilleures que cela ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous avons enfin trouvé un accord avec les Mōri.

-Bravo ! s'écria Tamotsu avec enthousiasme.

Le garçon était enchanté du succès diplomatique de Hideyoshi, et soulagé à l'idée de voir cette guerre se terminer enfin. Lorsque Nobunaga arriverait dans le Bitchū, il n'aurait qu'à cueillir la victoire.

-Jusqu'ici, poursuivit Hideyoshi, nos négociations achoppaient sur le sort réservé aux assiégés, et en particulier à Shimizu Muneharu. Un général vaincu doit se donner la mort, c'est la règle. Sauf que les Mōri ont pour principe de ne jamais abandonner l'un de leurs alliés. Ils étaient prêts à livrer cinq provinces contre la vie des assiégés. Finalement, Shimizu Muneharu a résolu le problème en proposant de lui-même de se suicider pour protéger le clan Mōri. Le seppuku est prévu pour demain midi.

-Toutes mes félicitations, dit Tamotsu avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme.

Il était toujours content de voir la paix se conclure, mais déplorait la mort de Shimizu Muneharu.

Tandis que le général et le garçon discutaient, le stratège de Hideyoshi, Kuroda Kanbyōe, se dirigeait d'un pas hâtif vers le promontoire où ils se trouvaient. Il passa devant Tamotsu sans le saluer, ce qui étonna le garçon. En regardant le stratège avec plus d'attention, il lui trouva un air intensément préoccupé.

-Tono-sama, lança-t-il sans préambule, je dois vous parler de toute urgence.

Tamotsu vit que le général était surpris, lui aussi. Kanbyōe prit Hideyoshi par le coude, l'entraîna à l'écart et commença à lui parler à voix basse. Il pensait sûrement être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais il avait oublié, dans son trouble, que Tamotsu était un oni.

-Tono-sama, murmura Kanbyōe à Hideyoshi, un messager de Hasegawa Sōnin vient d'arriver au campement avec un courrier de son maître.

Tamotsu se rappela que Hasegawa était un maître de thé de Miyako, ami de Nobunaga.

-Il nous informe qu'hier à l'aube, continua Kanbyōe, Koretō Hyūga-no-kami a envahi la capitale avec son armée et a tué ue-sama et son fils aîné.

Hideyoshi poussa un hurlement de désespoir.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il en saisissant son stratège aux épaules et en le secouant de toutes ses forces. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est un mensonge…

Des cascades de larmes dévalaient ses joues. Tout son corps était secoué de sanglots. Il finit par relâcher son étreinte autour de Kanbyōe et s'abattit en gémissant sur sa poitrine.

-Impossible… geignait-il d'une voix étouffée par le jinbaori du stratège. Ue-sama… mort… ne peut pas être…

Avec calme et fermeté Kuroda Kanbyōe saisit Hideyoshi aux épaules et le redressa.

-Le moment est critique, tono-sama, vous devez vous reprendre, lui dit-il à voix basse.

Le général s'arrêta aussitôt de sangloter et se mit à renifler d'un air abattu. A le regarder, Tamotsu avait le cœur brisé. Hideyoshi avait aimé et admiré Oda Nobunaga de tout son cœur. Son univers s'était écroulé à l'annonce de sa mort.

-Songez à l'opportunité qui se présente à vous, poursuivit le stratège. Vous avez là une occasion unique de vous emparer du pouvoir suprême. Lancez une attaque contre Hyūga-no-kami, sous le prétexte de venger ue-sama, et tous ses vassaux se rangeront derrière vous.

Hideyoshi parut stupéfait par la déclaration de Kanbyōe. Puis Tamotsu vit une expression méditative passer sur son visage, fugace. L'instant d'après, le général affichait à nouveau un air résolu.

-Où est le messager ? demanda-t-il à Kanbyōe.

-Je l'ai fait enfermer, répondit le stratège.

-Bien, bien, approuva Hideyoshi. La nouvelle doit rester secrète le plus longtemps possible.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et comprirent, à l'expression de Tamotsu, que celui-ci avait entendu toute leur conversation. Kanbyōe prit aussitôt un air menaçant, et porta la main à son sabre. Mais Hideyoshi l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

-Inutile, Kanbyōe ! Nous pouvons compter sur la discrétion de Tamotsu.

Il s'approcha du garçon, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Notre seule chance d'éviter une contre-attaque des Mōri et de conclure la paix avec eux, dit-il avec intensité, est qu'ils continuent à croire que ue-sama va arriver avec des renforts. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois en parler à personne. A personne, tu m'entends ! insista-t-il. Pas même à mes officiers d'état-major.

Tamotsu nota que Hideyoshi n'avait _pas_ dit à son stratège qu'ils pouvaient compter sur sa loyauté. Pourtant Kanbyōe parlait de rien mois que de subvertir le clan Oda ! Hideyoshi agissait comme s'il savait que la fidélité de Tamotsu lui était acquise. Et le garçon s'aperçut, à sa grande surprise, que c'était le cas. De même que Hideyoshi avait aimé et admiré Oda Nobunaga, il aimait et admirait le petit général.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que son père et sa sœur désapprouveraient quand ils l'apprendraient. Mais il décida de l'ignorer.

Hideyoshi passa un bras autour des épaules de Tamotsu.

-Kanbyōe, Tamotsu, déclara-t-il avec énergie, nous allons jouer le rôle de notre vie. Nous allons sourire et nous réjouir comme si rien ne s'était passé à Miyako. Comme si Oda Nobunaga s'apprêtait à entrer dans le Bitchū et à soumettre le clan Mōri !


	70. La reddition des Mōri (Tamotsu)

**La reddition des Mōri**

Tamotsu n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le chagrin de la mort de Nobunaga, l'inquiétude pour ceux qui étaient restés dans le Kinki, et la crainte d'une contre-attaque des Mōri l'avaient tenu éveillé.

Au milieu de la nuit, Kuroda Kanbyōe avait capturé un messager envoyé par Koretō aux Mōri. Il leur portait une lettre du seigneur félon qui les informait de la mort de Nobunaga et leur proposait une alliance pour prendre Hashiba Hideyoshi à revers. Le stratège fit exécuter le messager sans autre forme de procès. Afin d'empêcher le passage d'autres messagers, Kanbyōe fit fermer les frontières du Bitchū.

Le matin venu, Hideyoshi décida d'inspecter le campement de Kawazugahana. Le but était moins de vérifier l'état des troupes que de leur montrer – et de montrer à d'éventuels espions du clan Mōri – la confiance et la belle humeur du général.

Vers midi, Shimizu Muneharu et trois de ses vassaux quittèrent le château de Takamatsu en barque et s'avancèrent au milieu du lac, bien en vue du campement de Kawazugahana. Le seigneur se suicida; dès qu'il fut mort, ses vassaux l'imitèrent.

Hideyoshi pleurait sans retenue en contemplant la scène. Autour de lui, les gens s'extasiaient sur la grandeur d'âme du général, qui versait des larmes pour son ennemi défunt. Seuls Tamotsu et Kanbyōe savaient qu'il pleurait autant le suicide de Muneharu que celui de son maître décédé à Miyako. Tout comme Hideyoshi, le garçon profita de ce moment pour donner – enfin – libre cours à son chagrin.

Lorsque le dernier des vassaux de Shimizu Muneharu fut tombé, Hideyoshi cria d'une voix forte :

-Ei, ei, oh !

Ses officiers puis ses soldats reprirent son cri de victoire, et le répétèrent encore et encore. Toute la plaine de Takamatsu résonnait de leurs voix.

Hideyoshi convoqua aussitôt le négociateur du clan Mōri. Il lui proposa un traité de paix par lequel le Bitchū, le Mimasaka, l'Inaba et le Hōki passaient au clan Oda, mais les autres domaines des Mōri restaient en leur possession. Les quatre provinces étant déjà largement occupées par les troupes de Hideyoshi, l'envoyé trouva la proposition incroyablement généreuse. Il accepta immédiatement. Les deux parties échangèrent leurs engagements, et les Mōri envoyèrent un otage au campement de Hideyoshi.

Dès qu'il eut reçu le traité de paix et l'otage des Mōri, Hideyoshi convoqua son état-major.

-Une terrible nouvelle nous est arrivée de Miyako, annonça-t-il avec gravité. Il y a deux jours, Koretō Hyūga-no-kami s'est rebellé. Il a attaqué la capitale avec ses troupes et forcé ue-sama et son fils aîné au suicide.

Un concert d'exclamations fusa. Hideyoshi ne laissa cependant pas à ses officiers le temps d'exprimer leur surprise et leur colère, car il enchaîna aussitôt :

-Nous allons repartir immédiatement pour la capitale, attaquer le traître et venger ue-sama !

Tamotsu vit bien que les officiers étaient partagés. Ils approuvaient l'idée de vengeance, mais ils se rendaient compte de tout ce que le plan de Hideyoshi comportait de risqué. Le frère du général, Kinoshita Koichirō, osa exprimer tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas :

-Anī-ue, n'est-il pas dangereux de quitter le Bitchū maintenant ? L'armée des Mōri se trouve de l'autre côté de la plaine de Takamatsu. Rien ne l'empêcherait de nous prendre en chasse. Et le rapport de forces ne nous est guère favorable…

-Il y a une probabilité élevée pour que les Mōri respectent leurs engagements, répondit son frère. Ce sont des gens loyaux. Et, par chance, ils ont prêté serment de fidélité à moi et non à Oda Nobunaga…

Tamotsu n'avait même pas remarqué le tour de passe-passe par lequel Hideyoshi avait substitué son nom à celui de Nobunaga sur le traité de paix. Les Mōri ne devaient pas l'avoir remarqué non plus.

-Il est cependant possible, ajouta Kuroda Kanbyōe, que les Mōri n'apprécient pas le tour que nous leur avons joué et décident de nous poursuivre. C'est pour cela que nous devons mettre le plus de distance entre eux et nous avant qu'ils n'apprennent la mort d'Oda Nobunaga.

-Le départ devra se faire progressivement, poursuivit Hideyoshi. Surtout pas de larges mouvements de troupes qui pourraient nous faire repérer. Et il devra surtout se faire dans le calme. Des déplacements trop rapides risqueraient d'alerter les Mōri et d'inquiéter nos hommes.

-Ceux-ci devront ignorer la mort de Nobunaga jusqu'à ce que nous ayons regagné le Harima, précisa Kanbyōe. S'ils apprenaient que nous étions pris en tenaille entre deux armées, l'une ennemie, l'autre potentiellement hostile, ils risqueraient de s'affoler et de se disperser aux quatre vents.

-Pour renforcer nos chances, l'arrière-garde brisera la digue juste avant de quitter Takamatsu, ajouta Hideyoshi. L'eau du lac se déversera sur la route au sud et la rendra impraticable pendant plusieurs jours. Cela devrait suffire à retarder les Mōri au cas où ils décideraient de se lancer à notre poursuite…

Le général répartit ensuite les tâches entre ses officiers. Il conclut la réunion en disant :

-Allez immédiatement faire vos préparatifs ! Le temps nous est compté. Nous nous retrouverons à Himeji !

Les officiers d'état-major se dispersèrent. Hideyoshi resta seul avec Kanbyōe, Tamotsu et l'un de ses pages, Fukushima Ichibyōe. Le général discutait avec son stratège :

-Je vais envoyer un messager à Osaka pour prévenir Korezumi et Sanshichi Nobutaka de notre retour, et de mon intention de venger ue-sama.

-Accepteront-ils de nous rejoindre ? demanda Kanbyōe d'un ton dubitatif.

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui, se récria Hideyoshi.

-Korezumi probablement, mais Sanshichi Nobutaka ? Il n'appréciera pas que vous preniez l'initiative de venger son père.

-Il ne peut pas non plus me laisser venger seul ue-sama, rétorqua Hideyoshi. Son avenir dans le clan Oda en dépend. Rappelle-toi qu'il n'est que le troisième fils.

Le général se tourna vers Tamotsu.

-Tamotsu, j'ai une importante mission à te confier, déclara-t-il solennellement.

-A vos ordres, tono-sama, répondit le garçon avec empressement.

-Retourne sur le champ à Nichigata. Informe nos troupes de la signature de la paix avec les Mōri et dis-leur de se replier immédiatement dans le Harima. Ensuite rends-toi à chacun des forts assiégés par nos forces et porte-leur le même message. Nous aurons besoin de tous les hommes disponibles pour affronter Koretō. Rendez-vous à Himeji !


	71. Seii Taishōgun (Jubyōe)

**Seii Taishōgun**

-Alors ? demanda Jubyōe avec empressement. Les missionnaires d'Azuchi ont-ils pu te dire où se trouvait le bateren Abela ?

Akechi Hidemitsu secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, ils l'ignorent totalement. Le bateren a quitté le seminariyo sans leur dire où il allait.

La disparition du bateren Abela était un coup dur pour Jubyōe. Quand Hidemitsu était arrivé à Azuchi, les réserves d'élixir et les documents du missionnaire avaient disparu de la résidence Akechi. Hidemitsu avait commencé à fouiller le château pour les retrouver. Mais un incendie avait promptement éclaté et réduit l'édifice en cendres. Le seul espoir de Jubyōe était donc de retrouver Abela.

-J'ai fait conduire les bateren à la mission de Miyako, poursuivit Hidemitsu, et j'ai placé le bâtiment sous surveillance. Si Abela tente de reprendre contact avec eux, nous le capturerons. J'ai aussi diffusé son signalement…

La conversation entre Jubyōe et son gendre fut interrompue par l'entrée d'un page.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, dit le garçon. Nous venons de recevoir une lettre du clan Hosokawa.

Jubyōe se jeta sur la missive : il attendait depuis six jours la réponse des Hosokawa à sa proposition d'alliance. Il ouvrit le courrier et le parcourut à la hâte, puis le laissa tomber sur le sol avec un amer soupir. Il salua d'un signe de tête le page qui se retirait, avant de se tourner vers ses vassaux.

-Les Hosokawa refusent de se rallier à notre cause, leur annonça-t-il sombrement.

Dans leur lettre, Hosokawa Yūsai et son fils informaient Jubyōe de leur intention de prendre le deuil. Ils affirmaient ainsi, sans ambages, leur sympathie envers Oda Nobunaga et leur blâme envers son vainqueur. La réprobation de ces deux hommes qu'il considérait comme des amis navrait le cœur de Jubyōe.

Au-delà de la déception personnelle, c'était un second coup dur pour ce dernier.

Jubyōe avait pourtant bénéficié de circonstances extrêmement favorables lors de son coup de force et dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Comme il l'escomptait, Tsutsui Junkei s'était rallié à lui, et Uesugi Kagekatsu continuait à tenir tête à Shibata Gonroku dans le Nord. Jubyōe avait même eu l'excellente surprise de voir le clan Hōjō se retourner contre son allié de la veille. Takigawa Kazumasu était donc immobilisé dans le Kantō.

La meilleure surprise était toutefois venue de la Cour impériale. Quelques jours après la prise de pouvoir de Jubyōe, elle avait envoyé un émissaire lui offrir le titre de shogun. Un titre autrefois proposé à Oda Nobunaga qui l'avait dédaigné, mais que Jubyōe s'était empressé d'accepter. Il conférait une légitimité indiscutable à son pouvoir.

Cette conjoncture favorable avait jusqu'ici compensé les menus accrocs dans le plan de Jubyōe, comme la fuite de Tokugawa Ieyasu. La défection des Hosokawa et la disparition du bateren Abela posaient néanmoins un grave problème.

Jubyōe se tourna vers son neveu.

-Toshimitsu, j'ai couché par écrit tout ce que je me rappelais à propos de l'élixir. J'ai demandé à un marchand de confiance à Sakai de me fournir les ustensiles et les ingrédients nécessaires, et de rechercher des ouvrages sur le sujet. Je voudrais que tu reprennes les recherches sur l'élixir.

-Entendu, oji-sama, acquiesça Toshimitsu.

-Fais au plus vite, le pressa son oncle. Nous avons une dizaine de jours environ avant que nos ennemis prennent contact les uns avec les autres et commencent à organiser…

Tandis qu'il parlait, un officier fit soudain irruption dans la pièce. Jubyōe s'interrompit aussitôt. L'officier mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser cette intrusion, ue-sama ! s'écria-t-il. Mais une nouvelle de la plus haute importance nous arrive du Harima. Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami Hideyoshi a quitté avant-hier son château de Himeji à la tête de son armée !...

-Hideyoshi ? répéta Jubyōe incrédule. Hideyoshi est en Harima ?

C'était impossible, voyons ! Hideyoshi se trouvait à Takamatsu moins de dix jours plus tôt, face à la puissante armée des Mōri, dans une position si défavorable qu'il avait fait appel à des renforts !

Cependant l'officier hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Il n'y a pas de doute à ce propos, ue-sama, affirma-t-il. Chikuzen-no-kami est en route pour la capitale.

Jubyōe était consterné. Tout son plan reposait sur l'éloignement des généraux de Nobunaga. Au moment où il pensait réglé le problème de Takigawa Kazumasu, voilà que Hideyoshi faisait un retour inattendu ! Hideyoshi, dont l'armée était encore plus importante que celle de Kazumasu !

-Oji-sama, déclara Toshimitsu, nous devons nous replier immédiatement dans votre château de Sakamoto. La capitale est dépourvue de fortifications, nous n'avons aucun moyen de la défendre contre Chikuzen et ses hommes !

Jubyōe avait cependant commencé à se reprendre après le choc causé par l'annonce du messager.

-C'est malheureusement vrai que Miyako est impossible à défendre, reconnut-il à contrecœur. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons arrêter Hideyoshi avant qu'il n'y arrive ! Faites renforcer le château de Yodo, les forteresses de Shōryūji et de Shimotoba. Nous affronterons Hideyoshi dans le Settsu !


	72. Tonda (Tamotsu)

**Tonda**

-Quelles nouvelles des Mōri ? demanda Hideyoshi au messager venu du Harima.

-Ils sont restés immobiles jusqu'ici, répondit ce dernier. Ils semblent décidés à respecter le traité de paix.

-Ce sont vraiment de braves gens, dit le général avec reconnaissance. Dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je les récompenserai de leur loyauté…

Fukushima Ichibyōe se précipita soudain dans la pièce où Hideyoshi tenait son conseil de guerre.

-Tono-sama, cria-t-il, l'armée d'invasion du Shikoku est en vue !

Le visage du général s'illumina à la nouvelle.

-Enfin ! s'écria-t-il avec allégresse.

Il sortit de son quartier général, et courut sous la pluie battante à la rencontre d'Oda Nobutaka et Korezumi Gorozaemon. Tamotsu le suivait à quelques pas.

Hideyoshi remonta la colonne de soldats jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les généraux alliés. Sanshichi Nobutaka marchait devant, Korezumi juste derrière lui. Tamotsu chercha instinctivement Tsuda Nobuzumi des yeux. Puis la mémoire lui revint, brutale : Nobuzumi avait été forcé de se faire seppuku en raison de sa complicité supposée avec Akechi Jubyōe.

Hideyoshi se précipita vers Nobutaka et lui saisit la main qu'il arrosa de ses larmes.

-Sanshichi-dono, nous nous retrouvons dans des circonstances bien douloureuses… articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Tamotsu vit que Nobutaka était gêné par le comportement trop démonstratif de Hideyoshi, et en même temps ému de son chagrin. Dès son retour en Harima, Hideyoshi avait coupé le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient, et commencé à jeûner en signe de deuil. Cela accentuait son air hâve et malheureux.

-Pour l'âme de votre père, ce doit être une consolation qu'un de ses fils soit là pour le venger, poursuivit Hideyoshi. Et pour nos hommes, quel encouragement ! Nous sommes prêts à donner notre vie pour venger votre père !

Nobukatsu était embarrassé pour trouver une réponse convenable, Tamotsu s'en rendait bien compte.

-Tu as bien agi, Chikuzen, finit-il par déclarer d'un ton guindé.

Le petit général se tourna vers Korezumi.

-Merci d'être venu, lui dit-il.

-Merci d'être là, répondit Korezumi avec simplicité.

Les deux généraux se connaissaient bien, ils connaissaient leurs situations respectives, ils n'avaient pas besoin de davantage de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là.

Hideyoshi n'avait réussi à ramener du Harima que la moitié de ses effectifs. Akechi Jubyōe ayant rassemblé entre temps des hommes supplémentaires, les deux forces s'équilibraient. La veille, les seigneurs du Settsu, Nakagawa Sebyōe, Ikeda Shōnyūsai et Takayama Ukon, étaient venus offrir leur aide à Hideyoshi. Si toutefois Tsutsui Junkei soutenait Akechi (il semblait hésiter) ce dernier aurait la supériorité numérique. L'arrivée de l'armée d'invasion du Shikoku donnait un avantage définitif à Hideyoshi.

Quant à Korezumi, il se trouvait dans une situation inextricable à Osaka : coupé de son fief, sous la menace directe d'une attaque d'Akechi, avec une armée insuffisante pour lui résister. Le retour de Hideyoshi le tirait de ce piège.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à mon quartier général, dit Hideyoshi.

Korezumi et Nobutaka acquiescèrent, et les trois hommes reprirent leur route.

Les hommes de Hideyoshi accueillirent l'armée d'invasion du Shikoku avec des acclamations. Tandis que les soldats se reposaient et se restauraient, Hideyoshi convia les généraux et les officiers à un conseil de guerre.

-J'ai rassemblé toutes les forces dont je disposais et je les ai amenées en Settsu. Elles sont à votre disposition, déclara Hideyoshi à Nobutaka et Korezumi. Ensemble nous nous emparerons de la tête du traître, Akechi Jubyōe, et nous l'offrirons à l'âme d'Oda Nobunaga !

Le général se tourna vers Korezumi.

-Vous êtes le premier intendant de la maison Oda, et le général le plus expérimenté ici. Je remets le commandement entre vos mains.

Tamotsu était stupéfait. Hideyoshi et Kanbyōe voulaient que le premier dirige l'attaque contre Akechi afin que tous les vassaux du clan Oda se rangent derrière lui. Alors pourquoi proposer à Korezumi de prendre le commandement ?

Le garçon fut encore plus surpris en voyant que Korezumi hésitait à accepter. Quoique… à la réflexion, cela n'était peut-être pas si surprenant. L'intendant était l'un des plus anciens généraux de la maison Oda, mais il n'avait pas dirigé d'armée depuis des années. Et il était assez modeste pour admettre que Hideyoshi était plus compétent que lui.

-Chikuzen, s'inclina-t-il avec bonne grâce, vous avez été le premier à lancer l'appel à la vengeance et le premier sur les lieux. En outre, c'est vous qui avez le corps d'armée le plus important. Ce n'est que justice que vous preniez le commandement de cette expédition punitive.

Hideyoshi s'adressa alors à Sanshichi Nobutaka.

-En tant que fils d'Oda Nobunaga et frère de Sanmi no Chūjō Nobutada, vous devez désirer plus que quiconque ici les venger. De plus, votre défunt père vous avait nommé à la tête de l'armée d'invasion du Shikoku. Je vous propose de prendre le commandement de notre force.

Contrairement à Korezumi, Nobutaka mourait d'envie d'accepter. C'était visible à l'œil nu. Débuter sa carrière militaire en vengeant son père, quel moyen imparable de garantir sa situation future dans la maison Oda ! Mais le jeune homme était pratiquement inexpérimenté et donc incapable de diriger une armée de cette importance. En outre, la situation du clan Oda était critique.

-Gorozaemon a raison, dit-il bien à contrecœur. Par ton zèle à venger mon père, tu as gagné le droit de diriger cette bataille.

Un sentiment de triomphe s'empara de Tamotsu. Hideyoshi avait réussi à se faire offrir le commandement de l'expédition punitive contre Akechi ! Ce sentiment de triomphe fut néanmoins de courte durée. Hideyoshi proposa aussitôt à Nobukatsu :

-En ce cas, acceptez-vous d'être le chef en titre de notre armée ? Votre nom sera un signe de ralliement pour nos soldats. Je me contenterai de diriger les opérations…

Cette solution convenait à la perfection à Nobukatsu. Il accepta aussitôt. Quant à Tamotsu, ses sentiments étaient mitigés. Il se demandait de qui les gens se souviendraient comme le vengeur d'Oda Nobunaga et le punisseur d'Akechi Jubyōe : Hideyoshi ou Nobukatsu ? Cette solution bâtarde lui paraissait source de conflits ultérieurs.

Dès que Hideyoshi reçut confirmation de son commandement, son attitude se modifia légèrement. Tout en restant modeste et déférente, elle montrait maintenant une nuance d'autorité.

-J'ai envoyé des éclaireurs reconnaître le terrain et observer les positions de l'ennemi, déclara le général. Akechi a déployé ses forces entre les rivières Kobate à l'est et Enmyōji à l'ouest, la Yodogawa au sud et la forteresse de Shōryūji au nord. Il a fait renforcer les défenses des châteaux de Shōryūji et Yodo afin qu'ils puissent servir de position de repli. Je me suis permis d'envoyer une avant-garde hier soir…

Hideyoshi sollicita du regard l'approbation des deux autres généraux. Nobutaka eut un hochement de tête, Korezumi un sourire bienveillant. Rassuré, le petit général reprit :

-Les seigneurs du Settsu gardent nos positions en prévision de la bataille. Nakagawa Sebyōe et Takayama Ukon sont placés sur la rive ouest de la rivière Enmyōji pour empêcher Akechi d'installer des avant-postes dans la plaine de Yamazaki.

Tamotsu avait croisé le seigneur de Takatsuki la veille. Takayama Ukon était venu prêter hommage à Hideyoshi et lui offrir son aide contre Akechi. Tamotsu et lui avaient pu échanger quelques mots entre son audience avec Hideyoshi et son départ pour le front.

-Je viens de rencontrer Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami. Quel homme ! s'était émerveillé Takayama. Je lui avais amené mon fils en otage, mais il me l'a rendu aussitôt.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il vous plairait, avait répliqué Tamotsu.

Après une brève hésitation, le garçon avait ajouté :

-Peut-être serez-vous intéressé de l'apprendre… Avant mon départ d'Azuchi, j'ai demandé le baptême.

Takayama Ukon n'avait rien répondu, mais son regard s'était mis à rayonner d'une joie profonde.

-J'ai envoyé Kuroda Kanbyōe, Mikoda Masaharu et mon frère prendre position sur le Tennōzan, poursuivit Hideyoshi. Cette hauteur domine la plaine de Yamazaki sur son flanc est et la route d'Osaka sur son flanc sud. En plus d'être une position stratégique, elle sera facile à défendre. Ikeda Shōnyūsai est posté entre le mont Tennō et la rivière Yodo. Il garde la route d'Osaka qui la longe. Sanshichi-dono, Korezumi-dono, si cela vous convient, je placerai mes troupes en seconde ligne et les vôtres en dernière ligne.

-Je vous fais entièrement confiance, Chikuzen, assura Korezumi.

-Nos hommes sont à ta disposition, dit Nobutaka avec un peu de raideur.

-En ce cas, rendons-nous sans plus tarder sur le champ de bataille, conclut Hideyoshi. A Yamazaki !

Tandis que généraux et officiers quittaient la pièce, Hideyoshi s'adressa à Tamotsu :

-Tamotsu, pour cette bataille je t'affecte au corps de Hori Kyūtarō. Il s'agit de notre unité de renfort, elle jouera donc un rôle pivot dans la bataille à venir. Elle sera placée au pied du mont Tennō pour pouvoir se déplacer rapidement là où le front flanchera.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ancien camarade. Hori Kyūtarō se trouvait à Osaka avec l'armée d'invasion du Shikoku lorsqu'Oda Nobunaga avait été tué. Il avait été l'un des premiers à répondre à l'appel de Hideyoshi à la vengeance, et l'avait rejoint dès son retour à Himeji. Selon la rumeur, à l'époque où il servait Nobunaga comme page, ils avaient été un peu plus que maître et serviteur. Kyūtarō avait donc toutes les raisons de vouloir venger son défunt seigneur.

-Je me recommande à ta bienveillance, dit Tamotsu en s'inclinant devant son nouvel officier.

Kyūtarō lui adressa un sourire résolu.

-Je compte sur ton aide. Faisons de notre mieux en mémoire d'ue-sama !


	73. Yamazaki (Tamotsu)

**Yamazaki**

Tandis qu'il contournait le mont Tennō et pénétrait dans la plaine de Yamazaki, Tamotsu sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait participé à des combats lors de la campagne du Bitchū, mais à aucun engagement de cette ampleur. Ni avec de tels enjeux : cette bataille déciderait de qui dirigerait le Japon.

Tamotsu se rappela qu'il était officier et que ses hommes avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Il s'efforça de prendre un air calme et assuré. Après tout, il était sous les ordres de Hashiba Chikuzen-no-kami Hideyoshi, un chef de guerre expérimenté, qui avait traversé des situations infiniment plus périlleuses et s'en était sorti indemne.

Devant lui, les troupes des seigneurs du Settsu s'alignaient le long de la rivière Enmyōji. Le garçon chercha du regard l'emblème personnel de Takayama Ukon et ne le trouva pas. Le seigneur de Takatsuki devait être dissimulé par un buisson de roseaux ou l'une des maisons du hameau.

De l'autre côté de la rivière, Tamotsu aperçut les étendards de Saitō Toshimitsu. Il eut un coup au cœur en réalisant qu'Akechi avait placé son unité d'élite en face des seigneurs du Settsu. Leurs troupes allaient subir de lourdes pertes. Pourvu que Takayama Ukon s'en sorte indemne, songea le garçon sombrement.

Hori Kyūtarō fit obliquer ses hommes vers la gauche. Son unité alla se placer au pied du mont Tennō.

Les trois généraux avaient installé leur poste de commandement juste au-dessus d'elle, sur le flanc est de la montagne. Tamotsu apercevait leurs emblèmes personnels à travers les frondaisons : pilon pour Sanshichi Nobutaka, bandelettes de papier pour Korezumi Gorozaemon et calebasse pour Hideyoshi. Les troupes de Kinoshita Koichirō et Kuroda Kanbyōe devaient être juste à côté, mais impossible de les voir derrière les arbres et la pluie drue.

Alors que le reste de l'armée entrait dans la plaine de Yamazaki, des coups de feu claquèrent et les troupes ennemies lancèrent l'assaut.

Traversant la rivière Enmyōji, les hommes de Saitō Toshimitsu et Ise Sadaoki se ruèrent sur ceux de Takayama Ukon et Nakagawa Sebyōe. Leur attaque précise et brutale enfonça la première ligne et la désorganisa complètement. Le troisième seigneur du Settsu, Ikeda Shōnyū, alla se porter au secours de ses camarades. Ses efforts parvenaient pourtant à peine à contenir l'avancée ennemie.

Tamotsu aperçut un messager qui dévalait la montagne. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Hori Kyūtarō et lança d'une voix forte :

-Unité de renfort, vous avez ordre d'aller soutenir la première ligne !

-A vos ordres ! cria Hori Kyūtarō en retour.

Tandis que le messager faisait demi-tour, Kyūtarō se tourna vers son subordonné et lui ordonna :

-Tamotsu, va rejoindre l'unité de Takayama Ukon ! Je me charge de celle de Nakagawa Sebyōe !

C'était l'ordre que le garçon espérait entendre. Il fila en direction de la première ligne en compagnie de ses hommes, et alla se ranger aux côtés de son ami.

-Warana Tamotsu arrive en renfort ! cria le jeune homme pour avertir Takayama Ukon de sa venue.

Le seigneur de Takatsuki essayait désespérément de ralentir l'avancée ennemie tout en tentant de rassembler et de réorganiser ses troupes. Le désordre était encore accentué par la bruine et la fumée des mousquets. L'arrivée des renforts lui offrit un répit immédiat. Peu à peu les troupes du Settsu se rassemblèrent autour de celles de Tamotsu. L'armée Oda formait à nouveau un front uni. Cela suffit à arrêter la progression ennemie.

Soudain, Tamotsu entendit des coups de feu retentir derrière lui. Ils provenaient du mont Tennō. Les artilleurs de Kinoshita Koichirō, Kuroda Kanbyōe et Mikoda Masaharu avaient ouvert le feu sur l'ennemi. Leurs tirs creusèrent les rangs adverses. Les soldats de Takayama Ukon et Nakagawa Sebyōe repartirent au combat avec une ardeur renouvelée, et les troupes de Saitō Toshimitsu commencèrent à rendre du terrain. Elles se battaient néanmoins avec âpreté. Le combat demeurait indécis.

Cependant, les artilleurs postés sur le mont Tennō cessèrent brusquement de tirer. Ou plutôt – Tamotsu s'en rendit compte en tournant la tête vers la gauche – ils s'étaient mis à tirer dans une autre direction.

Une unité ennemie avait franchi la rivière Enmyōji au nord, là où elle n'était pas gardée, avait traversé la plaine, et commençait à gravir la pente du mont Tennō. Son intention était manifestement de déloger les troupes qui s'y trouvaient. Ou tout du moins de les occuper assez pour soulager les hommes de Saitō Toshimitsu et Ise Sadaoki.

Profitant du répit, ces derniers reprirent leur attaque. Les troupes de Tamotsu résistèrent vaillamment, mais les soldats du Settsu, présents depuis la veille et qui avaient durement subi le premier assaut, commencèrent à flancher. A ce moment, Tamotsu vit un nouveau messager se diriger dans sa direction. Il interrompit temporairement son combat pour se diriger vers lui.

-Hori Kyūtarō a reçu l'ordre d'aller soutenir les unités du mont Tennō ! vociféra le messager. Unité de Warana Tamotsu, vous avez ordre de soutenir l'ensemble de l'avant-garde !

-A vos ordres ! lui répondit Tamotsu sur le même ton.

A contrecœur, le garçon dut diviser ses hommes pour les répartir parmi les troupes de Nakagawa Sebyōe et celles de Takayama Ukon. Constatant l'affaiblissement de la première ligne, l'ennemi poussa son avantage. Les troupes de Saitō Toshimitsu reprirent leur avancée.

La plus mauvaise surprise provint toutefois de l'aile gauche. L'adversaire entama un mouvement tournant et commença à attaquer la première ligne sur le flanc. Tamotsu dut abandonner Takayama Ukon – pourtant bien à la peine – pour aller soutenir Nakagawa Sebyōe.

Alors qu'il opérait ce mouvement, Tamotsu s'aperçut que, sur sa droite, l'ennemi était de train de se replier en désordre. En examinant la scène de plus près, il vit des étendards alliés de l'autre côté de la rivière Enmyōji. Un sursaut de joie le traversa.

-Ikeda Shōnyū et Katō Mitsuyasu ont traversé la rivière, cria-t-il à ses hommes. Ils sont en train de prendre l'ennemi à revers !

La nouvelle circula de soldat en soldat, ranimant le moral des troupes. Bientôt l'avancée ennemie fut à nouveau enrayée, et la première ligne repartit à l'attaque. Les troupes adverses résistèrent du mieux qu'elles purent, mais elles devaient à présent combattre sur deux fronts. L'unité de Saitō Toshimitsu commença à fléchir.

Ce fut à ce moment que retentit la sonnerie d'une conque, et qu'un puissant « Oh ! » jaillit de la seconde et de la troisième ligne. Tamotsu comprit que Hideyoshi venait d'ordonner l'attaque générale. Il reprit le cri de guerre lancé par le général.

-Ei, ei ! beugla-t-il.

-Oh ! répondirent ses hommes à l'unisson.

L'immense armée Oda se mit en branle. Cette fois-ci, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Les troupes d'Ise Tadaoki reculèrent peu à peu. Celles de Saitō Toshimitsu présentèrent un peu plus de résistance, mais durent rendre du terrain à leur tour.

Bientôt l'armée ennemie fut acculée à la rivière Enmyōji. Ses soldats durent la traverser dans le plus grand désordre pour se rendre compte, une fois parvenue de l'autre côté, que la rive est se trouvait entre les mains du clan Oda. La pagaille devint générale lorsque la rumeur se répandit qu'Ise Tadaoki avait été tué. Les troupes d'Akechi se débandèrent complètement.

La dernière partie de la bataille ressembla plus à une course-poursuite qu'à un combat. L'armée Oda ne se battait plus : elle se contentait de pourchasser les officiers et les soldats ennemis en fuite, Nakagawa Sebyōe et Takayama Ukon à sa tête, et d'en tuer le plus grand nombre possible.

Peu avant la tombée du jour, l'armée victorieuse se retrouva seule sur un champ de bataille détrempé et parsemé de cadavres. Ce fut à ce moment seulement que Hori Kyūtarō et Tamotsu parvinrent à se rejoindre, et que leurs unités refirent enfin leur jonction.

-Nous avons réussi, Kyūtarō ! cria Tamotsu joyeusement.

-Nous avons remporté la victoire ! Et nous avons survécu pour le voir, répondit son supérieur en riant. Je suis heureux que tu sois encore en vie, Tamotsu !

-Et moi donc ! répliqua ce dernier avec pétulance. Tu as eu des difficultés sur le mont Tennō ?

Kyūtarō secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, au contraire. Grâce à la prévoyance de Chikuzen-dono, nous étions en nombre suffisant pour résister. L'unité de Matsuda Masachika a été littéralement anéantie…

Tandis que les deux jeunes gens parlaient, Tamotsu aperçut Hashiba Hideyoshi qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Il sauta aussitôt à bas de son cheval et posa un genou en terre. Son supérieur l'imita.

\- Kyūtarō, Tamotsu, les interpella joyeusement Hideyoshi, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail ! Je vous félicite.

-Merci, tono-sama ! s'exclama Tamotsu touché au cœur par ce compliment.

-Merci infiniment, Chikuzen-dono, répondit Kyūtarō à son tour.

-Vous avez amplement mérité de vous reposer, mais j'ai une dernière mission à vous confier, poursuivit Hideyoshi. Akechi a été vaincu, mais lui et ses principaux vassaux sont encore en vie, ils ont réussi à s'échapper du champ de bataille. Je voudrais que vous partiez à leur recherche et que vous les capturiez.

-A vos ordres, Chikuzen-dono, répondit Kyūtarō immédiatement.

Tamotsu, pour sa part, hésitait. Hideyoshi perçut sa réticence, et lui demanda aussitôt :

-Qu'y a-t-il, Tamotsu ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

-A dire vrai, tono-sama, avoua le garçon, je suis inquiet pour ma sœur et mon neveu. J'espérais pouvoir me rendre à Azuchi dès la bataille terminée et prendre de leurs nouvelles…

-Sois sans crainte à ce sujet, lui répondit Hideyoshi avec bonté. J'ai l'intention de prendre sous ma protection les femmes et les jeunes enfants d'ue-sama. Je te ferai parvenir des nouvelles de ta sœur et de ton neveu dès que je les aurai retrouvés et mis à l'abri.

-Merci infiniment pour votre générosité, tono-sama ! s'écria Tamotsu en inclinant la tête avec reconnaissance.


	74. La fin de Jubyōe

**La fin de Jubyōe**

Au début de la nuit, Jubyōe quitta la forteresse de Shōryūji avec une dizaine d'hommes. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les troupes de Hideyoshi n'investissent le château, il le savait. Il voulait leur échapper tant qu'il était encore temps.

Il avait perdu la bataille pour des raisons évidentes : une erreur tactique de départ (il avait compris trop tard l'importance stratégique du mont Tennō) et le manque d'effectifs. Après lui avoir promis son aide, Tsutsui Junkei était resté planté sur l'autre rive de la Yodogawa pendant toute la durée des combats. Il attendait manifestement de connaître l'issue de l'affrontement avant de prendre parti.

Il ne servait à rien de revenir sur les causes de la défaite. Jubyōe devait maintenant penser à l'avenir. Son intention était de se rendre dans son château de Sakamoto. Là-bas il rassemblerait autour de lui les officiers et les soldats qui lui restaient. Il jugerait alors de la meilleure voie à suivre : s'enfermer dans son château et se préparer à soutenir un siège, ou retourner dans ses fiefs du Tango et du Tanba.

Par chance ses principaux vassaux, Akechi Hidemitsu, Saitō Toshimitsu et Akechi Jiemon, étaient sortis indemnes de la bataille. Quant à Fujita Dengo, blessé lors de l'attaque du Honnōji, Jubyōe lui avait confié la garde du château de Yodo. A l'heure actuelle, il devait avoir appris la défaite et être en route vers Sakamoto.

Jubyōe avait perdu les deux tiers de ses hommes à Yamazaki, morts ou blessés. Toutefois il lui restait encore cinq mille à six mille hommes. Si l'on ajoutait à cela les soldats en poste à Yodo, Shimotoba, Azuchi et Miyako, plus les renforts qu'il pouvait faire venir du Tango et du Tanba, cela lui faisait une armée suffisante pour tenir tête à la coalition formée par Hashiba Chikuzen, Sanshichi Nobutaka et Korezumi Gorozaemon. D'autant plus si Toshimitsu parvenait à reconstituer la recette de l'élixir…

Jubyōe sentit soudain une violente douleur au niveau du cou. Il abaissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, et vit une lance qui y était fichée. Il regarda l'autre extrémité de la lance. Celui qui la tenait était un homme vêtu d'un yukata usagé et crasseux, qui venait de jaillir d'un buisson de bambous.

« Un paysan » pensa Jubyōe brièvement. Puis tout devint noir devant ses yeux et il se sentit tomber à bas de son cheval.


	75. Epilogue: Nishi Honganji (Kennyo)

**Epilogue**

 **Nishi Honganji**

Kennyo observait avec satisfaction les charpentiers édifier, en plein cœur de Miyako, le futur siège du Honganji. D'ici quelques mois, la statue de Shinran y trouverait un asile qu'il espérait définitif.

Neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'Oda Nobunaga, et lors de cette décennie le Japon avait changé du tout au tout. Hashiba Hideyoshi s'était emparé du pouvoir après avoir éliminé ses adversaires Shibata Gonroku et Oda Nobutaka, et neutralisé son principal rival Tokugawa Ieyasu. Il avait conquis successivement le Shikoku, le Kyūshū et le nord du Honshū. Il était, depuis le début de l'année, le maître incontesté du Japon.

En raison de sa petite naissance, Hashiba Hideyoshi n'avait pu être nommé shogun. La Cour lui avait toutefois octroyé le titre de Régent Impérial. L'année suivante, elle avait ressuscité pour lui l'ancien nom de famille Toyotomi et le lui avait conféré. Elle certifiait ainsi la légitimité de son pouvoir.

Le gouvernement de Toyotomi Hideyoshi s'était révélé incroyablement favorable au bouddhisme. Pourtant Kennyo avait craint dans les premiers temps que le Régent Impérial n'ait hérité l'hostilité de son ancien maître envers les institutions bouddhistes. Deux ans après la mort de celui-ci, Hideyoshi avait en effet attaqué le temple Negoroji de Nara et les moines-soldats du Saiga. Le premier avait été détruit. Les seconds avaient eu la sagesse de déposer les armes et avaient été épargnés.

Kennyo avait été rassuré par l'attitude ultérieure du Régent Impérial. Hideyoshi avait autorisé la reconstruction du temple Enryakuji sur le mont Hiei. Il avait permis le transfert du Honganji dans la capitale et avait même offert le terrain pour le bâtir. Il avait ordonné la construction d'une gigantesque statue de Bouddha dans le temple Hōkōji de Higashiyama.

Enfin, le Régent Impérial avait émis quatre ans plus tôt un édit d'expulsion des missionnaires étrangers, et exigé de ses amis kirishitan qu'ils renoncent à leur religion. Takayama Ukon et Warana Tamotsu avaient toutefois préféré abandonner leurs titres et leurs terres plutôt que leur foi. Quant à Kuroda Kanbyōe, s'il était retourné à la religion de ses pères, il avait quitté le service de Hideyoshi et s'était retiré dans son domaine.

Sous la direction de Toyotomi Hideyoshi, le Japon s'apprêtait à entrer dans une ère de paix, d'ordre et de prospérité sans précédent. La Loi bouddhiste règnerait sans partage. Jamais plus on ne verrait de combat dans les rues de la capitale. Jamais plus on n'y croiserait les créatures impures que Nobunaga affectionnait et qui souillaient la sainteté de la ville impériale, yōkai ou missionnaires étrangers.

Kennyo en avait la certitude.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **(et commencement...)**_

* * *

 **Dans cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui est vrai? Qu'est-ce qui est faux?**

 ** _La majorité des personnages présents dans cette fiction sont des personnages historiques. Les exceptions sont, par ordre d'apparition: Renkai et les moines magiciens, les Warana et les habitants de Harusaka, Sennosuke, Itō Yukimichi et ** _Itō Yuki_** taka, les pères João Batista Abela et Alceo Fregoso, les Okikaze, Kisen, Matazō, Heikichirō, Gōtō, Kago et Kanemori Kanyū._**

 ** _ ** _Itō_** Hikosaku, Kukuri Kame et Kanemori Ginyū étaient réellement pages de Nobunaga. Mais on sait peu de chose sur eux en dehors du jour et du lieu de leur mort, aussi je me suis permis de les intégrer à ma fiction en tant qu'oni. _**

**_Ōgo Sadanori était l'un des hobereaux du Harima qui se sont révoltés contre Nobunaga. Un certain mystère entoure sa mort, j'en ai profité._**

 ** _Les cinq servantes exécutées pour avoir abandonné leur travail et quitté Azuchi sans autorisation et le moine qui a intercédé pour elles ont vraiment existé, même si leurs noms ne sont pas parvenus jusqu'à nous._**

 ** _Le onzième fils de Nobunaga, Nagatsugu, s'appelait véritablement Yukari dans son enfance. Comme le nom de sa mère et sa date de naissance exacte sont inconnus et qu'il est mort jeune (à Sekigahara), je me suis autorisée à en faire un demi-oni._**

 ** _La plupart des évènements décrits dans la fiction se rapportent à des évènements réels, tels que relatés dans les chroniques de l'époque (le_ Shinchō kōki _notamment). Une exception, le chapitre 64: la conversation entre ** _Jubyōe_** et ses vassaux n'a pas eu lieu à Oinosaka, mais la veille au soir dans son château de Kameyama. Quant à la célèbre phrase _"l'ennemi est au Honn** **ōji" _, si elle a bien été prononcée (les historiens en doutent), c'est au moment où Jubyōe traversait la rivière Katsura._**

 ** _Je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir identifié et mis en évidence dans ma fiction un fait historique étonnamment négligé par les historiens bien qu'il puisse expliquer la rébellion de_** ** _ ** _ ** _Jubyōe_**_** : le choix étrange de Korezumi (Niwa Nagahide) comme second d'Oda Nobukatsu pour l'expédition du Shikoku._**

 **Comment expliquer que le secret de l'élixir s'est transmis aux Tokugawa?**

 ** _Si Hideyoshi a fait exécuter Saitō Toshimitsu, en revanche il a laissé la vie sauve à ses enfants. Une bonne action ne reste jamais impunie: deux d'entre eux, Toshimune et Fuku, ont servi plus tard les Tokugawa._**


End file.
